


Footballer AU

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gendrya - Freeform, I may be a little liberal with some knowledge, Things may get intense at times, trying to keep it as real as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 111
Words: 85,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Arya Stark is at University and is a massive football fan, lucky for her, her brother Jon is a professional footballer. Then she meets her favourite player, and things progress from there.Some of the chapters will be quite short, and the POV changes.What a rubbish title! What a rubbish summary!





	1. ARYA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Footballer!Gendry x Hairstylist!Arya](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511495) by fineosaur. 

“Come on Arya, you can’t let me go alone.” Jon was begging her.

  
“Jon,” Arya sighed, “I’m not going.”

  
“Why?” Jon countered.

  
“Because I don’t want to go to some stupid fancy dinner!” she argued.

  
“Please Arya,” Jon was ready to drop to his knees and beg, Arya could see it, “I’ll look sad if I go alone, please?”

  
Arya cocked an eyebrow at him as he dropped to his knees, physically begging her.

  
“Really?” she placed a hand on her hip. “And you won’t look sad taking your little sister?”

  
“Please Arya, I’ve just signed for the team, I don’t know anyone. You know who they all are!” Jon pleaded.

  
“Yeah, sure that’s not weird. Hey, I’m your new team mate Jon Snow,” Arya was mimicking Jon, “This is my little sister, she knows who you all are, her bedroom is plastered with all your faces.”

  
“Yeah, well maybe I won’t lead that way.” Jon sighed. “Please, I’ll owe you, anything.”

  
“Anything?” she countered.

  
“_Anything_.” he echoed.

  
Arya pouted, “I don’t have anything to wear.” 


	2. GENDRY

“I can’t believe I have to go to this dinner tonight! I haven’t even met any of my team mates yet.” Gendry ranted to Hot Pie, his childhood friend.

  
“It’ll be fine, you’ll meet them tonight.” Hot Pie smiled at Gendry.

  
“I hate these fancy dinners, I’m here to play football not dress up in a bloody tux!” Gendry looked down at his clothes.

  
“You’ll be fine!” Hot Pie clapped him across the shoulder.

  
Gendry heaved a sigh and continued to dress.

  
“You know,” Hot Pie said suddenly, “I could come with you!”

  
“What?” Gendry snorted, “You wanna be my date Hot Pie?”

  
“Nah man, I could be your wing man.” he grinned.

  
Gendry laughed at his friend, “Thanks mate, but I’ll be fine. I’ve got to bite the bullet.”

  
  
This was the first time Gendry had switched clubs, he’d been at Flea Bottom FC since he was a child. He’d worked his way up through the system until he was the best centre back at the club. The past year or so there’d been a lot of talk about him moving to other clubs, Flea Bottom were a Championship club, and Gendry was relatively happy, but he knew he could do better. Most of the talk he shrugged off, “I’m under contract.” he’d argue. Knowing that didn’t really stop big clubs. At the end of the season his manager approached him, informing him they would be selling him this summer.

  
“Look mate, we need the money, you’ve heard the talk,” the manager said, “they think you could go on to be the number one centre back in the country. You’re.. what? 21 now? It’s time lad. It's beyond time really”

  
Gendry nodded, knowing the manager was right.

  
Gendry ended up being sold to the team he’d supported his entire life, King’s Forest, for a fee of £7 million. Gendry was incredibly excited and nervous about this next step.


	3. ARYA

“Jon,” Arya gasped, “Look, look!”

  
“Yes Arya I can see.” Jon laid a hand on her arm, calm down.

  
“Hey, you knew I was going to be fan girling if you brought me.” Arya responded as the two of them walked down a red carpet heading towards the main building.

  
“Snow! Snow!” Photographers called around her.

  
“You need to talk to them,” Arya said nudging him towards the press.

  
Jon sighed and made his way over towards the press gathered behind a barrier.

  
“Snow, are you excited to start training with the team?” A young woman called.

  
“Hi,” Jon smiled sweetly at her, “I am, I just can’t wait to get back to playing.”

  
“Is that your girlfriend?” the reporter asked.

  
Jon turned to peer at Arya, “Oh! No, no! That’s my little sister Arya!” Jon laughed, “Needed a little moral support tonight.”

  
Arya spent the whole night trying to control herself being surrounded by players from her favourite team. Mostly she kept to herself, knowing if she opened her mouth she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

  
“Yeah, I fancy our chances this season.” Arya heard the team captain Brax declare. He was 34 now and coming to the end of his career, he’d been a top centre back in his day, but Arya knew he was beginning to lag.

  
“Need to tighten up that defence though. KLU just signed Tyrell, you’ll need to be minding your goal difference.” Arya said casually not being able to help herself any more.

  
Brax spun to face her, he snorted and regarded her closely.

  
“And who are you, little lady?” Brax asked with a wink.

  
“Don’t matter who I am,” Arya replied, “just that I know you need to improve your defence this season.”

  
“Hm, well we signed that Waters kid, he’s meant to be good.” Brax replied.

  
“He’s class. I watched him down Flea Bottom a few times last season,” Arya began confidently, “but he’s young, is he going to fit into the team? Will it be too much for him? He’s just a kid isn’t he?”

  
Arya heard someone clear their throat from behind her and noticed Brax laughing silently. Arya spun around to be face-to-face - or rather face-to-chest - with the man in question. Gendry Waters.

  
“Too much for me?” he grinned at her cockily.

  
Arya shrugged in response, “I’ll wait and see, I’ll reserve my judgement until the end of September.”

  
“Okay.” He smiled at her.

  
Arya frowned in response, was he mocking her.

  
“Shit!” she heard Jon approaching her, he gently grabbed her arm, “Sorry guys.” he said to the men pulling her away.

  
“What are you doing?” He asked her once they were alone.

  
Arya glanced over her shoulder and noticed Gendry Waters had been watching, once she meet his gaze he turned back around.

  
“Arya!” Jon’s voice caused her to turn back around. “Are you causing problems?”

  
“Problems? Me?” Arya gasped.

  
Jon rolled his eyes, “Come on.” he said dragging her to a table.


	4. GENDRY

“Hey," a man a few years older than Gendry approached him in the locker room before their first training session. He was the man that had dragged the girl away at the dinner the other night. "You're Gendry right?”

  
“Yes. Gendry Waters." he replied somewhat nervously.

  
“Jon Snow." The man beamed at him.

  
“It's awesome to meet you mate." Gendry replied with a small smile.

  
“Nervous?” Jon asked.

  
"Gods yes." Gendry laughed.

  
“You’re going to be fine mate, my sister says you’re a really good player."

  
"Your sister?"

  
"Yeah, she's a massive football fan, it's kind of creepy she knows everything about football, and half to footballers in the country.”

  
“Does she play?” Gendry asked.

  
“Only at Uni,” Jon replied, “she could go professional, she’s had plenty of offers, it’s weird everyone thought she’d take it up but she keeps saying she wants to concentrate on school.”

  
“I guess that’s good.” Gendry shrugged.

  
The next few weeks Jon and Gendry became fast friends, what with them both being new to the team. The two of them slipped straight into the first team when the season started.   
Gendry noted every match Jon locating his sister and waving to her in the crowd, Gendry quickly learned to notice her too.

  
“Hey Gendry,” Jon came into the dressing room one morning, “I’m going out with a couple of mates tomorrow evening for a meal for my birthday, did you want to tag along?”

  
“Ugh,” Gendry hesitated rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Come on,” Jon smiled at him, “I want you to meet my friends.”

  
“Sure, okay.” Gendry smiled back.


	5. ARYA

“Happy birthday!” Arya jumped up from her seat when Jon walked into the room, immediately throwing herself at him.

  
“Thank you little wolf.” he kissed the top of her head, turning to the empty table, “Where is everyone?” he frowned.

  
“Bastards all cancelled!” Arya declared.

  
“All of them? Seriously?” Jon sighed taking a seat.

  
“Just the two of us as usual big brother.” Arya smiled at him.

  
“At least you never let me down,” Jon laid a hand on her shoulder, “but actually, it’ll be three of us.”

  
“Three?” Arya raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes flittered across the restaurant to where Gendry Waters had just walked in. “Oh..” she nearly squeaked.

  
“Well I didn’t think it would just be me and you!” Jon exclaimed quietly.

  
“Shit Jon,” Arya muttered, “shit! You invited Gendry Waters. The Gendry Waters!”

  
“He’s my friend, okay.” Jon replied.

  
_Shit_. Arya thought as she and Jon stood to greet him. Arya’s eyes roamed over Gendry. He wore tightly fitted grey trousers with a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair and beard were freshly trimmed and she could see confusion in his ocean blue eyes. Arya worried her bottom lip slightly.

  
“Hey Gendry.” Jon smiled shaking his hand. “This is my sister, Arya.”

  
“Hi Arya.” Gendry smiled at her, Arya stuck her hand out to shake his, he looked at her curiously for a moment, then his smile deepened and he shook her hand. When he smiled widely, the skin around his eyes crinkled, _oh Gods I’m a goner_, Arya thought to herself.

  
The three of them took their seat and began to look at the menus.

  
“When you said friends, I thought there’d be more people.” Gendry said casually.

  
“Yeah, well it turns out I have shitty friends.” Jon sighed.

  
“On the plus side,” Arya said picking up her glass, “you do have the best sister.”

  
Gendry and Jon both laughed.

  
Once they ordered their meals Jon’s phone started to ring.

  
“It’s dad, I’d better take this.” He said standing and making his way towards the exit of the restaurant.

  
Arya squirmed in her chair having been left alone with Gendry.

  
“Ugh,” Gendry began nervously, “you come to all the games, right?”

  
“Yes.” Arya beamed.

  
“Jon’s lucky to have a sister like you.”

  
Arya laughed, “Not sure Jon sees it that way, I’m a bit of a pain in his arse. Also he sulks because he isn’t my favourite player.”

  
“Oh really?” Gendry asked shocked. “Who’s your favourite then?”

  
Arya cocked her head looking at Gendry.

  
“Hmm..” Arya begun, “who’s my favourite-“

  
“Did you hear Rickon broke his arm?” Jon asked frantically coming back to the table.

  
“Told him not to do it.” Arya said casually.

  
“Why did you show him how to do it?” Jon asked seriously.

  
“The kid said I couldn’t do it.” she shrugged.

  
“Seven Hells Arya!” Jon sighed.

  
“What happened?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Turns out, Arya showed our 9 year old brother how to do a bicycle kick,” Jon cringed, “only he messed it up and broke his arm. Then, this idiot,” he waved at Arya, “said on the phone to him _every hurt is a lesson, and every lesson makes us better_.”

  
Arya grinned, “Great life mantra isn’t it. Look, I made sure he was okay first! He says the cast is cool, and it, and I quote 'makes me a hit with the ladies'.”

  
“Gods! Gendry is never going to want to hang out with me ever again.” Jon said turning to Gendry with an awkward smile.

  
“Nah, it’s fine mate, I’m an only child so y’know it’s kind of nice.” Gendry smiled.

  
Arya stuck her tongue out at Jon and smiled sweetly at Gendry.


	6. GENDRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is REALLY short. Sorry, not really :)

“Ah, sorry about last night mate!” Jon said to Gendry who was lacing his boots up.

  
“I actually enjoyed myself,” Gendry found himself smiling, “your sister sure is something.”_ She really was_, Gendry thought.

  
“We’ve always been close, I love her like no one else in this world.” Jon responded.

  
“I can see that. Although..” Gendry decided to take a chance, “she said you’re not her favourite player?”

“She told you that?” Jon raised an eyebrow at the younger man who nodded in response. “Didn’t happen to tell you who her favourite player was did she?”

  
“No,” Gendry frowned.

  
Jon laughed, “Come with me when the game finishes.”

  
“Okay.” Gendry said confused.


	7. ARYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the one I posted this morning was SO short, have another one.

Damn Jon, Arya thought to herself on the way home from the meal. She was sure she and Gendry had been flirting until he came back from his phone call. Her uni flat was only around the corner from the restaurant so she was walking home, and all she could think of was Gendry Waters. Those eyes; they were the purest blue eyes she’d ever seen, and the crinkles that formed around them when he truly smiled was enough to make her insides ignite. His whole body was perfectly chiselled, she could see that tonight through his fitted clothing, but she also knew it from all the photos of him she’d seen shirtless after games; but it was the chiselled jaw that really did it for Arya, well that and his blue eyes.

  
She slipped into her flat, her room mate Meera Reed was lounging on the sofa watching tele.

  
“Good meal?” She asked.

  
“Yes.” Arya grinned.

  
“Why are you so happy?” Meera laughed.

  
“No reason,” Arya shrugged, “I’m off to bed.”

  
Arya went into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed staring up at the ceiling, all she could think of was Gendry’s eyes.

  
“Shit!” Arya murmured to herself as her alarm went off the next morning.

  
She hauled herself out of bed and went to make breakfast before sitting down to work on her essay. She worked for three hours straight until a second alarm sounded. Immediately she set her books aside and headed for the shower. Arya pulled on her King’s Forest shirt and a pair of jeans, she brushed out her brown hair, plaiting two strands on either side, tying them at the back. She looked at herself in the mirror briefly, catching sight of the number 3 on the back of her shirt and grinned at her reflection.

  
“Going to the game, I’ll see you later.” Arya smiled to Meera on the way out.

  
“You look happy again,” Meera observed.

  
“Football day, always happy for football!” Arya laughed.

  
“Don’t get it.” Meera frowned.

  
“Great game,” Arya began counting on her fingers, “I get to be a proud little sister, oh.. and did I mention incredibly hot men running around in shorts?”

  
“Ugh,” Meera groaned, “still don’t get it. I get playing it, but not watching men.”

  
“See you Meera.” Arya said leaving.

  
Arya took her usual seat in the crowd, it was close to the dug out and two rows from the front, close enough from the action yet far enough away to remain inconspicuous. She surveyed the pitch looking for Jon, he wasn’t out yet. But her eyes landed on someone else. Gendry Waters. There he stood, lithely stretching, laughing at a joke one of his team mates told. Arya could feel her insides melting as she watched him swaying back and forth, she sighed happily. Then he stood up straight and began to jog towards her stand. Arya tried to look casual as he jogged in her direction, suddenly his grin grew even larger and he raised a hand to wave in her direction. Arya frowned, nah he’s not waving at you stupid, she told herself as he turned to jog back to where he began. Again he turned coming towards her, this time he paused and looked directly at her, this time she smiled at him as he flashed her a grin. _He saw me?!_ She thought over and over. The rest of the team suddenly joined the players who had already been warming up and a huge cheer rang through the crowd. The players ran out applauding those who were already in the stadium before they all joined together to warm up.


	8. GENDRY

“I’m feeling a bit agitated today,” Gendry said shaking his arms and legs in the dressing room, “need to get going!”

  
“Come on Waters,” Swyft said clapping him on the shoulder, “I’m heading out now, come start warming up.”

  
Gendry shrugged and followed him out. The only other players from their team on the pitch was the two goal keepers. Swyft and Gendry began stretching, casually chatting to one another. Gendry was laughing at a joke Swyft had told when he begun to stand straight. Instantly he saw her. She was sat near the dug out, two rows back from the front, her hair was half down and she wore the team shirt.

  
Gendry and Swyft began jogging towards the touch line, he grinned towards Arya waving at her. She looked slightly confused, _maybe she thought I was waving to someone else_, he thought. He turned back to jog towards the centre of the pitch pulling himself back together. _Try again_, he told himself. He jogged towards the touch line, his eyes on her the whole time, he paused at the touchline and flashed her the biggest grin he could muster. This time she smiled back, and it was the sweetest sight Gendry had seen in years.

  
He heard a large cheer go up behind him, he turned to see the rest of his team entering the pitch. He ran over to join them as they applauded the fans in the stadium, before they all began their warm up.


	9. ARYA

Arya was internally freaking out, he’d actually smiled at her, he’d looked for her in the crowd and smiled at her. She always hated the waiting for the game to start, she often considered just coming to the game a little later, but she enjoyed watching the warm-up as well as the game, so she was always early. It was that period when the players went back to the dressing room and you had to wait for their return that irked Arya. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, beginning to read an e-Book.

  
She finished up the page she was reading as the announcer began reading out the starting line up. She joined in the roar of applause for both Gendry and Jon, merely clapping the other players. She slid her phone back into her pocket and stood anticipating the players entrance.

  
“Please be upstanding for both teams!” The announcer yelled excitedly, “Welcome Ashford FC, and welcome your team King’s Forest FC!”

  
Both teams came walking onto the pitch led by a team of officials, Arya was on her feet clapping excitedly her eyes immediately picking out Gendry and then Jon.

  
Arya watched as the players formed a line, then the captain, Brax, broke off leading the team down the line to shake hands with the Ashford players. The stadium was chanting “Forest! Forest! Forest!” over and over, Arya added her voice to the chants. The players began to disperse to their places around the pitch as the captains undertook the coin toss.

  
The chanting was picking up. Arya could feel the excitement now, momentarily bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, as though she was about to take to the pitch. She noticed Gendry stretching intently and then jumping up high before the ref blew his whistle to signal the start of the game. Ashford kicked off the game, they kept the ball a few minutes until Jon intercepted it. After that the game went heavily in favour of Forest, Ashford were recently promoted and looked well out of their league. At half time King’s Forest led the game 2-0, but they could easily have scored more. Frankly, the Ashford keeper was actually doing rather well.

  
Half time always dragged. Arya always thought the fifteen minutes felt more like an hour. Especially when she was the games alone, it wasn’t as bad if you had someone to talk to. She stood in front of her seat for a while, taking in the noise and sight of the stadium, overhearing the conversations around her. No one ever really paid her attention, no one knew who she really was, why would they? She smiled as she heard a fan complimenting Jon, then another lamented over the fact that he hadn’t scored in this game yet.

  
The Ashford players began to meander their way back on to the pitch forming into a circle in their half of the pitch. The stadium roared as Brax began to lead the Forest team out.

  
“Come on Snow!” Arya yelled loudly as Jon made his way onto the pitch.

  
She watched him and Gendry both turn over their shoulders to look at her, Gendry lightly nudging Jon in the ribs with his elbow before Jon playfully shoved the bigger man away both smiling. Arya smiled at that. The game kicked back off, and Forest were immediately on the front foot pressing forward constantly. Gendry had the ball, he dribbled it forward towards the halfway line before casually laying it off to Jon just outside the penalty box. Jon twisted his way through two players, just another defender and the keeper in front of him, Arya noted him angle his body as he took on the shot, she was on her feet before the ball left his boot. He struck the ball sweetly, the ball flying past before defender and keeper landing in the bottom right corner. Arya began jumping up and down screaming as though Forest had just won the league. She joined in as the crowd chanted Jon’s name over and over.

  
Ashford managed to claw a goal back when Brax conceded a free kick just outside the area. Gendry jumped to defend the ball, but the striker knew he’d do this and kicked the ball across the floor blindsiding the keeper until the ball other pathetically rolled into the net.

  
“Seriously!” Arya sighed out loud. “Come on boys! Regroup! Come on!”

  
The players came back to the circle, they kept the ball for a few minutes, passing it around the midfield. Then suddenly a gap appeared and Gendry began to run into it. Someone passed to him, he knocked the ball across to Jon nodding at him once. The next thing Arya knew Gendry was the player furthest forward, the defender just playing him onside, Jon shot the ball directly into the path of Gendry who turned from goal and threw himself backwards into the air. He made the perfect connection with the ball firing it right over his head right into the back of the net. The whole stadium erupted.

  
“What the fuck Waters?” Arya was screaming at the top of her lungs.

  
She noticed Gendry run to Jon, throwing his arms around him. Both of them held their right arms up in the air pointing at them before grinning towards where Arya was sat. _They planned that, what the fuck, they actually planned that_, Arya thought to herself frowning.

  
The rest of the game absolutely flew by, the whole stadium was screaming, on their feet, banging chairs and stands, stomping their feet. No one sat down in the Forest stands. The game ended 4-1, the fans began to leave the stadium, Arya stayed where she was knowing there was no point in rushing. She always went around Jon’s after a 3pm home game and knew from experience he wouldn’t get there until at least 6:30pm so she stayed clapping the players off the pitch. She noticed Jon and Gendry were still on the pitch so she made her way down as far as she could go and they ran over to the stands.

  
“The fuck was that?” Arya demanded.

  
“Good wasn’t it.” Jon grinned.

  
“Got the idea the other night.” Gendry smiled.

  
“You’re a 6ft 2” defender, what the fuck Waters?” She ranted with a smile.

  
“Worked didn’t it?” He smiled back almost shyly.

  
Arya grinned at him.

  
“Waters, Snow!” A stern voice came from behind them.

  
“Shit, better go. See you back at mine?” Jon replied.

  
“I’ll be there.” She said watching the two of them walk off.


	10. GENDRY

“Told you she was creepy,” Jon said as the two of them walked from their cars parked on Jon’s drive to his front door, “like, she instantly knew your height, didn’t even have to think about it.”

  
Gendry just shrugged, he hadn’t even thought about it.

  
Jon unlocked the door stepping into the house followed by Gendry, “Arya!” he called.

  
“In here.” she yelled back from the living room, Jon and Gendry made their way in there to find her sat on the floor watching a game of football on the tele. She was facing away from the two of them, it was likely she didn’t even know he was there. His eyes fell on her back, the first thing he noted was the number 3 adorning her back, then his name across the top of the shirt. _Waters_.

  
“Bullshit!” She yelled jumping to her feet as the ref booked someone.

  
Gendry couldn’t help but laugh.

  
Arya gasped and spun around to face him. She blushed slightly and took a step backwards.

  
“Hi.” She said quietly.

  
“Enjoying the game?” Jon asked her.

  
“Meh, saw a better one earlier.” Arya shrugged.

  
“You want to stay for dinner Gendry?” Jon asked.

  
“Uh.. I’m not imposing am I?” Gendry asked, mostly to Arya.

  
“Nah, it means Jon can’t spend the _whole_ evening grilling me!” Arya started, before mimicking Jon, “How’s class? Why don’t you play more football? Why don’t you choose one position? Why don’t you ever bring your friends around? Why don’t you have a boyfriend? Do you even like boys? Why don’t you call mum and dad more? Blah, blah, blah.”

  
“That’s mean!” Jon called from the kitchen, Gendry snorted.

  
“FYI, the answers are; fine; I’m busy with classes; Jon I’m not talking sex with you; I’m a lone wolf; ditto; oh yes I really do and I lost my phone.” Arya winked at him.

  
“Bullshit.” Jon called.

  
“Stop eavesdropping, I’m talking to Gendry.” Arya called back.

  
Gendry grinned at her and settled onto a sofa beginning to watch the game.


	11. ARYA

“So when you said Jon wasn’t your favourite player the other day,” Gendry began, “you never did tell me who was your favourite did you?”

  
Arya sat down on the sofa beside Gendry and smiled at him, “Did you really need an answer?”

  
“Hm,” he pursed his lips putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, sweeping her hair aside. “This Waters any good?”

  
Arya gave him a coy smile and shrugged lightly, “Think he’s gonna be the best centre back in the world one day.”

  
“_One day_, huh?” Gendry cocked an eyebrow at her.

  
“Hm,” she licked her lips, “although, he might want to try being a tad less cocky on the pitch.”

  
“Only on the pitch?” he almost whispered.

  
“Can’t talk for what he does off of it, can I?” she raised both of her eyebrows at him.

  
She watched as he bit down on his bottom lip, _Gods_, she thought to herself as her heart started thudding in her chest.

  
“Lay the table Stark!” Jon’s voice called out from the kitchen.

  
“Twat.” Arya said under her breath before standing.

  
Slowly she began to move towards the dining room, when she reached the doorway she paused and glanced over her shoulder to where Gendry was stood staring at her. She blushed slightly and laughed, he blushed bright red in response. 


	12. GENDRY

Arya sat on the sofa next to him, he inhaled deeply.

  
“Did you really need an answer?” she smiled at him.

  
“Hm,” he pursed his lips putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, sweeping her hair aside. The tiny bit of contact he’d made with her shoulder sent a shock of something through his body.

  
“This Waters any good?” he asked her.

  
Arya gave him a coy smile and shrugged lightly, “Think he’s gonna be the best centre back in the world one day.”

  
“One day, huh?” Gendry cocked an eyebrow at her, his heart was thudding in his chest.

  
“Hm,” she licked her lips, “although, he might want to try being a tad less cocky on the pitch.”

  
_Fuck_, Gendry thought to himself seeing her perfectly pink tongue run along her lower lip.

  
“Only on the pitch?” he almost whispered trying to remember how to breathe.

  
“Can’t talk for what he does off of it, can I?” she raised both of her eyebrows at him.

  
Gendry gulped and clenched his jaw tightly, he relaxed his jaw and worried at his bottom lip.

  
“Lay the table Stark!” Jon’s voice called out from the kitchen breaking Gendry from his trance.

  
“Twat.” Arya said under her breath before rising.

  
Gendry watched her slowly walk away from him, she reached a doorway and paused to look directly at him. He blushed bright red as she smiled at him, watching her cheeks flush ever so slightly.

  
Gendry groaned the moment she disappeared through the door; he was fairly certain Arya Stark was going to be the death of him. Whether it was by her hands or by Jon’s, Gendry knew now that he desired this woman more than anything else in the world.

  
“You need a hand Jon?” Gendry said walking into the kitchen.

  
“Nah, it’s all good.” He said, “Arya isn’t giving you too much trouble is she?”

  
Gendry laughed, “She’s good.”

  
“Good,” he said, “she’s a bit of a pain in the arse.”

  
“Hey! I heard that.” Arya laughed walking into the kitchen, “The table is laid Lord Snow.”

  
“Piss off Stark.” Jon said throwing a towel at her.

  
Arya immediately ducked behind Gendry using his body as a shield, her hands were around his chest, the path they ran over almost burned.

  
“Quick, quick, escape!” Gendry commanded her, backing out of the room.

  
“Dinner is in 15 minutes!” Jon called after them.

  
Gendry continued to back Arya out of the kitchen through the dining room and into the living room.

  
“I think I’m safe enough Waters.” Arya said.

  
“Hmm..” he considered, “maybe.” he’d stopped walking her backwards but his hands remained on her shoulders.

  
Gendry watched her as she raised her hands and placed them on top of his. The two of them looked at one another seriously.

  
“Actually,” Jon’s voice came from the kitchen, Arya and Gendry shot apart immediately, “scrap that, dinner is ready, now-ish.”

  
Gendry turned back to Arya, who was now looking down at the floor.

  
“Coming.” Arya shouted back beginning to make her way to the dining room.


	13. ARYA

“So how is class going, Arya?” Jon asked spearing some broccoli with his fork.

  
“See,” Arya rolled her eyes turning to Gendry.

  
“What?” Jon protested.

  
“Nothing,” Arya shrugged, “class is fine, got an essay due Thursday, I’m mostly finished with it. There’s a lot of reading, but I like reading. Class is good. Next question.”

  
“What are you studying?” Gendry asked.

  
Arya considered him for a moment, “Business management.”

  
Gendry frowned, “Why?”

  
“Why not? I could walk right into my father’s firm.” She shrugged.

  
Arya watched Gendry study her, “So, what are you actually studying?” he asked.

  
Arya grinned in response to the fact he was clearly paying her attention, “Law.”

  
“Law? Impressive.” Gendry nodded, “Why are you studying law?”

  
“Mostly, I want to help people. Fight for those who are over looked, make the world a better place.” Arya paused, “But also, I like arguing with people.”

  
Jon snorted.

  
“What?” Arya protested.

  
“Nothing,” he held his hands up, “just you’re a pro at it. You were born arguing!”

  
Arya stuck her tongue out at Jon and rolled her eyes.

  
“Guess you always wanted to be a footballer, Gendry?” Arya asked.

  
“Not really,” he frowned down at his plate. “Didn’t really think of it as an option if I’m honest, probably would have become a mechanic or something but I got picked up at 15, I just went with it then.”

  
Arya nodded her head at his response.

  
“Jon said you play?” Gendry asked her.

  
“Yeah, just at Uni.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Any good?” Gendry smiled.

  
“I get by.” She grinned.

  
“She’s being modest.” Jon butted in, “Like I told you before, she could easily go pro.”

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“What position do you play?” Gendry asked her.

  
“Wherever they need me.” Arya replied coyly.

  
“She literally means that too,” Jon waved his fork, “She’s 5ft 2”, but shove her in goals and she’ll still excel.”

  
Arya shrugged once more.

  
“Well, what is your favourite position?” Gendry faced her.

  
“Hm,” Arya grinned broadly, “now wouldn’t you like to know?”

  
“What’s that mean?” Jon asked with a frown.

  
“Nothing.” Arya said innocently.

  
Jon heaved a sigh, “She’s best at number 10. She’s fast, she’s tricky and everyone overlooks her.”

  
“Fast and tricky I can imagine,” Gendry bit his bottom lip briefly, “but overlooking her? Wow, you must play against some idiots.”

  
“Maybe you should watch me play sometime Waters?” Arya cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“Maybe I will.” He replied with a chuckle.

  
  
Arya and Gendry both left Jon’s at the same time.

  
“How are you getting home? Did you drive?” Gendry asked.

  
“Nah, got a bus, and a train, and a cab and another bus.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Really?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Yeah, but I mean that was since I left the house this morning.” She replied.

  
“Okay, so you don’t need all of that to get home?” Gendry laughed.

  
“Nah, it’s not that bad.” She smiled.

  
“Come on,” Gendry nodded towards his silver Range Rover, “I’ll give you a lift.”

  
“It’ll be out of your way.” Arya protested.

  
“How’d you know?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“I don’t, but I don’t want to impose.” She replied.

  
“Shut your complaining and get in my car Stark.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Ooh!” Arya sighed dramatically, “Demanding - I like that.”

  
She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, and swore he winked at her. She looked down at the ground blushing slightly before making her way into the car.

  
“Give me directions.” Gendry said starting the car up.

  
“Give me your phone.” Arya replied.

  
“Why?” Gendry asked, but he was already fishing the phone from his pocket.

  
“Music.” She rolled her eyes.

  
Gendry unlocked his phone and passed it to her, she gave him some directions and began to scroll through his Spotify.

  
“Oooh!” she said hitting a playlist, “This will do.”

  
Whilst she had his phone in her hand unlocked she programmed her number into his contacts before setting the phone down into the cup holder between them.

  
“So, how come you’re a Stark and Jon’s a Snow?” Gendry asked as they drove.

  
“He’s not really my brother,” Arya said casually, “he’s my cousin. His parents died when he was a baby, so he grew up with us. To me, he is and will always be my brother.”

  
Gendry nodded in response, Arya was glad he didn’t press her on it.

  
“Take the next left,” Arya pointed down the road.

  
“You and Jon are pretty close then.” Gendry observed.

  
“Yup,” Arya smiled, “I’m closer to him than my other 3 brothers and sister. I think it’s probably because I look like Jon, and my dad. All my siblings look like my mother, so I think since I was a kid I just gravitated towards Jon. But as we’ve grown, we got closer, we have more in common.”

  
“What’s he like with guys you date?” Gendry asked with a nervous laugh.

  
“I don’t really date much.” Arya shrugged.

  
“How come? Too busy? Just not interested?” Gendry replied casually.

  
Arya sighed, “Guess the right guy _hadn’t_ come along, I’m not wasting my time on just anyone.”

  
Arya turned to face Gendry, his eyes were on the road ahead and he was nodding.

  
“Hadn’t?” Gendry asked after a pause, “So he might come along, like soon?”

  
“Right.” Arya replied.

  
Gendry peered at her.

  
“I meant, turn right.” She grinned.


	14. GENDRY

Gendry had convinced Arya to let him drive her home, it was no point her taking public transport, and frankly he wanted to spend more time with her. He wasn’t sure what it was about this woman yet, but she was affecting him like no woman ever had. And he swore she was flirting with him.

  
“Shut your complaining and get in my car Stark.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Ooh! Demanding - I like that.” Arya responded.

  
Gendry grinned in response and gave her a little wink. He noticed her smile and peer to the floor with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

  
“Give me directions.” Gendry said putting the key into the ignition.

  
“Give me your phone.” Arya replied.

  
“Why?” Gendry asked, but he was already fishing the phone from his pocket.

  
“Music.” She rolled her steel grey eyes.

  
Gendry unlocked the phone and handed it to her, then began to drive. She began giving him directions as she scrolled through Spotify. Suddenly music started to play.

  
“Oooh!” she said, “This will do.”

  
They both travelled in silence for a few moments, then Gendry began asking her questions. He expected her to just not answer them, or be offish with him, but she actually answered them all properly and didn’t seem annoyed with him. In fact, she even seemed to be flirting with him.

  
“What’s he like with guys you date?” Gendry asked her with a nervous laugh.

  
“I don’t really date much.” she shrugged in response.

  
“How come? Too busy? Just not interested?” Gendry replied, trying to sound casual.

  
Arya sighed, “Guess the right guy hadn’t come along, I’m not wasting my time on just _anyone_.”

  
Gendry noticed her turn to face him, his eyes were on the road ahead but he nodded in response.

  
“_Hadn’t_?” he asked after a pause, “So he might come along, like soon?”

  
“Right.” Arya replied.

  
_What?_ Gendry thought, then peered across at her.

  
“I meant, turn right.” She grinned.

  
Gendry let out a small strangled laugh as he flicked on the indicator to turn.

  
“But yeah, maybe.” Arya said as he was turning.

  
“What?” Gendry asked.

  
“Maybe..” she paused in thought, “maybe there is a guy I wouldn’t mind sacrificing some time for.”

  
Gendry flicked his eyes to her, she was smiling sweetly at him. A grin spread across his face.

  
“Pull up near that building with the red door.” Arya ordered.

  
Gendry pulled into a space just down from where she’d directed him, shutting off the engine. Arya made no move to get out of his car.

  
“Hey, Arya-“ Gendry paused chewing on his bottom lip, “um, did you maybe want to grab a coffee some time?”

  
Arya grinned at him and undid her seat belt, “That would be nice.” She responded reaching for the door handle. “Text me.”

  
“I don’t have your number.” he replied as she climbed out of the car.

  
“You do.” She responded nodding to his phone before shutting the car door and waving to him.

  
Gendry looked from the phone to his mate’s sister walking away from his car, his mouth hung open slightly as he watched her walk through the red door.


	15. ARYA

Arya walked through the front door and up the stairs into her flat, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she left it there. She walked into her flat and closed the door with her back, she leaned into the door as she took her phone out. The message was from an unknown number. ‘**Only fair. G x**’ the message read. Arya squeezed her eyes shut and brought the phone to her chest grinning.

  
“What the fuck?” Meera asked walking into the room.

  
“Shit!” Arya exclaimed, “Don’t sneak up on me!”

  
“Well I usually can’t, but you seem… distracted.” Meera laughed.

  
“Piss off Reed.” Arya smiled pushing herself off the door and heading towards her room.

  
Arya flung herself onto her bed, laying flat on her stomach, she stared at the screen of her phone, smiling broadly at the text. She stared at it for a few moments thinking what she should respond. She didn’t rush knowing he’d be driving. She decided to go for a shower to try and cool off a little. During her time in the shower she’d formulated a witty response, but her mind cleared when she saw a text on her phone.

  
**Gendry:**  
Did you want to go for that coffee tomorrow then? x

  
**Arya:**  
Tomorrow…   
I’m joking! Yeah, tomorrow is great, I’ve got classes until 3pm, but totally free after that. Name a time and a place x

  
**Gendry:**  
I’ll pick you up at 3:30? x

  
**Arya:**  
Yeah that’s great.  
Can’t wait :D x


	16. GENDRY

Gendry dropped Arya off at her flat and drove home with a smile plastered on his face for the whole drive. He knew that he was probably playing with fire by dating Arya Stark. But at the same time, he had a feeling she’d be worth it.

  
  
“Waters,” Jon nudged him from beside him in the dressing room after training the next day.

  
“Huh?” Gendry responded.

  
“Why’s my sister texting you?” Jon nodded to Gendry’s phone on the bench between the two of them.

  
“What? Oh.. I haven’t looked.. I don’t know?” Gendry bumbled.

  
“Why _would_ she be texting you?” Jon frowned.

  
“She’s probably thanking me for the lift home last night?” Gendry tried.

  
“Ah, thanks, that was nice of you!” Jon smiled at him. “Just watch her, she can be a little… wild?”

  
Gendry laughed in response, he thinks he was possibly counting on that.

  
  
Gendry breathed a sigh of relief that Jon had bought his answer. He didn’t know what he and Arya were, so he couldn’t really give Jon an answer. He shoved the phone into his pocket not even thinking to check it. He drove straight to Arya’s, he was a little early it was 3:20pm. He considered what he should do. His phone buzzed in his pocket, there were now two messages from Arya.

  
**Arya:**  
Class over ran!! Don’t think I’ll be ready by 3:30!!!! x  
GENDRY! Is that you outside my flat????! x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Shit! Sorry, I only just read your text. Should I come back? x

  
  
Gendry sat staring at the phone willing her to text back quicker when he was startled by a knock.

  
“Hey!” Gendry blurted through the window.

  
Arya made a motion for him to put the window down.

  
“Hi.” he tried again, “Did you want me to come back?”

  
“Nahh, come in a minute, I just want to change my top I tipped stuff on it earlier.” Arya rolled her eyes.

  
Gendry climbed out of his car and followed Arya to the red door.

  
“We’re just on the second floor,” Arya said leading him up the stairs.

  
“Do you live alone?” Gendry asked stepping into her flat.

  
“No! I have a room mate,” she smiled at him. Gendry noticed her peer around the room and pick her book bag up. “Come on.” she motioned for him to follow her through a second door.

  
“This is your bedroom?” Gendry asked half shocked.

  
“Um, yeah,” Arya said looking around, “but, if you sit by there,” she motioned to a computer chair and desk across the room, “then you’re in my study.”

  
“Smooth.” Gendry winked at her.

  
She laughed making her way to a closet, “I’ll just be a minute.” she said as she went through a door holding a fresh pair of clothes, “Make yourself at home.”


	17. ARYA

“Shit.” Arya sighed falling against the bathroom door.

  
She took her phone out of her pocket texting Meera to see where she was. Her room mate told her she’d be home in half hour, Arya just informed her she was going out. Aya quickly changed her top and brushed her hair and teeth before making her way back to her room.

  
“Comfy there Waters?” Arya asked as he lounged back in her computer chair.

  
He sat back up straight grinning at Arya, “Y’know,” he said almost cockily, “from how Jon spoke about it, I thought your walls would be covered in posters of me.”

  
Arya grinned at him and took two steps towards him, sat in her chair he wasn’t much lower than Arya standing before him. She had to fight every urge in her body not to sit in his lap. She lightly placed her right hand on his shoulder, and used her left hand to tilt his face up towards hers, “Wrong bedroom.” she replied almost breathlessly. 

  
Gendry gave her an odd look, something flushed through her body as he slowly stood up, Arya allowed her hands to fall away, but he caught them both holding them, he looked down at her before loosening her hands running one hand up her arm, then up her neck to her chin. He lightly tilted her chin towards his face, Arya could feel her heart beating in her chest as though it were a caged wolf fighting to break free. She licked her lips slightly, Gendry matched her action before bringing his face towards hers. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, then adjusted his grip so she was encased in his embrace before kissing her properly. He crashed his lips into hers, she gasped slightly, fire shooting through her blood, her lips parted ever so slightly. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, before he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He bit lightly on her lower lip and she couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

  
“I feel like we’ve done this backwards?” he said jokingly once he stepped away from her.

  
Arya laughed and looked down at the floor.

  
“C’mon,” he said taking her hand, “let me actually take you on that date now.”

  
Arya pulled his arm to get him to face her and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more, “Okay, now we can go.”

  
  
The next two weeks Arya and Gendry were texting each other constantly and even managed to go on another date. Gendry had two away games in that period and Arya was frustrated that the next time she’d see him would be Saturday lunch time on the field.   
  
**Arya:**  
I think it’s absurd that the next time I see you will be at the same time as thousands of others are seeing you! x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Jealous? ;P x  
  
**Arya:**   
Pft!  
Just miss you :P x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Are you hanging out with Jon after the game? x  
  
**Arya:**  
Nah, we only do that for 3pm kickoffs. Sooo.. I’m just going to have to go home and study *sigh* x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Oh no. That sounds like I may need to rescue you!!! x  
  
**Arya:**  
What do you have in mind? x  
  
**Gendry:**  
Come around mine, I’ll cook and we can watch a movie or something? x

  
The stadium was thunderous that lunchtime. Arya noticed the amount of Waters shirts had increased exponentially since the last home game.

  
“Everyone’s jumping on this Water’s bandwagon now ain’t they?” Arya overheard someone say.

  
Arya snorted glancing over her shoulder to find the culprit. Her eyes bored into the man who’d made the comment a row back from her.

  
“Not you girl, you had that shirt on first game.” The man nodded at her.

  
“Guess people are getting around to him being a brilliant player.” Arya raised her eyebrow at him.

  
“Still needs to prove himself.” The man responded.

  
“Of course he does,” Arya frowned, “he’s 21, it’s his first season at this level, he’s got a lot of work to do. But the potential is all there.”

  
  
Arya joined in the howling and whistling as the player ran out onto the pitch for their warm-up. She watched Gendry and Jon intently, running back and forth. She grinned and waved as they made their way to her stand, both men waved back. Arya waited until they turned and she bit down on her lower lip.

  
The game was scrappy with tackles flying in everywhere, rain had started to fall and the pitch had turned into a slip and slide. Arya leapt up yelling in glee as Gendry exacted a perfect slide in tackle on the other teams star striker winning the ball back for Forest. King’s Forest won the game 1-0, _a win is a win_, Arya thought!

  
After the game Arya made her way home in the pouring rain, despite the rain it was still warm so she decided to just walk rather than take her usual over crowded train. Half way home her phone buzzed.

  
  
**Gendry:**  
Did you want me to pick you up? x  
  
**Arya:**  
Might be best, I’m not an expert stalker - I don’t know where you live Waters ;P x  
  
**Gendry:**  
I’ll pick you up in an hour, is that okay? x  
  
**Arya:**  
Perfect, see you then. Btw, beautiful tackle today, nearly as beautiful as your face x

_What the hell did I just write? _Arya thought to herself re-reading her last message over and over as she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Thursday, and I'm not meant to read or write fan fiction on a Thursday (it was self imposed at first when I was a little worried about how consumed I was by it), but I'm scrapping that rule... for this week any way. I've been abandoned, my partner has left today for 2 and a half weeks to go travelling around Europe, and I'm starting back at Uni on Monday, so who knows how much longer I'll really have.. so the rule has gone out of the window for now!


	18. GENDRY

Gendry could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he drove to pick Arya up. He pulled up outside the red door and immediately saw her head poke out of a second floor window, she briefly waved at him before disappearing.

  
“Keep it together Waters.” he said to himself.

  
Gendry noticed Arya step through the red door, he unlocked the car and grinned at her. She’d changed her clothes since earlier.

  
“No football shirt Stark?” Gendry asked her.

  
“Got a bit wet walking home..” She replied putting her seat belt on.

  
Gendry let out a single laugh, “You look good though.” he smiled. She was wearing skinny jeans and a navy sweater, simple. She didn’t look like she was trying, and yet she looked beautiful.

  
Gendry watched her peer down at what she was wearing and rolled her eyes, “Thanks,” she replied, “so do you.”

  
“Word of warning, my place is nowhere near as fancy as Snow’s.” Gendry joked as they drove.

  
“It’s got walls and a roof, right?” Arya replied.

  
“Yeah..” he responded uncertainly.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

  
“Yeah..” he replied hesitantly, “it’s a lot better than where I grew up. Actually, my bedroom is probably bigger than the whole flat I grew up in.”

  
“You never really talk about your family.” she said softly glancing at him.

  
He shrugged in response, “Not much to say. Dad was a waster, don’t really know him. Mum was amazing, she did everything for me. She died a few years ago though.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Arya replied reaching out to lay a hand lightly on his knee.

  
“It’s okay,” he gave her a weak smile, “it’s in the past. I want to focus on now.”

  
Arya nodded in response, “Good, because now seems pretty good.”

  
“It does, doesn’t it?” He grinned.


	19. ARYA

“Soo..” Arya said walking into Gendry’s kitchen, “you cook?”

  
“Yeah, kinda had to fend for myself a lot as a kid, mum worked several jobs.” Gendry replied pulling things from the fridge.

  
“It’s kinda hot,” Arya said slowly making her way across the kitchen.

  
“What?” Gendry laughed.

  
“A man cooking,” Arya replied, “it’s stupid, the whole men vs woman dynamic, what difference does it really make? And yet.. it’s still kinda hot watching you cook.”

  
Gendry flashed her an almost predatory grin and closed the gap between them, crashing his lips into hers, grasping her around the waist. He lifted her simply placing her on the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving hers. Eventually he withdrew his lips and rested his forehead against hers. Arya noted him letting out a sigh.

  
“Hey, Gendry?” she whispered uncertainly.

  
“Hm?” he replied brushing his lips against hers.

  
“What are we?” she asked, his eyes instantly snapping to hers. “Like, are you my boyfriend?”

  
“I sure hope so.” He grinned kissing her again.

  
“Good,” she kissed him back, “just wanted to make sure.”

  
Arya wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He let his lips trail from her lips, down her jaw, then down her neck.

  
“Hey, you know, all of this,” he motioned to the two of them, “we can take it as slow as you need to go, okay?”

  
“Okay.” She sighed under his lips. “But, what if I said I want you to fuck me right here, right now?” Arya didn’t know what had overtaken her, but her flirting had just ramped up.

  
Gendry laughed pulling away from her. He looked her directly in the eye, “If that was what you wanted, I’d carry you off to my bed right now. Only, I know it’s not what you want right now.”

  
Arya gave him a small smile, “I’m kinda worried.”

  
“Why?” he frowned.

  
“Well, you’re..” she paused, “you’re you.”

  
“What’s that even mean?” he laughed.

  
“Look, I have no experience whatsoever, I dated a couple of guys, never went beyond kissing. You.. well I just expect you have plenty of experience.” she explained.

  
“I’ve never had a serious relationship, Arya,” he said laying a hand against her cheek, “I’ve been with two women, but it was.. nothing like what I feel right now, when I’m with you.. I’m alive.”

  
Arya gave him the biggest grin she could manage, “I feel happy with you.”


	20. GENDRY

Gendry began chopping vegetables as Arya sat on his kitchen worktop.

  
“Hey, did you want a hand?” Arya smiled at him.

  
“Can you cook?” Gendry arched an eyebrow at her.

  
“Eh,” she pulled a face, “I’ve not burnt any kitchens down.”

  
“Okay,” he grinned like a fool, “how about you chop this carrot?”

  
“What?” she said excitedly swinging herself off of the side, “I get to use a knife, cool!”

  
Gendry frowned at her, trying to work out whether she was joking or not.

  
“I’m joking Gen.” she said suddenly serious, “I can use a knife.”

  
“You,” Gendry began to talk slowly, “are not even funny.”

  
Arya poked her tongue out at him, he couldn’t help himself, he put the knife on the side and crashed his lips into hers.

  
“You’re too damn cute.” Gendry growled at her.

  
“You’re a good cook!” Arya exclaimed whilst eating at the table Gendry had romantically set up, complete with candles.

  
“Thanks.” he smiled.

  
“The carrots are the best part though, right?” Arya asked seriously.

  
“Oh yeah,” Gendry grinned, “I’d just eat these for life if I could. Don’t think the nutritionists at the club would be impressed though.”

  
“Damn spoil sports.” Arya sighed leaning across the table to kiss him.

  
“I’ll go load the dishwasher,” Gendry said picking the plates up once they finished eating, “go choose a film.”

  
“No!” Arya said suddenly leaping to her feet, “No way, that’s far too much responsibility!”

  
“I just let you handle a knife.” Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

  
“Yeah.. knives I can handle,” she frowned, “something like this… it’s too much, okay?”

  
“Really?” Gendry questioned before heading to the kitchen.

  
“Yeah.” She said following him. “What if I choose something you hate? This relationship could be over before it’s hardly begun!”

  
“Uh…” Gendry hesitated, “well, look at my DVDs… if they’re mine I’m not going to hate what you choose.”

  
“But what if I hate all of your DVDs?” Arya frowned.

  
“Are you being deliberately awkward?” He groaned.

  
“Maybe.” she smiled slyly before turning to walk off.

  
Gendry walked into his lounge to find Arya laying across the sofa.

  
“Oh, I see you picked a movie.” he said sarcastically.

  
“No point,” she said sitting upright, “not like I’m going to watch it.”

  
Gendry studied her momentarily. She sat on his sofa with her legs tucked under her, she had an almost satisfied smile on her face. Gendry nodded once, turning to grab the first DVD his hand landed on.

  
“What are we watching?” Arya asked from the sofa.

  
“Hm,” Gendry murmured putting a DVD into the player, he turned to her and crossed to sit on the sofa next to her, “well I’m watching you.”

  
Arya grinned and lent forward to kiss him, he pulled back slightly after a few seconds, making her chase his lips. He relented at last when she started to whimper slightly.

  
“Tease.” she laughed.

  
“You love it.” he grinned back staring into her grey eyes as she began to climb into his lap. He shifted his position so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Gendry ran his lips down her neck and across her collarbone as she squirmed in his lap.

  
“Hey,” he said breathy, “might wanna stop moving in my lap, or you’re gonna get a surprise.”

  
“Oh,” her mouth formed a perfect circle, which was quickly replaced with an almost feral smile as she began to rub her arse on his growing erection.

  
“Ar-ya.” he sighed, drawing her name out.

  
She lent in, capturing his lower lip between her teeth.


	21. ARYA

“Tease!” Arya laughed accusingly as Gendry kept moving his head ever so slightly, making her chase his lips. Arya had started whimpering like her childhood dog Nymeria had when she wanted attention.

  
“You love it.” he grinned at her.

  
_You love it. Love it. Love._ Her heart thundered, over and over. She couldn’t respond, she did love it, she loved everything about him, so she climbed into his lap. He shifted, and she wrapped her legs casually around his hips. Gendry ran his lips down her neck and across her collarbone, Arya could feel him starting to stiffen below her, so she started to squirm around slightly.

  
“Hey,” he said breathlessly causing her chest to tighten, “might wanna stop moving in my lap, or you’re gonna get a surprise.”

  
“Oh,” she replied innocently, knowing the surprise was already developing, she couldn’t hold back as a feral smile crossed her lips. She was almost ready to jump his bones there in that instant. Instead she just rubbed her arse on his ever growing erection.

  
“Ar-ya.” he sighed, drawing her name out. She’d never heard her name said with such passion, such want before.

  
She lent in, capturing his lower lip between her teeth.

  
They more or less spent the night that way, never paying an ounce of attention to whatever movie Gendry had put in the DVD player.

  
“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Gendry said almost grumpily a couple of hours later.

  
“Don’t sound so pleased!” She laughed.

  
“Well, I’m being separated from you!” he almost whined.

  
Arya laughed in response, “Am I really that irresistible, Waters?” she winked at him.

  
“Gods woman!” he groaned, “You do not know what you are doing to me.”

  
“Don’t I?” She asked biting her lower lip taking a step backwards, her eyes roaming down his body.

  
Gendry looked down himself, “Shit, okay, so you do know!” he laughed.

  
“Yeah,” she stepped back towards him, “I know.” she reached up to kiss him, lightly brushing her fingers across his cock.

  
“Arya.” he groaned in a deep voice.

  
“I finish class at 12 on Wednesday.” Arya said as Gendry was driving her home.

  
“You wanna hang out?” Gendry asked.

  
“Nahh just supplying information.” She replied sarcastically.

  
“I don’t know why I put up with you!” he laughed.

  
“So anything you want to do?” Arya asked.

  
“Do you count?” He responded casually, Arya almost chocked on her own breath.

  
Gendry looked across at her nervously, “I was only joking, kind of.”

  
Arya gave him a small smile, “Soon.”

  
“When you’re ready,” he said then began to frown, “sorry, it was a poor joke.”

  
Arya swatted his arm lightly, “It’s fine, I swear.”

  
“Maybe you should plan Wednesday?” Gendry smiled at her.

  
“Ah shit.” She sighed.

  
“Just plan something, I’m sure I’ll like it.” Gendry shook his head, “As long as you’re there, I’ll like it.”

  
  
Arya laid on her bed the next morning knowing she should be doing her homework, but instead here she was tossing a pair of socks up into the air over and over trying to plan what she should do with Gendry Wednesday. She heard movement out in the hallway, so sighed and stood up.

  
“Hey Meera,” Arya called as she exited her bedroom.

  
“Yup?” Meera replied.

  
“Have you dated much?” Arya frowned, this wasn’t really a topic she was comfortable with.

  
"A little.” Meera was looking at Arya suspiciously.

  
Arya sighed and made her way to the sofa.

  
“What’s going on Stark?” she asked.

  
“I just need a good date idea.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Since when?” Meera frowned at her.

  
“Well since he told me it was my turn to plan something yesterday!” Arya replied.

  
“Who?” Meera demanded.

  
“You don’t know him.” Arya shook her head. “I just need a good date idea!”

  
“Usually I just take them to the cinema and make out or something.” Meera suggested.

  
Arya sighed, “I’ll.. keep that in mind.”

  
_Gods I’m going to have to ask Sansa aren’t I_? Arya thought to herself.

  
  
Arya walked back to her bedroom flopping down on the bed, pulling her phone out of her pocket looking at the photo of Gendry she’d saved as her screen saver. It was his official club portrait, just in case Jon saw! She sighed trying to think of a way around this. She came up with nothing.

  
“SansaINeedYourHelp!” Arya blurted the moment her sister answered the phone.

  
“In English?”

  
“I need your help.” Arya tried again.

  
“You. You need my help? That is a first.”

  
“Yeah, well… desperate times call for desperate measures…”

  
“Shit! Sounds serious, couldn’t Jon help you?”

  
“Ugh, I don’t think this is something Jon would want to help me with.”

  
“Who is he?”

  
“What?”

  
“Who is he? Or she? Why else wouldn’t you talk to Jon?”

  
Arya exhaled dramatically.

  
“Arya!” her sister prompted.

  
“I’m not saying, you don’t know him anyway!”

  
“Ha! Knew it was a boy.”

  
“Gods Sansa, are you going to help me?”

  
“Maybe. What did you want?”

  
“So, he’s a couple of years older than me, he’s amazing and I need to plan a date worthy of him. And I honestly have no clue!”

  
“How old is a couple of years?”

“Shit. If I wanted grilling I’d go to Jon!”

  
“Not too late to go to your favourite sibling.”

  
“Jon would kill him. Then me. Then him again.”

  
“Exactly!” Sansa laughed.

  
“Please Sans, I really like this guy. Like… I can’t even put it into words how much I like him.”

  
“Just tell me his name.”

  
“No.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because!”

  
“Okay, bye Ar!”

  
“Gendry! His name is Gendry.” Arya sighed.

  
“Okay. So, you need to plan some romantic date for you and Gendry?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Have you slept with him?”

  
“NO!” Arya yelled blushing bright red.

  
“Man, I wish we were face-timing.”

  
“Sansa, please, I’m begging for your help.”

  
“Okay, okay, give me a second..” Sansa paused.

  
Arya sighed and rubbed her temples.

  
“Did you know there’s an inside mini-golf course at St Aegon’s Mall?” Sansa asked.

  
“Genius!” Arya replied.

  
“Well, yeah I know, but it’s nice when my siblings recognise it.”

  
“Thank you Sansa, I owe you!!”

  
“Yeah, you do. I’ll take payment in details, maybe after the date?”

  
“I’m glad we’re not face-timing, I know you just winked..”

  
“Shh.”

  
“Look, please don’t mention it to anyone else, okay?”

  
Sansa paused before answering, “Okay, for now.”


	22. GENDRY

“Hey, I’m outside.” Gendry said on the phone to Arya Wednesday afternoon.

  
“I’ll just be a minute.” She replied, Gendry sat tapping his fingers across the steering wheel of his car waiting for her. He grinned the moment her red front door opened up.

  
“You look like you missed me.” Arya grinned climbing into his car.

  
“That’s because I did, silly.” he replied leaning across to kiss her.

  
“Good, cause I missed you too.” She smiled at him.

  
“Where are we going then?” Gendry asked, “Or are we sitting in my car all afternoon?”

  
“We could.” Arya stuck her tongue out. “Hey, you don’t get recognised by everyone in public do you?” she frowned.

  
“Hardly ever!” He smiled.

  
“Cool. We’re going to St Aegon’s.” She replied.

  
“The mall?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

  
“Yup,” she smiled slyly, “chill, we’re not going shopping.” she rolled her eyes, “Did you know there’s an inside mini-golf course there?”

  
“Really?” he asked happily surprised.

  
“I know right!” she laughed.

  
  
“How did you come up with this idea?” Gendry asked as they were playing.

  
“Uh,” he noticed Arya squirm slightly, “I kinda asked my sister for help.”

  
“Well, thank your sister for me!” he grinned at her, “So she knows about us?”

  
“She knows I’m dating you.. and she knows your first name. But that’s all.” Arya replied looking slightly uncomfortable.

  
“You don’t want Jon to know, do you?” he asked.

  
“It’s not that I don’t want him to know… like I’m all in here Gendry, I… I really like you, it’s just, he’s my big brother, he can be a bit protective of me. And I don’t want that to impact your friendship with him.” Gendry noted she sounded a little scared.

  
“Hey,” Gendry said propping his putter up against a fence crossing to where she stood, “don’t worry, okay?” he laid a hand softly on her cheek tilting her face up to his. “We’ll tell Jon, when you’re ready.”

  
Arya nodded and gave him a small smile in response.

  
“Although, the longer we wait the more angry he’ll be when he finds out.” Gendry laughed.

  
“I know.” Arya sighed, “Just lemme enjoy this for a while.” she reached up to kiss him.

  
“Yeah…” Gendry sighed when she withdrew her lips.

  
“What?” Arya frowned at him.

  
“I don’t even know.” he frowned, “Shit! You’re making me unable to form sentences.”

  
Arya laughed wickedly before returning to their game. Gendry watched her closely, _yeah I’m in love with her_, he thought to himself rubbing his hand across his face.


	23. ARYA

“So, if you get a hole in one on the last hole you get a free game.” Arya supplied as they made their way to it, “Bet you can’t do it.”

  
“What and you can?” Gendry cocked an eyebrow at her, “I did just beat you!”

  
Arya grinned devilishly, “Bet you can’t do this though.”

  
“Okay,” he responded thoughtfully, “what do I get if I win?”

  
“Hmm..” she sighed, “me?”

  
Gendry looked at the hole, “And if I loose?”

  
“Shh, take your go!” She frowned pointing to the final hole.

  
Gendry laughed and rolled his eyes before taking his final shot. He missed, Arya laughed.

  
“Right, come on then if you’re that good!” Gendry said tapping her arse with his putter.

  
“Okay,” she winked at him, “I’ll show you how it’s done!”

  
Arya confidently walked up to the hole, fully expecting to miss, but by some miracle got her first hole in one of the day.

  
“Woo!!” Arya yelled in glee reaching her arms into the air spinning around.

  
The next thing she knew, she was in Gendry’s arms and he was spinning her and they were both laughing.

  
“I could have just bought you another game, y’know.” he winked as he set her back down.

  
“Dude, where’s the fun in that?” she asked reaching up to kiss him.

  
“The fun is wherever I am with you, love.” he laughed, Arya’s chest tightened and felt like it was about to explode. 


	24. GENDRY

“You coming over after the game Saturday? I haven’t seen Arya in about 2 weeks! Fed up of away games.” Jon laughed after training one afternoon.

  
“Yeah, I’ll be there!” Gendry answered before frowning, “How come it’s been so long since you saw her? We haven’t been away that much?”

  
“She’s been busy whilst we’ve been here.” Jon shrugged.

  
“Ohh.” Gendry answered realising it was his fault.

  
“You don’t actually mind hanging out with her, do you?” Jon asked.

  
“No! She’s… yeah I like her.” Gendry smiled softly.

  
“Good,” Jon paused sighing slightly, “Arya can scare people off sometimes. She can be either over the top hyper or insanely sullen.”

  
“Wonder where she gets the last one from.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Ah, yeah, I guess it’s a family trait!” Jon smiled back.

  
“Talking of the devil, she’s texting me now.” Jon said staring down at his phone screen. “Ah, she’s got a game Sunday afternoon.”

  
“You going?” Gendry asked.

  
“Yeah, should be able to get there just after kickoff!” Jon said typing back.

  
“You think she’d mind if I came?” Gendry asked.

  
“You want to go to a woman’s university football game?” Jon raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Yeah, well you’ve said how good she is and stuff… guess I’m curious to see her in action.” Gendry nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” Jon smiled at him.

  
“Awesome.” Gendry relaxed when he realised Jon wasn’t suspicious.

  
Gendry waited until he got home, then begun texting Arya.

  
**Gendry:**  
So, you’ve been neglecting your brother x

  
**Arya:**  
I’ve had good reasons x

  
**Gendry:**  
Oh yeah? x

  
**Arya:**  
Mhm, tall fella, inky black hair, sparkling blue eyes that make you go weak at the knees. You must know him? x  
What’s his name? x  
Walters or something….? x

  
**Gendry:**  
Oi, shut it Spark x

  
**Arya:**  
Hahaha! I’ll see him Saturday, it’s all good! x  
You’re coming Saturday, right? x

  
**Gendry:**  
Well, seeing as how you’ve been neglecting your brother I’m rethinking my decision to be there!! x

  
**Arya:**  
D: x

  
**Gendry:**  
I’m only joking, couldn’t be doing that to you now could I? x  
Btw, I’m also coming to watch you play Sunday :o x

  
**Arya:**  
No. No you are not x

  
**Gendry:**   
I am x

  
**Arya:**  
But you’ll put me off………… x

  
**Gendry:**  
Hahaha well I manage to contain it in front of you every week x

  
**Arya:**  
But you’re a pro. I’m not x

  
**Gendry:**  
Still coming x  
  
**Arya:**  
Okay… But I want to hang out with you after x  
I want to come at yours x  
*cum x

  
**Gendry:**  
ARYA? WTF? x

  
**Arya:**  
What? You don’t wanna fuck me? x

  
**Gendry:**  
WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION VIA TEXT?! x

  
**Arya:**   
I don’t know. Come here x

  
**Gendry:**  
Fuck me x  
I would but… Sunday x

  
**Arya:**  
Yes Gendry, fuck you, that’s what I want to do x

  
**Gendry:**  
I am beyond glad I got home before starting this conversation with you! Pure filth!! x

  
**Arya:**  
;D You’re corrupting my innocence Waters x


	25. ARYA

“Dad?” Arya called out walking into Jon’s house after football Saturday.

  
“Arya?” her mothers voice rang out.

  
“What are you doing here?” Arya asked walking through the house.

  
“Surprise!” Rickon yelled throwing himself at her.

  
“Hey,” he said hugging her youngest brother back, “what are you doing here?”

  
“We went to the game, then came here.” Bran replied.

  
“Are you all here?” Arya ask, exacerbated that she wasn’t getting any answers, “Does Jon know you’re here?”

  
“Robb isn’t here, but the rest of us are.” Sansa said walking into the room.

  
“Shit!” Arya muttered under her breath.

  
“No, we wanted to surprise the two of you.” Her dad smiled coming into the room.

  
“Well, colour me surprised!” Arya sighed collapsing onto the sofa.

  
“Your mother is making dinner.” Her dad smiled sitting down next to her.

  
“Make an extra plate mum, Jon always brings his mate around.” Arya yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

  
“If you guys don’t mind,” Arya said reaching for the television remotes, “I should be watching football right now.”

  
“You do know you don’t live here, right?” Sansa raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“Yeah, but unlike you lot, I had an invitation to be here.” Arya pointed out.

  
“Game was boring today.” Rickon said sitting at Arya’s feet.

  
“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” Arya replied.

  
“It was nil nil,” he pulled a face, “Jon or Waters didn’t score.”

  
“Yeah well one of them _is_ a defender.” Arya responded.

  
Rickon shrugged returning his attention to the television.

  
“Shit!” Arya muttered throwing herself off of the sofa the moment the front door opened.

  
“Hey Jon! Surprise through there for you!” Arya practically pushed him into the living room, turning her attention on Gendry who was looking at her as though she was a crazed animal. “My whole fucking family is here.”

  
“Shit.” Gendry sighed.

  
“She’s not trying to talk you out of the game tomorrow is she?” Jon asked sticking his head back into the hallway.

  
“Ha! All good, tomorrow will go ahead as planned.” Gendry smiled nervously.

  
“Come on,” Jon motioned to Gendry, “my family are here, come meet them.”

  
“Fuck,” Arya spun around, “Sansa!” she yelled.

  
“What?” Sansa frowned.

  
“Emergency,” Arya grabbed her sisters arm pulling her from the room.

  
“Who was that?” Sansa asked looking at Gendry.

  
“Sansa?” Arya tried to get her sister’s attention as she peered back into the room. “Sansa, please?”

  
“Shit,” Sansa beamed at her, “that’s Gendry isn’t it?”

  
Arya let her head flop backwards against a wall, “How’d you know?”

  
Sansa laughed, “I’m not that stupid you know. I was at the game today, and the pleading in your voice.”

  
“Can you… not say anything?” Arya practically begged her.

  
“What? You want me to not tell our whole family that you’re fucking Jon’s best friend?” Sansa laughed.

  
Arya was glaring at her sister, then Sansa’s face fell.


	26. GENDRY

“Hey Jon! Surprise through there for you!” Arya came running into the hall practically pushing Jon into the living room, before turning her attention to him. “My whole fucking family is here.”

  
“Shit.” Gendry sighed nervously.

  
“She’s not trying to talk you out of the game tomorrow is she?” Jon asked sticking his head into the hallway.

  
“Ha! All good, tomorrow will go ahead as planned.” Gendry smiled nervously, trying to reassure Arya that he wasn’t put off by the sudden prospect of meeting her family.

  
“Come on,” Jon motioned to him, “my family are here, come meet them.”

  
“Fuck, Sansa!” she Arya yelled.

  
“What?” A tall red headed girl replied.

  
“Emergency,” Arya grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room.

  
“What’s wrong with Arya?” a young boy sat on the floor frowned before casting his gaze up at Gendry, immediately he leapt to his feet, “Ohmygodsyouregendrywaters!” the boy said in one mouthful.

  
Gendry laughed in response, “I am,” he smiled, “and who are you?”

  
The boy stared up at him wide eyed.

  
“This is Rickon,” an older man had moved over to them laying a hand on the child’s shoulder. The man was clearly Arya’s father, he shared all the physical similarities as Arya and Jon, long face, brown hair and steel grey eyes. “And I’m Eddard, Jon’s father.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you Mr Stark,” Gendry smiled at the man offering him his hand to shake, “I’m Gendry Waters.”

  
“Thank you for confirming that, it was hard to make out Rickon’s gargle!” Mr Stark laughed shaking Gendry’s hand firmly, “And call me Ned.”

  
“This is Bran,” Jon said turning to a boy a couple of years younger than Arya.

  
“My wife Catelyn is in the kitchen making dinner, and my daughter Sansa is..” Eddard Stark glanced around him, “wherever Arya dragged her off to.”

  
Gendry noted Jon huff and start for the hallway where Arya and her sister had disappeared.

  
Shit, Gendry thought to himself, knowing Arya’s sister knew his name, Gendry began to follow Jon.

  
“What? You want me to not tell our whole family that you’re fucking Jon’s best friend?” Sansa laughed as Jon and Gendry entered the hallway.

  
Arya was facing away from them, Sansa’s face dropped instantly.

  
“Sorry Ar.” the red-headed girl said quietly, blushing.

  
“What?” Jon said icily.

  
Arya spun around wide eyed, Jon twisted to look at Gendry, before he had time to process what was happening Arya had slipped her way between him and Jon.

  
“One of you best talk.” Jon said fire burning in his eyes.

  
Gendry noticed Arya tense in front of him.

  
“Ar? Should I?” He asked quietly.

  
She shook her head, “I should.” she reached back for his hand.


	27. ARYA

“Gendry and I are dating.” she said defiantly looking up at Jon.

  
Jon stared back at her, a frown deepening on his brow, before his attention turned to Gendry. Arya could see his anger simmering.

  
“Jon,” she said quietly, “Jon!”

  
“How could you do this? I thought you were meant to be my best mate?” Jon said angrily.

  
“I am,” Gendry responded softly, “I just… I’m sorry.”

  
“You kept it from me, that’s what hurts!” Jon yelled.

  
“Jon, calm down.” her father said calmly entering the hallway.

  
“Gendry wanted to tell you Jon.” Arya said.

  
“Why didn’t he then?” Jon yelled before their father began to pull him away.

  
“Come on, everyone calm down.” Her dad said leading them all into the living room.

  
“I’m sorry.” Arya said quietly to Gendry.

  
Gendry bent down and kissed the top of her head, “It’s fine, as long as I have you.” he laughed.

  
“It seems like we all have some talking to do.” her father faced them all, “Rickon, go help your mother.”

  
Rickon huffed but left the room.

  
“What’s going on?” their dad asked facing them all.

  
Arya gripped Gendry’s hand tighter, she opened her mouth to speak, but Jon beat her to it, “Well, I just found out my best mate is fucking my baby sister.”

  
“No.” Arya and Gendry almost yelled in response.

  
“I’m not,” Gendry said, “we’ve not… I’ve not slept with her. We’re… just in a relationship.”

  
“And neither of you told me.” Jon added.

  
“Jon, I’m nearly 20, I’m not a baby. I don’t have to tell you everything!” Arya protested.

  
“And what’s your excuse?” Jon faced Gendry.

  
“Fuck off Jon! Don’t take it out on him. He wanted to tell you, I didn’t.” Arya raged.

  
“Arya, language.” her father scolded.

  
“Look, I just wanted time to adjust,” Arya begun, “I wanted to enjoy it just being us, without having to deal with whatever freak out you’d have!”

  
“Arya, he’s too old for you!” Jon protested.

  
“The fuck he is, he’s less than two years older than me. I’m old enough to be in a relationship, I’m old enough to make my own decisions! I’m old enough to know I love him!” Arya yelled. Suddenly she gasped, she couldn’t breathe. _Did I say that out loud?_ She asked herself.

  
Arya gasped, or tried to, but not much oxygen was making it’s way to her lungs, she peered up at Gendry who looked half as shocked as her. _Fuck!_ She thought. Arya turned on her heel and ran from the room.


	28. GENDRY

_ “I’m old enough to know I love him!”_ echoed through Gendry’s mind, his mouth fell open, his heart clenched, _“I’m old enough to know I love him!”_. _“I’m old enough to know I love him!”_. Gendry had already come to the realisation that he was in love with Arya Stark, but he didn’t realise she already returned the sentiment.

  
Arya turned and ran from the room.

  
“Arya!” he called chasing after her.

  
He found her sitting on the bottom of the stairs, “You love me?” he asked her softly.

  
She looked up at him between her lashes, her bottom lip was quivering, she looked like she was having trouble breathing. Gendry dropped to the floor to kneel in front of her.

  
“Breathe Ar,” he said gently rubbing her back.

  
Gendry watched as she got to grips with her breathing.

  
“Hey Arya,” he said softly tilting her chin so her eyes met his, “I love you.”

  
“Really?” she frowned.

  
“Yes.” he laughed. “I fucking love you Arya Stark! I realised a while ago, I just didn’t know if we were on the same page.”

  
Arya gawped at him momentarily, his heart thudded in his chest, then she lent forwards pressing her lips into his, lightly at first. Quickly a burning intensity overtook them both and the kiss turned fervent.

  
“I love you.” she said calmly against his lips.

  
“I love you.” he echoed back.

  
“Arya,” Gendry heard her mother’s voice approach them. They were both sat on the stairs now, his arms tightly wrapped around her, “Dinner is ready.” she said softly to them both.

  
Arya nodded.

  
“Thank you Mrs Stark.” Gendry smiled softly standing and offering Arya his hand.

  
Arya sighed as they walked.

  
“Just let me know if you need to go.” Gendry whispered reassuringly to her.

  
“I’m sorry,” Jon said immediately as they walked into the dining room, “I over reacted."

  
Gendry noticed Arya’s father nod.

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you mate,” Gendry said in response.

  
“Ah,” Jon sighed, “can’t actually say I blame you. Arya probably would have skinned you alive had you done that.”

  
Gendry peered down at Arya who appeared hard faced, as though she was wearing a mask. Gendry squeezed her hand.

  
“Ohmygods I’m so excited you’re my sisters boyfriend! You’re my favourite player, right!” Rickon said excitedly.

  
Everyone was sat down eating dinner now, a more relaxed atmosphere had settled.

  
“Am I anyone in this family’s favourite player?” Jon asked.

  
“Team Gendry.” Arya answered.

  
“You’re my favourite son.” Ned Stark nodded at Jon.

  
“I don’t like football.” Bran said flatly.

  
“Yeah,” Sansa said sighing and eyeing him, “I’m gonna go with Gendry.”

  
“That’s because you think he’s hot.” Jon pointed out.

  
“Yeah, and that means I could hardly choose you!” Sansa rolled her eyes.

  
“You’re not meant to pick your favourite player based on how he looks.” Arya protested.

  
“Says the girl dating her favourite player.” Sansa waved a hand towards him.

  
“In my defence, I liked him before I started dating him.” Arya replied.

  
“Yeah, but he caught your eye didn’t he?” Sansa grinned at Arya.

  
Gendry peered to Arya who rolled her eyes but didn’t respond, Gendry just laughed.


	29. ARYA

“I heard there’s meant to be scouts coming to the game today?” Arya over heard one girl say.

  
“Aren’t we a little old to be scouted?” Arya frowned, she’d had scouts after her for years. She’d repetitively told them all she just wanted to focus on school, of course when they found out she was related to Jon they tried even harder.

  
“Never too old, if you’re good enough.” Someone else added.

  
“I heard there’s pro footballers out there too, from Forest!” someone laughed.

  
Arya smiled to herself.

  
“Going to play like the little savage you are this game Stark?” Meera asked approaching her pulling her goal keeper gloves on.

  
Arya gave her room-mate a feral laugh in response, “I was born a savage!”

  
“Gods, don’t tell your mother!” Meera gasped.

  
“Shit, yeah don’t.” Arya jested back.

  
Arya and Meera joined the rest of the team in a line before making their way out on to the pitch. Arya glanced around her as the team stood to shake hands with the away team, a smile forming on her face when she found Gendry and her family.

  
“Stark, who’s the bloke with your family?” Meera asked after the formalities.

  
Arya peered back to Gendry, “My boyfriend.” Arya gave Meera a smile before running to her position on the pitch.

  
“What the actual fuck?” Meera called after her, “How’d you keep that from me?”

  
Arya laughed and shrugged from across the pitch.

  
Arya’s team won the game 5-0, when the game ended players drifted off the pitch talking to friends and family.

  
“You’re a little sneak!” Meera said throwing an arm around Arya.

  
“Well duh,” Arya stuck her tongue out, “that’s how I just got a hat trick..”

  
“I meant about the dream boat over there.” Meera nodded to Gendry.

  
Arya laughed and noticed a group of girls giggling and looking over at Jon and Gendry.

  
“You owe me so much gossip bitch.” Meera exclaimed.

  
“Later,” Arya chuckled, “actually, make that tomorrow, I have plans later.”

  
Arya made her way over to Gendry, who immediately picked her up in a tight embrace.

  
“I know you said you were good, but fuck me you’re amazing!” Gendry laughed into her ear.

  
Arya laughed in response kissing him as he still held her, “I’ll fuck you later, chill.”

  
“You little git,” he kissed her cheek, “I didn’t mean that!”

  
“I know, but y’know.” she winked as he set her down.

  
“Hey, Mr Stark, Mrs Stark, siblings.” Meera said coming up to her family, “Hi sneaky girls boyfriend.”

  
“Hello Meera.” Her mother and father said in unison.

  
“So she didn’t tell you either?” Jon asked Meera.

  
“Nope.” Meera laughed.

  
“Yeah, well at least Meera didn’t have a melt down.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Hey, you don’t know what’s going to happen after our room-mate meeting tomorrow.” Meera said mockingly stern.

  
“Oh,” Arya sighed, “now it’s a room-mate meeting!”

  
“Arya, Meera!” Arya heard their coach call them.

  
“See you guys.” Meera said waiting for Arya.

  
“Yeah, see you,” Arya added before turning to kiss Gendry, “later.” she whispered to him.


	30. GENDRY

“Awh how sweet,” Arya’s voice came from behind him, “you waited for me.”

  
“Well I wasn’t about to let Milady walk home was I?” he said bending down to kiss her.

  
“My family gone home?” she asked moving to get into the car.

  
“Yeah,” he responded, “they want to see you before they leave tonight though.”

  
“Fuck.” she muttered.

  
“What?” Gendry laughed raising an eyebrow.

  
“Was planning on staying in your bed all night.” she sighed.

  
“Mm,” he smiled leaning across to kiss her, “we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have.”

  
Arya nodded, then turned to him with a wolfish smile, “Why are we still here then Waters?”

  
Gendry snorted before turning the key in the ignition.

  
  
“Why are we staring at your door?” Arya asked almost startling Gendry back to his senses.

  
“What?” he frowned, realising that they were indeed stood in front of the door to his apartment just staring at it. “Oh,” he blushed unlocking the door.

  
“Are you okay?” Arya frowned at him.

  
“Are you sure?” he asked.

  
“What?” she paused in the doorway, “Am I sure you’re okay? Right now… no? You seem to be having an internal stroke or something?”

  
“Shit! Sorry,” he looked embarrassedly at the floor.

  
“Talk.” she pressed.

  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

  
“What? About us having sex?” she frowned at him.

  
“Yeah… I-“ he paused, “I don’t know, it was half a joke every time we talked about it. I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

  
“Fuck Waters!” she swore slamming his front door behind her, she began walking slowly to where he’d perched on the arm of a chair. “I am more sure that I want to have sex with you right now, than I’ve ever been about anything.” She ran her eyes up and down his body, “Are you having second thoughts? Do you not want me?”

  
“Arya I-“ he stared at her. His world. _How could she mean this much to me already_, Gendry thought. “Arya I’m not having second thoughts. I want you in every possible way. You are my everything.” he placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing her face slowly towards his, “I just needed to be sure.”

  
“Well, I _am_ sure.” she said confidently, bringing her lips softly towards his.

  
“C’mon,” Gendry murmured against her lips standing up. His hands left her face, now grasping her upper arms as he began to lead her to his bedroom, never once taking his lips off of hers.

  
Once in the bedroom they both began to fumble at one another’s clothing.

  
“Think you might have to stop kissing me a second.” Arya laughed pulling away from his lips.”

  
“I don’t wanna,” he whined kissing her once more.

  
Gendry noted her hesitate, “What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly.

  
“What if you don’t like me?” she asked almost shyly.

  
“What ever do you mean?” he frowned tilting her chin up to his face.

  
“My body…” she looked embarrassed, “What if you don’t like it? What if you’re repulsed?”

  
“Repulsed?” he asked shocked, “Hey, hey. Listen here, I don’t care if you’re covered in scales, it won’t make me love you any less. I love you. I fucking love you, I don’t care what you look like. I mean,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “you’re bloody beautiful and wow, yeah… but I don’t care about that, what I care about is that you’re funny and smart, you’re a huge pain in my arse, but you’re kind and quick to help people. You’re amazing, I don’t care what you look like!”

  
Arya was looking up at him, her slate grey eyes sparkling with some unknown fear and hope. She nodded lightly, confidence beginning to fill her features once more. Quickly they threw their clothing on the floor, Gendry peered as Arya stood in her underwear. He bit his lower lip lightly, “Don’t know what you were worried about.” he smiled at her.


	31. ARYA

“Shit,” she mutters sitting up on Gendry’s bed. Her phone had been buzzing for five minutes, but she kept nuzzling further into Gendry’s chest. “why don’t they go away?”

  
“Just answer it!” Gendry laughed, “It’ll stop then.”

  
Arya sighed and began pulling clothes on.

  
“Why are you getting dressed?” he frowned pulling her back to the bed.

  
“You told me to answer the phone, I’m not talking to my family naked.” she rolled her eyes.

  
“You don’t have to face time them.” He pointed out.

  
“Wasn’t going to.” she said rising again.

  
Once clothed she begun to ring her mother back, she knelt on the bed and allowed Gendry to pull her towards him. She shifted herself so she was straddling his hips.

  
“Won’t make a phone call naked, but you’ll grind against my cock?” Gendry groaned.

  
“Shut up or I will,” she threatened moving her hips gently, just once.

  
“Hi, mum?” Arya said.

  
“I’ve been calling you the last ten minutes!” her mother responded frustrated.

  
“Sorry, phone was on silent!” she replied.

  
“We’re leaving soon, we want to see you. Shall we come to yours?”

  
“No! No, no, I’ll be around Jon’s now. I’ll leave in a few minutes.” she launched herself off of the bed, pulling Gendry after her.

  
“Dress.” she ordered him.

  
“You want me to wear a dress?” he jested.

  
“Shut up!” she groaned throwing his clothes at him.

  
  
"Hey." Arya called walking into Jon’s house with Gendry.

  
“And where have you been?” Sansa asked as Arya sat next to her on a sofa.

  
“Had something to do.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Arya, something is not a polite way to refer to Gendry.” Sansa whispered.

  
Arya smiled smugly before allowing her gaze to find Gendry who was across the room talking to her parents.

  
“Maybe not." she laughed.

  
“Seven Hells Arya!” Sansa exclaimed, “Was that your first time?”

  
Arya regarded her sister briefly, “I’m not having this conversation with you.” she answered at last.

  
“Arya!” Sansa groaned playfully, “C’mon, be my sister for once in your life, please?”

  
Arya huffed dramatically, “Yes, and that is all I’m saying, okay?”

  
“How was it?” Sansa gripped her arm looking over at Gendry who smiled nervously back at her.

  
“I said that was all I was saying.” Arya rolled her eyes but flashed her big sister a grin and raised her eyebrows.

  
“Hm.” Sansa sighed almost dreamily in response, “He looks like he’d be good.”

  
“Sansa!” Arya shrieked in disgust, “Please, don’t.”

  
“I don’t know if it concerns me more when you two are arguing or when you’re getting along.” their mother said walking into the room noticing her two, very different daughters sat together talking.

  
“At least we all know where we stand when they’re arguing.” Jon said flatly.

  
“Yes,” their father agreed, “like this,” he waved a hand towards them both, “they’re usually scheming.”

  
“We are not.” Arya and Sansa responded in unison.

  
“And they think they don’t have a thing in common.” their father retorted.

  
“Sans,” Arya said quietly once everyone else had drifted to their own conversations.

  
“Hm?” Sansa said turning to face her.

  
“I think I’m starting to understand you.” Arya sighed dropping her face into an open palm.

  
“Awh, little sister,” Sansa said softly wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “it just means you’re a woman at last.”

  
“Urgh.” Arya groaned into her hand.

  
“Yeah, no, that’s not right.” Bran said looking at the two of them, Arya flipped him off immediately.

  
“Arya!” her parents berated her instantly. 


	32. GENDRY

“I take it from everyone’s reactions to you and your sister earlier that you don’t usually get along?” Gendry asked that evening as the two of them were laid in his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Arya, both of them stark naked.

  
“Uh,” she hesitated momentarily, “it’s complicated.”

  
“Well, I want to know.” he replied.

  
“We’re very different people. Sansa has always been enticed by the whole knight in shining armour stories and romance in general. She’s the kind of girl who’s been dreaming of her wedding day since she was five years old, she knows how many children she wants, what they will be named and so on.” Arya groaned, squirming in his arms, “I on the other hand, I didn’t want a knight, I wanted to prove that girls could do anything boys could. If my brother’s got to do something, then I argued it was only fair that I got to. I was always completely against marriage and children, it wasn’t something I ever even entertained the notion of.”

  
“Oh?” Gendry almost whispered.

  
“That was before.” Arya added quietly.

  
“Before?” Gendry asked.

  
Arya shifted in his arms, freeing herself so she could look at his face, her words had made him slightly nervous, but the look of love on her face was serving to soothe him.

  
“Before I met you, you silly bull.” she sighed kissing him.

  
“So what, you’re not against marriage and kids any more?” he teased.

  
“I guess,” she paused breathing in deeply, “it is something I would like. One day.”

  
“I’d like that too.” Gendry responded firmly pressing his lips into hers, before allowing his hands to start travelling down her body.

  
“Gendry,” she sighed skimming her hand across his already hard cock.

  
“Arya,” he smiled against her lips.


	33. ARYA

It was December 1st as Arya and Gendry made their way into Jon’s house.

  
“No Jon, no.” Arya groaned the moment she opened his front door hearing the Christmas music playing.

  
“Really?” Gendry raised an eyebrow at her.

  
Arya cringed into his side momentarily.

  
“Jon?” she called out louder.

  
“I’m in the lounge!” Jon’s voice came back.

  
“Please don’t have a tree.” Arya muttered under her breath, but loud enough that Gendry flashed her a worried look.

  
“_Winter is Coming_ dear sister!” Jon boomed with a smile as they entered the living room.

  
“Fucks sake Jon!” Arya groaned, “Winter is well and fucking truly here, haven’t you noticed the constant rain and the dark skies by 4pm?”

  
“Yes, yes sweet sister, but it’s Christmas season!” Jon grinned back at her.

  
Arya rolled her eyes in response. Christmas was always a big deal in the Stark house, winter was the Stark’s season. It always had been, the family’s words were _Winter is Coming_. Arya loved Christmas as much as the next girl, but she was against Christmas starting on December 1st. Especially when she still had a couple of weeks left at Uni before the Christmas holidays.

  
Arya noticed Gendry staring at the bare Christmas tree that Jon was busy stringing with fairy lights.

  
“I take it you want hot chocolate?” Arya asked Jon making her way to the kitchen.

  
“Please.” Jon grinned.

  
“Fuck I need whiskey.” Arya groaned and watched Gendry frown at Jon.

  
“I don’t get how he’s so happy.” Gendry frowned as they walked into the kitchen.

  
Arya shrugged, “Christmas is a big deal in my family.”

  
“Um, okay,” Gendry paused as though searching for an appropriate response, “but that’s-“

  
“Insane?” Arya interjected.

  
“Well, you said it… but yes.” Gendry agreed.

  
“You know Jon, right?” Arya begun, “How he’s kind of grumpy, brooding all the time, really surly, all that?”

  
“Yeah?” Gendry agreed.

  
“Well, Christmas Jon is…” Arya turned to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, “fucking unbearable when you’re sober.”

  
Arya passed Gendry his glass and downed her whiskey instantly heading to make Jon’s hot chocolate.

  
“Has he always been like this?” Gendry asked sipping at his whiskey.

  
“Yep.” Arya replied instantly.

  
Arya and Gendry settled onto the sofa and watched Jon adding the tinsel to his tree whilst occasionally standing back to view his handiwork and taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Gendry now had a hot chocolate too, and Arya was nursing a second glass of whiskey.

  
“Jon and my mother have never been the closest, like she loves him and she’s cared for him his whole life, but they were always slightly distant,” Arya began to explain to Gendry who was watching her intently. “And I remember one Christmas, I was 4 I think, so Jon would have been like 9? And I realised that at Christmas Jon and my mother were always closer. It wasn’t until I was older that I made the connection, Jon’s parents died at the start of December. I don’t know if it was just my mum always made this extra effort with Jon in December for this reason, or if it was simply that they both loved Christmas just this little more than the rest of us… but at Christmas, Jon is always a different man.”

  
“That’s…” Gendry frowned slightly.

  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Arya laced her fingers through Gendry’s.

  
“Nah, it’s… it’s sad, but it’s nice too.” he said at last, “Christmas is a bit shit for me to be fair. Mum always worked several jobs when I was a kid just for us to survive in our shitty little flat. Even at Christmas, she’d be taking extra hours for the money, when I was old enough obviously. I guess I’ve never really had a proper Christmas.”

  
“Well,” Arya grinned at him, “if you can survive the sickly sweet over the top kind of Christmas, I’m sure you’d be welcome at ours for Christmas.”

  
Gendry reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, “I love you, you know.” he smiled.

  
“Mm, I know,” Arya smiled, “is that a no though?”

  
“No, it’s not. I’ll come.” he smiled at her.

  
“Gods you’re going to regret this Waters.” Arya laughed.  
  



	34. GENDRY

“Y’know, I’ve never appreciated the winter break - a week without football - boring. Until now.” Arya exclaimed loading her bags into the boot of Gendry’s car.

  
“Yeah, it’s usually dull, everyone is out of town or busy, and I don’t even have work.” Gendry agreed.

  
“I’m glad you have me now.” Arya beamed at him.

  
“I’m glad,” Gendry paused realising what she’d actually said, he let out a laugh, “yeah I’m glad I have you too, you huge pain in the arse.”

  
It was just the two of them driving up to Winterfell, Arya said they were savvily avoiding Jon who wouldn’t be heading up until later in the day, there was no way she would be stuck in the car with him all day listening to Christmas songs.

  
“Six hours straight of Christmas songs, would have you wanting to climb to the top of Winterfell’s roof to throw yourself off, I promise you.” Arya laughed settling into the car.

  
“I’ll bet.” Gendry reached across to kiss her before starting the engine.

  
“Instead, you get to listen to me talk for 6 hours!” Arya winked at him.

  
“Is it too late to switch to Christmas songs?” Gendry laughed.

  
“Shut up and drive!” she said in a disgusted tone, but on glancing at her face she was smiling at him.

  
“That’s where you grew up?” Gendry said pulling up to the gates of Winterfell.

  
“Yeah.” Arya answered quietly.

  
“Like, just your family?” he asked as Arya dug a small remote out of her bag.

  
“Yes.” she sighed.

  
“Wow.” Gendry replied wide eyed.

  
“Shut up.” she rolled her eyes as the gates drew open.

  
Gendry parked in the drive where Arya directed him to park, they both climbed out of the car and he noticed the large front door opening. A man stepped out, he was around Jon’s age, his hair the same colour as Arya’s siblings, Gendry could only assume this was Robb, the brother he was yet to meet.

  
“Arya Stark, bringing a boy home,” the man called out, “_never_ thought I’d see the day.”

  
“Shut up.” Arya scowled at the man, “And he’s not a boy.”

  
The man turned his eyes to Gendry, Gendry watched him scan him briefly before turning back to Arya, “Aye, he’s not. Guess you’re not such a little wolf anymore.” The man's features softened and a smile formed on his lips as Arya began to rush towards him. Gendry watched as Arya embraced him.

  
“Gen, this is my big brother Robb,” Arya grinned pulling away from the man and walking towards Gendry, “Robb,” she turned towards her brother once more pulling Gendry after her, “this is Gendry.”

  
“Hi Gendry,” Robb smiled at him stepping forward to shake his hand.

  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Gendry smiled back shaking his hand.

  
“Do you need a hand with your bags?” Robb asked Arya.

  
Arya gasped and turned towards her brother, “How sexist, you assume I need help because I’m a woman?”

  
Gendry frowned and watched Robb’s reaction, he rolled his eyes dramatically, “No, I assume you want me to get your bags because I know you, you impossible woman!”

  
Arya shrugged, “Sure okay, when you put it that way, bags are in the boot.”

  
“Mate, you need a reward.” Robb said to Gendry as Arya grabbed her backpack from the front seat before heading into the house.

  
Gendry laughed, “Ah, she’s not all that bad.”

  
“Hm,” Robb replied looking at Gendry who suddenly felt very nervous, “I bet Jon doesn’t like that.”

  
Gendry rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t think Jon has yet to come to terms with our relationship.”

  
“You love her, right?” Robb asked meeting his eye.

  
“Yeah, I do.” Gendry replied instantly.

  
“Jon will get over it.” Robb shrugged reaching for Arya’s bags.

  
“You’re not mad or anything?” Gendry asked picking his bags up.

  
“Mad? No, I’m impressed if anything. I’ve met Arya, it takes a special person to catch her interest in even the slightest way. I know she can handle herself, if she’s with you, you must be good enough for her. She doesn’t need her big brother to fight her battles, trust me, she’s been yelling that at me and kicking me in the shins for it since she was 4.”

  
Gendry laughed, “That sounds like Arya.”


	35. ARYA

“Should we take the bags to your room?” Robb asked as they walked into the house.

  
“Sure.” Arya shrugged and begun to walk off, suddenly she stopped, “No!” she yelled running out to where Robb and Gendry were heading upstairs.

  
“What?” Robb frowned.

  
“Uh…” Arya racked her brain for an excuse, “it’s been a long journey, Gendry, go sit, make yourself comfortable.”

  
“Yeah, I will,” he smiled at her, “I’ll just take these to your room first.”

  
“No! You can’t!” Arya begun to sprint up the stairs.

  
“What?” Gendry asked as she passed them.

  
Arya could hear Sansa laughing at the bottom of the stairs, “She’s regretting her choice of décor.” she called up the stairs.

  
Arya pushed her bedroom door open expecting the walls to still be plastered in posters of Gendry and other footballers. She peered over her shoulder to see Robb, Gendry and Sansa behind her.

  
“You’re welcome.” Sansa smiled sweetly.

  
“Could have told me.” Arya scowled, then smiled, “Thanks.”

  
“What was that?” Gendry laughed once it was the two of them alone in her room.

  
“Remember when you said you expected there to be posters of you on my bedroom wall when you first came around,” Arya explained “and I said-“

  
“Wrong bedroom.” Gendry finished.

  
Arya blushed, “I kind of forgot.”

  
“Shame, think I’d like to have seen it.” Gendry laughed before kissing her.

  
“Twat.” she shoved him back towards the bed.

  
  
“Really, thank you for allowing me to join you for Christmas.” Gendry said to her parents at dinner that night.

  
“It’s our pleasure.” her mother smiled sweetly.

  
“Honestly,” her father laughed, “don’t think Arya was coming without you.”

  
Arya fixed her father with a cold stare, then shrugged as to agree.

  
“I don’t get why you’re always grumpy this time of year.” Sansa said walking into the room.

  
“It’s suffocating!” Arya sighed dramatically.

  
“You live in your own world, you know that right?” Sansa asked her taking a seat across from her.

  
“I know,” Arya smiled sweetly, “it’s delightful!”

  
“Oh, bythewayiwon’tbehereformybirthday!” Arya said suddenly before standing from the table.

  
“What?” her mother gasped.

  
“You understood that?” her father turned to her mother, “Arya, talk slower. You’re as bad as Rickon!”

  
“I won’t be here for my birthday.” Arya said extra slowly.

  
“No, that was not part of the plan.” her father frowned motioning for her to take her seat.

  
Arya threw her head back dramatically.

  
“You always stay for your birthday.” her mother said softly.

  
Arya squirmed momentarily, “I need to go back to King’s Landing.”

  
“But, your birthday,” her mother protested.

  
“I-“ Arya looked down at the table, “I want to spend it with Gendry.”

  
“Ar,” Gendry took her hand, she hadn’t even mentioned her birthday to him, “it’s fine, spend your birthday with your family, we can do something after.”

  
Arya shook her head, “No, I don’t want to.”

  
Her father sighed, “We’ll talk about it in a few days.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me about your birthday?” Gendry asked as they climbed into bed that night.

  
Arya looked up from scrolling on her phone, “Didn’t think it was important.”

  
“Didn’t think your birthday was important?” Gendry rose an eyebrow at her.

  
“They say we always spend your birthday together, but no, they have a New Years Eve party, and I get a cake for it.” Arya dropped her phone.

  
“Your birthday is New Years Eve?” Gendry asked taking her hand.

  
Arya nodded.

  
“Why didn’t I know?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Cause you’re a shit boyfriend, obviously.” she grinned at him pushing him back against the bed.

  
“Mm,” he hummed, “maybe I need to make that up to you?”

  
“You do.” she nodded running her hands down his chest.

  
  
Arya woke early the next morning, she headed downstairs and found Nymeria and Ghost led on their blankets in the utility room off of the kitchen.

  
“Walkies?” she said smiling at them.

  
Both dogs hopped up instantly, both were getting old now but were still eager for a walk.

  
A light dusting of snow had fallen around Winterfell over night, hardly enough to cover the ground, but still coating most surfaces. Arya palmed a load of snow off of Gendry’s car as she passed it making it into a snowball.

  
“Nymeria!” Arya called showing her the snow in her hand, “Catch!” she threw the snow ball into the air Nymeria leaping up after it. Ghost looked at her eagerly as she palmed another load of snow, “Wouldn’t forget you big boy!” she laughed launching a ball up for him.


	36. GENDRY

“Fuck!” Gendry exclaimed his eyes shooting open. He’d been fast asleep seconds ago, until something cold touched his chest.

  
“Language Waters!” Arya scolded him.

  
Gendry rubbed his eyes and sat up, Arya was sat next to him with two cups of coffee and a paper bag. Gendry blinked and looked at her, she was fully dressed, complete with a hat on her head.

  
“What?” he frowned, “Uh, what time is it?”

  
“Half eight.” Arya shrugged handing him a cup.

  
“Have you been outside?” He frowned before taking a sip of the coffee.

  
“Nah, got a Deliveroo and just dressed like this for a laugh.” she smiled at him.

  
“I don’t get you.” Gendry grumbled.

  
“I took the dogs for a walk, I was awake early.” she sighed.

  
“Got you a pastry too,” she said handing him the paper bag before standing to take her outside clothes off.

  
“Hey, do you know we’re on the internet?” Arya asked climbing into bed beside him.

  
“What’d’ya mean?” Gendry asked around a mouthful of pastry.

  
Arya passed him her phone, she was on some social media app and there was a photo of the two of them walking down the street in Kings Landing holding hands. The photo had his name on, and comments asking who the girl was.

  
“You’re being noticed.” Arya laughed.

  
“Is that good?” Gendry frowned.

  
“I don’t know.” Arya looked at him.

  
“You use that website, don’t you?” Gendry asked nodding at her phone.

  
“Yeah.” Arya narrowed her eyes.

  
“Is it weird for you?” he asked.

  
“No, yeah, maybe? I don’t really care, c’est la vie and all that.” Arya shrugged.

  
  
“Have you ever been ice-skating Gendry?” Sansa asked at lunch that day.

  
“Ice-skating?” Gendry asked, “No.”

  
“Arya will have to teach you.” Sansa said flatly.

  
“I- I-“ he began to stammer.

  
“Scared Waters?” Robb laughed.

  
“Uh, actually yes.” Gendry shook his head in disbelief before laughing.

  
“Don’t worry,” Arya smiled at him wolfishly, “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

  
“Define bad.” Gendry muttered.

  
“I’ll try and stop you falling on your arse.” she smiled.

  
“Try?” he raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yes,” she grinned.

  
“And what if I freeze my balls off in the process?” he whispered into her ear.

  
“Pft!” Arya roared with laugher, “Like I’d ever let that happen.”

  
“Are we really going ice-skating?” Gendry asked nervously after they finished eating, he’d never been before, and the only image he could conjure of him skating was him flat on his arse.

  
“You sound scared Waters.” Jon laughed.

  
“Like I told your brother,” Gendry answered wide eyed, “I am!”

  
Everyone laughed at that, “Don’t worry, even I can stay upright.” Bran added.

  
“It’ll be fine, I promise you.” Arya said facing him, “I’ll help you, I won’t even show off.”

  
“Unlikely!” Jon snorted.

  
Arya stuck her tongue out at Jon, then flashed Gendry a reassuring smile. How could he be scared of anything when she had faith in him.


	37. ARYA

“Hold my hands.” Arya said calmly facing Gendry as they both made their way onto the ice. All her siblings were already busy gliding around the outside rink that was set up ever December in Winter Town.

  
“Bend your knees slightly,” Arya said softly, “hold onto the railing here, get used to standing on the ice.”

  
Arya guided Gendry’s hands to the railings around the rink.

  
“Come on then, let’s move,” Arya declared after a while, “one foot in front of the other.”

  
“Did you get lessons as a kid?” Gendry frowned.

  
“No, just kinda did it.” she shrugged.

  
“Ah, okay, because one foot in front of the other, that sounds like expert advice.” Gendry snorted.

  
Arya stuck her tongue out at Gendry, “I’ll skate off and leave you alone if you don’t behave Waters.”

  
“I’ll behave.” Gendry almost whimpered reaching a single hand out.

  
Arya took his hand and waited for him to move on his own. Fairly quickly Gendry got used to moving, he was stumbling a little, but moving all the same.

  
“Why were you so worried?” Arya asked him, “You’re a… natural.”

  
“You sound convinced!” Gendry laughed.

  
“Well, you haven’t fallen over yet!” She protested. “I fell over so many times the first time Jon took me skating.”

  
“Yeah, how old were you?” Gendry raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“Four..” she smiled.

  
“Thanks for the reassurance.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Think you can go no hands?” Arya teased.

  
“I don’t know about that!” Gendry protested squeezing her hand.

  
“Go on, be brave.” She grinned at him before letting his hand go and pushing herself a few feet away from him.

  
“Arya, please don’t leave me!” he said with a look of panic crossing his face.

  
“I’m never gonna leave you,” Arya smiled, “I’m right here.”

  
“Okay.” he murmured tying to become more confident, seconds later Arya was bent over laughing as Gendry dramatically dropped to the floor.

  
“Awh shit! You okay?” she asked through burst of laughter.

  
“You’re a bitch.” He laughed back.

  
“I know,” she shook her head holding a hand out to him, “I’m sorry! Do you need a hand?”

  
“Yes!” Gendry said forcefully before pulling her down to the ice on top of him.

  
“You two need to get a room.” Robb said skating past them.

  
Arya made her way to her feet, “I might go see about procuring one now.” she smiled sweetly at Robb, she reached out a hand to Gendry again, “Don’t pull me down this time.”

  
After that Gendry actually managed a couple of laps around the rink, only falling once more.

  
“You’re doing well Gendry.” Sansa said politely approaching the two of them.

  
“Hey, did you want to go get a coffee or something?” Arya smiled at Gendry once her sister had skated off.

  
“Does that mean I get to take these off?” Gendry asked motioning to his feet.

  
Arya chuckled, “Yes, so you’re not a fan?”

  
“I think I’ll stick to my football boots, but I’m happy to do this once a year if it makes you happy.” he winked at her.

  
“I’d kiss you, but I’m worried you’d end up on your arse.” Arya teased.

  
Arya and Gendry changed back into their normal shoes, went to get coffee’s and sat watching Arya’s siblings still gliding around the ice.

  
“C’mon guys,” Rickon was calling to Robb and Jon, “race me!”

  
Arya was grinning, she loved racing against Rickon, Robb and Jon, she won almost every time.

  
“Did you want to go skate with your brothers?” Gendry asked watching her smile.

  
“Nah,” she smiled leaning back into his chest, “I’m happy here with you.”

  
“Okay,” he kissed the top of her head, “so, who’s going to win if you’re not on there.”

  
“Rickon might, depends.” Arya said thoughtfully.

  
“Three, two, one, go!” Sansa shouted as the three brothers begun to race their way around the rink.

  
“On what?” Gendry asked.

  
“Whether he cheats.” Arya laughed.

  
“Hi, sorry to disturb you,” someone came to stand by their table. Arya and Gendry both looked up to see an older man with a boy around ten, it was the man who had spoke.

  
“Hi.” Gendry smiled at the two of them.

  
“You’re Gendry Waters!” the boy grinned.

  
Arya couldn’t help but smile in response, especially when Gendry stuttered his reply, “Ye-yeah I am.”

  
“Idiot,” Arya muttered under her breath before turning to the boy, “do you want a photo with him?”

  
“Yes!” The boy practically yelled, Arya smiled at him and the two of them stood up.

  
“C’mon, you get in too, hand me the phone.” Arya smiled at the man.

  
“Really?” he asked, looking like he was imposing.

  
“Of course!” Arya smiled.

  
“Getting famous Waters!” Arya nudged him with her elbow after the boy and his father left.

  
“I-“ Gendry looked like he was blushing, “Who won?”

  
“Changing the subject.” Arya rolled her eyes, “Never noticed.”

  
  
“Arya!” Arya sat bolt upright in her bed at her name being called, she rubbed her eyes and frowned at the door.

  
“What?” she groaned before the door flew open.

  
“What’s happening?” Gendry asked confusedly sitting upright as Rickon burst through the bedroom door.

  
“What the hell kid? I could have been naked!” Arya screamed at her brother.

  
“But it’s Christmas!” Rickon was bouncing on the balls of his toes.

  
Arya got out of bed and walked over to her little brother, “It sure is,” she bent down and hugged him, before pulling back to meet his eye, “Merry Christmas, now buggar off because I’m trying to sleep.”

  
“But Santa!” Rickon whined.

  
“What time is it?” Gendry mumbled.

  
“It’s 7am! Dad said not before 7!” Rickon was buzzing.

  
“How much chocolate have you had?” Arya frowned.

  
“All of Bran’s advent calendar, he always forgets to eat the chocolate!” Rickon laughed.

  
“Gods.” Arya groaned, “Is everyone else up?”

  
“No.” Rickon looked at his feet.

  
“Wake everyone else up then.” Arya ushered him out of the room.

  
“Is it really 7am?” Gendry groaned.

  
“Trust me, it used to be earlier.” Arya flopped back on to the bed.

  
“Do we have to get up?” Gendry whispered.

  
“Whatever.” she mumbled face down into the duvet.

  
Arya refused to move until an adult actually came to tell her to move, she just laid face down on top of the bed. After about ten minutes a knock came at the door.

  
“I hate Christmas.” Arya mumbled into the duvet.

  
“Come in.” Gendry said pulling a shirt on.

  
“I don’t think we can hold off the storm that is Rickon any longer.” Arya’s father said at the door.

  
“Tell him Santa isn’t real.” Arya said turning her head.

  
“Arya.” her father scolded.

  
“It’s too early.” Arya groaned.

  
“You and Sansa woke us up at 4am one year.” her father pointed out.

  
“Seriously?” Gendry laughed.

  
“I was three… that was mainly Sansa, I couldn’t even tell the time!” Arya responded.

  
“Come on, shower and let your baby brother enjoy the magic of Christmas.” her dad said before leaving the room.

  
“Santa’s bringing the kid coal next Christmas.” Arya moaned before getting up off of the bed. “Coming for a shower?” she asked Gendry with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually difficult for me to write, because I can not ice-skate! I went once as a kid and could hardly stand up, I've been trying to plan a day to go again for the past year, and every time I plan it the plans fall through. One day I will skate!! 
> 
> The bit about Rickon eating the advent calendar chocolate because Bran always forgets to eat his is based on real life. I always ended up with about 15 chocolates on Christmas morning because I'd forget to eat them through the month, and usually my brother (or dad) would end up scoffing them all!


	38. GENDRY

“What is this?” Gendry frowned down at the jumper Arya had just thrown at him.

  
“It’s a Christmas jumper.” Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

  
“Well… yes,” he hesitated before sighing, “I have to wear this?”

  
“I don’t make the rules!” Arya said dramatically throwing her hands up in the air before stepping into her jeans, “Be my guest, go tell Cat you’re not adhering to her traditions.” Gendry stared at Arya aghast, “Oh, whilst you’re at it, tell Rickon Santa isn’t real.”

  
“Remind me why I like you again?” Gendry said pulling the jumper over his head.

  
“Because of this.” Arya said shoving him onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

  
“Oh,” Gendry sighed, “yeah.”

  
“Come on! Come on!! I want my presents!!!” Rickon’s voice was carrying through the house.

  
Arya groaned getting to her feet. Gendry was thankful she did it before her brother had the chance to storm into her room finding her straddling his favourite footballer. Arya begun to brush her hair as the door flew open, Gendry still laid flat on his back sat upright.

  
“Come on!” Rickon said with a deep frown on his face.

  
Gendry rose and began to head towards the boy who grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

  
“Look Gendry!” Rickon said when they got downstairs, “Look at all the gifts! Santa even knew you were here, look!”

  
Gendry grinned at the kid, “Oh wow!”

  
“I informed Santa on your whereabouts,” Arya whispered almost seductively into Gendry’s ear as she came down the stairs.

  
“This is nuts.” Gendry whispered to Arya. He’d never had a real family Christmas which had never bothered him too much, but he was suddenly quite excited.

  
“I love you!” Gendry said quickly turning to kiss Arya hard and fast.

  
“Unless there’s mistletoe, get a room!” Jon declared coming down the stairs in a flashing Christmas jumper.

  
“I’m glad you didn’t get me that one.” Gendry nodded towards Jon.

  
Arya laughed and pulled him towards the dining room where her mother and sister were laying out food.

  
“But mum,” Rickon winged, “I’m not hungry! Can’t we open presents first?”

  
“Everyone is having a family breakfast first, then presents. You know this Rickon.” Arya’s father said entering the room carrying a stack of plates.

  
“And since when are you not hungry?” Sansa asked.

  
“You’re always hungry!” Robb added.

  
“Nuh huh.” Rickon argued.

  
Gendry watched as Arya and Bran both stifled a laugh, Rickon looked at Gendry and held a finger in front of his mouth to tell him to keep quiet. Gendry nodded in reply.

  
“Well, I’m hungry, and this looks amazing, I think you should have something Rickon.” Gendry said enthusiastically to the boy.

  
Rickon pursed his lips and let his gaze travel along the table, “Can I just have pancakes?”

  
“Yes.” Ned answered.

  
“Okay then!” Rickon smiled reaching for the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

  
Everyone settled into chairs and began to tuck into the spread of food laid out on the table, there were; sausages; bacon; eggs; pancakes; fruit and toast. Gendry had never seen a breakfast so impressive at someone’s house.

  
“I think I like Christmas.” Gendry smiled at Arya.

  
“Yeah?” She grinned at him, “I think I like Christmas with you.”

  
“Presents! Presents! Presents!” Rickon chanted as soon as he finished eating his pancakes.

  
“We have to clean up first Rick.” Gendry motioned to the table.

  
Rickon frowned at him, “Really?”

  
“Yeah, c’mon me and you can start, the quicker it’s done, the quicker you can see what Santa brought you!” Gendry grinned at the boy.

  
Rickon hesitated for a moment before standing and starting to clear the table.

  
“Gendry, you can come again.” Arya’s mum laughed watching her youngest son clear the table.

  
“Yes, you can stay forever.” Ned added.

  
“No!” Arya protested, “You can’t keep him, he’s mine.”

  
“Come on Gendry, come on, we cleaned up, presents now!” Rickon was bouncing up and down once more.

  
“Chill Rickon, the presents aren’t going anywhere.” Arya said running a hand through her brothers hair.

  
The whole family gathered in the family room where all the presents were laid out.

  
“Now, Gendry, this is all very professional, so don’t get carried away.” Arya warned.

  
“What?” He frowned confused.

  
“We’re all meant to take it in turns,” Robb said.

  
“Each of us opens a present in turn, only, Rickon has never understood the concept.” Jon laughed.

  
“So usually, we let Rickon loose on his gifts, then we all take turns.” Catelyn said.

  
“Just tell me what to do.” Gendry responded.

  
“Just sit there and look pretty.” Arya said turning to take a photo of him in his new Christmas jumper.


	39. ARYA

Arya took a photo of Gendry in his Christmas jumper, uploading it to her Instagram with the caption, **“Boyfriend in his first ever Christmas jumper - adorable!!” **

  
She looked around the room and smiled, Christmases had been getting more and more stressful by the year the past few years. There was almost too much expectations. Her parents always wanted the best for their children, and frankly, no matter how much her father tried to reel her back in, her mother always went over board at Christmas. And Jon was no better! Arya liked Christmas, but it just seemed too stifling, unlike Halloween, Arya’s actual favourite holiday. At Halloween, you could be whoever or whatever you wanted to be, it didn’t matter, there were no expectations, Christmas however was meant to be perfect.

  
“Hey,” Gendry nudged her lightly.

  
“Hm.” Arya smiled at him.

  
“You off with the fairies?” he teased.

  
“Maybe.” she turned to kiss him, once she pulled back away, Gendry took his phone and took a selfie of the two of them.

  
“This might be one of the best days of my life you know.” he whispered into her ear.

  
“Hm, might have to give you something to cement that later then.” She growled back in his ear.

  
“Arya, your turn.” her fathers voice brought her focus back to the Christmas explosion in front of them.

  
Arya peered at her pile of presents trying to decide which to open.

  
“Just pick one!” Rickon whined.

  
“What?” Arya looked at him, “You’re actually taking turns with us this year?”

  
Rickon huffed, “Trying, but Ima give up if you don’t start hurrying!” he almost crawled across the floor and handed Arya a present to save her indecision.

  
“Thanks,” Arya muttered looking down at the present, “It’s from Bran.”

  
Arya unwrapped the gift slowly, peeling each bit of tape off, careful to not rip the paper. Sansa, Jon and Robb laughed at her, Bran rolled his eyes, but Rickon looked like he was about to explode.

  
“Why do you do this?” Rickon yelled.

  
“Well, I started because Robb, Sansa and Jon used to complain it took me longer to open my presents than them…” Arya carefully begun to unfold the wrapping paper, “but the more it bugged them, the more I did it. Now it’s just habit.”

  
“It’s stupid.” Rickon muttered.

  
“She feeds off of that!” Robb laughed.

  
“If you ignore it, she stops.” Jon added.

  
“Or, she does it less at least.” Sansa pointed out.

  
“See,” Arya winked at Gendry, “I’m not _just_ a pain in your arse.”

  
“Arya!” Rickon whined.

  
“Calm down Rickon, Arya stop taking the mick.” her dad warned.

  
“Bran!” Arya gasped removing the wrapping paper and opening a box up to find a carved wooden dog, “It looks just like Nymeria. Thank you!”

  
“I carved it myself.” Bran said.

  
“No?” Arya went wide eyed before standing and throwing her arms around her younger brother, “This is amazing!”

  
Bran blushed at her compliment and looked down at the ground.

  
Rickon only survived one round of people taking their turns at opening presents before he ripped into all of his.

  
“Awh yes!” Rickon yelled jumping to his feet. “Look dad, look!” Rickon held up a Kings Forest FC shirt, with Waters 3 on the back, as he held up the shirt a piece of paper fell to the floor.

  
“You just dropped something.” her father pointed out.

  
“What’s this?” Rickon said picking the paper up and looking towards Gendry, who the present was off.

  
“Well, that says you’re going to be a mascot at our home game on New Years Day.” Gendry smiled.

  
“What?” Rickon yelled. “Really?”

  
“Told you he’d love it,” Arya grinned to Gendry.

  
“New Years Day?” her mother frowned.

  
“I know you normally have a party and all,” Arya explained to her mother, “so I could just take Rick back with me, I’ll look after him. I’ll drive back up on the second or something?”

  
“You are all invited of course.” Gendry said slightly apologetically.

  
“I’d rather go to the game,” her dad grumbled.

  
“Eddard Stark!” her mother chided, “We can’t just cancel the party.”

  
“I know, I know.” he sighed, “What if Rickon goes, and we go down on the second after the party. Then we can spend a couple of days with Jon and Arya before coming back home?”

  
“Yes, yes! Can I stay with Gendry?” Rickon was jumping up and down wearing his new football shirt.

  
“What, you don’t want to stay with me?” Jon asked, “I’m only your bloody brother!”

  
“Yeah, but I used to live with you.” Rickon reasoned, “Staying with Gendry will be an adventure! Also, _all_ my mates will be so jealous!”

  
“You do realise I play for the same team as him, right?” Jon asked.

  
“Yeah, but everyone knows you're my brother.” Rickon replied.

  
“Arya, take a photo of me and Gendry in my shirt!” Rickon demanded.

  
Arya obliged, instantly uploading it to her Instagram, **“Think the brother likes his Christmas present??! xD”**

  
They all finished unwrapping their presents, her mother disappearing now and then to check on the dinner cooking in the kitchen.

  
“Did you need a hand mother?” Sansa asked sweetly.

  
“You can help chop some veg if you’d like.” her mother replied.

  
“Got any carrots?” Arya asked.

  
“Yes, why?” her mother looked confusedly at her.

  
“I’m killer at chopping carrots, right Gen?” Arya grinned.

  
Her mother and sister both looked at her as though she’d sprouted a second head.

  
“I’m trying to domesticate her.” Gendry sighed.

  
“And you willingly let her handle a knife?” Robb gasped.

  
“Why does everyone think I’d be dangerous with a knife?” Arya demanded, “Remember the cabin we used to go on holiday at? I used to do knife throwing there, the instructors always said I was the best!”

  
“And that’s why we don’t give you knives.” Jon replied.

  
“Fine.” Arya pouted, “I won’t help then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was doing a count of how many chapters I have written, and I was completely shocked, so here have a second chapter today ;D (also known as I have no self control and don't know what I'm doing)


	40. GENDRY

Arya's mother wouldn’t let him help cook dinner, and everyone was completely against Arya’s offer to help cut carrots, so the two of them found themselves playing video games with Bran and Rickon.

  
“Arya cheats.” Bran said flatly taking a seat by Gendry.

  
“Ah,” Gendry replied knowingly, “that’s where Rickon learnt it?”

  
Bran nodded and handed Gendry a controller.

  
“What are we playing?” Arya asked settling in between Bran and Gendry, pulling Rickon onto her lap.

  
“FIFA!” Rickon yelled.

  
“Really?” Bran groaned.

  
“You don’t like football Bran?” Gendry asked.

  
“No,” Bran frowned, “I like virtual football better than watching you or Jon.”

  
“Bran!” Arya lightly hit her brother across the shoulder.

  
“Rude Brandon!” Rickon growled.

  
“Sorry Gendry.” Bran rolled his eyes at his siblings.

  
“Don’t worry mate,” Gendry smiled at him, “would be boring if everyone liked the same thing. Did you want to play something else?”

  
“Nah, FIFA is fine.” Bran responded.

  
“Okay, we’ll play in teams. Me and Rickon, vs Gendry and Bran. I’ll play Bran and Rickon can play Gendry, yeah?” Arya suggested.

  
“You any good?” Bran asked Gendry.

  
“I’m okay.” Gendry shrugged.

  
“Better than my sister?” Bran pressed.

  
“Uh…” Gendry looked at Arya, “I’m not at liberty to answer that.”

  
“Right answer.” Arya kissed his cheek.

  
“Rick, sit on the floor or on Gendry whilst I play Bran then.” Arya said taking the controller off Gendry.

  
Gendry watched as Arya winked at her youngest brother, he already knew they had something planned.

  
“I think I’m too big to sit on Gendry’s lap!” Rickon protested.

  
“Nah, you’re tiny!” Gendry laughed.

  
“Am not! I’m nearly as big as Arya!” Rickon frowned.

  
“Yes,” Bran replied flatly, “and Arya is tiny!”

  
“Well, I just haven’t had my growth spurt yet!” Rickon pouted, “That’s what mamma says!”

  
“Hey, I’m sure you’ll be as big as your brothers one day!” Gendry smiled letting the boy sit on the arm of the sofa next to him.

  
“GOAL!!” Rickon yelled jumping off the sofa and running around it twice, momentarily blocking Bran’s vision when the game started back up.

  
“Oops, sorry Bran!” Rickon grinned, Gendry noticed Arya grin back at him.

  
Arya won the first game 2-1, then Gendry played Rickon. Rickon played standing up, swaying as he pressed the buttons on his controller.

  
“Oi!” Gendry yelped as Arya lightly nudged him in the ribs.

  
“Sorry… was stretching.” she grinned at him almost seductively.

  
“Cheater!” Bran cried as Rickon scored whilst Gendry was distracted. “Arya!!”

  
“What? I didn’t do anything.” She protested with a small chuckle.

  
“We shouldn’t have let them play together.” Gendry said to Bran.

  
  
If Gendry thought the Christmas morning breakfast was a big spread, he couldn’t even describe the dinner spread out before them when they all made their way to the table. Each place on the table was laid out with crackers, place cards and a plate, in the middle was serving dishes filled with all sorts of veg, turkey, stuffing and sauces.

  
“Wow.” Gendry smiled taking the spread in.

  
“Your face Waters.” Jon nudged him as he walked passed.

  
“What?” Gendry frowned at him.

  
“It’s the same as when you look at my sister.” Jon laughed.

  
“Think Jon’s finally come to terms with us dating if he’s making jokes.” Arya observed taking her seat.

  
“I’m still mad at the two of you.” Jon retorted, “But it’s Christmas, so you’re on probation.”

  
Gendry peered at Arya who just rolled her eyes.

  
“Gendry!” Rickon almost yelled from across the table, “I want to pull my cracker with you!”

  
“Uh, sure.” Gendry answered glancing at Arya first.

  
“You’ve never had crackers?” She asked quietly, Gendry shook his head. “Grab an end and pull.”

  
Gendry did as instructed ending up with the bigger half of the cracker, he frowned at it.

  
“You won.” Arya told him taking the tube out of his hand. “Here, you have…” she studied something in her hand, “a toy? And your crown.” She placed the red paper hat on his head before taking a photo of him.

  
“It’s like having Christmas with a baby!” Arya declared but she was smiling at him, he grinned back at her.

  
“How are you still eating?” Gendry asked as the Stark family gathered around the now cleared dinning room table. Sansa approached the table carrying several game boxes as the boys all picked chocolates out of a bowl.

  
“Is Crismassss.” Rickon murmured around a mouthful of chocolate.

  
Gendry laughed, “I think the coaches will need a crane to lift us onto the treadmills when we go back at this rate.”

  
“Pft, I do this every year!” Jon declared.

  
Arya grinned at Gendry, “See I don’t eat that much do I?”

  
“Compared to your brothers?” Gendry raised an eyebrow, “Not at all!”

  
“Cool!” Arya grinned picking out a chocolate.

  
“Trivial pursuit?” Catelyn asked.

  
“Three teams of three.” Ned added.

  
“Dibs on Arya and Gendry!” Rickon yelled running to their side.

  
“Guess I’m the favourite sibling now.” Arya grinned pulling her youngest brother on to her lap.

  
“Only cause of Gendry though.” Rickon stuck his tongue out at her.

  
“Oi, wanna play with me or what?” she jested.

  
“Okay,” Rickon sighed dramatically, “you’re my favourite sibling just because.”

  
“Yeah, that’s better.” she rolled her eyes and grinned.

  
“I’ll take mother and Bran.” Sansa said.

  
“That’s right,” Ned declared, “leave us dullards together!”

  
Gendry grinned along with the rest of the family and Arya lent into her shoulder. He was loving the camaraderie of being with the Starks, this Christmas had gone above and beyond his expectations.


	41. ARYA

“Hey,” Arya whispered to Rickon on her lap, “y’know we can’t cheat at this game, right?”

  
“Really?” Rickon groaned.

  
“Yup,” she frowned, “just need to be brainy. You’re not stupid are you?”

  
“No!” Rickon faced her, “Not as smart as Bran, but probably smarter than Jon and Robb.”

  
“Good.” Arya grinned at him raising her eyebrows.

  
Her mother, Bran and Sansa ended up winning the game. But she, Rickon and Gendry had still beat her father and older brothers.

  
“Think it’s time you went to bed little man.” her father said rising to his feet when the game had finished.

  
“I’m not tired though.” Rickon whined.

  
“C’mon, it’s been a long day.” her father pointed out.

  
“I know right,” Gendry yawned, “I’m exhausted.”

  
“Are you going to bed?” Rickon pouted at him.

  
“Yeah, I think I might have to!” Gendry stood up stretching.

  
Rickon looked to her and she stifled a yawn too, “Uh, okay I guess I’ll go to bed. I am kinda tired.”

  
“Movie then?” Robb asked once their father had taken Rickon up the stairs.

  
“Are you really tired?” Arya asked Gendry quietly.

  
“Mm, a little, but a movie would be fine.” He responded.

  
“What Christmas movies haven’t you seen Gendry?” Jon asked.

  
“Probably all of them.” Arya laughed.

  
“Ah, you might be on to something there.” Gendry laughed in response.

  
Arya pushed Gendry down onto a sofa in the living room, and lowered herself next to him, propping her back up against his side and reaching to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

  
“Comfortable?” Gendry asked.

  
“Nope.” she sighed, shifting the two of them around until she was comfortable. She settled on Gendry laying across the sofa with her leaning back on his chest between his legs.

  
“Better?” Gendry asked.

  
“Much.” she tilted her head back to grin at him.

  
“What shall we watch?” her mother asked looking around the room.

  
“Say The Nightmare Before Christmas.” Arya whispered to Gendry.

  
“The Nightma-“ Gendry began.

  
“Arya!” Sansa cried.

  
“What?” she asked sweetly, “It’s the best Christmas film!”

  
Sansa looked at Gendry, “Never seen it,” he admitted.

  
Sansa sighed, “Okay, we’ll watch it then!”

  
Arya laughed to herself as her sister walked off to find the DVD.

  
“You are going to get me into trouble one day M’Lady.” Gendry groaned into her ear.

  
“I plan on that.” She responded pressing her body back into his with a grin.

  
  
On the 29th, Arya, Gendry, Jon and Rickon all left Winterfell to head back South to Kings Landing.

  
“This is gonna be so much fun!” Rickon declared climbing into the back seat of Gendry’s car, Jon was driving his own car back so it was the three of them.

  
About an hour into the drive, Arya realised Rickon had been quiet for some time, she looked over her shoulder and noticed he was fast asleep.

  
“Have you ever thought about having kids one day?” Arya asked looking at her youngest brother.

  
“What?” Gendry exclaimed, panic in his voice.

  
“I meant in theory,” Arya laughed turning back to him, “because you may reconsider by the end of the week.”

  
“Fuck Arya! Don’t give me a heart attack!” he responded, “And yes, I’d like kids, _one day_.” he added in a softer tone.

  
“Don’t think I’d be a very good mother,” Arya shrugged, “or a wife.”

  
Gendry frowned, “Why do you say that? You’re an awesome big sister and an amazing girlfriend. So why would that be any different?”

  
“I dunno,” Arya pursed her lips, “frankly I’m shocked at this.” she waved a hand between her and Gendry.

  
“Are you not happy?” he asked reaching for her hand.

  
Arya looked down at their joined hands and smiled, “I’m so happy with you. Unbelievably. I can’t even describe how happy I am, I’m just shocked by it all. It’s not what I envisioned for myself this year… or ever?”

  
Gendry released her hand to change gears, “I’m glad, I love you so much, and I’m unbelievably happy with you too.”

  
“Ew.” Rickon’s voice came from the back.

  
“Shut up.” Arya muttered, but grinned to herself.

  
  
Arya and Rickon were sat in Gendry’s living room the next morning in their pyjamas watching cartoons when her phone rang.

  
“Hey,” she said answering the call.

  
“So, you and Rickon should come by at 1pm, the club have invited families to come and watch some of the training as a Christmas treat.” Jon said, “Just bring your ID and show it at the gate, they’ll tell you where to go once you get there.”

  
“Who’s that?” Rickon asked through a mouth full of coco pops.

  
“Jon,” Arya answered, “says we can go watch the training at Forest at 1pm.”

  
“What? Really?” Rickon asked wide eyed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
“Yup, exciting, right?” Arya responded.

  
“Can I wear my football shirt?” Rickon asked excited.

  
“Sure, I’m not your mother, wear whatever you want!” Arya laughed.

  
Rickon frowned, “Can I wear a skirt then?”

  
“Sure, you want me to go buy you one?” Arya asked casually.

  
Rickon laughed, “Only joking, wanted to see what you said. Mother said no when I tried it on her.”

  
Arya laughed, “Well, like I said, I’m not your mother.”

  
“You’ll be a good mum though.” Rickon shrugged casually.

  
“Maybe, but no time soon buddy, I’m not even 20 yet!” Arya protested. 


	42. GENDRY

“Stark!” Gendry called seeing Rickon and Arya at the training ground. Both of them looked towards him and smiled.

  
“He was calling me stupid.” Arya nudged her little brother.

  
“Nuh huh!” Rickon argued.

  
“Stop your bickering,” Gendry warned, “I was calling you both.” Gendry walked up to the two of them putting an arm around them both before kissing the top of Arya’s head.

  
“You see, I invite my siblings to watch me train and you steal both of them Waters!” Jon came towards the three of them.

  
“Sorry.” Gendry grinned at him, “Want one of them?”

  
“Well yeah,” Jon sighed, “I look like a right loaner, everyone’s family is here and you’re monopolising mine!”

  
“Go on,” Gendry said, “one of you have to pretend to like Jon.”

  
“Can’t be me!” Rickon declared, “I got your shirt on.”

  
Gendry took a step backwards nodding at Rickon’s shirt, “He’s right, sorry Ar, you’re out.”

  
Arya glared at him before reaching up on her toes to whisper “Fuck you Waters.” in his ear.

  
“Do it yourself.” he grinned at her as she made her way to Jon.

  
“C’mon Jon, let’s…” Arya looked around, “do whatever we’re meant to be doing.”

  
Gendry laughed at the two of them walking off.

  
“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Gendry said dropping his arm from Rickon’s shoulder.

  
The players were showing their families around when the coaches called them all over to the pitch.

  
“Family’s can either head back inside, over there,” a coach called pointing towards a building, “or you’re welcome to stay and watch the final part of our session.”

  
“Come on then Rick, let’s go inside!” Arya declared approaching her younger brother.

  
Rickon, Jon and Gendry all frowned at her.

  
“Seven Hells!” She declared, “Your faces are identical.” she made her way to a barrier to watch the training session, “Waters, Snow, think you’re meant to be on the pitch.”

  
“Fucking hell,” Gendry muttered to Jon, “she should just skip the whole footballer thing and become a manager.”

  
“Come on,” Arya yelled to the two of them, “get on with it, I pay my season ticket fees to watch you play not stand around gassing like old ladies.”

  
Gendry and Jon both rolled their eyes and shook their heads before jogging off to the coaches.

  
“Who is that?” One of the coaches asked the two of them.

  
Gendry looked towards Jon, who was looking at Gendry just as uncomfortably.

  
“My-“ both of them began, pausing when they noticed the raised eyebrows pointed at them.

  
“That,” Brax stepped forward, “is Arya Stark.”

  
Jon and Gendry both frowned at the club captain, “How’d you know her?” Jon asked.

  
Brax laughed, “She was at the dinner at the start of the season. She was going on about Gendry being class, and told me we needed to tighten our defence. Think I wouldn’t look into who she was when she seemed to know the team back to front.”

  
“That doesn’t explain who she actually is though does it?” the coach asked.

  
“She’s Jon’s little sister,” Brax answered, “and, Gendry’s girlfriend.”

  
“Fucks sake.” the coach muttered, “Don’t let a girl come between you.”

  
Jon and Gendry both looked to where Arya and Rickon were stood, Arya gave them both a confused look.

  
“We don’t.” Jon answered.

  
“Much.” Gendry laughed shoving Jon lightly before the two of them started to laugh.


	43. ARYA

“What do you think they’re laughing at?” Rickon frowned after watching Jon and Gendry talking to two other men, a coach and the club captain, Brax.

  
“Probably something stupid.” Arya muttered frowning, somehow knowing the conversation had been about her.

  
“Jon still doesn’t like that you’re with Gendry does he?” Rickon asked.

  
“Ah, it’s complicated.” Arya winced.

  
“Why?” Rickon frowned.

  
“Jon’s just upset because he thinks we lied to him.”

  
“Did you?” Rickon asked innocently.

  
“No, we just didn’t tell him we were together straight away.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because…” Arya paused thinking, “Like I said, it’s complicated. But we knew Jon would not take it too well.”

  
“That’s stupid.” Rickon frowned.

  
Arya shrugged in response.

  
“It’s obvious you and Gendry love each other, what’s it matter to Jon?” Rickon asked a few moments later.

  
“Jon and Gendry were best mates first, right?” Arya explained, “Then Gendry and I met, and I don’t know, maybe Jon thought me and Gendry wouldn’t hang out with him if we were together? Or, maybe he was worried one of us would hurt the other? I don’t know Rick.”

  
“That’s stupid.” Rickon conceded.

  
“Yeah,” Arya sighed.

  
Arya and Rickon watched the training session quietly after that.

  
“Arya?” Rickon said as the players wrapped up their session.

  
“Yeah?” she answered.

  
“I don’t like Gendry more than Jon, you don’t think Jon really thinks that, do you?” Rickon asked looking down at the floor.

  
“Nah,” Arya knelt before her brother, “I don’t think he really believes that. I think he knows that Gendry is a novelty. Like, Jon is Jon, he’s always been with us, he’s always been our favourite, right? But Gendry is new and shiny, that’s why you wear his shirt.”

  
“Yeah,” Rickon answered. “That’s not why you do though?”

  
“Nah, I do it like 40% to annoy Jon, 40% because I really think Gendry is a great player and 20% because I love him.” Arya laughed.

  
Rickon grinned up at her, Arya grinned back at him.

  
“Hey,” Gendry said coming over to them kissing Arya before ruffling Rickon’s hair.

  
“Jon!” Rickon yelled running towards him.

  
“What’s that about?” Gendry nodded to Rickon.

  
“Think he’s feeling guilty that we’re giving you more attention than Jon.” Arya replied.

  
“I kinda feel bad about monopolising the two of you.” Gendry said rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Yeah,” Arya answered lightly biting on her lower lip, “I get benefits from it.”

  
“You’re a dick.” Gendry laughed pulling her to his chest.

  
Arya nuzzled her head into his chest, until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Arya lifted her head to see the coach from earlier and Brax stood before her and Gendry.

  
“Mr Mormont.” Arya said politely, stepping forward to hold her hand out to the coach, “I’m Arya Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
The man regarded her briefly before shaking her hand.

  
“Hm,” he smiled at her, “you’re right Brax, she does seem to know a lot about us all.”

  
A puzzled look crossed Arya’s face, she peered up at Gendry, then back to Brax and Jeor Mormont.

  
“Brax was telling us about the conversation you had with him at the gala dinner in the summer.” Gendry explained.

  
“That was months ago…” Arya pointed out.

  
“Sounds like you made an impact on a lot of people that night, Miss Stark.” Mormont pointed out.

  
“I’m just a fan.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Well, I look forward to seeing you again.” Jeor said before leaving.

  
“What is it you do Arya?” Brax asked.

  
“I’m a student.” She replied.

  
“Hm, thought you might do something to do with football to be fair.” Brax responded.

  
“Why would you think that?” she frowned.

  
“Think on it,” he nodded, “you know a lot about football, about the team, the players and you seem argumentative.”

  
“What’s that mean?” Arya argued.

  
Gendry laughed, she shot him a look.

  
“What?” he asked wide eyed, “He has a point!”

  
“Well, if you can get me a job arguing and doing stuff with football, well come find me!” Arya said to Brax.

  
The man started laughing before walking off, calling back over his shoulder, “I’ll keep it in mind.”

  
“What was that about?” Arya frowned.

  
“Don’t know.” Gendry shrugged.


	44. GENDRY

“Wake up.” Gendry pushed Arya’s shoulder lightly. 

  
“No,” she murmured rolling over flinging her left arm over her eyes, “go away!”

  
“Arya,” he smiled down at her pulling her arm off of her face.

  
“Don’t smile.” she growled at him.

  
“Happy birthday.” He grinned, fighting the urge to laugh.

  
“My birthday has been cancelled, now piss off.” she said flipping onto her stomach pressing her face down into the pillow.

  
“Nuh huh! Turn around.” Gendry pleaded with her, “Please.”

  
“If you’re not naked fuck off.” she grumbled turning over.

  
“Why so grumpy?” he asked leaning down to kiss her nose.

  
“Because someone woke me up too early.” she growled.

  
“I know, but I wanted to say happy birthday before I go to work.” he smiled watching her.

  
Arya reached her hands out running them along his bare chest, “Define say happy birthday for me?” she asked seductively.

  
Gendry grinned at her and cocked his head ever so slightly, “Well,” he sighed, “lets just say you’re over dressed..”

  
Before he even realised it, his hands were reaching to pull Arya’s nightdress over her head, his hands flittering down her upper body coming to rest on her hips. Gendry lent down, sinking his lips against hers, he could feel her shifting beneath his body. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as she pushed his body upwards away from her so she could slip off her underwear.

  
“Now who’s over dressed?” she breathed hard sliding a finger under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

  
Gendry let out a snarl raising his hips as she pulled his boxers down his legs, swiftly he kicked them off before lowering his hips back towards her.

  
“How are you so beautiful?” he moaned into her shoulder before trailing one hand down her body towards the top of her hips, Gendry watched a small frown appear on her brow as it did momentarily every time he suggested she was beautiful.

  
“Why don’t you tell me how?” she sighed, the frown evaporating completely.

  
“Mm,” he groaned, his fingers finding their way between her legs, “you’ve been waiting for me?” he grinned raising his eyebrows.

  
“My body is a traitor!” she sighed dramatically.

  
Gendry laughed, “Hey, I can stop..”

  
“No!” she gasped, “Don’t. Ever.”

  
“I have to at some point.” he laughed, one finger rubbing circles into her clit.

  
Arya pouted and Gendry took that as a signal to pick his pace up, kissing her pout away.

  
Gendry lost himself in her moans and sighs, until she hooked her legs around his hips flipping him onto his back.

  
“Here comes the she wolf.” Gendry sighed pushing up to meet her lips.

  
Arya pushed him flat against the mattress, instantly straddling his hips, aligning her entrance to his cock. Gendry watched her as she grinned down at him, it was a look half seductive and half wild, Gendry could feel his cock straining up towards her.

  
“Arya,” he groaned, she chuckled before lowering herself down onto him.

  
She moved slowly at first, he felt every inch of himself being taken into her, when he was fully inside she began to lift her hips up and down, slowly, teasing. Gendry bit down on his lip and she looked down at him, he knew the look on her face, she was in control and she loved it.

  
Gendry placed his hands on her hips to try and fasten the pace.

  
“Nuh huh,” she replied taking his hands into her own, running them up her body, placing them on her breasts. Instantly Gendry began to caress each breast, rubbing his thumbs over her already hard nipples.

  
“Arya,” he murmured.

  
“Hm?” she looked at him with a challenging look, biting down on her lower lip, which ignited his passions further. Instantly he bucked his hips upwards, over and over, thrusting into her harder than she’d been going. His efforts were greeted by quiet sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. Gendry grinned at her, before twisting to flip her onto her back. Instantly she brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips as he thrusted deeper into her.

  
The two of them collapsed against the mattress, “I think that’s the quietest you’ve ever been.” Gendry laughed.

  
Arya lifted her left hand up and flashed her middle finger at him, Gendry watched her chest rising and falling.

  
“I love you.” he sighed wrapping his arm around her.

  
“You’d better.” she laughed kissing his cheek.

  
An alarm began to ring and Gendry groaned reaching for his phone, “I’ve gotta get up.” he groaned.

  
“Pft, hardly fair, working on my birthday.” Arya frowned.

  
“I’ll make sure to raise the issue with Coach Mormont.” Gendry teased her heading to the bathroom to get ready.


	45. ARYA

“Huh!” Arya sat bolt upright in bed, she looked around the room, Gendry had already left for work, somehow she’d managed to get back into her nightdress even though she had no memory of anything after Gendry’s naked arse disappearing into the bathroom.

  
Arya heard the noise that woke her again, it was the door.

  
“Uh, yeah?” she called out groggily.

  
The door cracked open slightly and Arya began to get out of bed.

  
“No, stay!” Rickon yelled as though she was Nymeria.

  
Arya didn’t question her nine year old brother giving her orders, probably a first for her.

  
“Happy birthday!” Rickon yelled crossing the room to her bed with a tray.

  
Arya glanced at the tray then back to her little brother, “What’s this?” she asked.

  
“Breakfast in bed.” Rickon frowned at her.

  
“How.. why..?” she stuttered looking at the tray, it contained: a cup of coffee, a glass of milk, two plates, a stack of pancakes, fruit and syrup.

  
“You don’t like it?” Rickon asked setting the tray down.

  
“No Rick, I love it..” she laughed.

  
“Good!” he sighed climbing onto the bed grabbing the glass of milk.

  
“I’m concerned about the pancakes and coffee though.” Arya said after a moment.

  
“They’re not poisoned.” Rickon protested, “See!” he said grabbing a pancake and taking a huge bite out of it.

  
Arya shook her head before picking up a plate, “That’s not what I meant.”

  
“Ohh,” he murmured around a mouthful of pancakes, “they’re pancakes you put in the toaster, not as good as real ones, but still good. And Gendry set the coffee machine up, it pours itself, I just had to promise to be really careful!”

  
“Was this his idea or yours?” Arya asked cutting a pancake.

  
“Mine,” Rickon smiled, “Gendry just helped.”

  
Arya grinned at her little brother, “Well, thank you, I think this will be a memorable birthday.”

  
“Cause you don’t gotta go mum’s party right?” he asked stuffing another pancake into his mouth.

  
“That’s part of it.” She smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

  
Arya and Rickon spent her birthday morning playing computer games in Gendry’s living room.

  
“Arya!” Rickon yelled coming back from the bathroom, “It’s snowing!!”

  
Arya got up off the sofa and made her way over to the large window across the room, she grinned looking out at the snow which was already sticking.

  
“Go get boots, your coat, a hat and scarf!” Arya said excitedly rushing off towards the bedroom.

  
“Can we build a snowman?” Rickon almost shrieked as they opened the front door.

  
“There’s not enough snow for that,” Arya laughed, “we’re not in The North any more!”

  
“Can we have a snowball-“ Rickon began, but Arya was a step ahead of him and had already launched a snowball at him.

  
“Oi! Cheat!” Rickon cried with glee beginning to gather snow for himself.

  
“Cars!” Rickon declared as they were building a miniature snowman, now that there was a bit more snow.

  
“Quick, hide,” Arya pulled Rickon aside behind her car, “arm yourself!”

  
Rickon grinned back at her as they both set about making snowballs placing them on the ground around them.

  
“Three, two..” Arya said quietly, “one!” she yelled, the two of them leaping to their feet to launch an attack on Jon and Gendry who had just climbed out of their cars.

  
“Ambush!!” Jon yelled, before gathering snow to throw back at Arya and Rickon.

  
Arya watched as Gendry quickly caught on and began to launch snow at them too. After a few moments, Arya locked eyes with Gendry and motioned for him to meet her behind the cars.

  
“Hey,” she grinned approaching him, “I’m unarmed.” she held both hands up.

  
“Had a nice birthday?” he asked leaning forward to kiss her.

  
“The best.” she smiled before kissing him back.


	46. GENDRY

“Hi.” Gendry heard a little voice say as he sat in the changing room before going out for their warm-up. Gendry looked up, he hadn’t been able to place the voice as Rickon’s, he’d only known the little boy as excitable and confident, this voice was almost scared.

  
“Hey little man!” Gendry called to him walking over to where he was hovering in the doorway. “What are you doing?” he asked.

  
“Uh, I had to check everyone was dressed..” Rickon said uncertainly before facing back into the hallway.

  
“Tell her she can come in.” Brax laughed across the room.

  
“I got told I wasn’t allowed in, until one of you told me to come in.” Arya said walking in holding her hands up.

  
“What are you doing here any way?” Brax asked.

  
“I’m your mascots guardian.” Arya said placing a hand on Rickon’s shoulder, “This is Rickon.”

  
“Hi Rickon,” Brax said crossing to the boy, “I’m Brax, come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

  
Gendry watched Rickon swallow slightly glancing up to him and then Arya, Arya nodded and nudged him forward.

  
“Waters, that doesn’t mean you get to monopolise the 'guardian',” Brax called over his shoulder, “she’s meant to get introductions too.”

  
“Yeah but I already know _all_ your names.” Arya pointed out before taking Gendry’s hand and pulling him towards his team mates.

  
Gendry went to sit at his cubicle in the dressing room and watched Brax take Arya and Rickon around introducing them to everyone.

  
“Who’s shirt have you got on then?” someone asked Rickon.

  
Gendry peered up to see the boy grinning at him, “Waters.”

  
“Wouldn’t kill one of them to even acknowledge I’m here would it?” Jon murmured.

  
“Well,” Gendry looked at him, “they’ve not been introduced to you yet.”

  
Jon looked at him and frowned momentarily before laughing and shoving Gendry playfully.

  
Some club staff came in to collect Arya and Rickon before the players went out for their warm up.

  
“Who am I meant to look for in the crowd during my warm-up?” Gendry muttered as they left the changing rooms.

  
“You could just concentrate on the warm-up.” Jon suggested.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Gendry jested, “Besides, you were the one who would be looking for her in the crowds first off!”

  
Jon shook his head at him before the two of them ran out onto the pitch.

  
After the warm-up the players returned to their changing room, for a final team talk and to switch their training kit’s for the real kit.

  
“Come on then boys!” Brax boomed before the team headed out to line up in the tunnel alongside their opponents.

  
Gendry watched as Rickon started down the tunnel, at first he looked nervous, but smiled freely once he stopped by Jon and Gendry for quick hugs. Then he made his way to the front of the tunnel to stand beside Brax. Gendry peered over his shoulder to see Arya stood at the back of the tunnel with a member of staff, smiling proudly at her little brother. Gendry waved and smiled at her and she grinned back at him before they all headed out of the tunnel. 


	47. ARYA

Arya stood proudly in the team tunnel as she watched her little brother lead the team out hand-in-hand with Brax. She grinned to herself, only wishing she could have also done that as a child, but quickly shrugged to herself on further reflection of the fact that she was now dating one of the best young footballers in the country. Also, her brother wasn’t _too_ bad!

  
A few minutes later Rickon arrived back in the tunnel, grinning from ear to ear.

  
“Did you enjoy that?” Arya smiled at him.

  
“Oh my Gods! It was awesome! Thank you Arya!!” Rickon was jumping with glee.

  
“Don’t thank me,” Arya hugged him, “thank Gendry.”

  
Rickon turned and Arya tugged his arm backwards, “Later, I think he’s a bit busy right now.”

  
“Oh.” Rickon said before they both started laughing.

  
A member of staff took them both to the stands to watch the game, from the VIP area.

  
“These are good seats.” Rickon grinned.

  
Arya shrugged, “Meh, my normal seat is just as good.”

  
“Where do you sit?” Rickon asked.

  
“See the bench,” Arya pointed from the corner where they were sat next to the tunnel across the pitch to the halfway line where the players bench was, “I sit just off to the left, as we’re looking at it, two rows back from the front. See the empty seat.”

  
“Yeah- not really!” Rickon said.

  
Arya chuckled before elbowing him in the ribs before they both turned their attention to the game.

  
At half time, Arya watched the players jog across the pitch. Gendry and Jon paused before the tunnel to wave at the two of them in the crowd.

  
“Gendry!” Rickon yelled.

  
Arya watched as Gendry looked over his shoulder towards the two of them.

  
“Thank you!” Rickon added.

  
Gendry grinned and gave Rickon a thumbs up, before touching his chest and turning his grin up another notch, Arya sighed thinking about the crinkles that no doubt had formed around his ocean blue eyes, and the twin dimples on his cheeks.

  
Kings Forest won the game 2-1 with Jon scoring the winning game in the 92nd of 93 minutes.

  
“What are we doing now?” Rickon asked once the game had finished.

  
“We’ll just wait for the rush to pass, then we’ll leave and head to Jon’s.” Arya informed him.

  
“Can we go down the front?” Rickon asked.

  
“Sure,” she grinned grabbing his hand making their way to the front of the stands.

  
“Jon! Jon!” Rickon called as Jon approached.

  
“What? You wanna know me now I scored the winner is it?” Jon teased.

  
Rickon whimpered slightly, feigning being hurt, “You’re my second favourite.” he added.

  
“Yeah, same!” Arya called.

  
“I’ve lost my case with you,” Jon retorted, “but I’m not giving up on my baby brother, I’ll be his favourite player again one day!”

  
Arya snorted and looked across the pitch for Gendry, who was beginning to make his way over to where they were.

  
“Waters.” Arya greeted coolly when Gendry approached them.

  
“Stark.” he responded as coolly before the two of them chuckled.

  
Gendry motioned for Arya to come closer, she leaned across the barrier towards him and he reached back to hug her before kissing her.

  
“You enjoy the game Rick?” Gendry asked wrapping his arm around Arya’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah, not enjoying this though.” he grimaced waving his hand at the two of them.

  
Arya laughed and lent into Gendry.

  
“Tell me about it,” Jon added, “I’ve got to put up with this all the time!”

  
Arya rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from Gendry, “Let me take a photo of the three of you.” she said pulling her phone out.

  
Arya uploaded the picture to Instagram with the caption, _**Think the little brother enjoyed his day as mascot with his TWO favourite players!** _

  
“Can’t I stay with you?” Rickon asked as Arya helped him pack his bags.

  
“You know I don’t live here, right?” Arya asked waving a hand indicating Gendry’s apartment.

  
“I don’t mean forever, just til I’ve gotta go back home.” Rickon frowned.

  
“I think mum probably misses you.” Arya answered.

  
“Yeah.. but.. but-“ Rickon searched for an argument.

  
“Be thankful she let you stay this long Rickon!” Arya laughed.

  
“Can I come and stay again?” Rickon pouted.

  
“I don’t see no reason why you can’t.. but it’s up to mum and dad.” Arya responded, “And Gendry, seeing as it’s his place.”

  
“Gendry would agree to anything you ask.” Rickon said matter of factly.

  
“Probably.” Arya snorted, “Now come on, they’ll be at Jon’s soon.”

  
Arya let herself and Rickon into Jon’s house when they arrived, Rickon immediately went to switch the television and games consul on.

  
“Wanna play?” he called.

  
“Nah,” Arya answered taking some books out of her bag, “I’ve got to study.”

  
“Boring!” Rickon cried.

  
“Well, life isn’t all fun and games! You’ll learn that one day.” she smiled softly at him before turning her attention to her books.

  
Half an hour later the doorbell rung, “Arya, get the door! I’m in the middle of a game.” Rickon called.

  
Arya was already halfway to her feet when he’d yelled, but she rolled her eyes and answered, “Yes Master.” approaching the door still reading her book.

  
“Arya!” her mother chided seeing her opening the door with her nose in a book.

  
“Studying,” Arya said stepping aside to allow her mother, father and Bran to enter the house.

  
Arya felt her father kiss her cheek as he passed, “No Sansa?”

  
“She had plans..” their mother answered, Arya shrugged and shut the door before returning to the table where she’d been studying.

  
“Well, you two are good hosts.” their dad declared.

  
“Not my house.” Arya shrugged.

  
“Busy, gotta kill…” Rickon stopped short.

  
“Busy, gotta study…” Arya added.

  
“Arya!” her mother called her attention.

  
“Seriously mother, I’m studying, let me finish my chapter and I’ll be with you.” Arya sighed checking her watch, she smiled realising by time she'd finished the chapter Jon and Gendry should be there.

  
“C’mon.” Arya muttered under her breath turning the page to see the end of her chapter, impatient for Jon and Gendry’s arrival she began tapping her fingers against the table.

  
“Arya, do you have to do that?” Her mother asked.

  
“Sorry.” she groaned, but started to do it again a few moments later.

  
“Ar-“ her mother began.

  
“They’re here!” Rickon cut her off practically vaulting over the back of the sofa towards the front door where Jon and Gendry were approaching.

  
“Sorry, bit later than we expected.” Gendry said shaking her fathers hand and giving her mother a hug.

  
“Lots of fans waiting outside the training base today!” Jon smiled before hugging their family.

  
Gendry walked over to Arya, Arya purposefully trained her attention on her book, she could feel him stood before her, his eyes boring into her. She suppressed a smile by biting down on the corner of her lower lip, Gendry cleared his throat, still she pretended to read. Gendry sighed pulling out the chair opposite her before sitting on it. Instantly she picked her feet up and laid them on his lap.

  
“Oh, hi.” she smiled softly at him.

  
“You’re a tease.” he responded quietly, to which she just flashed him a devilish grin before setting her book down.

  
“Gods Jon!” Arya called over her shoulder, “You’re a bad host, you haven’t even offered anyone a drink!”

  
“You’re aware that you could have done that, right?” Jon frowned at her.

  
“Not my house.” She shrugged.

  
“You’re here at least once a week though, so it kind of is.” Jon replied lifting one eyebrow at her.

  
“Sorry, I was busy.” she answered him.

  
“Hm, and what are you doing now?” he frowned.

  
Arya looked at Gendry and cocked her head, “Still busy.” she responded before moving her legs and leaning across to kiss Gendry.

  
“I hope you haven’t been doing that in front of Rickon all week.” Arya’s mother said approaching Arya and Gendry.

  
Arya pulled away from Gendry who was wearing a sheepish look, Arya just raised an eyebrow at her mother.

  
“They only did it after the football!” Rickon yelled.

  
Arya looked at her mother who’s expression was that of pure shock, Arya stifled a laugh.

  
“He means kissing in front of him.” Gendry rushed out blushing.

  
“Hm, yeah the other thing was a bit more.” Arya murmured quietly.

  
“Arya!” Gendry nudged her, she just gave him a grin.

  
Arya’s mother looked at her as though she couldn’t believe her, or didn’t want to believe her, she shook her head before walking off.

  
“Jon?” Arya heard her mother call, “Did you want a hand making dinner?”

  
“Sure, thanks Aunt Cat.” Jon replied.

  
Arya made to stand up after looking to the sofa where Bran, her dad and Rickon were sat watching television.

  
“No.” Gendry said placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
“What?” Arya asked argumentatively.

  
“You’re studying, stay.” he responded.

  
“But I’m done!” she protested.

  
“Hardly, you’ve barely touched your books the past week.” Gendry pointed out.

  
Arya pouted but didn’t argue, she watched as Gendry knelt beside her, “Study until dinner and I’ll make it worth your while tonight.”

  
Arya considered him momentarily, she reached her hand out to trace his jaw with her left thumb, eventually letting it trail to his lower lip. Gendry parted his lips momentarily taking the tip of her thumb between his teeth.

  
“Okay.” She sighed, “It better be worth it.” she returned her attention to her books.

  
“Oh, it will be Milady.” he said quietly and huskily before turning away from her.

  
Arya watched him walk away from her, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Gendry turned to see if she was watching him, “Study.” he mouthed back to her with a grin before walking away.

  
Arya instantly allowed her head to drop into her hands, how the fuck am I meant to study like this, she thought to herself trying to clear her mind of Gendry.


	48. GENDRY

“Hm, Rickon was right about the two of you kissing at the football.” Bran said flatly his eyes focused on his phone.

  
“Huh?” Gendry frowned looking at him.

  
“Here.” Bran said handing Gendry his phone.

  
Gendry looked at the phone to see a photo of him and Arya kissing after the game where Rickon was the mascot a few days before. The photo had been taken by a fan behind them in the stands, Gendry began to read the comments.

  
“Ah, I wouldn’t read that.” Bran said.

  
“Too late.” Gendry said quietly, his eyes skimming over comments such as ‘**_Who the hell is she?!_**’, ‘**_Bitch, she’s not even pretty!_**’ and ‘**_What a slut! Fuck I wish I was her!_**’.

  
“There’s nice ones too.” Bran pointed out.

  
“Don’t show your sister.” Gendry said handing Bran his phone back.

  
“You know she has an account on there, right?” Bran frowned.

  
“Yeah,” Gendry sighed, “but she’s been busy lately, I don’t think she’s been on there, maybe she won’t notice?”

  
“Yeah, maybe.” Bran responded trying to be supportive.

  
Gendry closed his eyes and sighed, he knew most footballers girlfriends received this kind of abuse, but it being aimed at Arya made it so much worse, “I’ll show her later.” he said at last.

  
“You sure? I could do it?” Bran suggested.

  
Gendry gave the boy a reassuring smile, “It’s my fault her photo’s even on there, I’ll do it.”

  
“Well, it’s not exactly your fault is it?” Bran frowned, “I mean, you love her, right? You don’t get to choose that?”

  
“No,” Gendry gave him a sad smile, “you don’t get to choose that.”

  
Gendry found himself wondering if the quiet studious boy was beginning to experience feelings for someone.

  
“How old are you now Bran?” Gendry asked quietly.

  
“Fifteen.” he responded flatly, all the emotion that had been in his voice moments ago had suddenly drained away.

  
Gendry nodded, “Is there someone you like?”

  
“_Someone_?” Bran asked.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You said _someone_, not is there a _girl_ you like.” Bran pointed out.

  
“Yeah?” Gendry frowned confused, he studied the boy momentarily, but neither of them said anything else.

  
“Arya.” Gendry whispered sitting at the small table beside her.

  
“Go away, I’m studying.” She replied, “As per Milords orders.” she added sarcastically.

  
“Okay, take a break a minute, I want to ask you something.” he said seriously.

  
Arya lifted her eyes from the book to focus on him.

  
Gendry peered over his shoulder to Bran who’s attention was back on his phone, “Is Bran..” he paused considering if he should even bring this up, “Is he…”

  
Arya’s eyes studied his face for a moment, “Yes.” she responded.

  
Gendry frowned, “How do you know what I was asking?”

  
Arya shrugged, “You were asking if he’s gay, right?”

  
“Yeah..” Gendry responded.

  
“He is.” she answered.

  
“Okay.” he took her hand.

  
“How did you come to that conclusion?” Arya asked placing her free hand on top of their entwined hands.

  
“We were talking about you, about us.. and Bran said ‘_you love her, right? You don’t get to choose that?_’ and I don’t know, there was something in the way he said it.” Gendry replied, “So I asked if he liked someone, and he was quiet fixated on my use of _someone_ rather than _some girl_ or something like that.”

  
Arya nodded, “I don’t think he’s actually told anyone.”

  
“But you know? Does he know you know?” Gendry asked softly.

  
“Yeah I know, yeah I think he knows. Or, he knows that I know that he’s not into girls anyway I guess. I don’t know, we seem to have an understanding where he knows I’ll have his back, but we don’t talk about it.” She answered.

  
“Do you think you should maybe talk about it?” Gendry asked.

  
Arya pursed her lips, she looked deep in thought, “I don’t know. But maybe I should make it more clear that he can talk to us if he needs to?”

  
Gendry nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her to get back to her books.


	49. ARYA

“Okay,” she sighed collapsing against the bed pulling the blankets up around her naked body, “you did make that studying worth my while.”

  
“Told you I would.” Gendry grinned up at her.

  
Her heart fluttered in her chest, even after several months the sight of his deep blue eyes full of love and his little dimples her heart was still not immune to it.

  
“What?” he laughed.

  
“Nothing, I’m just admiring you.” she sighed.

  
Gendry reached out to lace his right hand into her left hand, he brought their entwined hands to his chest to rest just over his heart, Arya could feel it thumping from the exertion of their love making.

  
“I love you.” he sighed with a smile.

  
“I love you too.” she kissed his nose.

  
They stayed like that for several moments, Arya’s head resting on his shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his chest under her hands, she felt like she could be happy forever here in his arms.

  
“Hey,” Gendry breathed.

  
“Hm?” she answered.

  
“Have you been on Tumblr lately?” he asked.

  
“How’d you know about Tumblr?” she laughed.

  
“Bran.” he frowned.

  
“Christ, how in depth was the conversation the two of you had?” she asked sitting up reaching for her phone.

  
“Ah, he showed me a post on there. I didn’t want you to see it, but I also didn’t want you to be blind sided.” he answered nervously.

  
Arya unlocked her phone opening the Tumblr app, searching ‘Gendry Waters’ under the search section. Not something Arya was new to doing, she’d been following Gendry as a footballer for well over a year, and as someone she found herself attracted to, it was actually a tag she was tracking.

  
“This?” she asked coming across a photo of the two of them at the football game a few days prior.

  
“Yeah,” Gendry answered quietly.

  
“It’s a good photo,” she smiled, “I should thank whoever posted it.”

  
She looked at Gendry who winced, “I’m meant to look at the nasty comments now aren’t I?” she added.

  
Gendry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Gendry, I know how these things work. People are horrible, some people just want what others have and they call them all sorts just because of it. I’ve lived through the world of being a teenage girl. It’s grim.”

  
Gendry took her hand again, using his free hand to tilt her face towards his, he brought her grey eyes in line with his blue ones, “You are beautiful, amazing, funny and selfless, you are the most amazing human on this planet, I love you beyond all words.”

  
Arya looked at him almost puzzled.

  
“I just wanted you to know before you read the comments.” he answered before kissing her.

  
Arya read through the comments, she frowned at some, rolled her eyes at others and smiled at most of them.

  
“What are you doing?” Gendry frowned watching her.

  
“I’m reblogging it!” she declared, “I like the photo, and I’m going to thank the person who took the photo.”

  
“Arya,” Gendry warned her.

  
She ignored him, reblogging the post adding the comment, ‘_**Oh! :o Thank you to whoever took this photo, it’s one of the most flattering photos anyone has ever taken of me and Gendry together!**_  
_**Thank you to everyone who actually added nice comments, and to those calling me a bitch or a slut, or whatever other colourful terms you used, it won’t change anything; what’s the point in us all abusing one another? It’s not going to get you anything other than notes, and frankly, they’re not the kind of notes that pay the bills!**_’

  
“You know you’re asking for trouble?” Gendry groaned into her shoulder.

  
“Maybe.” she chuckled putting her phone down.


	50. GENDRY

“Are you going to Arya’s game tonight?” Jon asked him at training one afternoon in late January.

  
“She’s got a game tonight?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Do you two actually talk or just..” Jon began, “no.”

  
“We talk. We talk a lot!” Gendry protested, “She told me she had to study tonight.” he shook his head, “I’ll come with you, don’t tell her.”

  
“It’s like she doesn’t want you to see her play or something.” Jon laughed.

  
“Would that surprise you?” Gendry sighed.

  
Jon picked him up to go to the game later that day, they made sure to arrive after kickoff so Arya wouldn’t notice them immediately. The two of them settled into watching the game, Arya still hadn’t noticed them, but her room-mate Meera had stared at them momentarily whilst the ball was down the opposite end of the pitch.

  
“Think Meera knows I wasn’t invited.” Gendry said to Jon.

  
“Have you and Arya had a fight or something?” Jon asked raising his eyebrows.

  
“No.” Gendry frowned, “Not that I know of anyway.”

  
Jon laughed and shook his head, “Trust me, you’d know if you had.”

  
“Shit, you guys play for Forest!” a man stood a few feet from them said, “Can I get a picture with you both?”

  
“Sure,” Gendry said as the two of them posed with the guy.

  
Their attentions turned back to the game, suddenly Arya was running ragged, snaking her way through the midfield, past defenders before laying the ball off to a team mate. Arya ran forward being played onside by a single defender, she minutely lifted her head and the same team mate passed her the ball. Arya swiftly controlled the ball tapping it past the keeper.

Gendry and Jon both roared clapping and cheering with the crowd as Arya punched the air.

  
“She knows you’re here.” Jon said to Gendry.

  
“How’d you know?” Gendry asked.

  
“She’s pissed off, she’ll get another goal in a minute, trust me.” Jon answered.

  
Gendry watched as Arya tracked back into defence as her team lost possession. She chased the striker from the other team, exerting a perfect tackle to win the ball that filled him with pride. Suddenly Arya was turning and running down the wing, Gendry watched her lift her head as she ran, looking for a team mate to cross to, but she was alone, everyone else was still behind her. She tucked her head back down, somehow her pace increased. A defender boxed her in, she was in an attacking position, facing her own goal, but had nowhere to turn. Gendry saw that she was considering her options, he saw a slight smile on her lips.

  
“She’s going to do a Cruyff Turn!” Gendry gasped in awe.

  
Arya feigned a pass before dragging the ball behind her standing leg, she turned 180 degrees and was off towards the goal. It was one on one now, Arya verses the goalkeeper.

Gendry watched as the keeper nervously flailed at close range, Arya looked up meeting her eye and shot the ball up into the top left corner.

  
Gendry watched as Arya turned away from goal screaming, she held her right arm up into the air and pointed to it before turning to Gendry and Jon smiling.

  
“Fuck.” Gendry gasped.

  
“Need a minute mate?” Jon laughed.

  
“It would be frowned upon if I ran on the pitch grabbed her and ran off, right?” Gendry asked wide eyed.

  
“Yeah, also she’d kick the shit out of you.” Jon laughed.

  
“Fuck me.” Gendry cursed rubbed his eyes.

  
“As much as I hate to say this,” Jon grinned at Gendry, “but I think that’s my sisters job.”

  
Gendry snorted, “So you’re okay with the two of us now?”

  
“You’ve been together like 4 months now.. I guess I have to accept it.” Jon shrugged, “Also, I’ve never seen Arya so happy in her life.”

  
“I feel the same way.” Gendry responded. 


	51. ARYA

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked striding over to Gendry at half time, her team was 2-0 up and she’d scored both goals. She was happy, but confused to as why Gendry was at her game, when she hadn’t invited him.

  
“Well,” Gendry teased her, “Someone told me Johan Cruyff was playing today, I had to come see it for myself!”

  
“You weren’t invited.” she argued.

  
“Yes,” he grinned sheepishly, “but, ‘_every disadvantage has its advantage_’.”

  
“That’s cheesy as fuck Waters.” she said shoving him slightly.

  
“Arya.” Meera called, she turned to her friend noting everyone else had already gone to the changing rooms.

  
“I have to go,” she said before kissing him, “and don’t quote Cruyff to me again.”

  
Gendry laughed, but seemingly couldn’t help himself as he shouted after her, “Remember, ‘_you have got to shoot, otherwise you can’t score_’.”

  
“Do you realise how much better you play when he’s watching?” Meera asked her as they walked to the changing room.

  
“Maybe,” Arya sighed deeply, “I don’t want to play better?”

  
“You’re weird.” Meera shook her head.

  
Arya grinned at her, “I know!”

  
“But seriously, you boss it when he’s here, can you invite him every game? I hardly touched the ball!” Meera protested.

  
Arya chewed on her lower lip before facing Meera, “I don’t _want_ to be a footballer. But when Gendry is around, my head and my body are two separate beings. I can’t help but show-off in front of him. My brain is all like, hold back… but my body is like, nah he’s going to fuck us hard tonight, the better we look out here.. then my brain is like shut the fuck up that’s..” Arya paused flushing before looking at Meera, “I sound crazy, right?”

  
“No,” Meera regarded her, “you sound fucking horny.”

  
“Well, have you seen him?” Arya asked turning around as they walked.

  
Meera laughed, “You’ve got it bad girl.”

  
Arya didn’t respond until they were in the changing rooms and she was sat down, she bent over resting her head in her hands, “I know.” she sighed at last.

  
“Stark!” The coach called.

  
“Huh, yeah?” she asked raising her head out of her hands.

  
“What are you doing out there today? You’re playing amazing! Think we need to know your secret.” the coach laughed.

  
“Oh well he’s a 6ft 2” def-“ Meera started.

  
“Shut up Reed!” Arya groaned.

  
“Also, she’s channelling the ghost of Johan Cruyff..” Meera pointed out.

  
Arya rolled her eyes and said nothing.

  
“Yeah, she’s got a point,” someone said from across the changing room, “I’ve never seen someone exact a Cruyff turn so perfectly before.”

  
“Those scouts will want to talk to you again Arya.” the coach said before stepping into the centre of the changing room to deliver a speech to the whole team.

  
Arya played the second half as she had the first half, her mind and body were again trying to work separately, and apparently her feet had taken Cruyff’s advice delivered by Gendry, ‘_you have got to shoot, otherwise you can’t score_’, Arya seemed to find everyone passing the ball to her at every chance. She got 3 more goals in the second half with her team winning 7-1. When the game ended, Meera approached her carrying the ball, she lobbed the ball up into the air, way too high for Arya to catch without exerting herself, and yet she sprung up into the air to catch the ball.

  
“I’d best watch my gloves.” Meera laughed clapping Arya across the shoulders, Arya poked her tongue out at her room-mate.

  
“He’s watching you,” Meera whispered in her ear.

  
Arya smiled at her, “He always is,” she laughed.

  
“Arya!” The coach called approaching her with an older man in a tracksuit, Arya instantly recognised the man, Jorah Mormont. Son of the great Jeor Mormont, Jon and Gendry’s coach.

  
“Mr Mormont.” Arya greeted politely offering the man her hand.

  
“You know who I am?” the man grinned shaking her hand.

  
Arya shrugged in response.

  
“My father had a lot to say about you when I met with him recently.” Jorah informed her.

  
“Really?” she frowned, she’d barely spoken to Jeor Mormont for five minutes.

  
“Seems a few of his players can’t stop talking about you.” Jorah said.

  
“Jon and Gendry.” Arya sighed.

  
“Mm, and maybe surprisingly, that one over there.” Jorah turned to point across the field to where Brax was stood waving at her holding a small girl.

  
“Brax? Really?” Arya raised her eyebrows before shaking her head.

  
“We’d like you to train with the King’s Forest women's team Miss Stark.” Jorah announced as Arya frowned into the ground.

  
“I- uh-“ Arya stuttered momentarily, “I don’t really have the time.”

  
“Honestly, it takes little more time than you commit to playing here at University.” Jorah countered.

  
“Thank you Mr Mormont, but I don’t want to be a footballer.” Arya answer calmly.

  
“Miss Stark,” the man looked as though he was trying to keep his composure, “you’re the best female player I’ve had the pleasure of watching in a long time. I think you should consider my offer, maybe come train with us for a few weeks, see if you like it? If you then choose to say no, I’ll accept it, but I’m not taking no for an answer at this stage.”

  
“I-“ Arya wracked her mind for an excuse, she couldn’t find one, “okay, I’ll train for a couple of weeks.”

  
“I’ll get your details from your coach and contact you.” Mormont answered before leaving.

  
“Fuck me.” Arya muttered.

  
“Why are you so against it?” Meera asked with a frown.

  
“I don’t know.” Arya said before laying down on the floor.


	52. GENDRY

“Is that Mormont’s son?” Gendry asked Jon as they watched a female and male coach approach Arya and her room-mate, Meera Reed.

  
“I think so.” Jon answered, “Ah shit.”

  
“What?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Brax.” Jon nodded across the pitch.

  
“He’s got some weird fascination with Arya hasn’t he?” Gendry groaned.

  
“Certainly seems that way.”

  
Gendry and Jon watched Arya chatting to the male coach, once the two coaches left Arya laid down on the pitch where she’d been stood. Jon and Gendry both shared a look with one another before starting towards her.

  
“Let me die in peace.” Arya groaned when the two of them were standing over her.

  
“Why are you _always_ so dramatic?” Jon frowned bending down towards her.

  
“Life cries for drama!” she sighed.

  
Gendry ran a hand across his stubbled jaw, “Arya, what’s going on?” he knelt in front of her pulling her to sit up.

  
“Jorah Mormont wants me to go train with the Kings Forest woman’s team.” she said.

  
“Yeah, and every other girl on our team would be jumping for joy,” Meera pointed out, “but this one,” she lightly kicked Arya’s boot, “is trying to figure out any way that would get her out of it.”

  
“I’ve got it!” Arya jumped up pulling Gendry up with her, “You could knock me up!” she said seriously.

  
“What?” Gendry chocked wide eyed.

  
“Arya!” Jon scolded standing up himself.

  
“Bad joke.” Arya sighed reaching out to take his hand.

  
Gendry shook his head, still unable to form any words, but he pulled her into his chest wrapping both arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and Gendry heard her inhale deeply and sigh.

  
“It’s not that bad Arya.” he laughed at last.

  
“We’ll see.” she said flatly.

  
“Arya!” a little girls voice came from behind them, the four of them turned to see a little girl running towards them. She looked about 5 years old, her curly blonde hair was in pigtails and she had a look of awe on her face. Gendry then realised where he’d seen the girl before, he looked up to see Brax chasing after the girl.

  
“Hi Arya!” the girl said beaming.

  
“Hi,” Arya smiled at the girl kneeling down towards her, “What’s your name?”

  
“I'm Dacey Brax.” the girl beamed at Arya.

  
“Nice to meet you Dacey.” Arya smiled reaching out to hug the little girl.

  
Gendry watched the interaction, surprised that Arya choose to hug the girl, usually Arya was strictly a handshake kind of greeter.

  
“My daddy brought me to watch you today.” the little girl said proudly.

  
Arya’s eyes drifted upwards towards Brax, she nodded to him. Gendry watched his captain closely, wondering what game he was playing, for he certainly was playing some kind of game.

  
“She likes to watch girls playing, gives her something to aspire to.” Brax smiled at Arya before turning to Gendry with a wink.

  
“Have you been to many of the teams games?” Gendry asked Brax.

  
“Aye, we come every week normally, my wife was a student here.” Brax responded.

  
Gendry watched as Brax nodded to his daughter.

  
“You’re my favourite player Arya Stark.” the little girl announced throwing her arms around Arya’s neck.

  
“Thanks.” Arya gasped lightly rubbing the little girls shoulders.

  
“Can I get my picture with you?” the girl tried to whisper.

  
“Uh- yeah- I guess?” Arya replied uncertainly.

  
“Meera,” Arya said a while later after she’d kicked the ball around with Dacey for a few minutes, “we’d better go change?”

  
“Ah, yeah, we’d better or we’ll be getting in trouble.” Meera agreed.

  
Gendry said goodbye to Meera, “I’ll wait here for you.” Gendry said to Arya.

  
“I drove.” she replied.

  
“Well, you can give me a lift then,” he smiled, “Jon brought me.”

  
“Okay, I’ll see you in like half hour.” she said before leaving with Meera.

  
“What’s your game?” Gendry asked Brax calmly, only remaining calm because of the little girl running around after a ball a few feet away from them.

  
“I’m not playing a game.” Brax responded.

  
“Why the interest in Arya?” he rephrased.

  
“Look,” Brax paused, “she’s got potential. There’s something about the girl. I’d seen her play here last year, then I met her at the gala dinner and instantly recognised her. You knew there was something about her that night didn’t you Waters? Well I did too, our interests are different, yes, but still she enticed us both that night.”

  
Gendry frowned at the man.

  
“She’s got a footballing mind.” Brax said simply. “Jon, you said yourself, she knows the team back to front, right?” Jon nodded in agreement, “The two of you look at her like she can walk on water, my daughter looks at her the same way. And watching the three of you, I’ve come to the realisation that Arya Stark may well be able to walk on water. She just may need pushing out onto the lake first.”

  
Gendry took on board what Brax had just said, his words rang true, he sighed.

  
“Why does she seem so against being a footballer anyway?” Brax asked.

  
“I don’t know.” Gendry shook his head.

  
“I think, she might have expected everyone to expect it of her, Arya likes to do the unexpected, every time someone brings it up, she says she wants to concentrate on school.” Jon added.

  
_There has got to be more to it than that_, Gendry thought to himself,_ I’ll have to bring it up with her_.


	53. ARYA

“Arya?” Gendry almost whispered whilst they lay in bed later that night.

  
She turned her head towards him, nuzzling his face into his bare shoulder, “Yeah?”

  
“Did you.. at the end of the school year.. I was thinking..” he was practically stumbling his way through the sentence.

  
Arya gave a small laugh, “You’re not finishing any of your sentences.”

  
“I know.” he smiled softly before taking a sharp breath, “Did you want to move in here?”

  
Arya sat up and smiled down on him, “Yes.” she said quietly.

  
Gendry grinned at her picking her up to pull her body on top of his, Arya ran her finger along his jaw, stroking his stubbled cheek. Gendry lent his cheek into her hand running his own hands down her sides coming to a stop on her arse, she could feel him beginning to stiffen for the second time that night through their underwear.

  
“Hey, there’s something else I want to talk about.” Gendry said softly, his hands drifting down the top of her thighs.

  
“What’s that?” she asked kissing his jaw.

  
Gendry frowned, Arya could see he was thinking, whatever he wanted to talk about he was clearly fearful that she wouldn’t particularly like it.

  
“Why are you so against being a footballer?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

  
“I don’t know.” she murmured, pressing her face down into Gendry’s chest trying to think of something more to say. “I- I don’t think my family really expected me to be particularly academic. When I was a kid I was always running around, playing sports, getting dirty, I was constantly in trouble. I always got good grades in school, but I probably didn’t pay as much attention as I could have. The girls football teams back home were pretty rubbish, at first there wasn’t one, and I just wanted to play on the boys team. But as soon as you’re like 11 or 12, you’re not allowed to play mixed any more, a new girls team was set up when I was 13, I went for a bit, but all the girls were bitchy. It wasn’t the football I loved, it was.. I don’t know, I didn’t like it. I played at school but quit the team, and I began to concentrate more in school. People started to realise I was pretty good at football when I was about 15, but I think I was scared all teams would just be bitchy, so I kept refusing to play. I played for my school and then at uni, but not for a club. Scouts came to watch me several times, but I kept saying no, I just want to concentrate on uni.”

  
Gendry had listened quietly to what she’d said, he lifted her head up from his chest so he could look upon her face, “So, it’s not that you don’t want to be a footballer, it’s the fact that you’re concerned about what others are going to be like.”

  
Arya shrugged, “Maybe.”

  
“Why?” Gendry asked running a hand along her cheek, “You know the women you’d be playing with would be very different to the 13 year old girls you were playing with back then.”

  
“I know,” she responded quietly, “it’s just.. some of the stuff people used to say, it kind of sticks with you. It’s difficult to forget being 13.. and girls calling you out on every little thing. You act like a boy; your tits are so flat; you’re ugly; no boy is ever going to look at you; why are you so short? Just on and on, constantly, unrelentingly.. it destroys you..” Arya could feel tears building in the back of her eyes.

  
“Ar,” he soothed her, “shh, it’s okay.. it’s in the past, I know I can’t change the past.. but none of that is true, even if it was at one point, it isn’t any more.”

  
Arya sighed and dropped her head back to his chest, she breathed in his scent deeply.

  
“I mean, you do still act like a boy and you’re still incredibly short, but…” Gendry tilted her head up to meet his eyes, “you have magnificent boobs, like.. wow,” Gendry’s hands made their way around to lightly caress her breasts over her bra. “You’re not ugly.. you’re.. you are the most beautiful woman in the world, to me at least,” he grinned, “and who cares about boys liking you? Hm? You’ve got me.”

  
Arya sniffed, “Yeah, I’ve got you.. that’s all that matters.”

  
Gendry cupped her cheek, bending towards her to kiss her. Lightly at first, but his tongue began to part her lips quickly, the kiss deepening, becoming needy.

  
“I love you,” Gendry gasped during their kisses, “fuck them all.”

  
Arya smiled into the kisses, “No, I only want to fuck you.”

  
Gendry lightly pushed Arya up away from him by a few inches, “You’re going to give it a go then?”

  
“I’ll try it.” she said before bringing her lips back to his.


	54. GENDRY

“I’ve got one final question about our conversation from last night.” Gendry said walking into Arya’s flat not really paying any attention.

  
“A, that sounds serious.” Meera responded calmly, “B, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WALKING INTO MY FLAT?”

  
“Oh, hi Meera.” Gendry said rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry!”

  
“She’s not home yet.” Meera replied.

  
“I thought she’d be back by now!” Gendry sighed sitting on a chair across from Meera.

  
“Make yourself at home Waters.” Meera motioned to the chair he’d already sat in.

  
Gendry looked down at the floor, he liked Meera Reed well enough, but she also made him insanely uncomfortable. Her and Arya were definitely well suited to being friends.

  
“Ah, Meera, I’m having a small party next Saturday for my birthday if you want to come.” Gendry said trying to fill the silence.

  
“You’re playing Friday this week, right?” Meera asked him.

  
“Um, yeah.” he blinked, usually Meera had no interest in men’s football.

  
“So, that means alcohol and maybe some hot footballers?” Meera asked.

  
Gendry looked at Meera momentarily, “I thought you were gay?”

  
“Bi.” She answered.

  
“Ah okay, um… yeah I guess I can invite some of them?” Gendry racked his brains to who he should invite, not Brax, definitely not Brax.

  
“See if any of them have any sisters too.” She smiled at him.

  
“Okay,” Gendry laughed at seeing her relax slightly.

  
“So, I hear you’re stealing my room-mate?” Meera asked a few moments later.

  
“Sorry.” Gendry replied awkwardly.

  
“Inevitable.” Meera snorted.

  
Gendry looked at her quizzically.

  
“It was going to happen from the moment the two of you started dating.” Meera shrugged, “Besides, she spends more time at yours than she does here.”

  
Gendry winced slightly, feeling a little bit sorry for Meera.

  
“Don’t look like that Gendry Waters!” Meera scolded him, “She’s been a lot happier since she’s been with you. It’s good.”

  
“I’m much happier since she’s been with me too,” Gendry laughed, “hey, you’re free to come hang out with us any time you want y’know.”

  
“Yeah, think I’ll call first though.” Meera winked at him.

  
“Where have you been young lady?” Gendry was in the bathroom but he could hear Meera’s voice from there.

  
“Sorry mum!” Arya laughed, “Class overran.”

  
“Well, your gentleman caller is here.” Meera responded as Gendry was walking out of the bathroom.

  
“Hey,” he grinned at Arya.

  
“Hi,” she smiled back.

  
“Can the two of you just go to your room and fuck already? The sexual tension in this room is too much for me to handle.” Meera exclaimed.

  
“Oh shut up!” Arya said throwing a pillow at her roommate, before making her way over to Gendry.

  
  
“So, I wanted to ask you something else.” Gendry said once they were in Arya’s room.

  
Arya turned and frowned at him.

  
“It’s about the conversation we had last night.” he added.

  
“Okay?” she said slowly lowering herself onto her bed.

  
Gendry sat down beside her, “You let how those girls treated you when you were 13 still impact on the choices you’re making now, but the things you read on Tumblr the other day, you read them and instantly knew what they were saying was bollox. How come?”

  
Arya frowned and worried at her bottom lip, Gendry reached out to take her hand. He watched her sigh, “What happens now, I’m different, I know how to handle it, right? But what happened back then, it killed my self-esteem, it did for years. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t a loaner or anything, I had lots of friends at school, I’d talk to anyone. But the way they treated me… I didn’t really trust anyone, until I came to Uni and met Meera, or re-met her. How I can react and feel things at 19-20 is very different to how I still react with regards to stuff that happened to me at 13.”

  
Gendry nodded at her answer, “I didn’t know you and Meera already knew each other.”

  
“We’d met a few times, our dads went to uni together, but we became best friends when we both came here. She’s a couple of years older than me but she went travelling before coming to uni, so we both ended up in the same year.”


	55. ARYA

“Hello?” Arya answered her phone.

  
“Is this Arya Stark?”

  
“Yes?” she responded frowning looking for a clock, it was 8am.

  
“Hello, this is Jeyne Glover, I’m Jorah Mormont’s secretary.”

  
“Oh okay,” Arya replied blinking the sleep from her eyes.

  
“We wanted to invite you to attend training with King’s Forest Ladies this Wednesday, it's 5pm at the club’s training grounds.”

  
“Yeah, sure okay.” Arya responded.

  
“Brilliant! Just tell them your name at the gates, they’ll direct you to where you need to go. Just bring your boots, we’ll fix you with a kit when you arrive. We look forward to seeing you.”

  
“Um okay, thank you.” Arya answered before the woman hung up.

  
Arya instantly collapsed back against her pillows. She still wasn’t sure about this training with King’s Forest, although she’d overcome her initial reservation of not wanting to be a footballer, she still wasn’t sure about it. Arya closed her eyes and begun to imagine what it would have been like if as a young girl if there had been more female footballers out there. Sure, now there were plenty of girls teams, and nearly every club had a ladies side, but that hadn’t been the case even 8 years ago! Arya loved football growing up with her brothers, but when she turned the television on, it was always men, the likes of Tytos Boggs, Johan Cruyff, Billy Cassel and Lionel Messi were the players she idolised, there were no women footballers she could have named as a thirteen year old girl. But surely Arya now owed it to her younger-self, to girls like Dacey Brax, to her own future daughters to be the change she wanted to see? _If not me, who?_ Arya asked herself.

  
  
“I’m starting training on Wednesday.” Arya told Gendry that night on the phone, Forest had a midweek away game at Barrowton United on the Tuesday.

  
“I might see you when we get back then.” Gendry responded, “How are you feeling?”

  
“Yeah,” she sighed softly, “I think I’m.. looking forward to it. I’m going to give it a proper go.”

  
“Good, I’m glad, you’ll be amazing!” Gendry responded as enthusiastic as ever.

  
“I realised, maybe I’d mentally be in a different place regarding it if I’d had female players to look up at as a kid.”

  
“Be the change you want to see.” Gendry responded, Arya smiled at his use of the words she’d thought to herself earlier that day.

  
“Exactly,” she replied grinning to herself.

  
  
Arya worried throughout all her classes on Wednesday. She’d come around to trying the football training, and looked forward to actually playing, but her mind was still fetching up scenarios created by the bitchy girls she’d once played with.

  
“Arya,” Beth Cassel sat down beside her in a lecture theatre.

  
“Hi Beth.” Arya responded politely, Beth’s family were close with the Stark’s and the girl had been friends with Sansa when they were younger.

  
“You look..” Beth glanced at her.

  
Arya cocked an eyebrow at her.

  
“You look nervous?” the girl tried.

  
“Ah, yeah, things on my mind.” Arya answered thinking back to when she was 13. Some of those girls had been friends with Beth, Arya had nothing against the girl, but her presence may not have been helping Arya’s current anxiety.

  
“Sansa said you had a boyfriend, is it that?” Beth asked.

  
“You’ve been talking to Sansa?” Arya looked at her, “No, it’s nothing to do with him.”

  
“Yeah, I saw her when I was home for Christmas, we talk online now and then.” Beth responded.

  
“Ah.” Arya responded.

  
“Well, does he go here?” Beth asked.

  
“No, he doesn’t go to uni.” Arya answered checking her watch.

  
“Oh. Okay.” Beth replied, Arya looked at her stifling a laugh when she saw the girl had been slightly shocked by that.

  
“He’s a footballer, Beth.” Arya said quietly tapping her fingers against her desk.

  
“Oh wow,” Beth looked at her wide eyed, “Do you still play?”

  
“Yup,” Arya replied facing the front of the room taking a deep breath as she felt the anxiety building in the bottom of her stomach. It’ll be different this time, she told herself, you’re not playing with teenagers, they’re different, you’re different.

  
  
“Hi, Mr Mormont.” Arya greeted Jorah Mormont who was waiting for her when she reached the training complex.

  
“Call me Jorah.” he insisted, Arya blinked, she probably would forget to do so. “Come on, this way.” he ushered her into the building, giving her a tour of the facilities, parts of which she was already familiar with.

  
“This building is all for the woman’s team,” Jorah said proudly as they arrived at a new building, “this is the kit manager, you have your boots with you?”

  
“Yep, right here.” Arya said lifting her boot bag.

  
“Right, okay, I’ll leave you here to sort your kit out. Come find me when you’re done, I’ll be in my office it’s just at the end of this hall.” Jorah said before leaving.

  
“Thanks.” Arya murmured.

  
The kit lady studied Arya momentarily before turning to the piles of clothing around the room. Arya watched her pull out socks, shorts, jogging bottoms, a tee-shirt and jacket.

  
“Try these on.” the woman instructed her.

  
Arya tried each item on, all fitted perfectly bar the jogging bottoms.

  
“Ah, a little long,” the woman smiled turning back to the piles, “try these ones.”

  
“Yeah, that’s better.” Arya smiled after pulling the new pair on.

  
“Brilliant!” The woman smiled at her.

  
Arya turned to gather up her clothing wondering where to put them.

  
“Here, let me have those.” the woman reached out for her clothes, “I’ll be getting the rest of your kit ready, I’ll put these in the bag with it and get it sent to you in a bit.”

  
“Oh, okay?” Arya replied hesitantly, “I should go find Mr Mormont, right?”

  
“Just down the hall.” the woman smiled at her.

  
“Thanks.” Arya said stepping out of the room peering down at herself decked out in the Forest kit. Unlike some other football teams, the kit was exactly the same as the mens kit, something that Arya liked very much.

  
Arya knocked the door of the coach’s office shifting her weight on the balls of her feet as she waited.

  
“Come in,” Jorah Mormont opened the door, “ah, you certainly look the part Miss Stark, take a seat.”

  
Arya sat and Jorah Mormont explained to her what she would be doing and when. They trained 5 days a week, just like the mens team, all sessions in the week were evening sessions and any sessions on the weekend were in the morning. Jorah explained that many of the female players, unlike their male counterparts had jobs or were, like her, at University.

  
“In some of our sessions we join with the mens team,” Jorah explained, “it tests both sets of players in different ways.”

  
Arya smiled at that, after all she’d always wanted to just play on the boys team, maybe she could make do with a training session here and there.

  
“Mm, come on, I’ll introduce you to the team now.” Jorah said before rising from his desk and heading for the door.

  
Arya followed him listening to him telling her about a few of the players on the team.

  
“Arya,” Jorah motioned to her to follow him onto the training pitch once outside. “Ladies, gather around.” he boomed. “This is Arya Stark, she’s going to train with us for a few weeks. I’d very much like her to be on our team, so make her welcome!”

  
Everyone nodded and said hello, some coming up to greet her individually, once that was over they began to go back to what they were doing before, one woman however had stayed by Jorah’s side.

  
“Hi,” the woman reached a hand out, “I’m Aly Dustin.”

  
“Arya Stark.” she reached her hand back.

  
“Aly is our captain and main striker, although she’s getting a little long in the tooth these days.” Jorah jested.

  
“Oi, I’m still banging them in, aren’t I?” Aly laughed.

  
“You are, but I thought you could do with a new apprentice here.” Jorah nodded at Arya.

  
“Ah, they always say _one younger and more beautiful always comes along to usurp the best_.” Aly sighed dramatically.

  
Arya blushed slightly but smiled at the woman.

  
“Come on, we’d best get training before he makes us run laps. Stick with me and you’ll be fine, Stark.” Aly smiled broadly at her.

  
Arya spent the next hour training with the rest of the squad, they took a break where Arya took the opportunity to get to know some of her team mates. _I actually need to make an effort here_, Arya told herself.

  
“Where do you fancy yourself on the pitch Arya?” Genna Arryn asked her.

  
“I’ll play anywhere.” Arya responded casually.

  
“Come on, we all say that, and it’s true for some people,” Genna responded, “but, where is it you feel at home on the pitch?”

  
Arya pursed her lips, momentarily she closed her eyes as though to think, “I’m a play maker.”

  
“Oooh!” Helaena Blackwood cried loudly, “Jorah is trying to replace you Aly!”

  
Aly smiled, “I don’t mind, I’ve had my time, maybe it’s my turn to warm the bench.”

  
“Low blow Alysanne!” Helaena mock gasped.

  
Arya smiled looking between the three women sat talking to her. Genna was probably a few years older than Arya, but Helaena and Aly were both in their 30s now.

  
“Hey, I don’t want to be stepping on anyone's toes here, like I said, I’ll play where I’m needed.” Arya shrugged casually.

  
“No,” Aly countered, “Jorah wants you, that means he has a specific position in mind.” she turned to the other girls, “Do you know, it’s the club chasing her, not the other way around. We just trained with her, she’s good, but you should have heard what Jorah was saying about her after he watched her at her Uni.”

  
Arya blushed and fixed her gaze on the table.

  
“We’re having a game after this. 11 vs 11, doesn’t happen too often in training,” Aly said directly to Arya, “I think it’s so we can see how good you really are.”

  
Arya didn’t think it was possible for her to blush any more, and yet, she felt she must by now be the colour of the teams shirt by now.

  
“Okay, ladies!” Jorah called walking into the room, he begun walking around handing half of the room bibs, “We’re going to play 11 vs 11, 30 minutes a half, 5 minutes half time.”

  
“Helaena you’re captain of the team without the bibs, Aly you’re team has the bibs.” a coach said from behind Coach Mormont.

  
“Told you.” Aly rose her eyebrows at Arya.

  
The team split up into the two separate teams, a coach and Helaena set about deciding who would play and what position.

  
“Stick the new girl at 10.” Helaena said before anyone could weigh in on positions.

  
The coach with them looked up, glancing at Arya before turning her attention back to Helaena, “You think she’s ready?”

  
“Aly thinks Mormont is testing her.” Helaena responded.

  
Arya frowned at that, _I’m not here to be tested - that’s what I go to Uni for_, she thought to herself, but kept her mouth shut.

  
“Okay.” the coach relented.

  
The rest of the line-up was sorted out, “Hope Aly was right about you Stark.” Helaena said as they began to head outside, “I’m quitting if I have to lose to her again.”

  
“Ah, it’s that important is it?” Arya questioned curiously.

  
“Life or death.” Helaena sighed, “Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?”

  
“Yeah?” Arya replied.

  
“Try working with them every day, knowing they’re better than you.” Helaena rolled her eyes.

  
“You and Aly?” Arya asked.

  
“Yeah.” Helaena smiled slightly.

  
“Shit, I don’t think I could handle that. I hate him watching me play as it is.” Arya laughed lightly.

  
Helaena gave her a small grin, “So you understand how important it is that we win this game, right?”

  
“Oh, yeah.” Arya grinned back.


	56. GENDRY

“Did you need a lift home?” Jon asked as they stepped off the team bus, returning after their 2-2 draw away at Barrowton.

  
“Nah, I’m good.” Gendry answered picking his bag up.

  
“You do remember I drove you here, right?” Jon questioned him.

  
“I’m not going senile Snow.” Gendry laughed.

  
Jon frowned at him, “Oh,” he said at last, “Arya’s training today?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll just hang around until she’s done, I want to see how it went.” Gendry was trying to fight back a grin.

  
“You have a phone don’t you Waters?” Brax asked coming up behind them putting an arm around Jon and Gendry’s shoulders.

  
“No Brax, I live in the dark ages.” Gendry rolled his eyes.

  
“Well, just phone her when she’s done.” Brax suggested.

  
“Yeah, but I could-“ Gendry began.

  
“-go perve on her?” Brax finished.

  
“No,” Gendry flushed, “I just.. I want..”

  
Brax let out a booming laugh, “Sorry Waters, it’s just fun to watch you squirm.”

  
“I’m gonna get going Gendry, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jon said motioning towards his car, “bye Brax.”

  
“Come on then Waters,” Brax declared arm still on Gendry’s shoulder, “let’s go see how she does playing on a real team.”

  
“Don’t attract attention to me.” Gendry said as they walked.

  
“What do you mean?” Brax laughed.

  
“Well, don’t yell out so she looks over at us or whatever, just let her play.” Gendry suggested.

  
“Mm, I’ll try.” Brax said dropping his arm.

  
“Mormont,” Brax greeted as he and Gendry approached the sidelines of the training pitch.

  
“Brax, Waters,” Jorah Mormont nodded at the two of them, “hope you’re not here to cause trouble.”

  
“No sir,” Gendry replied immediately, “I just wanted to see how she was doing.”

  
The coach turned his attention to Gendry, “The two of you are going to have some polite kids, you know that.” he said.

  
Gendry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “What do you mean?”

  
“You with your ‘sirs’, her with her ‘Mr Mormonts’.” the man smiled at him.

  
“Oh, sorry.” Gendry frowned.

  
“No, no, it’s good to see some people still have respect, unlike this rif raf here!” he responded clapping Brax across the back.

  
Brax and Coach Mormont fell into a conversation which told Gendry the two men knew each other relatively well, Gendry turned his attention to the game before him. Arya was kitted out in the teams training kit, the exact same one he wore, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Especially as at that moment she danced around two mid fielders before crossing the ball to a perfect position for her team mate to knock into the goal. Instantly the scorer was on Arya pulling her in for a hug. Gendry smiled when he saw the smile on Arya’s face. She hadn’t noticed him there on the sidelines yet. Within ten minutes Arya was the one through on goal, she shot the ball through a pair of defenders, narrowly missing contact, but the move had blind-sided the keeper, the ball flew right into the back of the net.

  
“Woo!! Arya!!!” Brax yelled punching the air.

  
Arya immediately turned to where they were stood, Gendry gave her a small wave before fixing Brax with his best death stare.

  
“Do you two practice that stare together?” Brax gasped, “Cause that’s uncanny mate.”

  
Gendry rolled his eyes and turned from Brax, losing himself in the game once more.

  
“Hey mate, I’ve got to go.” Brax said to Gendry a bit later, “See you tomorrow, hope she gets another one.”

  
“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Gendry said politely, sighing once Brax had gone far enough away.

  
“She’s doing well,” Mormont said suddenly, “especially since you turned up.”

  
“She didn’t know I was here until Brax yelled,” Gendry pointed out, “even after I asked him not to.”

  
Mormont laughed, “Brax likes to make people feel uncomfortable, he’s a joker.”

  
“Hm.” Gendry hummed.

  
“He’s very invested in your girl Waters.” Mormont said.

  
Gendry frowned, it was something he’d noticed, “I don’t know why.”

  
“Do you know Brax had a twin? A sister, 10 minutes older than him. Margaery.” Mormont said almost sadly. Gendry looked at the man and shook his head lightly. “Not many know, she had severe learning difficulties, but she loved football. Brax went above and beyond to get her any opportunity to play, and he played for her. But she died when they were 19, tragic, she walked out of the home one night and fell into a river. After that, Brax quietly began to do more stuff to get women into football, and people with disabilities. He doesn’t talk about it; keeps it all very quiet, very unlike the character he paints himself to be. He sees something in Arya, and he doesn’t want her to waste it.”

  
Gendry stared at Jorah, aghast at what he’d said, “Wow,” Gendry said taking a deep breath, “that is.. heavy. I kind of feel like a jerk thinking he acts like a dick.”

  
“No, you’re right, Brax acts like a dick. But remember, it’s an act.” Jorah stared at him.

  
Gendry nodded to the man signalling he understood.


	57. ARYA

“How does the captain of the mens team know your name?” Helaena asked Arya after she scored.

  
Arya sighed dramatically before glaring at Brax, she noticed Gendry stood uncomfortably by his side. Gendry gave her a little wave, which she returned before turning back to Helaena, “He’s apparently the president of my fan club.”

  
“What?” Helaena snorted.

  
“I don’t even know.” Arya laughed.

  
“And Waters?” Helaena winked at her, “You’re hitting that, right?”

“Ah,” Arya blushed at the way Helaena phrased it, “yeah, Gendry is my boyfriend.”

  
“Oh, so you kinda will be working with your partner too, we’re in this together Stark!” Helaena laughed.

  
“Hardly the same Blackwood!” Arya laughed back as they entered back into the game.

  
“Well done ladies!” Jorah Mormont called once the game had ended, “There were some great performances out there today, some lessons learnt, and I may have a few tough selection choices in a few weeks.”

  
Everyone began murmuring different things to one another, Arya fixed her attention on the coach who was directly looking at her at the end of the sentence.

  
“We even attracted a couple of spectators from the mens squad, although, only one hardy soul is left,” Mormont said peering over his shoulder at Gendry who waved at them all with a guilty smile. “Right, that’s everything for today, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Mormont clapped his hands together.

  
“Arya, go see to your body guard, change or whatever and come see me in my office.” Jorah said softly to her, she blushed slightly and nodded in response.

  
“What are you doing here?” Arya hissed crossing to Gendry.

  
“Sorry,” he said with a guilty smile, “you wouldn’t have even noticed me if it weren’t for Brax.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes, “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later?”

  
“Um, actually,” Gendry said reaching out for her hand, “any chance of a lift home?”

  
Arya sighed and shook her head at him, “Why didn’t you go with Jon?”

  
“I wanted to watch you.” he said softly.

  
Arya narrowed her eyes at him, Gendry made puppy dog eyes at her, _idiot_, she thought -_ but my idiot_.

  
“Come on, I’ll get the keys, you can wait in the car.” she said walking off.

  
“You were awesome out there.” Gendry said following her.

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“You’re meant to thank people when they compliment you, Arya.” Gendry teased.

  
“Shut up,” she murmured.

  
“I’m sorry.” Gendry said seriously.

  
Arya stopped suddenly, she felt Gendry adjust himself so he didn’t go into the back of her, she spun quickly on her heels to face him, “Gen, I don’t want anyone thinking I’m here because of you, or Jon, I want them to know I’m here on my own merit.” she said quietly and seriously.

  
“Yeah, I get that. I just.. watching you play, I feel so proud.” he said softly cupping her cheek in his hand.

  
“I get that, I feel that way when I watch you.” she took his free hand into her own, “But, maybe save watching me for games if I do sign, training sessions are private, unless you’re specifically invited.”

  
“That’s fair.” he replied wrapping his arms around her shoulders an pulling her into his chest, “I can’t control Brax though.”

  
“Fucking Brax.” Arya sighed before pulling away, “I’ll go grab you the keys a minute.”

  
  
“I’m going to have to watch my back with you, aren’t I Stark?” Aly asked walking over to hug her as soon as she walked into the locker room.

  
Arya pulled a face in response, “I’ve not even signed yet.”

  
“Well you better,” Helaena declared, “it’s about time someone put Aly in her place.”

  
“Give it a rest you two.” someone laughed from across the locker room.

  
“How come we attracted the attention of the mens centre backs today then?” Genna laughed.

  
“Ask the new girl.” Helaena laughed.

  
“Shit,” Arya swore looking for her bag to find her car keys, “just a minute, or he’ll be stood in the hallway all night.”

  
“Thought you’d got lost,” Gendry laughed as Arya approached him.

  
“Sorry, we were talking,” she peered over her shoulder, only to notice a load of her team mates had gathered. “I’ll be out soon, maybe.” she said handing him the keys.

  
“Ar,” Gendry said softly, “I’m proud of you.”

  
Arya pressed her lips together, “Thank you.” Gendry beamed at that, and Arya couldn’t help but reach up to kiss him.

  
“So, I take by handing him your car keys, it’s a serious relationship?” Genna asked as Arya turned back towards them.

  
Arya laughed, “Nah, I give my car keys to randoms all the time!”

  
“Well, it explains why Waters was watching at least.” Lya Crane exclaimed, “Who wants to claim Brax?”

  
“No one wants bloody Brax!” someone else laughed.

  
Arya sighed, “I think he was there for me too.”

  
Arya peered up to notice everyone giving her an odd look, “Not that way… I don’t get it to be fair, since the day I met him, he’s been interested in me in terms of football. He brings his daughter to my Uni games.”

  
“I’ve gotta go-“ Arya began to rise once she was dressed.

  
“Gotta go rescue Waters?” Lya winked.

  
“-see Mormont.” Arya finished, “But yeah, I’d best do that too.”

  
“We’ll see you tomorrow Stark.” Aly smiled at her as she gathered her bags.

  
Arya stood outside the coaches office shifting her bags on her shoulders before knocking the door.

  
“Come in.” Mormont’s voice carried through the door.

  
Arya opened the door and walked in, setting her bags on the floor, “You wanted to see me?”

  
“Sit,” he motioned towards the chairs. “How did you enjoy today?”

  
“Yeah, it was.. a lot better than I could have imagined. Everyone is nice too.” Arya answered.

  
“Helaena didn’t scare you off then? She can be a bit intimidating.” Mormont countered.

  
“She was fine,” Arya smiled.

  
“Good, we really want you to sign for us Arya. Like I said, 2 weeks training is on the table, but at any point during that time, if you make the decision to sign, just say.” Mormont smiled.

  
“Would I be able to just.. play now if I signed?” Arya asked uncertainly.

  
“Yes, because you’re a free agent, you have no club so we could sign you and play you instantly.” Mormont answered.

  
“Ohh.” Arya bit down on her lower lip.


	58. GENDRY

“Happy birthday,” Meera greeted Gendry walking into his apartment with Arya who grinned at him.

  
“Thanks for coming Meera.” Gendry responded.

  
“Did you.. do what I asked?” she retorted.

  
Gendry looked at her momentarily confused whilst Arya glanced between the two of them, eyebrow cocked.

  
“Y’know, the guest list?” Meera prompted.

  
“Ohh, yeah.” Gendry realised what she was talking about, then Meera walked off towards the media station across the other side of his living room.

  
“Did you need a hand with anything?” Arya asked creeping closer to him.

  
“Uh, I don’t think so,” he responded wrapping his arms around her, “there’s food, alcohol and apparently Meera is on the music.”

  
“Okay,” Arya responded looking around.

  
“I hate parties.” Gendry sighed kissing the top of her head.

  
“Why are you having a birthday party then?” Arya asked with a laugh.

  
“Dunno.” he shrugged.

  
“Idiot.” she muttered.

  
Despite their initial reservations about the party it didn’t go too badly. Gendry had invited some of his team mates and Arya a few of hers, but mostly Gendry was excited about his childhood friends Lommy and Hot Pie meeting Arya.

  
Jon was the first to arrive after Arya and Meera, “Happy birthday Waters,”.

  
“Thanks.” Gendry sighed, he’s never really understood the whole fuss over his birthday. He didn’t see much point in everyone giving him gifts just to be another year older.

  
“Oh, I was told to give you this.” Jon said handing Gendry a poorly wrapped present.

  
“Who’s it off?” Gendry asked taking the gift.

  
“Open it, you’ll see.” Jon smiled.

  
Gendry looked at the gift and unwrapped it, inside was a framed photograph, “Rickon.” Gendry said. The photo was of Arya, Gendry and Rickon all in their Forest shirts, taken at the game where Rickon was a mascot.

  
“That’s sweet.” Gendry smiled.

  
“Yeah,” Jon chuckled, “he told me he’s going to make sure he’s, and I quote, '_your favourite brother in law'_.”

  
“Does he even know what that means?” Gendry laughed.

  
“Unlikely,” Jon smiled.

  
Gendry walked across the room to place the photo on a book shelf, he smiled thinking on Rickon saying he wanted to be his ‘_favourite brother in law_’, _I’d have to get Arya to agree to marry me first_ he thought.

  
“Are you going to sign?” Gendry heard Brax talking to Arya, as he approached them.

  
Arya just rolled her eyes and turned to greet Gendry with a kiss.

  
“Stop hassling her Brax,” Aly Dustin stepped in.

  
“C’mon Aly, tell me you don’t want her on your team.” Brax argued.

  
“Of course we all want her on the team!” Aly retorted, “But it’s Arya’s decision to make.”

  
Gendry and Arya both smiled at Aly, Gendry noticed Arya mouth a thanks to her team mate.

  
“Gendry!” he heard a voice call from behind him, both he and Arya turned towards the voice. It was Lommy and Hot Pie.

  
“Arya,” Gendry tugged at her hands to pull her over to his two oldest friends, she smiled at him and allowed him to pull her across the room.

  
“Hey guys!” Gendry beamed, “So glad you came.”

  
“Couldn’t miss a chance of a fancy party!” Lommy chuckled.

  
“It’s hardly fancy.” Gendry looked down at his feet, before remembering himself, “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Arya Stark. Arya, these are my two oldest friends, not sure why to be honest, Lommy and Hot Pie.”

  
“Nice to meet you both, Gendry’s told me a lot about you.” Arya smiled.

  
“Funny that,” Lommy answered, “he’s hardly mentioned you.”

  
“Lommy.” Both Gendry and Hot Pie warned, but Arya shrugged.

  
“It’s true!” Lommy protested.

  
“Yeah, because I haven’t seen you since.. June?” Gendry argued.

  
“Pft.” Lommy snorted.

  
“Made your cake.” Hot Pie said trying to change the topic, handing Gendry a platter.

  
“Told you he would.” Gendry smiled at Arya.

  
“Want me to take it to the kitchen?” she asked reaching for the cake.

  
“Thanks,” he smiled bending to kiss her.

  
“You look happy Gen.” Hot Pie said once Arya had left.

  
“I am.” he beamed.

  
“She’s pretty too.” Hot Pie nodded towards the door Arya had just walked through.

  
“Jon, you know you’re my favourite brother, right?” Gendry was smiling at Arya as she lent against Jon on the sofa wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
“I’m not even your real brother Arya.” Jon said softly.

  
“Bollox!” she yelled, “Utter bollox, you are my brother, always were, always will be!”

  
Jon sighed and placed a hand on her back, Gendry watched as she tucked her head against his chest.

  
“Who’s that and why are you smiling?” Lommy asked coming to stand next to him.

  
Gendry blinked tearing his gaze from Arya and Jon to look at Lommy.

  
“I’d be raging if my girl was wrapping her arms around another man!” Lommy argued.

  
“You don’t have a girl Lommy.” Hot Pie laughed, and Gendry snorted.

  
“Yeah, well, if I did!” he protested.

  
“That’s Jon, Arya’s brother.” Gendry answered him at last before approaching Arya and Jon.

  
“I think she’s drunk.” Jon said over Arya’s head.

  
“No, I just love my brother.” Arya smiled up at Gendry, “Hi Gendry, I love you too.”

  
Gendry laughed bending to peel her off Jon, “Yeah? Well, that’s good cause I also love you.”

  
“Where we going?” she smiled at him.

  
“Nowhere, I just thought Jon might like some room to breathe.” Gendry said wrapping his arm around her waist.

  
“Ah okay.” she sighed.

  
“Have you eaten anything?” Gendry frowned at her.

  
“Meera put cherries in my drinks,” Arya laughed, “ohhh! And I ate four lemon slices! Skin an all!"

  
Gendry looked at her, she looked rather proud at this, he sighed, “Come on, I’m getting you some food.”

  
“Do I get alcohol too?” she smiled.

  
“Think you’ve had enough of that.” he poked her ribs lightly.

  
“Spoil sport.” she pouted.

  
Most of the guests had already left when Arya began sobering up, only Jon, Meera, Hot Pie and Lommy were left.

  
“This is real good cake, Hot Pie.” Arya sighed eating a second slice grinning.

  
“You were too drunk to really enjoy the first slice.” Gendry looked pointedly at her.

  
“Was not!” she stuck her tongue out at him, he couldn’t help but grin before leaning in to kiss her.

  
“Ugh!” Lommy exclaimed, “Get a room!”

  
“Don’t say that,” Jon groaned.

  
“Because they will do that.” Meera added.

  
“Shut up.” Arya muttered giving them sharp looks, but lent into Gendry’s side, instinctively his arm wrapped around her holding her close.

  
“So, you guys have been friends with Gendry for a while, yeah?” Arya asked smiling at Lommy and Hot Pie. Gendry observed the two of them closely, Hot Pie was warm and chatty as usual, but Lommy was looking at Arya as though she was about to rob him at knife point.

  
“Yeah, I knew Lommy at primary school, and the two of us met Gendry on first day of year 7.” Hot Pie explained to Arya, “See, Lommy and me, no one really wanted to be friends with us, all thought we was a bit weird. Loads of people were going up to Gendry, he was already far bigger than everyone else at 11. So I was watching him, but he didn’t really make an effort with any of them, so we just sat by him eventually.”

  
“They started following me everywhere.” Gendry added.

  
“Yeah well, if we were near you, no one noticed us.” Lommy grunted.

  
“Yeah, no one would mess with Gendry, and if we were with him we thought they wouldn’t mess with us either. I mean, it’s not like we spoke to him or anything.” Hot Pie was smiling.

  
“Followed me around for 2 weeks, without so much as a word!” Gendry exclaimed.

  
“Well, our theory that no one would bother us if they thought we were friends with Gendry was ill founded. Some other lads started shoving us around.”

  
Gendry snorted, “These two little runts tried to act hard, but their mouths were just digging them bigger holes. I was watching the whole thing unfold, one of the boys grabbed Lommy, had his arms pinned behind him, a second one was about to punch him.”

  
“Until The Bull showed up.” Lommy grinned.

  
“The Bull?” Arya looked at him with a lopsided grin.

  
“Yeah, that’s what we called him. Stubborn, and if he sees a friend getting hurt, he charges in like a bull. So that’s what he did, came barrelling in, knocking the boy about to punch me aside. Then he turns around, arms raised, like this,” Lommy stood up, bouncing on the balls of his toes with his fists raised in front of his face, “and he’s all like, you want them, you gotta go through me.”

  
“And from there we were friends.” Hot Pie grinned.

  
“Took him another week to talk to us though.” Lommy added.

  
Gendry shrugged and noticed Arya just staring at him.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
“Nothing,” she shook her head, before moving to whisper in his ear, “The Bull, I’m going to have to remember _that_.” The wink she gave him after she pulled away from his ear sent a shot of desire straight to his cock.

  
“Gods,” Jon exclaimed, “you and Arya sound the same at school then.”

  
“Lies!” Arya countered.

  
“How is that a lie? You spoke to every person who passed you, and yet you never stuck in one group, you’d float around and just fit in-“

  
“That’s nothing like Gendry! He was a loaner!” Arya argued.

  
“And then, you’d see someone being picked on, and it wouldn’t matter what you were doing or who they were, you’d be there, offering to fight the person who was bullying them.” Jon continued.

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“Despite the fact you were half the size of everyone else.” Jon reached out to ruffle Arya’s hair.

  
“The two of you sound like you were made for each other,” Hot Pie smiled at the two of them.

  
Arya and Gendry glanced at each other, laughing when they caught one another’s eyes.


	59. ARYA

“So when will you be coming home for the summer?” her mother asked her as they and Sansa sat down to lunch at a local restaurant.

  
Arya squirmed in her seat, “Mum, I won’t be. Or, not for more than a week or something?”

  
“Oh.” Arya watched her mothers gaze drop to the table and she noted Sansa placing her hand lightly over her mothers.

  
“I-“ Arya paused to compose her thoughts, “I won’t have the time with the team, like I’ll have a few weeks off, but I’m moving into Gendry’s as soon as my exams are done.”

  
“Yeah,” her mother sighed, “I guess that makes sense.”

  
“We all saw it coming in fairness, mum.” Sansa said softly.

  
“I knew you would be the first one I would lose, I just didn’t think it would come so soon.” her mother smiled at her sadly.

  
“You’re not losing me. Besides, I’ve been here nearly 2 years now.” Arya answered.

  
“But, you’re moving in with your boyfriend.. Robb and Sansa both still live at home!” her mother argued.

  
Arya shrugged and smiled kindly, “But I’m not Robb or Sansa. I left to go to uni, I miss the north, but I guess here is becoming home. Winterfell will always be my home, I’ll visit, but home is where I’m with Gendry now.” Arya swallowed as she finished her sentence, her gaze falling to her hands on her lap. She’d realised just how important Gendry was to her a long time prior, but she had never voiced it to others that way. But it had fast become the truth, Gendry was her pack. He was hers, and she was his.

  
“Oh Arya,” her mother choked, Arya’s gaze found the tears welling in her eyes.

  
“Mum,” she said softly, beginning to stand, “don’t cry,” Arya took her mother’s free hand between both of hers, “I love you all, you know that, right? I’m going to visit, I’ve just found a new place for myself.”

  
“Sometimes I forget what a stone cold bitch you used to be.” Sansa smiled at her, Arya knew she was jesting. Tears were dripping from both her mother and sister’s eyes.

  
“Guys, I didn’t tell you I was dying,” Arya said, “please stop crying,” Arya returned to her chair uncomfortably focussing on the table before them.

  
Arya took her phone from her pocket and sent a text to Gendry.

  
**ARYA:**  
I hope your day is going better than mine. My mum and sister are both crying. x

  
**GENDRY:**  
What did you do??? x

  
**ARYA:**  
NOTHING! x

  
**GENDRY:**  
Are you sure? It is you.. x

  
**ARYA:**  
I swear on your cock I didn’t do anything wrong!  
All I did was tell my mum I wouldn’t be going home for the summer per say.. x

  
**GENDRY:**  
Serious!!  
Okay. Yeah, my day is going better. Bran and Rickon are playing video games with Jon and I’m just talking to you dad x

  
**ARYA:**  
What? Why?! x

  
**GENDRY:**  
Sorry, did you want me to just sit and ignore your dad or something? x

  
**ARYA:**  
Yes!  
No!  
Fuck off!   
What are you talking to him about???!!! x


	60. GENDRY

“Did Arya tell you she’s moving in with me when she finishes Uni?” Gendry asks Ned Stark.

  
“Not really,” he answers, Gendry swallows hard thinking he’s in trouble, “but at the same time, I knew she would be. She’s not really going to come home all summer when you’re here, besides, she’ll have training too.”

  
“Yes!” Gendry gasps, “Yes, exactly!”, immediately he begins to relax.

  
“Was there something you actually wanted to talk about, Gendry?” Arya’s dad asks.

  
The relaxation that had moments before washed over him instantly vanished, he sat up straight and began to worry his bottom lip thinking of the correct way to voice his words. His hand slipped lightly into his jeans pocket feeling the edge of a box.

  
“Um, yeah, I just don’t know how to put it.” Gendry paused looking at Ned Stark who was calmly waiting for him to continue. “Like, should I voice what I’m about to say in a way that Arya would want? Or the way I think is right?”

  
Ned Stark laughed, “I’d always go with the Arya option if I was you.”

  
“True.” Gendry agreed running his fingers through his hair.

  
“I want,” Gendry paused, “I’m going to ask Arya if I can marry her.”

  
Gendry watched Ned’s face carefully, it was still fully composed, he nodded slightly, “If you can marry her, good wording, she’ll like that.”

  
Gendry frowned ever so slightly, “Personally, I’d ask your permission, but obviously if Arya knew that, she’d.. kill me? Or.. kick me most like!”

  
“You aren’t wrong lad.” he agreed.

  
Gendry met his eye, “You’re not telling me not to do it?”

  
“No, it’s not my place.” Arya’s father answered.

  
Gendry nodded, “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

  
“Normally, I would say yes. But, the two of you, it’s like you’re meant to be together. And I know Arya, if it’s what she wants, what anyone else says doesn’t matter.” Ned answered.

  
“You don’t think she’ll say no, do you?” Gendry asked quietly.

  
“That’s not likely. I’ve seen how she looks at you, she’s never looked at anyone or anything like that before.” Ned responded.

  
“Oh,” Gendry smiled to himself.

  
“It’s rather similar to that look there.” Ned motioned to his face, Gendry flushed slightly, “You look at Arya the same way, you both look like the other hung the moon in the sky just for them.”

  
Gendry nodded slightly.

  
“Do you have a ring?” Ned asked.

  
Gendry reached into his pocket producing the box, Ned opened it up and began to study it.

  
“What’s that?” Jon asked coldly walking into the kitchen.

  
“Um..” Gendry stammered, actually telling Jon might be harder than Arya’s father, he thought. “I want to marry your sister.”

  
“Did he ask your permission?” Jon asked looking to Arya’s father.

  
“No, he’s just telling me his intentions.” Ned answered calmly.

  
“And you’re fine with it?” Jon frowned, “They haven’t even been together a year!”

  
“Arya is her own woman, Jon. There’s nothing for me to be fine about either way, it’s all her choice." Ned responded.

  
“I love her Jon.” Gendry said softly turning to his best friend, “I know you were against this to begin, but you’re been fine with us since. Why are you so mad?”

  
“You want my little sister to marry you! You haven’t even known her a whole year! What’s the rush?” Jon argued, “Oh Gods! She’s pregnant, isn’t she? Seven Hells!”

  
“Jon, calm down.” Ned said standing to put a hand on Jon’s shoulder.

  
“No, she isn’t. I just-“ Gendry paused, “she’s moving in with me, I just want to make a commitment to her, I love her.”

  
“She won’t go for it. She’ll see it as a trap, or male patriarchy, especially if she finds out you’ve been to her dad first.” Jon continued to argue.

  
“Well, I’ve considered that.” Gendry smiled, “That’s why I informed your dad, rather than asked for his permission. And why I’m going to ask her if I can marry her, rather than if she’ll marry me. Also, she can keep her name, hells, I’ll take her name! Anything, it’s all up to her, I just need to be with her.”


	61. ARYA

“Hey!” Arya called out walking into Jon’s house, “Oooh! What are we playing?” she asked spotting Rickon and Bran on the games consul.

  
“Games.” Rickon answered now taking his attention off of the screen.

  
“Shit, I’m not so old that I can’t identify a game.” she rolled her eyes forcing herself between her two brothers on the sofa.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Arya asked peering up as Jon walked into the living room.

  
“Nothing.” Jon pouted.

  
Arya cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing else.

  
“Where’s your mum and sister?” her father asked walking into the kitchen.

  
“Well,” Arya put on a posh voice, “apparently one is meant to sort their shopping prior to fetching it into the house.”

  
“What?” Gendry asked.

  
“Yeah, exactly.” she responded, before noticing Jon frowning at Gendry.

  
“What was wrong with Jon earlier?” Arya asked as Gendry drove them back to his.

  
“It’s nothing.” Gendry murmured.

  
“It’s clearly something.” Arya stated.

  
“I don’t want to tell you, not now. You’ve got your exams coming up, what it is can wait, okay. It’s nothing serious.” Gendry reasoned.

  
Arya narrowed her eyes at him, but decided not to argue with him.

  
  
The next few weeks were full of studying, training, football games and exams. There was little time for anything else, including time with either Gendry or Jon.  
  
“Arya?” Gendry called out walking into his apartment one evening.

  
“No, it’s a robber who has deposited their belongings around your flat.” she called back from the bedroom.

  
“Hi?” Gendry said uncertainly walking to the bedroom.

  
“Hey!” she grinned at him.

  
“What are you doing?” he laughed nervously looking at the mess of her belongings all over the bed.

  
“Unpacking.” She replied moving around constantly.

  
“Hey,” he placed his hands on her shoulders, “stop moving a minute.”

  
“Okay.” she said looking up at him.

  
“Exams done?” he asked.

  
“Yup!” she grinned.

  
“Awesome,” he laughed, “I’d suggest celebratory sex, but..” he motioned to the bed.

  
“There’s another bed,” she whispered back, reaching up to kiss him, “and a sofa, and.. other places..”

  
“Hm, you’re right.” he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
  
It was Kings Forest’s last game of the season as Arya made her way to her usual seat in the stands, she sat looking out at the pitch knowing she wouldn’t be renewing her season ticket for the next season. She had begrudgingly agreed with Gendry that she would sit in the same area as the other players families. She looked out across the pitch as the Forest players made their way out onto the pitch, her eyes automatically searching out both Jon and Gendry. She noticed whilst usually the two of them were together teasing one another as they trained, today they weren’t; something had been off with the two of them for several weeks. Arya thought back to what Gendry had said, '_I don’t want to tell you, not now. You’ve got your exams coming up, what it is can wait, okay. It’s nothing serious'_. But exams were over now, _now_ she’d have to make him tell her what was going on.

  
The first half ended 1-0 to the away team, the Forest players left the pitch arguing animatedly with one another, the result of the game wouldn’t change the outcome of the season. Forest had already won the season 2 games ago, but today would be the day they were presented with their trophy. No one wanted to lose the game, then be presented with a trophy.

  
The players came out for the second half, they looked fired up and immediately got stuck into the game. By the 60th minute Forest had won a penalty for a foul in the box. Jon stepped up to take the penalty. He stood over the ball, legs shoulder width apart, Arya watched as he inhaled waiting for the ref’s whistle. Calmly he dipped his head before making contact with the ball before sending it to the back of the net. Jon turned from the goal throwing his arms into the air, the whole team immediately swamped him cheering, before dispersing back around the pitch. The game was all square at 1-1, but the team still wanted to go out with a win. The team were pressing constantly, but the opposition seemed more than content with a win, they had parked the bus, so as to speak. Arya watched as the players pressed as a unit, the goal keeper at his goal and one defender left on the halfway line, everyone else was forward. Gendry had the ball, he passed to a team-mate before forging his way into the penalty box, he lifted his head to see Jon had the ball, he singled that he was open. Arya watched as Jon momentarily paused, but he feigned a pass to another player, no one was marking Gendry, Jon passed to him and Gendry tapped the ball over the line. Instantly Gendry ran to Jon, pulling him tight into his chest, Arya noticed as Jon’s hand rubbed Gendry’s back. A small smile played on Arya’s lips at the interaction.


	62. GENDRY

King’s Forest won the game 2-1, the game hadn’t been easy with Gendry scoring late. The game ended and the players made their way off the pitch towards the dressing room, the season had been wrapped up two games ago, but today they would be present with their trophy and medals. Within 10 minutes the players were back onto the pitch for the trophy presentation. This was Gendry’s first experience of the elation of winning a major trophy, winning arguably the best league in world no less. Everything happened in a blur, the team came back onto the pitch, the fans screamed with joy, confetti and Champaign flew everywhere, teammates jumped up and down. Nothing was quite normal. Gendry allowed himself to be swept along with it all, finding himself beside Jon.

  
“Hey mate,” Jon said.

  
Gendry turned to face him, Jon’s face was softer than it had been with him in weeks.

  
“I’m sorry,” Jon said, “I’ve been an arse about you and my sister.”

  
“It’s okay,” Gendry said clapping him on the back.

  
“It isn’t.” Jon hung his head, “I just-“

  
“It’s fine Jon, I swear.” he smiled at him.

  
Jon nodded and gave him a small smile, “Mates.” he said offering him his hand.

  
Gendry looked at it, deciding to ignore it, instead pulling Jon in for a hug.

  
“Oi,” Brax said approaching them carrying his daughter in his arms, “stop hugging each other, go fetch your little wolf.”

  
Gendry turned and noticed the families of the players beginning to make their way onto the pitch.

  
“Think we should make her wait?” Jon laughed.

  
“I’m the one who has to go home with her, so no!” Gendry snorted, they began to approach Arya in the stands.

  
"Get down here.” Jon called to her.

  
Gendry watched as Arya pouted still sat in her seat, he gave her a smile which melted her icy pout.

  
“What are you wearing?” Jon asked as she stepped onto the pitch.

  
“What do you mean?” She looked down, she was wearing her Kings Forest football shirt and jeans, like normal.

  
“Turn around.” Jon instructed.

  
Arya narrowed her eyes at her brother but turned gathering her hair over her shoulder, Gendry laughed as she revealed the back of her shirt to them. They’d always argued over whether she should wear SNOW or WATERS, Arya had finally settled it. She was wearing her own shirt, STARK.

  
Gendry smiled as she turned back to face them, a look of pride on her face.

  
“So you two don’t have something else to be moody with one another about.” She said sticking her tongue out.

  
“Shit,” Gendry laughed wrapping his arms around her, “I fucking love you Stark.” he said softly into her ear.

  
She pulled back slightly to look up at him, he looked down at her. _She’s truly stunning_, he thought to himself with a small sigh, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

  
The trophy was making its way around the pitch, players were posing with it with their families and friends. Gendry stood talking to Arya and Jon as Brax approached, Dacey was perched on his shoulders waving at Arya, who smiled and waved back. In his hands he carried the trophy.

  
“Thought the she-wolf might want a photo with the trophy.” Brax grinned.

  
“It’s alright, hopefully I’ll get my own next week.” Arya responded.

  
Gendry grinned at her, “True, but I want a photo with you and the trophy.”

  
Arya pulled a face, “Okay, for you.” she sighed dramatically before pecking him on the cheek.

  
The two of them posed, one hand holding the trophy each.

  
“Hey moody,” Arya turned to Jon, “get in here.”

  
Jon laughed and walked over, Arya held the trophy whilst Jon and Gendry both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

  
“One for dad, Snow?” Arya asked Jon who grinned.

  
Gendry took that photo of Jon and Arya together with the trophy before sending it to their dad.

  
  
The following week the roles were reversed as Jon and Gendry made their way to the women's final game of the season. They had somehow managed to get the season deciding game to take place at the clubs stadium. Jon and Gendry were joined by the rest of Arya’s family, it was the first game they’d been to since Arya joined King’s Forest Ladies.

  
Jon, Robb and Ned all wore the club shirt with, SNOW on the back, whereas Gendry and Rickon both had their WATERS shirts on, they’d all discussed getting STARK ones printed, but didn’t on the threat of imminent death from Arya.

  
“When will Arya be on?” Rickon asked pulling on Gendry’s arm.

  
“Probably not until the second half.” Gendry responded.

  
“Not fair, Arya’s the best.” Rickon pouted.

  
“Yeah, well I agree,” Gendry laughed, “but she’s new to the team, so she tends to be a sub. But don’t worry, she’ll probably score when she comes on.”

  
“Yeah she will!” Rickon grinned.

  
“I don’t get why I had to come.” Bran frowned looking at the pitch.

  
“To support your sister.” Catelyn Stark responded.

  
“Bran, I don’t like football as much as you, but Arya’s our sister.” Sansa added.

  
“We didn’t have to go watch Jon last week.” Bran muttered.

  
“Yeah, thanks for that.” Jon responded.

  
“I wanted to come!” Rickon said suddenly, “I did Gendry! No one would bring me!”

  
“You should have asked me or Arya!” Gendry smiled.

  
“No, Rickon you weren’t allowed to go because you were in trouble at school.” Ned added.

  
“It wasn’t _my_ fault!” Rickon whined, “Oh! Look! It’s Arya!” Rickon pointed leaping to his feet clapping, immediately Gendry joined his clapping and the rest of the family joined in, even Bran and Sansa.

  
King’s Forest Ladies went into half time 1-0 up from a goal in the 39th minute.

  
“I want a drink please.” Rickon declared once the players went off the pitch.

  
“C’mon I’ll take you.” Gendry answered standing, “Anyone else want anything?”

  
“I’ll have a tea please.” Sansa said.

  
“Yes, me too,” Catelyn added before trying to hand him some money.

  
“No, no, it’s fine. Guys, anything?” he asked as Rickon bounced up and down.

  
“Gendry, hurry!” Rickon demanded.

  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Gendry laughed as he made his way towards Rickon already stood on the steps.

  
“He’s so good with Rickon.” Gendry heard Sansa say as they began up the steps.

  
“I might have to send Rickon to live with them before long, he seems to only listen to Arya and Gendry.” Catelyn responded, Gendry snorted as he walked out of ear shot.

  
“I hope Arya’s on soon.” Rickon said jumping up and down as they waited in the drinks queue.

  
“Chill dude, she’ll be on when she’s on.” Gendry replied putting his hands on the boys shoulders to stop him jumping. “So what did you do to get in trouble at school?”

  
“It wasn’t my fault.” Rickon responded casting his glance immediately downwards.

  
“Didn’t say it was, just asking what happened.” Gendry replied kindly.

  
“This boy in my class thinks he knows everything about football, so he’s gobbing off about women's football. Saying it ain’t real. And I’m like how’s it not real? It is, it’s not FIFA. And he’s like you’re stupid. And I said, no you’re stupid cause you think women's football ain’t real, when it is, and it’s actually good. And then he starts shoving me saying go play with the girls if you like girls football so much. And I’m like girls can play as good as boys, my sister Arya is a better footballer than most men I know. And then he started saying all girl footballers are lesbians so it don’t even matter what they do. And I’m like that’s bullshit, you can’t say that, and it’s not true because my sister is with Gendry Waters. Then the kid’s like stop lying you little shit, and he shoved me to the floor.” Suddenly Rickon stopped talking, he looked up at Gendry who’d been listening to the boy rant, “So I punched him.”

  
Gendry nodded at him, he paused to think. It was time to order the drinks, whilst they waited for the drinks to come Gendry looked at Rickon, “Hey, you know what you said to that boy? It was all right, what he was saying was absolutely ridiculous on so many levels. But you know you shouldn’t have punched him, right?”

  
“I know.” he answered sadly.

  
“I would have done the same thing.” Gendry admitted. “Especially if they’d insulted Arya. I mean, now I wouldn’t, but when I was your age I would have.”

  
A small smile flickered across Rickon’s face.

  
“Hey, promise me, next time it happens, just walk away.” Gendry said to Rickon seriously, “Boys like that are idiots, they’re not worth you getting into trouble over.”

  
“Maybe.” Rickon answered.

  
“No,” Gendry said picking the drinks up, “you need to promise me.”

  
Rickon looked up at Gendry, Gendry could see the same stubbornness on his face as he saw in Arya’s, but his face softened as he said, “I promise.”

  
They were 60 minutes into the game when Gendry noticed the subs beginning to warm up.

  
“Look,” Gendry nudged Rickon.

  
“ARYA!!!” Rickon yelled leaping to his feet.

  
Gendry watched as Arya glanced over her shoulder peering in their direction with a smile.

  
“Bran, get off your phone!” Rickon demanded.

  
“I will when Arya comes _on_.” Bran answered.

  
“Arya, Arya, Arya!” Rickon chanted swaying slightly in his seat.

  
“Excited much?” Ned asked his youngest son.

  
Gendry watched as Rickon grinned at his father, it made Gendry smile too. 

  
Five minutes later, Arya was getting ready to come on.

  
“Going off is number 10, Aly Dustin,” the stadium announcer boomed, “replaced by number 20, Arya Stark!”

  
Gendry and the whole Stark family were on their feet clapping and shouting as Arya ran onto the pitch, Bran had even put his phone away.

  
Almost instantly Arya was involved in the game, weaving her way between players, making a nuisance of herself. The game was fast paced, the ball constantly on the move back and forth between the players. Arya received the ball just passed the penalty spot, she had three players closing in on her, Gendry watched her instantly decide her move. She chipped the ball passed two of the players, weaving her way passed them after the ball, there was no one else near her, she was one on one with the keeper, ever so casually she knocked the passed the keeper with her left foot, the keeper falling the wrong way.

  
“Yesssssss!” Rickon screamed so loud Gendry thought his eardrum might have just popped. King’s Forest were now 2-0 up.

  
Arya jogged back to the centre of the pitch, a grin on her face, team-mates high-fiving her as she passed them.

  
Ten minutes later one of Arya’s team-mates was fouled, winning Kings Forest a free kick 45 yards from the goal. Gendry watched as the now captain, Helaena Blackwood, picked the ball up and thrust it into Arya’s arms. Arya nodded setting the ball down. She stood over the ball, Gendry could see her take a deep breath looking at the wall before her, her back was to him but he knew her eyes would be searching for any weakness in the wall. She took a step backwards before lifting her head, Gendry noted the sun shining into the keepers eyes, she stood with one hand shielding her eyes. Arya made a small movement with her head to her left, the keeper and a few players in the wall shifted in the direction she had motioned, she took that to her advantage, a small gap had appeared in the wall. Arya immediately made contact with the ball, firing it straight through the gap and into the goal, the keeper hardly moved. There was no way she could have seen a thing once the wall had shifted. Arya spun away from where she was stood, immediately she was knocked to the ground by Helaena Blackwood who was practically screaming in her face.

  
“Arya needs to get another goal.” Rickon demanded moments later.

  
“Why? They’re winning 3-0.” Bran answered.

  
“Yeah, but a hat-trick is so much better than a brace!” Rickon responded fiercely.

  
“Obviously,” Gendry agreed, “but a win is a win.”

  
“Yeah, but I want more!” Rickon laughed, then began chanting, “We want 4! We want 4!”

  
Gendry noticed other people in the crowd picking up the chant, he shook his head and beamed at Rickon who had the proudest look on his face.

  
The away team had lost all control over the game, not that they had much to begin with, but now Forest were constantly on the ball, on the rare occasion they lost the ball, they had it back in two passes. The play was getting sloppier and sloppier from the opposition and soon the ball was back in the danger zone. Arya got through the defenders, the ball at her feet, Gendry and Rickon both yelled at her to shoot but Arya had noted something. She knocked the ball across to Helaena Blackwood, before repositioning herself, the keeper and the defenders instantly lost interest in her. Arya inclined her head at that moment and Blackwood knocked the ball back to her, Arya poked the ball into the back of the net before the keeper even had time to react.

  
“Hat-trick!!” Rickon yelled.

  
Gendry instantly picked the boy up and lifted him into the air as they both chanted “Stark! Stark! Stark!”

  
Arya spun around to where they were grinning, there was no chance whatsoever for her to miss them this time, she waved to them before resuming her position.

  
The game finished 4-0 and Arya left the pitch with the match ball. As after his own game a week earlier, the players made their way off the pitch and the stadium staff begun setting up a stage area on the pitch for the trophy presentation.

  
“Not a bad year for your family, is it?” Gendry beamed to Arya’s parents, they both beamed at him in response, Gendry noted Ned give him a little wink.

  
“Do we get to go on the pitch later? Like Arya did when you and Jon got the trophy?” Rickon asked excitedly.

  
“Maybe, who knows.” Jon shrugged in response.

  
“We’ll have to wait and see.” Gendry added.


	63. ARYA

Arya sat down in the changing room clutching her match ball tightly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

  
“Hey, Stark you can put the ball down.” Helaena nudged her boot with her own.

  
“Huh?” Arya looked up at her, “Oh, yeah.”

  
Arya had been well and truly zoned out, maybe the elation of the hat-trick and winning the league had been slightly too much for her.

  
“If you went back to September and told yourself this is where you’d be right now, what would you have said?” Aly asked sitting down next to her.

  
Arya looked at Aly, then at Helaena, “I would have asked what I’d been taking.”

  
Aly smiled at her and Helaena snorted, “It’s real, it’s all real.”

  
“It’s nuts, everything that’s happened since September, it’s insane. Everything is moving so fast.” She said quietly.

  
“Is that why you’ve gone all quiet? Things moving too fast?” Helaena asked.

  
“I-“ Arya paused, “It’s not a bad, moving too fast, I think I like it.. I just need a moment to catch my breath!” Arya laughed almost uncertainly.

  
“Things work out the way they do for a reason Arya.” Aly smiled at her squeezing her hand lightly.

  
“Right ladies!” Jorah Mormont said animatedly walking into the changing room, “Are you ready for your trophy?”

  
The room roared, Arya inhaled standing up to pull herself back together.

  
“What was that today Stark?” Mormont asked approaching her.

  
Arya looked up at him and frowned slightly.

  
“Carry on like that, and you’ll be starting ahead of Aly.” Mormont laughed, before pulling her towards the other girls exiting the changing room.

  
The team lined up in the tunnel as they would before a game. They waited, until the stadium announcers voice sounded, “Welcome back the Champions, your team, Kings Forest Ladies!”

  
“Come on!” Aly yelled before starting to jog out of the tunnel with the rest of the team following, backed up with the staff.

  
Arya followed the other girls until they were all stood in one big group, Aly and Helaena both approached her.

  
“First of many Stark.” Helaena said grinning at her.

  
Arya grinned back at her before turning to look around the stadium, her grin grew wider when she glanced her family.

  
The announcer began reading out the names of the players to go forward and collect their medals, starting at number 1 making their way through the squad, only skipping Aly Dustin.

  
“Number 20, Arya Stark!”

  
Arya felt Aly’s hand on her shoulder pressing her forward, she made her way to the stage area shaking hands with 3 dignitaries, exchanging thanks for their congratulations until she got to the fourth dignitary holding the medal.

  
“You played excellent today.” The club president said as she paused before him.

  
“Thank you,” Arya smiled dipping her head so he could lower the medal around her neck.

  
Arya made her way across the where the other women were stood.

  
“Get used to the feeling of that metal against your chest Stark.” Helaena said draping an arm around her shoulder.

  
Arya laughed in response, “Feels pretty good.”

  
“And finally, number 10, your captain, Alysane Dustin!” the announcer roared.

  
Everyone’s eyes were on Aly as she made her way up to the dignitaries, shaking hands with them, after she received her medal the club president turned away to fetch the trophy.

  
“Mormont!” Aly yelled, “Come here.”

  
Mormont made his way up to Aly’s side and the two of them lifted the trophy up above their heads together. The whole stadium roared before they lowered the trophy, Aly took the trophy over to the rest of the team who immediately swamped her. Everyone was jumping up and down, shouts filled her ears, champaign and confetti fell around her. The trophy was placed at the front as the whole team posed for a photo together.

  
“Go get your families.” Someone said behind Arya.

  
“The press will love it when they get two of the men’s team on the pitch.” Mormont said coming up beside her.

  
“Not that they noticed when she was on the pitch with them last week.” Helaena spat.

  
“Hel, we’re changing perceptions one season at a time, you know it’s slow progress.” Aly said.

  
Arya made her way over to where her family were in the stands, she motioned for them to come to her. She stood waiting patiently for them, Gendry and Rickon were the first to get to her, instantly she let herself be enveloped into Gendry’s embrace.

  
“What is this all?” She laughed into his chest.

  
“Insane isn’t it?” He murmured into her hair.

  
“Gendry, this year, it’s been insane!” she said pulling away from his chest.

  
“I love you so much.” He said looking down at her, she could see it clearly in his face, her heart swelled looking up at his face. Her grey eyes locking intently on his blue eyes.

  
“I know,” she whispered, “I love you more than life.”

  
Gendry reached up to cup her cheek, Arya watched as he bit down on his lower lip, he looked like he wanted to say something.

  
“Arya!” Rickon whined from behind her.

  
“Sorry, I appear to be keeping you from your family.” Gendry said.

  
“You,” she began seriously, “are my family you silly bull.”

  
Gendry grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her before turning to her family.

  
“Hi.” Arya said.

  
“Nice of you to acknowledge us.” Robb laughed stepping forward to hug her.

  
“Um, who are you?” She asked pulling away.

  
“Haha, I know!” he grinned at her, “At least I saw you at Christmas.”

  
Arya allowed herself to be passed around her family’s arms.

  
“Thanks for coming.” Arya laughed when she reached Bran.

  
Bran shrugged, “I was forced.”

  
“Yeah, well I saw you cheering after I scored, so y’know.” she stuck her tongue out at her younger brother, he pulled a face back at her before the two of them began lightly shoving each other.

  
“Brought you the trophy, Stark.” Jorah Mormont announced approaching her and her family, “Go there, I’ll take a photo of you all with the trophy.”

  
Arya shifted uncomfortably, but her mother looked proud so Arya nodded reluctantly before moving to pose with her family around the trophy. Arya let her family shift her around into different combinations for photos with the trophy. Arya noticed Mormont talking to her parents, she was watching the interaction when Jon tapped her shoulder.

  
“Give me your phone,” Jon said.

  
“Why?” She asked.

  
“So I can take a photo of you and lover boy to set as your background.” Jon responded.

  
Arya rolled her eyes at him but took her phone out of her shorts pocket and handed it over to Jon.

  
“Apparently Jon is taking a photo of us with the trophy on my phone.” Arya said walking to Gendry.

  
“Okay,” he shrugged, before she picked the trophy up, Gendry wrapped his arms around her, taking the weight of the trophy.

  
Jon took a photo, “Hold,” he said.

  
“I want to marry you,” Gendry said softly into her ear.

  
Arya felt her lips twitch ever so slightly, before the shock overtook her, her grip on the trophy fell, she suddenly understood why Gendry had been supporting it. Swiftly he lowered it to the floor as she turned to him.

  
“What?” she said softly, wide eyed.

  
“I want to marry you.” He repeated.

  
“You want to marry me?” she echoed.

  
“Yes,” he grinned, reaching into his pocket to hand her a box.

  
“Gendry I-“ she said flipping the box open.


	64. GENDRY

Gendry watched as Arya was being forced to have her photo taken with Sansa, then her mother and father.

  
“Hey, Jon.” Gendry walked up to him, “I need a favour.”

  
“What’s that?” Jon asked.

  
Gendry reached into his pocket, his hand closing around the ring box, “Ask her for her phone, say you want a photo of us for her or something. I’m going to ask her.”

  
“At last.” Jon laughed, “You’ve had dad on edge for weeks.”

  
Gendry glanced at Arya, she was watching her parents talking to Jorah Mormont, Gendry nudged Jon who nodded in response. His eyes followed Jon as he made his way to Arya, he watched as Arya took her phone from her pocket and handed it to Jon.

  
“Apparently Jon is taking a photo of us with the trophy on my phone.” Arya said walking towards him.

  
“Okay,” he shrugged as she picked the trophy up. Gendry wrapped his arms around her, making sure to place his hands on the trophy in case she dropped it at all.

  
Gendry waited for Jon to take the photo, then he said “Hold.”

  
Gendry dipped his head slightly so his mouth was close to Arya’s ear, “I want to marry you,” he said softly.

He felt Arya’s grasp on the trophy fall, it was only his hands supporting it now, slowly he lowered the trophy to the ground.

  
“What?” Arya said softly, her grey eyes wide.

  
“I want to marry you.” He repeated.

  
“You want to marry me?” she echoed.

  
“Yes,” he grinned, reaching into his pocket to hand her the box.

  
“Gendry I-“ she said flipping the box open.

  
His eyes were locked on her, hers were on the ring box in her hand, her eyes flickered up to his face, her wide-eyed look was replace by a look of joy.

  
“I-“ she smiled, “I like how you said you want to marry me, rather than asking me to marry you.” she laughed softly taking the ring from the box.

  
“I thought you would.” He smiled taking the ring and box from her. He slipped the box into his pocket, and slid the ring onto her finger, before she reached up to pull him down to kiss her.


	65. ARYA

Amazingly no one else seemed to have noticed the interaction between Gendry and herself, she reached towards Jon for her phone, obviously he’d been in on this. He quickly hugged her before she returned to Gendry’s side. Gendry wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close to his side.

  
Arya noticed a few of her team mates beginning to slip away towards the changing rooms.

  
“Hey, I’m going to go get my stuff, I wanna head home.” Arya said softly to Gendry before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

  
She ran from the pitch, heading to the tunnel and into the changing room. She began to change her clothes quickly rushing to get home.

  
“What’s the rush?” Aly asked.

  
“Huh?” Arya responded.

  
“Ohh, that’s new.” Helaena grasped her left hand.

  
Arya looked down at her hand in the older woman’s and blushed slightly, she bit lightly down on her lower lip.

  
“Ah, I see what the rush is.” Helaena added letting go of her hand.

  
Arya shrugged and finished dressing, gathering her belongings before turning to leave.

  
“Bye, see you next week.” she paused at the dressing room door.

  
“Enjoy that new feeling,” Helaena called to her, eliciting a raised eyebrow, “Y’know, being a champion.” Helaena winked.

  
Arya shook her head and laughed before leaving.

  
  
“Your family have gone back to Jon’s, I said we’d meet them there at 7 for dinner.” Gendry told her as they walked hand and hand to her car.

  
“Did you tell them?” She asked looking down at her left hand entwined in his right one, she couldn’t help but smile.

  
“And take that away from you?” he jested.

  
Arya snorted, “Might have been easier if you’d have just done it!”

  
“They’re your family,” Gendry pointed out, Arya heaved a sigh. “I don’t think they’ll be too shocked.” he added.

  
“You didn’t ask my dad for his permission did you?” Arya pulled a face at him.

  
“No, because you’re not a cow to be traded between two men, you’re an independent young woman who can make up her own mind.” Gendry responded.

  
Arya threw her head back laughter roaring from her, “You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”

  
They’d reached the car, Arya swung her bag into the back seat before Gendry trapped her against the side of the car, “It’s all I’ve thought of the past few weeks,” he said intently.

  
“Is this why things have been weird with you and Jon?” she asked.

  
“Yeah,” he sighed, “I told your dad my intent, and Jon walked in when I was showing him the ring, he thinks it’s too soon.”

  
Arya studied Gendry’s face before locking her eyes on his, “Time is an abstract.” she said softly letting her eyes fall.

  
“Get in the car.” She said seriously all of a sudden, lightly pushing Gendry backwards.

  
“In a rush?” he asked in a low voice.

  
“Yes.” she responded, “Move.”

  
“You left your bag in the car.” Gendry pointed out as she put the key in the door of their apartment.

  
“You wanna go back for it?” she asked stepping into the apartment kicking her shoes off, she looked over her shoulder to where he was hesitating in the doorway before removing her shirt.

  
“No!” he said quickly stepping into the apartment slamming the door kicking his own shoes off.

  
Arya turned to face him, her eyes running down his body, she took a step towards him and he removed his top in one motion. She felt one side of her lips quirk up into a smile as she slowly moved towards him, his ocean-blue eyes suddenly wide as she reached out to lay a hand on his chest. Her eyes drifting down his body, noting his growing erection through his jeans.

  
“Comfortable there?” she asked running her hand down to his hip.

  
“Uh,” he almost choked.

  
Arya lifted her right hand up towards his face, placing her thumb between his teeth forcing his lower lip into a pout.

  
“Fuck,” Gendry gasped pushing her hand aside before unhooking his belt and pulling his jeans down his legs.

  
Arya stood in her bra and jeans, watching his chest rise and fall, noticing a small wet patch already on his boxers. She cocked her head and bit down on her lower lip before sliding her fingers along the waist band of his boxers before slowly lowering them down his thighs. Her hands lightly running along his hips, over his well muscled thighs before she dropped to her knees and took the tip of him into her mouth.

  
Instantly he gasped, Arya smiled pulling away, she peered up at him between her lashes and noticed his gaze full of love falling down on her. Slowly she ran her tongue along his length, before taking him fully in her mouth.

  
“Gods.” she heard him mutter, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders as she moved her head, she could feel his cock beginning to twitch, and felt him fighting to keep some composure and stop his hips from bucking.

  
“Arya-“ he muttered in warning, but she kept up her pace, sealing her lips around him allowing him to spill himself into her mouth.

  
“Arya,” he whispered moments later as she began to rise, swallowing his seed, “take them off.”

  
She looked at him defiantly and rose an eyebrow at him, to say make me.

  
He immediately took a step towards her, she grinned playfully before twisting away from him running off towards the bedroom, closing the door after her. Instantly she relieved herself of her bra and knickers as he walked into their bedroom.

  
“What are you doing?” he growled playfully.

  
She grinned back at him before throwing her naked self at him, instantly he reached out to catch her, his arms wrapping around her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Slowly he moved forwards with her, lowering her to the bed. He instantly began to trail kisses down her, from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, all the way down her stomach to her hips, then in to the place she needed his lips. He kissed her lightly, before beginning to circle with his tongue. Her head lolled back against the mattress as his pace increased, “Gendry,” she gasped nudging his back with her foot.

  
He peered up at her, she could still feel his breath falling between her legs, “Come here,” she murmured reaching her arms towards him. Slowly he moved, she shifted herself so she was further up the bed, allowing him room to position himself over her. She motioned for him to come forward, she crashed her lips into his, his arms bracing his weight were either side of her. She reached her hand down between them, taking him into her hand and aligning his cock with her, pressing the tip slightly against her entrance. She took his bottom lip between her lips tugging at it, fixing him with a wild look, she heard a sigh escape into her own mouth as she raised her hips slightly, taking just a few inches of him inside her. She released his lip and he thrust his hips forward, her eyes flickered half shut as he began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly at first. Her nails began to dig into his back and he dipped his head beginning to kiss his way along her neck. Her own hips were bucking upwards to meet his, they were both in a perfect rhythm. Her eyes skimmed his face, she could see him fighting his release determined not to go before her, so she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled them so he was now on the bottom. The new angle allowed him to reach different spots, and his arms were no longer supporting his weight, so he allowed the one to travel down to the spot above where they were joined. As Arya concentrated on rolling her hips riding his length, his fingers rubbed her nub. Quickly she could feel herself starting to come undone, “Faster,” she grunted as her movements began to jerk, she was biting down hard on her lower lip chasing the pleasure. Gendry looked up at her with a look of pure adoration, she could feel his left hand clenching against her arse as his right fingers were fighting control to keep circling, she could feel him starting to spill himself as his eyes closed and his head fell backwards. Almost instantly her walls began to clench around him as her release came too.

  
Moments later she’d collapsed against his chest, the two of them covered in sweat, their chests rising and falling almost in sync.

  
“I can’t wait to do that forever.” he said huskily.

  
“You can already do that forever,” she said propping her chin on his chest to look up at him, “marrying me won’t change that!”

  
“Shut up,” he sighed.

  
Arya laughed and Gendry reached around to pinch her arse lightly.

  
“Come on, we’d better go shower.” he said at last.

  
“But I don’t wanna.” she pouted.

  
“You can shower with me,” he pointed out.

  
“Fine,” she sighed dramatically before kissing his chest and peeling her body away from his.  



	66. GENDRY

“Do we have to go?” Arya collapsed against the bed in her underwear.

  
“It’s your family!” he chuckled throwing her clothes on top of her.

  
“I’d rather just stay here with you though.” She sat up pouting pushing the clothes away.

  
“We have the rest of our lives together,” Gendry said kneeling before her to meet her eyes, “but tonight we have to go have dinner with your family and tell them that we’re getting married.”

  
Gendry watched a small smile play on her lips, knowing she was planning something.

  
“How about,” Arya begun, Gendry grinned and rolled his eyes, “we don’t tell them, we just elope!”

  
“Sure, whatever you say dear,” Gendry laughed as he stood up walking from the room to put his shoes on, “you’d better be getting dressed.” he yelled back towards the bedroom.

  
“You sound like my mother!” Arya yelled back.

  
“Oi, watch it or I’ll make you do the ironing!” he called back pulling on a pair of shoes.

  
  
“Congratulations!” The whole Stark family roared as they walked through Jon’s front door, Gendry immediately looked at Jon who had a wry smile on his face.

  
“I thought you said you didn’t tell them?” Arya whispered to him.

  
“I didn’t.” Gendry responded.

  
“Jon showed us the video.” Sansa said smiling at her.

  
“Video?” Arya asked.

  
“Check your phone.” Jon laughed.

  
Gendry watched as Arya took her phone from her pocket and went to the camera roll, the latest item on there was a video from when Gendry had proposed, he watched Arya watch the video.

  
“How didn’t I notice?” she said quietly.

  
“You were too busy looking at Gendry.” Robb laughed.

  
“Or do you mean how didn’t you notice the video was on your phone?” Bran asked.

  
“She was too busy doing something with Gendry.” Sansa laughed.

  
“What’s that?” Rickon asked.

  
“Nothing!” Arya and her older siblings answered in unison.

  
Arya’s father walked over and shook his hand, “You didn’t half keep me nervously waiting the past few weeks lad!” he laughed.

  
Gendry smiled at him as he made his way to wrap his arms around Arya, “You happy, my girl?” he asked softly.

  
Arya turned her face from her fathers chest towards Gendry, “I’m very happy,” she responded smiling at him.

  
Arya’s mother was the next one to approach him, reaching out to hug him, Gendry smiled and allowed her to wrap her arms around him. It was different to hugging Arya, or to hugging one of his friends, it was the kind of hug he hadn’t received in a long time, he couldn’t help but thank Catelyn Stark as she moved away from him.

  
“Who’d have thought you would be the first of my children to get married.” Catelyn said placing her hands on Arya’s shoulders, Gendry noticed Arya shift uncomfortably under her mothers gaze.

  
“Not me.” Arya whispered in response.

  
“Not anyone.” Robb added.

  
“Yeah, well it’s not my fault you three are useless with relationships is it?” Arya turned her head to her older siblings.

  
“Well, not all of us have a Prince Gendry do we?” Jon laughed.

  
“Did you want him?” Arya snorted.

  
“Do I get a say in this?” Gendry asked, “'Cause as much as I like Jon, he’s just not my type.”

  
“Thanks mate.” Jon laughed.

  
“What about Sansa or Robb, want either of them?” Arya asked.

  
“Want to stop trying to get rid of me?” he laughed dropping his arms over her shoulders, “I want you, only you.” he softly whispered into her ear.

  
Arya turned in his arms, pressing her face into his chest.

  
“Only you.” she replied her voice muffled against his shirt.


	67. ARYA

“You know how I mentioned eloping the other week?” she asked pulling on a pair of tights.

  
“Arya,” Gendry warned, “how many times are we having this conversation?”

  
“This is an entirely different conversation!” she protested.

  
“Let’s hear it.” Gendry faced her already dressed in his tux, his bow-tie draped lazily around his open collar.

  
“We could elope tonight! I have a dress,” she picked the dress up off the bed for emphasis, “and you, you’re already wearing,” she paused running her eyes appreciatively up and down his body, “your tux.”

  
“Whilst yes, I am wearing a tux, and you should currently be wearing your dress, not just tights and underwear, that’s not a reason to elope.” Gendry answered.

  
“No, but I’ve given you 3 other reasons to elope over the past week.” she laughed.

  
“You’ll be the death of me.” he sighed with a smile, “Get dressed, _now_.”

  
“No fun!” she pouted.

  
“I’ll consider eloping with you when you figure out a real reason to do it.” Gendry said turning to leave the room.

  
Arya paused momentarily thinking as she picked her dress up to slip it over her head, “Gendry!” she called out, “We should elope because I’m so madly in love with you and can not wait another second!”

  
“Nice try, you should have tried that last week, we do actually have to go tonight.” he called back.

  
“We could elope on the way home!” she yelled making her way towards the mirror with her hairbrush in hand.

  
“Arya!” Sansa’s voice startled her, “You’re having a wedding if you’re getting married, so stop arguing!”

  
Arya turned around to see Gendry stood between the door frame, he’d Facetimed her sister.

  
“Really Gendry?” She cocked an eyebrow, “Traitor!”

  
“You look pretty Arya!” Sansa called as she turned back around ignoring the two of them.

  
“I don’t wanna go!” Arya protested climbing in the back-seat of Jon’s car.

  
“And yet you got into my car under no duress.” Jon said raising an eyebrow at her.

  
“It’s stupid!” Arya moaned.

  
“You’d think she was off to be tortured, not to go to an awards gala.” Gendry sighed from the front seat.

  
“I don’t want an award.” Arya groaned.

  
“Who says your getting one?” Jon asked.

  
“No one.” she huffed, “Still don’t want to go.”

  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to marry her?” Jon asked Gendry, “I could help you find someone far less awkward.”

  
Gendry turned to look at Arya who pulled a face at him, “Mate, I wish it were that simple. I’m stuck with this one though.” he reached back to caress her leg lightly.

  
Arya gave him a small smile, and stopped her complaining.

  
  
The three of them made their way to the red carpet that was set up for the night.

  
“I always feel like a film star at these.” Jon laughed.

  
“I don’t _want_ to feel like a film star.” Arya said.

  
“Come on grumpy!” Gendry said wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

  
“Don’t leave me,” she said nervously peering up at Gendry.

  
“Like tonight? Or in terms of our relationship?” Gendry asked.

  
“Don’t joke!” she frowned, “I meant tonight, but that too!”

  
“I love you, you idiot, however I can’t promise we’re not going to get separated at some point tonight.” he answered taking her hand.

  
“Just don’t let go.” she responded squeezing his hand tightly.

  
Jon had already been called over by a journalist and was busy talking to them when a group of fans started to call Gendry, “C’mon,” he tugged at her hand making their way to the fans.  
Gendry began to sign autographs and pose for photos, Arya watched him, he looked happy.

  
“Arya,” she turned when she heard a girl’s voice call her name, “will you sign this please?”

  
Arya’s eyes softened instantly and she smiled, “Of course,” she signed the girls magazine and posed for a photo with her before giving her a hug.

  
“Who’s that?” Arya heard a boy ask the girl.

  
“Arya Stark, she plays for the woman’s team, got a hat-trick last game of the season.” the girl responded confidently.

  
Suddenly all the boys around her also wanted her autograph and selfies with her too. She turned to check Gendry was still close, only to find that he was now the one watching her with a proud look on his face.

  
“Hey, there’s a reporter over here, wants to talk to the two of you,” a member of the club staff approached them.

  
Gendry grabbed her hand and begun to lead her towards the journalist.

  
“Hi guys,” a man in his early 20s said as they approached, “we’re going to be live streaming this online, are you cool with that?”

  
“Sure,” the two of them agreed.

  
“Cool,” he said before giving someone a thumbs up, “Hey guys, Tom Frey here, thanks for watching us tonight live here at the Kings Forest Awards Gala, I’m excited to be joined by two players now. Both new comers to their teams this season,” Arya noticed the camera drift to her and Gendry, “we have Gendry Waters from the men’s team, and Arya Stark who broke into the ladies team towards the end of the season.”

  
“Hi,” the two of them said in unison, casting a glance to each other with a small laugh.

  
“So guys, am I right in saying the two of you are together?” Tom asked.

  
“Yeah, we are.” Gendry smiled squeezing her hand.

  
“That’s so awesome!” Tom smiled at them and then at the camera, “So, we have some questions coming in from people who are watching, you guys okay to answer a couple?”

  
“Sure, go ahead.” Arya smiled.

  
“Okay,” Tom said scrolling through his phone, “So, in theory who is the better footballer out of the two of you?”

  
“Arya!” Gendry answered immediately.

  
“That’s stupid,” Arya rolled her eyes, “personally, I don’t think we’re comparable. Gendry is a 6ft 2” defender, he’s built like a brick wall, whereas I’m a foot shorter than him, and I would make a pathetic brick wall!”

  
“She says that,” Gendry laughed, “but honestly, stick her in defence and a ball wouldn’t get past her, she’s small but tricky, she’s like a bulldog, you try and take her ball off of her and she’ll rip you apart.”

  
“Do you know what?” Tom laughed, “I don’t think I’d want to go up against either of you!”

  
Tom looked at his phone once more, “Did you always want to be a footballer?”

  
“No.” Arya shook her head, “For me, it wasn’t an attainable career option in my opinion. When I was a kid, the girls teams were really poor, I was bullied and ended up quitting club football. Scouts tried to recruit me a few times from school and then university, but I always insisted I just wanted to focus on school. But then earlier this year, a little girl changed my mind, I realised that at her age I didn’t really have anyone to look up to, so I should be there for her to look up to, so I relented and eventually signed.”

  
“Wow! That is very different.” Tom responded.

  
“Well, girls football is still a way behind boys football. It’s pathetic really, but I’m willing to fight for it.” Arya answered defiantly.

  
“Yeah, it’s not only her either! Her 9 year old brother actually got into a fight at school a few weeks ago for sticking up for the woman’s game!” Gendry added, Arya laughed.

  
“So are your family into football too Arya?” Tom asked her.

  
“Just a bit,” she laughed, “my dad and oldest brother play Sunday League, my youngest brother is only 9 but he’s football mad, and then there’s my cousin,” Arya looked over her shoulder to locate Jon across the red carpet signing autographs, “oh, there _is_ my cousin,” she pointed to him.

  
“Jon Snow?” Tom asked.

  
“Yeah, well he’s basically my brother. His parents died when he was a baby, so he grew up with us, I thought he was my brother until I was about 10, I never questioned why he had a different name.” she shrugged.

  
“Pretty impressive then! What about you Gendry?” Tom asked.

  
“Nah, I always played football, but I never thought I’d be a footballer. I grew up in the rough part of town with my mum, she worked several jobs just to put food on the table, I didn’t think things like that happened to boys like me.” Gendry explained, “Football was just a hobby, I was going to work towards becoming a mechanic until I got picked up by Flea Bottom FC at 15.”

  
“That is so interesting! You’ve both come from such different backgrounds to breakthrough into the best male and female team this year! Well, we’d best let the two of you go now. Thank you so much for your time.” Tom smiled at them.

  
“No worries.” Gendry smiled to the camera.

  
“Bye!” Arya waved smiling before the two of them left.


	68. GENDRY

“Stop fidgeting.” Jon said to Arya.

  
“You sound like my mother.” Arya replied.

  
“Arya,” Gendry said softly, her eyes drifted to him, “You okay?”

  
“I hate sitting still.” she sighed.

  
“You’re as bad as Rickon.” Jon rolled his eyes.

  
“Hey,” Gendry said catching her attention once more, he took both of her hands in his, “I didn’t tell you, you look so beautiful tonight.”

  
He watched her face, at first she looked like she was going to argue, Gendry knew she still hadn’t got used to being complimented, but eventually she smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

  
“Welcome everyone, to our end of season awards gala!” The club President announced from on stage. “This year has been an astonishing year for the club. Winning the league with both our men's and women's teams, our youth teams are also excelling. Thank you to everyone for the roles they have played this season. Let’s get to our awards!”

  
The awards were being announced and players going up on stage to collect them. There was the Young Player of the Year and Reserve Player of the Year. Then the Goal of the Season, which Jon won for a 40 yard volley against Lannisport City. Brax won the Players’ Player of the Year and Alysanne Dustin won the Women’s Player of the Year.

  
“The coaches and myself decided that this year we would have two new awards to hand out.” The President announced proudly. “We will give these two awards out at the same time,” the president looked over his shoulder and Aly and Brax each stepped forward with a trophy each. “The Breakout Player of the Year for the Men’s Team is Gendry Waters, and for the Women’s Team, Arya Stark.”

  
“This is a set up?” Arya gasped.

  
“Move!” Jon practically shoved her towards Gendry.

  
They both made their way up onto the stage, Aly handed him his award and Brax gave Arya hers. Gendry glanced over as Arya narrowed her eyes at Brax.

  
They both returned to their seats with their trophies, setting them on the table before them. Gendry watched as Arya stared at her trophy as if she expected it to transform into a dragon or something.

  
“What’s wrong?” Gendry asked her quietly.

  
“Why did they make a new award?” she asked not taking her gaze off of the trophy.

  
“Must be your winning charm.” he laughed.

  
“Yours more likely.” she said looking up at him, “You’re better than me at all of this.”

  
“It makes me uncomfortable too, but I know it has to be done.” Gendry smiled reassuringly at her.

  
“Is that why we’re not allowed to elope?” she asked with a wry grin.

  
Gendry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you’re on to it now.”


	69. ARYA

“We don’t want a big wedding.” Arya protested to her mother, “Just family and friends.”

  
“Arya, it’s your wedding. And you’re the first of our children to get married, you have to go all out.” Her mother responded.

  
“I don’t,” she argued, “it’s my wedding, mine and Gendry’s, we just want a small wedding. Don’t push me on it, or I swear we’ll elope.”

  
“She’s not kidding, she threatens it at least daily.” Gendry called through from the Stark family living room.

  
Her mother fixed her with a stare, Arya returned it, she wouldn’t relent.

  
“Neither of you are going to shift on this,” Gendry said walking into the room, pulling out a chair in the dining room next to Arya and across from her mother, “so how about a compromise?”

  
Both her mother and herself turned their gaze to Gendry, “What’s that?” Arya asked cautiously.

  
“Let your mother throw us an engagement party next week before we head back to Kings Landing, let her plan it as she wants. And in return, she’ll let us plan the wedding the way we want.” Gendry said calmly.

  
Arya bit down on her bottom lip, “That sounds fair.” her mother smiled.

  
“Don’t you even think about it.” Gendry warned her.

  
“What?” she protested innocently.

  
“I know what you’re thinking,” he said taking her hand, “we’re not eloping.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes, “Well the fun of eloping vanished when you told my mother about it.”

  
“Do we have a deal?” Gendry asked.

  
“Yes.” her mother said instantly.

  
Gendry fixed her with his gaze, she sighed dramatically, “Yeah sure.”

  
“You do not know what you’ve done.” Arya said to Gendry as they climbed into bed that night.

  
“What do you mean?” he asked.

  
“Letting my mother throw us an engagement party, it’s going to be the biggest Godsdamn engagement party Westeros has ever seen.” Arya sighed.

  
“Oh well, what’s the worst that can happen?” Gendry asked.

  
“You don’t even want to know.” she replied pulling the bedsheets up over her head.

  
Gendry laughed before wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his chest, “Well, we’ll get through it, together.”

  
“You’re going to spend the rest of your life saying that aren’t you?” she asked.

  
“Yup, get used to it my love.” he said kissing the back of her neck.

  
  
“Wake up!” Rickon’s voice carried through her door.

  
“What the fuck?” Arya groaned looking at her clock, it was 8am, “Who needs a fucking alarm clock.” she felt Gendry leave the bed. “No, no, don’t, come back, quick.. we can pretend we’re not here.. don’t.. don-“

  
Gendry opened the door and Rickon came barrelling into their room.

  
“It’s my birthday!” Rickon cried with glee.

  
“Yipee.” Arya said sarcastically dropping a pillow over her face.

  
Rickon climbed onto her bed and began jumping up and down, the pillow slipped off her face, Gendry was still stood by the door looking half shocked wearing just his boxers.

  
“What the?” Sansa asked approaching Arya’s room, Arya watched as her sister blinked at Gendry, “I can see why you’re marrying him.”

  
Arya sat up and studied Gendry momentarily, “Huh, you can.” she snorted before throwing the pillow at Gendry and motioning for him to cover himself. She laughed as he went wide-eyed and blushed.

  
“Come on birthday boy,” Sansa said, “I’ll make you pancakes.”

  
“Arya and Gendry too!” Rickon protested.

  
“Yeah, but they need to get dressed first.” Sansa answered ushering Rickon from the room.

  
“Arya needs sleep.” She muttered as her brother and sister left.

  
"You might as well get up now.” Gendry laughed walking over to the bed.

  
“Go away!” She grunted.

  
“C’mon.” he coaxed her.

  
“When we have children, I’m locking us in the bedroom.” She sighed rolling over.

“What?” she snapped noticing a massive grin on Gendry’s face.

  
“Nothing,” he insisted.

  
“Then wipe that grin off your face!” she demanded before Gendry trapped her under his body and began to tickle her. Arya gasped and tried to wriggle her way free.

  
“_When we have children_.” Gendry echoed her words almost sighing.

  
“Oh fuck off Waters!” she said ducking her head into his chest.


	70. GENDRY

“Oh, Gendry don’t you look smart.” Catelyn Stark said as he walked into the kitchen about an hour before his engagement party was due to start.

  
“Thank you,” he blushed, “I mean, you did buy the outfit for me.”

  
Catelyn smiled at him, “Now, what were you after?”

  
“Coffee for Arya and tea for Sansa,” he said suddenly remembering why he’d walked into the kitchen.

  
“They’ve got you playing skivvy?” Catelyn asked.

  
“Arya tried to make an excuse to do it, but the point was she’s the one having her hair and make-up done,” Gendry said taking cups from the cupboard, “and I’m not a stylist, did you want anything?”

  
“Go on, I’ll have a coffee.” Catelyn smiled at him.

  
“Can you open the door?” Gendry called out to Sansa and Arya whilst knocking the door with the back of his shoe.

  
“That’s not whiskey.” Arya grunted as he walked into the room after Sansa opened the door.

  
“Yes Arya, because only alcoholics drink whiskey at 11:20am.” Gendry informed her handing her a coffee.

  
“And I told you the only way I’m getting through this is legless.” Arya retorted.

  
“Stop being so dramatic.” Sansa shook her head at her sister.

  
“I hate these parties.” Arya cringed in her seat.

  
“It’s one day.” Gendry said bending to kiss her forehead.

  
“You agreed to mum’s deal.” Sansa pointed out.

  
“It seemed the lesser of the two evils,” Arya responded, “I’m regretting not eloping.”

  
“And with that, I’m going to check on Bran and Rickon.” Gendry announced turning to leave the room with his coffee.

  
“Are you ready?” Gendry asked approaching Bran’s open bedroom door.

  
“Yes,” Bran answered, “you should find Rickon though.”

  
“How bad is it?” Gendry asked a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

  
“He’s in his pyjamas.” Bran responded, “You might be the only person he’ll listen to.”

  
Gendry nodded before walking across the hall to knock on Rickon’s door.

  
“Goway!” Rickon called out.

  
“It’s me.” Gendry answered.

  
“Oh,” Rickon replied before opening the door, his pale blue eyes took in Gendry’s clothes, “do I have to wear that?” he asked pointing over his shoulder.

  
“You do.” Gendry responded.

  
“Why?” Rickon frowned.

  
“Mate, do you think I want to be wearing this?” he gestured to his own clothes, “Or, do you think Arya wants to be wearing her dress?”

  
“No?” Rickon answered uncertainly, “Why do we have to then?”

  
“Because it’ll make your mum happy; which will make Arya happy; which will make me happy.” Gendry replied smiling.

  
Rickon huffed and walked back into his room, “I’ll get changed.” he called out.

  
Gendry made his way back to Arya’s bedroom, the door was open ajar, he was about to walk in when he heard the two sisters talking.

  
“Why do you hate these parties so much?” Sansa asked her as she sorted her hair.

  
“It’s all small talk, I have to look a certain way, I have to talk a certain way, it’s not me.” Arya answered.

  
“Arya,” Sansa answered in a considered tone, “you’re a grown woman now, no one can really tell you what to do. Not that you ever listened when they did.”

  
Arya shrugged.

  
“There’s more.” Sansa pressed.

  
“I just-“ Arya answered, “I feel like I’m being over analysed. There’s so many questions, usually it’s Sansa does this, why don’t you, you’re brothers did that, why didn’t you? I feel like it doesn’t matter what I do, our parents friends judge me.”

  
“That doesn’t normally bother you.” Sansa replied.

  
“No.” she answered, “But it’s the thought of them judging me with Gendry.”

  
“I’m sorry I was so hard on you when we were kids.” Sansa said after a pause.

  
“It’s okay,” Arya smiled, “we were kids, we’re in a good place now though.”

  
“We are.” Sansa answered.

  
Both sisters had gone silent so Gendry made his way into the room to see the two of them hugging each other.

  
“You’re going soft Arya Stark.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Piss off Waters.” she responded pulling away from her sister.

  
“Are Bran and Rickon ready?” Sansa asked.

  
“Bran was ready, and I’ve just convinced Rickon to get ready.” Gendry answered.

  
“Good, thank you.” Sansa answered, “I need to go put my dress on, you two should go help mum.”

  
“Why?” Arya asked.

  
“Because I know if I leave the two of you here alone you’re going to end up in bed, and I just spent far too much time on your hair and make-up for that.” Sansa answered turning towards the door.

  
“Think you can fuck me without messing my face?” Arya asked him with a wicked grin.

  
“I’m going to go see if your mum needs help.” he responded wide eyed, wanting nothing more than to fulfil those words.


	71. ARYA

“Meera!” Arya called excitedly moving quickly towards her old room mate, the two of them immediately wrapping their arms around each other.

  
“My mum didn’t say she invited you!” Arya said as they parted, “I might have fought the whole party less if I knew.”

  
“What are you talking about? Fancy parties and Arya Stark go hand in hand!” Meera laughed.

  
Arya rolled her eyes, “I _really_ need alcohol!”

  
“Everyone’s keeping you away from it?” Meera asked.

  
“Yes, apparently I’d be an alcoholic, also obviously they all think I’d show them up.” Arya huffed.

  
“Mm, you possibly would.” Meera retorted.

  
“Yeah, but I would also not care.” Arya sighed, “I hate these parties.”

  
“Meera,” Arya’s mother came over, “glad you made it, where are your parents?”

  
“I think dad is talking to Mr Stark,” Meera smiled.

  
“I’m going to have to steal Arya away from you,” her mother smiled at Meera, “you need to be talking to everyone, not just your friends.”

  
“Rescue me if you don’t see me in 30 minutes!” Arya hissed to Meera as her mother dragged her away.

  
“Come on dear,” her mother said softly looping her arm through Arya’s, “I’ll stay with you.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes as she let her mother drag her around the room, exchanging pleasantries with the people she avoided at every party and thanking them for their congratulations.

  
Arya caught Gendry’s eye over the shoulder of the person her mother was talking to.

  
“Help me!” she mouthed silently to him.

  
Immediately he shook his head in response.

  
“Please!” she begged silently.

  
He shook his head once more, grinning.

  
“Sorry, please could you all excuse me,” Arya said putting on her most polite voice, “my fiancé is just over there, I haven’t seen him since the party started.”

  
“Certainly dear, congratulations once more.” the woman talking to her mother said, Arya smiled before making her way to Gendry.

  
“If we weren’t in a room full of people I’d punch you right now.” Arya frowned at him.

  
“Well it’s good job all these lovely people are here to serve as my witnesses isn’t it!” he laughed leaning down to kiss her.

  
“Here,” Meera said walking up to her handing her a glass, Arya immediately took a gulp of it.

  
“Sorry Gendry,” Arya said suddenly turning to him, “the engagement is off.” she swung her arm around Meera’s waist, “Meera’s the one for me.”

  
Gendry shook his head at the two of them, “If she ends up drunk, you’re dealing with her, not me.”

  
“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Arya said wagging her finger at Gendry.

  
Gendry shook his head at her once more, but grinned.

  
“Come on, my love,” Arya said to Meera, “let’s go for a walk.”

  
“I’m serious Reed.” Gendry called after the two of them, they both laughed in response.

  
“Seriously Meera, you are my hero.” Arya said kissing her cheek as they walked away.


	72. GENDRY

“Waters.” Jon greeted as Gendry approached him.

  
“Snow.” Gendry responded rubbing at the stubble on his jaw.

  
“You look tense, mate.” Jon observed.

  
“Your sister is going to be the death of me.” Gendry sighed peering around the party, taking in all the middle-aged people in their fancy clothing.

  
Jon laughed, “You’ve just worked that out? Where is she?”

  
“Meera is supplying her with booze.” Gendry replied with a sigh.

  
“Yeah, that will not end well.” Jon snorted.

  
“Tell me about it, remember my birthday party?” Gendry asked squinting his eyes closed.

  
“Someone better tell Meera to make sure Arya eats more than glacé cherries and lemon slices.” Jon laughed.

  
“I’m glad _you’re_ finding this funny!” Gendry exclaimed looking at Jon noticing the grey of his eyes sparking like a flint.

  
“Hey guys,” Robb said walking up to them, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, his jacket long discarded, “what’s up?”

  
Gendry groaned and Jon laughed.

  
“What’s she done?” Robb asked.

  
“Not much,” Jon continued to laugh.

  
“Yet.” Gendry added, his eyes searching the room to try to get a glance of either Arya or Meera “You just remember you’re the first person she’s going to seek out when she’s drunk.” Gendry told Jon.

  
Jon looked at Gendry briefly, “Shall I take her coffee or food?” he sighed.

  
“Food.” Gendry and Robb both answered.

  
“Who’s she with?” Robb asked once Jon had set off across the room packed with people towards the tables laid out with food.

  
“Meera Reed.” Gendry answered.

  
“Oh Gods.” Robb muttered.

  
“What?” Gendry grimaced.

  
“Has Meera ever made you a drink?” Robb asked, mischief glinting in his pale blue eyes, Gendry shook his head, “You get half spirits, half mixer, she _doesn’t do half measures_ \- her words.”

  
“Here.” Arya said walking over to Gendry handing him a plate of food.

  
“What’s this?” he asked looking down to the plate full to the rim of finger sandwiches, crisps and other snack foods.

  
“Well I know you’re not that stupid you silly Bull!” she exclaimed.

  
“Why are you giving me food?” he tried a different tact, eyes roaming over her.

  
“Well, you were so concerned about me after one drink, and that’s at least your second beer, so I thought I’d return the favour.” Arya smiled at him.

  
“Um, thanks.” Gendry replied still slightly confused as she watched him.

  
“Where’s Jon?” Robb asked.

  
“With Meera.” Arya answered raising her eyebrows at her oldest brother, Gendry noticed her cock her head slightly as though conveying a silent message.

  
“Ohh.” Robb responded wide eyed before leaving.

  
“You know I’m not going to get pissed, right?” Arya asked him seriously.

  
Gendry pulled a face at her.

  
“C’mon, I’m not an idiot.” she sighed placing a hand on his well defined bicep.

  
“I know that Ar,” he smiled at her, “I know you hate these things, I just don’t want anything that makes it harder for you.”

  
“I know.” she replied. “Can you stay with me?”

  
“I can try.” he grinned.

  
“Things are easier with you,” she sighed relaxing into his side, he wrapped an arm around her placing his plate down on a table.

  
“That’s good to know my little wolf.” he smiled wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her to his chest, trying carefully to avoid messing her hair and make-up, he didn’t want Sansa to yell at him.

  
“Gods I love you.” he said kissing the top of her head before they were interrupted by someone coughing behind him.

  
Arya stepped back, a look of frustration in her eyes, the two of them turned to look at the source of the cough, hand in hand.

  
“Enjoying the party?” Ned Stark asked beaming at the two of them.

  
Arya pulled a face whilst Gendry looked at her.

  
“Just humour your mother,” Ned added with a small laugh pushing a hand back through his greying hair.

  
“I’m trying.” Arya answered.

  
“Have you seen your sister?” Ned asked Arya.

  
“No?” Arya replied.“I saw her with Rickon inside about 20 minutes ago,” Gendry added.

  
“I’ll go check there.” Ned responded tightly.

  
“Dad?” Arya asked, concern in her voice, “What’s wrong?”

  
“Joffrey is here.” he answered.

  
Immediately Gendry felt Arya tense, he noted her frantically gazing around the people gathered, “What?” she spat, “Why would mum invite him?”

  
“Well, she invited Robert, so Cersei would obviously come. The invite didn’t extend to Joffrey, but your mother says we can’t tell him to leave.” Ned answered scrunching his nose up in a way that Gendry had seen Arya do a thousand times before.

  
“Like fuck we can’t.” Arya fumed and started to stride off.

  
“Ar,” Gendry said softly, she instantly paused glancing over her shoulder at him.

  
“You don’t know what he’s like Gendry.” Arya said quietly, her expression softening as her eyes met his.

  
“I’ll find Sansa, and I’ll get the boys to make sure he doesn’t go near her.” Ned Stark said before leaving.

  
“What’s that about?” Gendry frowned.

  
Arya looked at him and sighed, “Follow me.” she said before taking off.

  
Gendry followed Arya as she walked to an empty corner of the patio outside the room they’d been in.

  
“Joffrey is Sansa’s ex,” Arya informed him, he’d gathered that much already, “he’s a bastard. The vilest human being I’ve met, and I’ve met some vile fuckers. Their relationship was ultra toxic, we finally got her to see it. But he’s always trying to stick his oar in still.”

  
“That’s pretty sick to be fair,” Gendry responded, “show me the fucker and I’ll kill him.”

  
Arya smiled at him, “In which case I won’t show you him, I can’t fuck you if you’re in jail.”

“Arya,” he sighed laying a hand on her cheek, his thumb softly trailing down her jaw.

  
“We all want to kill him, but dad says he’s not worth it. I can’t believe he had the audacity to come here.” she practically sighed leaning into his hand.

  
Gendry trailed his hand down Arya’s shoulder, coming to rest on her upper arm.

  
“You see why I hate these things?” She asked closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his waist.

  
“I understand, but I’m here, I’m with you.” he answered before kissing her forehead. He rested his chin on the top of her head peering around the garden, a few people were dotted around, but it was far quieter out here than it had been inside. Gendry was content to stay where they were, with Arya’s lithe frame pulled up close to his body, his chin on top of her head, locking her in close to him. He closed his eyes and the two of them began to ever so slightly sway.

  
“Little Arya Stark,” a deep voice boomed from behind them.

  
Gendry noticed Arya sigh in a frustrated tone before stepping back from his embrace, taking his hand in hers. Gendry looked up at the man who had spoken, his bright blue eyes taking Arya in. Gendry ran his eyes up and down the man; he was tall, yet slightly shorter than Gendry. He had dark hair, cut short which was greying. Gendry estimated him to be around Ned Stark’s age. The man wore an almost smug expression on his face.

  
“You’re more like Lyanna every time I see you.” the man said causing Arya to tense up.


	73. ARYA

“Uncle Robert.” Arya greeted him coolly.

  
“You’re all grown up!” Robert Baratheon noted with a large grin on his face.

  
Arya shrugged in response, really not wanting to have this conversation, she could feel her insides squirming, especially with the reference to her Aunt Lyanna.

  
“This must be your fiancé?” he asked, “Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark’s best and oldest friend.”

  
“Gendry Waters,” Gendry responded.

  
“Gods you look like her.” Robert said.

  
“You already said that.” Arya pointed out feeling frustrated, grinding her teeth sharply together.

  
“Hm?” the man smiled, “Your dad said you signed a football contract?”

  
Arya nodded in response, feeling no need to actually talk.

  
“What’s it like to have a girl who’s better at football than you, son?” Robert laughed deeply addressing Gendry.

  
“Gendry is a footballer.” Arya responded immediately, “So I’m not better than him.”

  
“Mm, knowing you Stark women you probably are.” Robert leered.

  
Arya ground her teeth together before squeezing Gendry’s hand to signal she wanted to leave.

  
“Sorry Mr Baratheon, we need to be off, we promised Jon we’d meet him.” Gendry said before pulling Arya away after him.

  
“Thank you.” she muttered leaning into the side of Gendry as they walked away.

  
“You look rough.” Jon observed as they approached him, his tie askew around his neck.

  
“Robert.” Arya responded tensely trying not to meet Jon's eyes.

  
“Ah, how drunk was he?” Jon asked rubbing his jaw.

  
“He kept telling me how much I look like your mum.” Arya said sadly, her eyes falling to the ground, she found herself focussing on Jon's shoes, noticing just how shiny they were, no doubt her mother had had a hand in that.

  
Jon wrapped an arm around her, “So long as his son doesn’t follow his path and pursue you like he did my mother it’s fine.”

  
Arya nodded gently all the while clutching Gendry’s hand tightly.

  
“Have you seen Meera?” Arya asked Jon as he released his arm from around her.

  
“Uh.. no?” he answered awkwardly.

  
Arya sighed, “I’m going to go find her, okay?”

  
“You want me to come?” Gendry asked.

  
“It’s okay, stay with Jon.” Arya smiled at him.

  
Arya left Jon and Gendry to look for Meera, after walking around for a few minutes going from room to room stealthily trying to avoid any guests she might get stuck talking to, she pulled out her phone deciding to just text her.

  
**ARYA:**  
Where are you??? Need a drink ASAP x

  
**MEERA:**  
Busy ;) x

  
**ARYA:**  
Who with? Jon’s outside, weren’t you with him earlier?!! x

  
**MEERA:**  
Shh I’m making you a Reed special now, where you at? x

  
**ARYA:**  
I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs. HURRY! x

  
  
Arya made her way to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Meera. She sat leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees, she looked at her surroundings, hearing the distant playing of a piano as she looked at the photos of her family that were dotted all around her. She stood after a minute, turning to look around her, whilst still waiting for Meera she was approached by Joffrey Baratheon.

  
“Managed to snare yourself a stupid man then Stark?” Joffery sneered, his green eyes full of venom.

  
Arya rolled her eyes but didn’t respond, not feeling the need to even attempt to acknowledge him directly.

  
“I’m talking to you wolf girl!” Joffrey snapped.

  
Arya looked at him with an amused smile and quirked her eyebrow.

  
“He must be blind, you look like a child, or a boy.” Joffrey continued.

  
Arya laughed letting her eyes scan her own body, smiling a satisfied smile to herself shrugging. She’d been body conscious prior to meeting Gendry, but now she had no need to feel there was anything wrong with her.

  
“There you are!” Meera almost yelled coming towards Arya, “The fuck are you doing here?” she almost growled at Joffrey, Arya could see the anger building in her mossy green eyes.

  
“Surprised you didn’t end up with that one instead.” Joffrey nodded at Meera.

  
“You beauty!” Arya said, ignoring Joffrey, taking a glass from Meera’s hand holding it up to survey it, “Awh, and you brought my food!” she added on noticing the lemons and glacé cherries floating in the drink. Arya lent across and kissed Meera full on the lips, letting her free hand card through her brown shoulder-length curls.

  
“Thanks babe,” Meera replied looping an arm around her shoulder before they both walked off.

  
“So, is there anyone in my family you haven’t kissed tonight Reed?” Arya asked as they walked off arms around each other.

  
“Hey!” Meera exclaimed, “You kissed me!”

  
The two of them burst into laughter on seeing a few people turn to glare at them.

  
“Not going to deny the fact that I have kissed two of your brothers.” Meera winked at her.

  
“I hope to the Gods it’s Jon and Robb.” Arya snorted wincing slightly.

  
“I don’t kiss and tell. But also I’m not a perve..” she replied with a wink.

  
“Gendry, Jon,” Arya said solemnly as she and Meera approached them.

  
“Oh look, Meera got Arya some food.” Gendry said sarcastically eyeing the glass clutched in her hand.

  
“Well, at least someone looks after me.” she laughed pulling Meera tighter.

  
“Guys, we need to tell you something,” Meera said suddenly serious.

  
“The engagement is off and you two are eloping?” Gendry asked.

  
“Fuck, are you a mind reader Waters?” Meera laughed.

  
“He totally is.” Arya sighed, “Think I can elope with the two of you?”

  
“Nah, is all good, you elope with Gendry Ar, I’ll.. y’know me, I’ll find someone.” Meera said with a wink.

  
"Guess it’s settled Waters, we’re eloping.” Arya said with a smile.

  
“Do you know what your sisters name means?” Gendry asked tilting his head towards Jon.

  
“Impossible woman?” Jon responded.

  
“Yes, that’s it!” Gendry exclaimed before turning back to Arya, “We’re not eloping.”

  
“Fine,” Arya huffed, “but I did just kiss Meera.” she poked her tongue out.

  
“Impossible woman.” Gendry repeated shaking his head but he was smiling such a sweet smile.


	74. GENDRY

“Jon, no, no, we’re not doing that! C’mon I told you just quiet drinks.” Gendry was pacing his bedroom on the phone, feeling his bare feet sinking into the soft grey rug on their bedroom floor.

  
“I don’t give a fuck what Brax thinks!” Gendry responded, clenching his fist at his side.

  
“Wouldn’t have to have a stag party if we’d eloped.” Arya said walking in from the bathroom a blue towel wrapped tightly around her.

  
“You know what,” Gendry said to Jon, “your sister may have been right about eloping! Yes, I know she’ll never shut up if she hears me say that!”

  
Immediately Arya began to dance around at his admittance, allowing her towel to drop to the floor puddling at her feet. Gendry’s eyes couldn’t help but follow her every move, his eyes greedily taking in ever inch of bare skin she was showing.

  
“Arya!” he groaned as she grinned mischievously at him.

  
“Yes, okay, I’ll be there at 7!” Gendry responded to Jon before throwing the phone down on the bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed placing his head in his hands.

  
“What’s wrong?” Arya said tilting his head up with her left hand, before coming to stand between his legs in just her black lacy underwear.

  
“My few drinks at the pub have been blown into the air by Brax.” Gendry sighed wrapping his arms around Arya’s hips, his fingers teasing at the edge of her knickers.

  
“Uh, no!” she scolded swatting his chest as his hands began to fondle her arse cheeks, “You’re meeting Jon in 20 minutes and I have to get ready!”

  
“20 minutes is plenty of time!” Gendry responded with a sly smile.

  
“Takes 10 minutes to walk to the pub.” she replied with an unimpressed look on her face.

  
“10 minutes is enough time.” Gendry grinned.

  
“I have to get ready.” Arya said pushing him back against the bed before walking away.

  
  
Gendry walked into the pub, his eyes scanning the room looking for his friends. The place was already busy, with most tables full. He could see groups of men and women already in varying states of drunkenness, some sitting quietly chatting, others already rowdy. Gendry could already feel himself shrinking in on himself wanting to leave.

  
“You’re late!” Jon announced as Gendry walked towards the bar.

  
“Because I don’t want to be here.” Gendry grumbled.

  
“Should have eloped when you had the chance.” Jon winked at him.

  
“Shut up Snow!” Gendry snorted, like brother like sister, he thought to himself shaking his head at his best friend.

  
“A round of shots bar-keep!” Brax boomed slapping his hand down on the counter.

  
Gendry cringed, looping his right arm around his back to support his left elbow “Not shots, c’mon it’s 7:15!”

  
“Drink.” Brax ordered shoving a pint into his hands, “I’ll give you the whole round if you complain.”

  
“Why did you invite him?” Gendry asked Jon.

  
“You think I invited Brax?” Jon laughed pushing a hand through his brown curls.

  
“Invited myself didn’t I.” Brax laughed, “Seeing as I didn’t get a wedding invite.”

  
“Yeah, very few people did.” Grendry answered him.

  
“You three going?” Brax asked Jon, Lommy and Hot Pie.

  
“Yeah,” the three of them answered in unison, “but he is marrying my sister.” Jon added.

  
“Hm,” Brax murmured, “drink!” he ordered thrusting a shot into each of their hands, “To Gendry and the little she wolf!”

  
“To Gendry and Arya!” Jon, Lommy, Hot Pie and a couple of other players from their team declared lifting their shot glasses, Gendry watched and nodded before knocking back his own shot.


	75. ARYA

“Gendry!” Arya exclaimed storming into the living room.

  
“Yeah?” Gendry said startling from his position on the brown leather sofa, “Gods, you look stunning Ar.” he smiled softly, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes.

  
“You were meant to be at the pub 5 minutes ago! Jon is ringing me, Sansa and Meera will be here soon.” Arya threw a cushion at him.

  
“I-“ Gendry paused before sighing, “don’t want to go.”

  
“Tough. Move it.” Arya grumbled.

  
“Urgh!” Gendry moaned standing upright.

  
“Fucks sake, it’s your stag do, not your funeral. Smile and pretend you love Brax.” she said pushing him across the room towards the door.

  
“I’m going, stop shoving me.” Gendry groaned but Arya could feel him resisting her.

  
“No. Not until you’re out of the front door.” she responded.

  
“Arya,” he said turning suddenly, his face suddenly clear, his blue eyes shining at her.

  
“What?” she asked seriously.

  
“Nothing, I just love you.” he grinned leaning down to kiss her before turning back towards the door.

  
“Gendry,” Sansa greeted as Gendry opened the door, “aren’t you meant to be at the pub.”

  
“Apparently so.” he sighed before disappearing down the hall and out of sight.

  
“Arya, why aren’t you wearing any make-up?” Sansa asked making her way into her apartment her sisters eyes assessing her.

  
“Sorry, I was busy dealing with a child who didn’t want to leave!” Arya muttered.

  
“Come on,” Sansa said heading off towards Arya’s bedroom.

  
“Hm.” Sansa hummed as she walked into the bedroom.

  
“What?” Arya sighed knowing her sister was about to pull her up on something.

  
“No, I’m just surprised how tidy it is in here. Your bedroom back home always looked like a hurricane had ripped through it.” Sansa smiled smugly.

  
“It’s call organised chaos.” Arya muttered in response.

  
“Sit on the bed,” Sansa ordered.

  
Arya sighed but did what her sister had ordered, watching her start to rifle through her cosmetics bag.

  
“Good, you have the make-up I bought you.” Sansa commented picking items out of the bag, “Have you used any of this?”

  
Arya shrugged, “Not much, I don’t really go anywhere to wear make-up.”

  
Sansa tutted, “You don’t need an event to wear make-up.”

  
Arya looked at her sister, her auburn hair was loose and flowing down her back, she wore a pale blue dress that came short way above her knees. Arya noted that she was wearing a pair of black stilettos, adding to her already considerable hight, and unlike Arya, Sansa’s make-up was complete, it was perfect, just as her sister always was.

  
“I’m happy without make-up.” Arya responded, “Gendry likes me like this, so why wear it?”

  
Sansa began applying make-up to Arya’s face, “Don’t make me look like a clown.” she murmured.

  
“Damn, I was going for the clown look!” Sansa jested her a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

  
Arya glared at her but allowed her sister to continue.

  
“There,” Sansa smiled at her handing her a compact.

  
“Well, I don’t look like a clown.” Arya observed taking in her appearance. In all fairness Sansa had done a good job, her eyes were lined and her eye-shadow smoky, with a touch of lip gloss.

  
Sansa quirked an eyebrow at her.

  
“Thank you.” Arya sighed at last.

  
“C’mon, let’s take a photo.” Sansa smiled picking up her phone before taking a selfie of the two of them together.

  
Arya’s phone buzzed and she stood making her way to the door.

  
“Where are you off?” Sansa asked.

  
“Meera’s here.” Arya answered.

  
“I didn’t hear the door.” Sansa responded as Arya opened the front door to Meera lifting her hand to knock at the door.

  
“Stark.” Meera said, “Stark.” she repeated.

  
“Reed,” Arya replied stepping back to allow Meera to walk into the flat, followed by Aly and Helaena.

  
“I asked Meera to invite some of your football friends.” Sansa smiled at her.

  
“Okay,” Arya shrugged.

  
“Lya, Genna and a few of the other girls will join us for some drinks later.” Aly smiled.

  
Within an hour the women found themselves sat around a table in a cocktail bar being joined by a few more of Arya’s team mates. The bar was modern full of glass, mirrors and lighting, music was blaring and most of the clientèle were young women.

  
“To Arya and Gendry!” Sansa announced lifting her prosecco glass, Arya’s eyes drifted back to her sister.

  
“Arya and Gendry!” The other women responded, Arya lifted her own glass before taking a deep drink of her daiquiri. 


	76. GENDRY

Two days later Gendry and Arya were travelling back to Winterfell in Gendry's car, Jon and Sansa were driving together in Jon’s car.

  
“Excited?” Gendry asked Arya as they drove along a motorway, there was not an interesting thing in sight, just the road and the bumpers of other cars.

  
“I don’t get weddings.” Arya answered, Gendry’s eyes momentarily flickered over to her, she had her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on top of them.

  
“Oh, well it’s a good job we’re getting married tomorrow isn’t it.” Gendry chuckled his eyes back on the road.

  
Arya sighed tilting her head to smile at him, “I want to be your wife stupid. It’s just the wedding itself I see as pointless. Like why can’t we just wake up and say _you are mine and I am yours_ and be done with it?”

  
“If it were that simple, anyone could do it.” Gendry answered glancing at Arya fiddling with her engagement ring before lowering her feet back to the ground.

  
“Well it’s a good job I love you,” she said lifting her eyes back to his face, “because I wouldn’t be doing this for anyone other than you.”

  
“I’m glad Arya, seeing as you _are_ my whole universe.” Gendry laughed, he could feel his stomach flipping even after all this time, his heart burning with the fire of his love for her.

  
“Hey, I just realised something!” Arya said suddenly excited.

  
A frown formed slightly on Gendry’s brow.

  
“You’re going from having no family, to having.. well, my whole family.” Arya laughed softly. _Gods, that laugh_, Gendry thought, _it sounded like heaven_.

  
“Yeah,” he replied softly, “I am. You’ve always been my family though, from the moment I first kissed you.”

  
Arya smiled at him and squeezed his thigh briefly, “I love you.”

  
“I love you too,” he agreed as he indicated off the motorway onto a smaller A-road.

  
  
“You know, you shouldn’t spend the night together tonight.” Sansa said when they were sat on the sofa that evening, Gendry immediately felt Arya tense in his lap. He peered down at her, her face was set in a scowl, he gripped her hand giving it a squeeze to try and calm her, softly running his thumb over her palm.

  
“Unlikely.” Arya answered, her nostrils flaring slightly.

  
Sansa sighed, flipping her long auburn hair over her right shoulder, “It’s tradition Arya.”

  
“To hell with tradition!” Arya scowled in a typical Arya style.

  
Sansa clicked her tongue at Arya who pressed her body against Gendry’s, Sansa rolled her eyes moments later turning around to leave the room.

  
“Like fuck am I spending the night apart from you.” Arya murmured turning into his chest.

  
Gendry pulled her tight, his arms on her back, “They’ll have to pry you from my cold dead arms, my little wolf.”

  
Gendry felt something on his knee, he glanced over Arya’s head to see her dog Nymeria resting her head on his knee, “Yeah, you’re a little wolf too, girl.” he said softly taking one arm away from Arya to scratch her behind a grey ear.

  
“I wish we could take her home with us.” Arya sighed scratching under Nymeria’s chin.

  
“Can’t we?” Gendry asked looking into the dogs yellow eyes.

  
“It wouldn’t be fair to part her and Ghost, not now.” she said sadly.

  
“We could get our own pup?” Gendry smiled at her.

  
“I’d like that.” Arya smiled back before kissing him softly. 


	77. ARYA

“How?” Arya asked softly standing in Sansa’s bedroom, all the air had evaporated from her lungs. She blinked her eyes trying to keep her focus, the pale pink walls were moving back and forth.. then again.. that might just be her swaying back and forth. Again she blinked hard, trying to get the walls to stop moving, _breathe damnit_, she told herself, taking a few deep breaths, shaking her head to clear it.

  
Sansa was stood before her holding a dress up, her mother and sister had insisted that they would sort her wedding dress and wouldn’t even let her see it until the night before the wedding. Arya had been skeptical about the plan, but went along with it as it would be one less thing for her to have to sort out, and frankly, what did she know about wedding dresses?

Arya stood staring at the gown her sister was holding, tears were prickling her eyes. Her gaze travelled between her sister, her mother and the dress. Both women were looking at her with an expectant look, both seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for Arya’s opinion.

  
“How?” Arya echoed, “It’s-“

  
Sansa and her mother both looked worried, Arya laughed, she felt the action vibrate through her whole body.

  
“It’s perfect!” she exclaimed almost breathlessly.

  
“Truly?” Sansa smiled at her, her pale blue eyes brimming with tears.

  
“Yes!” she took a step towards her sister, reaching out to touch the dress.

  
It was simple, not over the top, ivory coloured rather than white. It looked as though it would travel to around her knees, the cap sleeves were lace and the skirt was topped in lace. Arya lightly ran her hand down the dress, feeling the silk of the bodice down to the lace, she was entranced, her whole focus was on the dress, both her mother and sister had evaporated from her view.

  
“Did you want to try it on?” her mother asked softly hugging her, bringing her attention back away from the dress.

  
Arya nodded her head unable to speak before beginning to remove her clothes.

  
“What’s that?” Arya’s mother asked.

  
Arya frowned looking down at her body, “Oh,” she sighed having forgotten the tattoo on her upper thigh.

  
“Is that a bull?” Sansa asked frowning at her leg.

  
“Yup.” is all Arya replied reaching out for the dress before they could ask her any more questions.

Gendry had a wolf tattoo in the exact same place on his leg.

  
“When did you get a tattoo?” Sansa pressed even though Arya was clearly trying to avoid it.

  
“Like 6 weeks ago?” Arya responded.

  
“What does it mean?” Sansa asked.

  
“It doesn’t need to mean anything.” Arya shrugged adjusting the dress.

  
Arya settled into the dress and began to twist her hips watching the skirt flare out, she smiled looking down at it. She was never one for dresses, or feeling girly, but she felt like a princess from one of Sansa’s stories there in her wedding dress.

  
“It’s perfect.” Arya said softly, “I can’t believe you made it.”

  
Sansa blushed ever so slightly, “She’s certainly talented.” their mother answered proudly looking at both of her daughters.

  
“Will you let us do your hair and make-up in the morning?” her mother asked her.

  
Arya pulled a face, but instantly ironed it out, “Of course.” she smiled.

  
Both women considered her momentarily, “You’re not going to fight us on this?” her mother asked.

  
“No,” Arya smiled.

  
“Why?” Sansa narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, but her face remained soft.

  
“Well,” Arya sighed contently, “you’ve made me such a beautiful dress.. I guess doing my hair and make-up can’t be all bad?”

  
“Who are you, and what have you done with Arya Stark?” her mother asked taking her by the shoulders locking her pale blue eyes on her own grey eyes.

  
Arya laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother, “I’m sorry I wasn’t an easy daughter to have.”

  
“Arya,” her mother tilted her head up towards her, “no children are easy, you’re not meant to be.”

  
Arya shrugged, “I could have been easier though. I fought you on all sorts of things, and most of them were just pointless. I guess I rebelled for the sake of rebelling sometimes?”

  
“Thank you,” her mother smiled tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear.

  
“Mum, don’t cry,” Arya reached up to wipe the tears from her mothers cheeks, before letting her fingers softly caress the wrinkles beginning to form at the corner of her eyes.

  
“Arya, take the dress off, before anyone gets anything on it.” Sansa ordered softly.

  
  
“Hey,” Arya sighed as she woke up rolling over to face Gendry. His eyes were already wide open as though he’d been watching her sleep. His ink black hair was sticking up in all directions and Arya couldn’t help but run her hand through it.

  
“Hi,” he smiled back pulling her into his chest.

  
“What are you smiling at?” Arya asked suspiciously.

  
“Am I not allowed to smile now?” He laughed beginning to tickle her.

  
“Gendry!” she squealed as he tickled her swatting at his arms half-heartedly.

  
“I was just laughing because after today you can’t threaten everyone that we’ll elope.” Gendry said ceasing to tickle her.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll find a new threat.” she grinned at him beginning to trail kisses along his collar bone, she noticed his eyes widen ever so slightly at the motion.

  
“Oh yeah?” he challenged, “Like what?”

  
“Hm, guess it'll depends on who I’m threatening,” she responded seductively climbing into his lap, “maybe I’ll threaten to never have kids, or maybe I’ll threaten to get pregnant.”

  
“Arya!” he laughed uncontrollably, “You’re going to get one of us killed!”

  
Gendry’s hands gripped her hips as she squirmed on his lap, she could feel his erection growing beneath her. She looked down at him, biting on her lower lip.

  
“Arya,” he whispered.

  
“Gendry,” she responded bending down to kiss him, rocking her hips lightly against him, until the door knocked.

  
“What?” Arya yelled out sharply not moving from Gendry’s lap.

  
“It’s Jon,” he replied through the door.

  
“What do you want?” she asked climbing off of Gendry making her way to the door.

  
“Your mother sent me to wake you both up, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” Jon said when she opened the door.

  
“Be there in a minute.” she said shutting the door.

  
“I may need a few minutes longer,” Gendry said looking down at the bulge in his pants.

  
“Did you-“ Arya was almost whispering as she crept back across the room towards him, “need a hand?”


	78. GENDRY

Despite the amount of times he’d been to the Stark House in the past he hadn’t quite appreciated the beauty and the size of the grounds of Winterfell. Not until the moment he was stood under a large ancient oak tree beside Jon, the sky was blue and hardly a cloud was in sight as he stood waiting. His stomach whirred in a flurry of emotions, he was unable to pin them down. Nothing around him meant anything to him in that moment, he knew Jon was present, but he couldn't have told you a think about him. For all Gendry knew, the man could have been stood naked next to him, all that mattered was the emotions whirring around inside of him and the fact that he was about to marry Arya Stark.

“You alright?” Jon asked quietly.

“I am,” Gendry responded with a smile.

“Nervous?” Jon questioned.

Gendry grinned, “Heavens knows why.”

Gendry tilted his face upwards closing his eyes whilst taking a deep breath in, he could feel the sun warming his face, and could see the bright light through his closed eyelids. But then Jon nudged him, and he quickly brought his gaze back downwards. 

And there she was. 

Gendry always thought Arya beautiful, but seeing her walking towards him, arm in arm with her father her gaze locked firmly on his, he couldn’t string his thoughts together. She wasn’t just beautiful.. She was breathtaking.. She was stunning. 

And she was about to be his. 

Her dress wasn't quite white, and it reached her knees, Gendry could see it's layers moving as Arya appeared to glide down the garden towards him. Her hair was mostly down, but several plaits pulled back sections of her hair away from her face. She had a small smile forming on her lips, and her eyes were fixated in him, she was looking at him as though he were the only thing left in the world.

Gendry felt his jaw slacken and his eyes moisten as he watched her approach, he blinked fighting back the tears as she flashed him a coy smile. There’s no way he would cry, Arya Stark would never let him live that down. He stood watching her coming ever closer, fighting to keep his emotions in check. _Just focus on her, just focus on Arya_, he told himself over and over.

  
As Arya and her father reached him, he noticed Ned Stark’s eyes were rimmed red. Their eyes met and Arya’s father gave him a small nod as he unhooked Arya’s hand from his arm placing it into Gendry’s hand.

  
“Hi,” Gendry sighed softly as she took a grip of his arm in place of her fathers.

  
“Are you crying Gendry?” she smiled at him.

  
“No!” he insisted, a single tear escaping from his right eye.

  
“It’s not our fault little wolf, you’re breathtaking today, had me and father crying like babies too.” Jon chuckled gently caressing her chin. 

  
“Seven Hells.” Arya muttered, but turned to him with a smile, “Let’s do this.”

  
“Let’s.” he agreed with a smile.

  
The ceremony was brief and attended only by family, Arya’s mother had been true to her word when she had made her deal. However much to Arya’s dismay, Catelyn Stark had hired a professional photographer to take photos of the ceremony and afterwards. 

  
“I’m proud of you,” Gendry heard Arya’s mother tell her.

  
“Mother, I just married my best friend, I didn’t give him a kidney!” Arya responded in jest, before slipping closer to him to whisper in his ear, “I would totally give you that kidney, should you need it.”

  
Gendry shook his head at her, “Maybe just drop the ‘ney’ one day?” he suggested with a wink.

  
“One day,” she responded softly, almost dreamily, before kissing him.

  
“I love you Arya Stark-Waters.” he said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

  
“I love you too Gendry.” she sighed into his neck. 


	79. ARYA

“Bravos?” she asked Gendry wide eyed.

  
“Bravos.” her husband echoed with a small laugh.

  
“I love Bravos!” she smiled stepping towards the check in desk at the airport.

  
“Well, yes I know,” Gendry practically snorted, “which is why I booked our honeymoon there.”

  
“Damnit, you _are_ perfect,” she beamed up at him.

  
Gendry laughed, his perfect sea blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight coming in through the large glass windows behind them.

  
“Bravos!” Arya whispered to herself, smiling as she and Gendry stepped up to the check in desk.

  
They arrived at the villa as the sun was setting, there was still enough light to see things clearly, yet everything was bathed in an odd light that made everything seem just that bit more interesting. Arya eyed the villa, it looked large, far too large for just the two of them. Gendry got their luggage out of the back of their hire car as Arya stood waiting by the large black front door. 

  
“Just give me the bloody key!” Arya demanded feeling awkward at just standing around in front of the large off-white coloured villa.

  
“No, just wait, you impatient woman!” Gendry smiled softly at her shutting the boot of the car. He made his way over to the porch area of the villa where she was stood impatiently waiting. Arya cocked an eyebrow at him as he acted with deliberate slowness. He set the suitcases down one at a time, then located the key in the pockets of his jeans, next he slowly slid the key into the lock.

  
“Really Gendry?” she huffed.

  
He flashed her a goofy grin before turning to her fully, instantly she narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to argue, but before she even had a chance she found him sweeping her off of her feet into his arms.

  
“No! Put me down!” she demanded.

  
“No way,” he laughed.

  
“Gendry, really, put me down!” she protested trying to squirm her way out of his arms, but his grip on her was water tight.

  
He didn’t answer her, instead he looked at her with his eyes soft and his lips tilted upwards, his eyes searched hers and he began to lower his face towards her as though to kiss her.

Only, he paused when his lips were just inches from her own, “It’s tradition, and we’re adhering to it!” he whispered softly before brushing his lips against hers.

  
Once his lips had retreated she pouted but didn’t fight him on it any further as he opened the door up with seemingly impossible ease.

  
“Are you quite done?” she asked irritably once he’d carried her over the threshold and set her back on her feet.

  
“For now, dear wife.” he chuckled before heading back out to grab the suitcases.

  
The week in Bravos went by far too quickly. It was full of lazy mornings in bed, tangled in each others limbs. Mornings by the pool, afternoon trips to the beach and evenings exploring, all before collapsing back into bed, and into one another. Arya hardly wanted to even bother leaving the bed in their room at all. She’d been to Bravos before, the city could wait for another trip, all she wanted was the king sized feather bed and her husband deep inside of her. But it was Gendry’s first time in Bravos, and he’d planned all sorts of things for them to do together. To be honest, Arya was amazed, he’d put together an amazing itinerary, but it just left far too little time for sex.

* * *

“I’ve got you a surprise.” Arya announced walking casually through the door one afternoon a few days after returning to Kings Landing from their honeymoon.

  
“What?” Gendry asked sitting upright on the sofa twisting towards the doorway where she was stood.

  
“It’s a surprise!” Arya insisted, “Come see.” she motioned with her left hand.

  
“Arya?” Gendry said cautiously rising to his feet, a slightly worried look etched on his face.

  
“Don’t you trust me?” She grinned mischievously.

  
“Of course..” he sighed following her.

  
“What?” Gendry asked as Arya opened a back door on her black Jeep.

  
“Come,” she said happily her head inside the car.

  
“Arya, why are there two dogs in the car?” Gendry asked her as he came around the door.

  
Arya was smiling at him the two dogs sticking their grey heads out of the car looking at the two of them. Both had big pink tongues drooping out of their mouths, and their long tails were waggling.

  
“They’re ours!” Arya grinned.

  
“Arya!” Gendry scolded her softly, “We should have spoken about this first.”

  
“We did.” Arya laughed scratching the tops of both dogs heads, “Kind of.”

  
“Arya,” Gendry frowned, but the frown dropped instantly when the dogs both nudged him with their snouts.

  
“I didn’t mean to adopt them,” Arya sighed happily reaching to pick one of the dogs up, “grab that one,” she nodded to the second dog still in her car, “but I saw them and fell in love. I only went to pick up some leaflets, some information so we could talk.”

  
Arya watched Gendry closely, waiting for a reaction, but he just stood there, one hand on the door staring at the second puppy in the car.

  
She began to make her way towards the flat carrying the oversized puppy in her arms like he was a baby, knowing Gendry would eventually follow.

  
“Seriously though Arya, you went out for an hour and came back with two puppies.” Gendry groaned, obviously now following her, she saw a smile on his face when she glanced back at him.

  
“We haven’t even got anything for them!” he protested walking through the front door.

  
“Oh, it’s all in the boot! That’s why they were in the back seat.” Arya smiled up at him, she was now sitting on the floor with the two dogs.

  
“How old are they?” Gendry asked.

  
“Five months old! The owners put them in the shelter because they didn’t realise how big they’d get! Pathetic.” she answered reaching out to smooth both dogs.

  
“I’ll go get their stuff.” Gendry sighed.

  
“Thanks love.” she grinned up at him.

  
“It’s a good job I love you.” Gendry said kneeling down to kiss her.

  
“What are we naming them?” Gendry asked as the four of them sat curled up on the sofa less than an hour later. Both puppies had fallen asleep in their arms. Arya gazed at them thinking momentarily running a finger along the long snout of the puppy in her arms.

  
“Oh, well the one you’re holding,” Arya said nodding the the bitch, “that’s Gendrya. Thought you could name the boy.”

  
“Gendrya?” Gendry asked aghast.

  
“Yeah.” she smiled.

  
“What?” Gendry frowned.

  
“It’s an amalgamation of our names.” Arya pointed out.

  
“Yeah,” Gendry snorted, “I got that, but why are we naming our dog that?”

  
“I dunno, it’s cute.” Arya laughed. 

  
“Why not-“ Gendry paused, Arya could see him thinking, “Ar-ry?”

  
“Arry? We could name him Arry!” Arya answered happily.

  
“We can’t name both our dogs after ourselves!” Gendry exclaimed shaking his head.

  
“Why not?” Arya countered.

  
“People will think we’re big headed.” Gendry answered.

  
“To hell with people! Huh, Arry and Gendrya?” Arya beamed looking at the puppies.

  
“I hate you.” Gendry conceded the discussion letting her win.

  
“Love you too Bull.” she grinned kissing him, which the puppies took as a sign to start trying to play on their laps. 


	80. GENDRY

“Arry!” Gendry called out creeping around the flat, Gendrya was sat on her blanket head cocked looking up at him as he searched for her brother, creeping around the rooms. 

  
“Where is he?” Gendry asked Gendrya exacerbated, the pup wagged her tail and continued to stare at him wide-eyed.

  
“What you doin’ you little devil,” Gendry heard Arya laughing from the bedroom.

  
“Arya, have you got Arry?” Gendry called.

  
“Yup,” she replied walking into the room with the puppy in her arms, Gendry studied the scene closely, from his wife’s messy hair and vest riding up her ribs, to the over sized grey puppy she was tickling in her arms.

  
“Little tyke!” Gendry sighed walking over to take the dog off of Arya, instantly the puppy looked up at him with his big sky blue eyes, and Gendry instantly forgot why he’d been mad at him to begin with.

  
Gendry set down two bowls of dog food as Arya made them breakfast.

  
“Sit,” Gendry pointed a finger towards the two puppies. Both just stared at him, their gazes falling to the bowls of food, Gendrya made to move towards hers.

  
“No, back, sit.” Gendry commanded again, fighting hard to remain stern.

  
The dogs just wagged their tails, still standing, Gendry crouched down in front of them, tapping them both lightly on the backside as he said, “Sit!” for a third time.

  
This time the two dogs both sat.

  
“Good puppies!” Gendry cooed, “Eat.” he motioned towards the bowls, stepping backwards.

  
“Y’know,” Gendry said walking up to Arya wrapping his arms around her, “I think we should move?”

  
“Hm?” Arya murmured.

  
“Get a bigger place? Couple more bedrooms, a back yard?” Gendry continued.

  
“Gendry?” she asked turning still in his arms, “Are you pregnant?” 

  
Gendry threw his head back and laughed, “Not yet, my love. I was thinking more about those two devils.” he nodded to the two dogs scoffing down their breakfast.

  
Arya grinned at him, “How many bedrooms are you thinking? Will they share, or get one each?” 

  
“The fucking puppies are not having a bedroom! They’ll be for our pups one day,” Gendry said kissing her neck, “one day, but for now, when your parents and brothers come to stay they could have their own beds.”

  
“Hm, Rickon would like that.” Arya responded.

“Hey guys!” Jon walked through their front door.

  
“That key is for emergencies Jon Snow!” Arya chided as Gendry held the puppies back, “So, someone better have died or been kidnapped!” 

  
“What the hell?” Jon asked as Gendry released his hold on Gendrya and Arry. “You got dogs?”

  
“We discussed it, which Arya took as a sign for us to adopt two puppies!” Gendry replied.

  
“What’s their names?” Jon asked coming to sit next to Arya reaching out to pet the dogs.

  
“You do not want to know.” Gendry laughed.

  
“You did not let my sister name them did you?” Jon groaned.

  
“_Let_? You think I have a choice with anything when your sister is around.” Gendry snorted. 

  
“What’s their names?” Jon asked again.

  
“Gendrya,” Gendry pointed to each dog, “and Arry.”

  
“What?” Jon exclaimed, both eyebrows shooting upwards.

  
“Exactly!” Gendry agreed wincing, Arya stuck her tongue out at the two men.

  
“Please be more insistent when you name your children Gendry.” Jon said laying a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Oi! Also, Gendry came up with Arry!” Arya insisted.

  
“I was taking the piss, love!” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Well don’t, I only accept the first answer given.” Arya smirked in satisfaction. 


	81. ARYA

“I can’t play.” Arya insisted sitting opposite Helaena with her arms crossed in the middle of the changing room.

  
“Why?” Helaena questioned narrowing her eyes.

  
“I have exams.” Arya responded throwing her arms up in the air.

  
“Screw the exams!” Helaena exclaimed.

  
“Look, I’ve spoken to Mormont, I’m not missing the exams.” Arya said standing up to end the conservation.

  
“But it’s the semi-finals of the Continental Champions League!” Helaena called after her as Arya made her way out of the changing rooms to the training pitch.

  
“Don’t get why she’s even training!” Helaena was saying to Aly as Arya jogged towards them, she rolled her eyes continuing her jog.

  
“Hel, I’m missing one game!” Arya cried not stopping.

  
“But it’s the semi-final!” Helaena yelled towards her.

  
“The first leg.” Arya called back over her shoulder.

  
“She’s right.” Arya heard Aly respond. 

  
“It’s bullshit!” Helaena replied.

  
“Christ Hel, you’re sounding as stroppy as Jon when he found out about me and Gendry.” Arya chuckled coming back across the pitch, reaching up to pull her pony tail tighter.

  
“Dustin, Blackwood!” Mormont boomed, “Get moving.”

  
Arya flashed a grin at the two of them.

“Mormont,” Helaena called back to him.

  
“Hel, leave it.” Aly said before beginning to jog across the pitch. 

  
Arya watched as Helaena approached Coach Mormont, “So you’re okay with Stark missing the game in the week?”

  
“Helaena, it’s settled!” Arya insisted approaching her and Coach Mormont.

  
“Look, when Arya signed, we made a deal that her university education came first. She insisted on it to sign.” Jorah Mormont replied calmly.

  
“It’s bullshit.” Aly pouted.

  
“One game Aly,” Arya responded calmly reaching a hand out to her, “I can’t change the exam date, but once I’m done, I’m done, I’ll be a footballer only.”

  
“Pft!” Aly exhaled, “I want your full attention next season.”

  
“I swear it.” Arya said laying a hand on her heart.

The game Arya missed for her exam was a 0-0 draw away at Naath United. Arya was back for the home leg of the semi-final in early May.

  
“Would have got a goal if you were there little she-wolf.” Helaena insisted as they were waiting in the changing room before heading out for the most important match of Arya’s career.

  
“Why me? There’s other strikers at the club! Your wife is a better player than me!” Arya insisted. 

  
“Aly’s getting on, season or two left in her at a push. You, however, you’re the future of this club, we know where the goals are at Stark.” Helaena argued.

  
“Ladies!” Mormont called walking into the changing room closely followed by Alysanne Dustin and the rest of the coaches, “Listen up ladies, here’s your starting lineup!” Mormont slapped the sheet onto a whiteboard set up across the changing room.

  
“What?” Arya exclaimed looking at it with a frown on her face.

  
“Smile Stark.” Aly laughed nudging her.

“Why?” Arya asked taken aback. 

  
“You earned your place.” Aly shrugged, “I couldn’t score against them last week, maybe you’ll have better luck today?”

  
“No, you’re the number 10!” Arya argued shaking her head.

  
Mormont whistled to get their attention, “It’s decided, Aly starts on the bench, Arya starts. Come on.”

  
“Blackwood,” Mormont called out, “you’re captain.”

  
“You hear that Al, tonight _you_ can sleep with the captain!” Helaena laughed and nudged Arya.

  
Arya looked at Aly chewing on her lip, Aly rolled her eyes shaking her head at her wife, “Crass as always Helaena.”

The team began to head towards the tunnel to line-up, “Stark.” Mormont called as she began to head towards the door, “You fine with this?”

  
“Yeah?” Arya nodded, trying to even out her breathing.

  
“You’re ready, you’ve been ready for this for a long time. Aly’s told me she thinks you should be starting ahead of her more often, and I’m inclined to agree.” Mormont informed her gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Really?” Arya asked taken aback, “But Aly’s the captain.” 

  
“She’ll still be club captain,” Mormont smiled, “come on, you best get going.” he nodded towards the door.

  
Arya smiled and nodded heading towards the tunnel to join the end of the line-up as they made their way out onto the pitch. It wasn’t Arya’s first start, but it was a big one seeing as it was the second leg of the semi-final of the Continental Champions League. It was the biggest game of her career to date.

  
“Ready ladies?” Helaena called out.

  
“Let’s go Forest!” they all yelled back.

  
Arya adjusted her shirt and jumped into the air once to hype herself up before the teams began to exit the tunnel heading for the pitch.

  
“Welcome both teams onto the pitch for the second leg of this evenly matched semi-final of the Continental Champions League between Naath United and the home team, your team Kings Forest FC!” the stadium announcer cried out.

  
Both teams lined up in the centre of the pitch for the pre-match handshakes, Arya took a glance around the stadium as she waited to move, she inhaled sharply telling herself to focus before moving off down the line to shake hands with the Naath players. The teams made their way to a huddle each before splitting off into their positions around the pitch. Arya suddenly felt nauseous, the magnitude of the event hitting her like a ton of bricks. She peered down at her boots, the left boot had printed on it ‘**ASW 20**’ whilst the right boot had ‘**GW 3**’ on it. Gendry’s own boots had the same printing on them, Arya used it as a coping mechanism, looking down at their initials when she was beginning to feel anxious. 

  
The first five minutes of the game were tense, the ball was moving around but hardly leaving the middle portion of the pitch. Arya could feel her frustration building, she peered around the pitch noting that many of the Naath players were out of position. She looked up at Genna Aryn and nodded to her, Genna twisted towards Helaena who had the ball. Helaena passed the ball to Genna, Arya ducked her head and began to move. Seconds later the ball was at her feet, the Naath players were completely switched off as Arya dribbled her way past two mid-fielders. One of their defenders was calling players back to attention trying to get them back into position but Arya was dancing her way past each player that came near her.

She lifted her head slightly to see Genna positioning herself near the far post, Arya faked a shot but chipped the ball up to meet Genna’s head instead. Instantly the ball flew past the Naath keeper whose gaze was still following Arya. Instantly Arya found herself swamped by her team mates, all congratulating her for orchestrating the goal.

  
“And that’s why you’re starting.” Genna said reaching an arm around Arya’s shoulders.

  
Arya grinned back at her, “Well, I didn’t score did I?” she laughed.

  
“Yet.” Genna waggled her eyebrows at her before they all ran back into position. 

  
Genna was right, when she said yet, by the 15th minute of the game, Arya had added her own goal to her assist making the game 2-0 to King’s Forest. Arya could hear her name being chanted every time the ball arrived at her feet, she felt energised and was constantly pressing forward. She added a second goal on the stroke of half time. She was expecting fully to be substituted at some point in the second half for Alysanne Dustin, but instead Coach Mormont changed the line-up to a back three and played her and Aly alongside each other.

  
“C’mon Stark, let’s show them what we can both do.” Aly said nudging her.

  
Arya grinned back at Aly before turning her focus back to the game. By the final whistle Arya and Aly had both set each other up for a goal each, and Naath clawed back a single goal, making the final score 5-1 to King’s Forrest. 

  
Aly strode over to Arya at the full-time whistle thrusting the match ball into her hands.

  
“You’re gonna have to get a bigger house for all those balls soon!” Aly laughed.

  
“Well, we’ve got a four bedroom house now,” Arya responded, “I just have to keep them away from Arry and Gendrya!”  
“Yeah, good plan!” Aly laughed as the two of them turned back to the fans who were now chanting,

“_We love to drink, _

_We love to dance,_

  
_We’ve got our passports,_

  
_We’re off to Qarth!_” 


	82. GENDRY

“To Arya Stark-Waters!” Jon boomed standing up, holding a glass up as Arry climbed up onto his recently freed chair, “Oi, you cheeky boy!” he said scratching behind his large floppy grey ear.

  
“To Arya!” Gendry, Meera, Hotpie and Lommy responded raising their glasses in answer to Jon, Arya squirmed in her seat holding a hand out for Gendrya to give her her paw. 

  
“At least you’re here for mama,” Arya whispered to the dog who licked her cheek in response. Gendry reached out to take her free hand squeezing it lightly.

  
“I don’t like the attention.” Arya sighed when it was just her and Gendry in the kitchen removing the food they’d cooked from the oven.

  
“You’re a pro-footballer.” Gendry laughed.

  
“Yeah, I can kinda handle it when I’m on the pitch and the attention is on another 21 girls, that’s not so bad as everyone focussing on just me.” she responded. 

  
“You are one weird woman, you know that.” Gendry said smiling at her fondly. 

  
Arya nodded and grinned back at him before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

  
“Well it’s your go Tuesday,” Arya said to him pulling away.

  
“Hm, the odds are against us, we lost the home leg 2-0.” Gendry sighed.

  
“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Arya soothed reaching her arms around him, “only one of the goals were your fault.”

  
“Thanks hun,” he shook his head but smiled at her, his hands brushing their way down her back, coming to rest on her hips.

  
“Just make sure you score in the away leg, and get more goals on top of that, and it’ll be fine.” Arya responded, “And if you lose, we’re getting a divorce.”

  
“Oh, so the pressure is really on.” he laughed kissing the top of her head.

The next Sunday Gendry, Jon and the team were travelling to Essos to play the second leg of the Continental Champions League Semi-final against Yi Ti FC. 

  
“It’s bullshit,” Arya swore over the phone.

  
“What?” Gendry laughed.

  
“That I can’t be at the game.” she answered.

  
“Well you have to prepare for your final in a week’s time!” he reminded her.

  
“It’s bullshit.” she repeated. 

  
“Arya,” he laughed.

  
“Bullshit!”

  
“You’re watching on tele though, yeah?” he asked.

  
“Yes, of course.” She sighed. 

  
“Invite Meera and my mates over or something?” he suggested.

  
“Maybe.” she replied.

  
“Stop pouting.” Gendry warned her.

  
“You can’t even see me, all the way from Essos!!” she argued.

  
“No I can’t see you, but I bloody know you far to well Mrs Stark-Waters.” he laughed.

  
“Piss off Gendry.” she laughed.

  
“I love you Arya.” he responded.

  
“I love you too, stupid.” she responded softly, Gendry could hear the love in her voice.

Gendry’s game ended 2-0 to King’s Forest, and as Arya had suggested, he scored a goal himself. The CCL had installed the new rule that season that there would be no extra time if the games were drawn, instead the game would go straight to penalties. 

  
“Right, Snow you’re taking a penalty, Swyft, Darry you’re taking one too. Any brave volunteers?” Jeor Mormont asked.

  
“I’ll take one.” Gendry said confidently.

  
“Nice, I like the confidence Waters!” Brax grinned clapping him across the back, “Sure you’re not your wife in surprise?”

  
“Shut it Brax,” Mormont said, “brilliant Gendry.”

  
Brax laughed, “Go on, I’ll take one if Waters is.” 

  
“Right, come on then. Snow, Swyft, Darry, Waters then Brax, all okay with that order?” Mormont asked.

  
“Sure,” the five men answered before the ref blew his whistle to signal them to begin their way to the penalty spot. 

  
The team formed a line as their keeper took his place before the goal posts.

Yi Ti's striker stepped up to take the first penalty, Forest's keeper tipped it over the bar with a finger tip save.

  
Next Jon stepped forward towards the ref, taking the ball before placing it down on the penalty spot. Gendry watched as his brother-in-law planted his legs looking over the ball waiting for the whistle to blow. The moment the whistle blew Jon began his run up to the ball firing it straight past the keeper who dove in the wrong direction. Next the Yi Ti player scored, then Swyft made it 2-1, the next Yi Ti player sent his ball straight into their keepers hands. 

  
“Come on!” Brax boomed.

  
Darry made his way forward to the penalty spot, he took a stuttering run up to the ball firing it straight over the cross bar._ Gods_, Gendry thought to himself, w_ho does a stuttering run?!_ He inhaled deeply, his gaze flickering down to his boots, specifically to the ‘**ASW 20**’ on his left boot. He bent down and ran a finger over the three letters and two numbers, smiling to himself before standing back upright as he watched another Yi Ti player miss. The penalties were still 2-1, Yi Ti had one penalty to go and Kings Forrest 2 more, meaning if Gendry scored his penalty Forest would win there and then. Gendry wind milled his arms and inhaled deeply before making his way to the penalty spot. He pressed a kiss to his finger then his finger to his wife’s initials on his boot before taking three steps backwards. He waited for the refs whistle, his gaze lingering on the bottom right corner of the goal. He noted that the keeper had seen where he was looking, as soon as the whistle blew Gendry shot the ball into the top left hand corner. Instantly he was swamped by his whole team.

  
“Guess she won’t divorce you after all,” Jon laughed nudging Gendry in the ribs with his elbow. 

  
“Thank fuck!” Gendry laughed back. 


	83. ARYA

“How cute were you?” Arya asked as Gendry arrived home from his game, both dogs instantly swamping her husband.

  
“Yes, I’m home,” he said reaching out to smooth both dogs, “c’mon let me in you little monsters!”

  
“Just ignore me why don’t you!” Arya huffed.

  
“Oh my Gods, my darling wife, come here!” Gendry declared theatrically throwing a hand over his chest theatrically. 

  
“No, no, too late Gendry Waters, too late.” Arya responded turning on her heels before rushing towards the stairs, halfway up she paused to throw him a grin, he gawked at her for a second before rushing to catch up with her.

  
“Hey,” Gendry said gruffly as he made his way into their bedroom.

  
“Hello, husband.” Arya cocked her head standing at the bottom of their bed in a pair of shorts and one of Gendry’s old t-shirts.

  
“Mm, is that my shirt?” he asked stepping towards her, his head tilted sideways.

  
“It might be,” she grinned, “you’ll have to take it off and inspect it to be sure.”

  
“Hmm..” Gendry murmured stepping towards her, “Y’know what, I think it looks better on you anyways.”

  
“Really?” she cocked an eyebrow, “I think it would look better on the floor.”

  
“Oh, of course you would think that wouldn’t you?” he grinned reaching out to lift the shirt over her head, his knuckles lightly grazing over her ribs, causing goosebumps to breakout all across her stomach.

  
Arya reached down to undo his belt and unzip his jeans before sliding her hands down the front of his pants.

  
“You miss me or something?” Gendry grinned at her.

  
“What do you think?” she practically snarled as he removed his jeans and then his own t-shirt. Gendry pulled her close to his chest before unhooking her bra letting it fall to the ground, Arya tilted her head up to look up at him. His blue eyes glistened and she bit down on her lower lip feeling desire and need rolling through her body. Gendry crashed his lips down into hers before she shoved him roughly back onto the bed, swiftly climbing onto his lap. She began to grind her hips against his, feeling his cock straining up against her.

  
“Move,” Gendry groaned gently pushing her up off of her, so the two of them could shed their remaining clothes.

  
Arya settled down onto the bed before Gendry gently lowered himself against her, she reached between the two of them to align his cock with her entrance. His tip pressed into her, Gendry looked down at her a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, Arya leaned up to kiss him. Momentarily he allowed her to be in control, until he thrust his hips down entering her fully. She groaned as his entire length filled her, she looked up at him, a look of satisfaction crossing his features. Arya fixed him with a steely glare until he began to thrust his hips, her legs wrapped their way around his hips coming to rest against his arse, she used them to try and control his pace. He let her guide him for a few moments until he fought back control laughing. 

  
“Bastard!” she growled before using her legs to flip them over.

  
“Awh shit!” he laughed, but his features began to slacken as she rolled her hips against his.

  
“Arya,” he moaned her name as she picked the pace up, she lent towards him locking her lips over his, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. She could feel his hips starting to buck up into hers.

  
“Arya, I’m-“ Gendry began.

  
Arya grinned devilishly at him, keeping her pace up as she felt him spill himself inside of her.

  
“Gods, I love you.” he said as she collapsed against his chest.

  
Gendry’s cock was still inside of her and his arms wrapped around her naked back, she smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

* * *

By the end of the month both the women's team and the men's team of King’s Forest FC had won their Continental Champions League finals. The first few weeks of the summer break was spent in Winterfell with Arya’s family before they headed back home for their summer tours. Luckily it would only be two weeks apart due to both tours being held at the same time, however it was still something that Arya was dreading.  
  


* * *

A year later Arya and Gendry were heading back North to Winterfell for their summer break, it had been a long season with both teams being successful once more. Despite the success on the pitch it had been a tough year with a lot of travelling and far too many games, Arya was overly glad for the summer break.

  
“We’re in the car now.” Arya said on the phone to her mother.

  
“What time will you be here?” her mother questioned. 

  
“Don’t know, depends if we stop or whatever. I’ll give you a ring when we’re like an hour away or something?” Arya answered, her eyes gazing the horizon and the cars travelling ahead of them on the motorway. 

  
“Oh, okay. There’s just a lot going on here.” her mother answered sounding frustrated.

  
“Well, if it’s too much trouble I’ll get Gendry to turn around, and we’ll just head back home.” Arya suggested. 

  
“No, no.” she could hear panic in her mothers voice, “No, we want you here, I’m just trying to organise everything!” 

  
“Okay, I’ll ring you later mum. Bye.” Arya said before hanging up.

  
“What was that about?” Gendry asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

  
“Who knows.” Arya shrugged frowning.

  
“Well what did she say to make you suggest going back home?” Gendry tried.

  
“She was stressing that there’s a lot going on there.” Arya responded.

  
“Isn’t there always?” Gendry snorted.

  
“Well, yeah.” Arya answered looking down at her knees, “I’m going to phone Sansa. Mum doesn’t usually sound that.. frazzled?”

  
“Sansa.” Arya said as her sister answered her phone.

  
“Oh, Arya, hi.” Sansa sounded distant. 

  
“What’s up?” Arya asked cautiously. 

  
“What do you mean? Nothing’s up.” Sansa responded quickly. 

  
“Well you sound distant and mother sounds like she’s in a flap, something is up. What is it?” Arya interrogated.

  
“It’s..” Sansa paused momentarily, “It’s nothing, just a bit busy here.”

  
“Busy?” Arya asked, her eyebrows shooting up. _Of course it’s busy, it’s Winterfell,_ she thought to herself.

  
“Awh no, sorry Arya, I have to go!” Sansa said swiftly hanging up on her.

  
“What the fuck?” Arya asked looking down at her phone screen.

  
“Sansa acting odd too?” Gendry asked.

  
“Yeah..” Arya frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time skip!!


	84. GENDRY

“I’m actually worried.” Arya stated as they pulled up outside her family home, it was quiet outside and she couldn’t see any lights on in the house.

  
“I’m sure it’s nothing.” he responded reaching out to take her hand in his.

  
“My mother and Sansa were both so… strange on the phone, something is up Gendry!” she protested. 

  
“C’mon, we’re here now,” he squeezed her hand gently, “let’s go in and see for ourselves.”

  
Gendry stepped out of the car opening the boot as Arya whistled for Gendrya and Arry to jump out of the car.

  
“Who’s car is that?” Gendry asked nodding towards a bright yellow sports car with tinted windows, a very obnoxious choice.

  
“R08 BAR” Arya read the number plate, Gendry looked at her and saw her face drop, “Seven Hells!” she muttered rushing towards the front door.

  
“Arya! Gendry!” Rickon greeted them as they stepped through the front door, “Puppies!!” he added throwing himself towards Gendrya and Arry who were rolling on their backs so Rickon could rub their bellies.

  
“Where’s mum and dad, Rick?” Arya asked.

  
“Kitchen.” he answered laughing as he played with the dogs.

  
“Okay,” Arya responded stepping over Rickon dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs, Gendry followed suit before the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

  
“Arya, Gendry,” Catelyn Stark almost gasped as they walked in, “you were meant to call when you were an hour away!”

  
“I forgot, sorry!” Arya answered stepping back towards him.

  
“Well, it’s..” Catelyn paused.

  
Gendry heard two male voices approaching, Arya pressed herself into his side and Rickon ran into the kitchen followed by the two dogs.

  
“Rickon,” Catelyn said tensely, “go to your room.”

  
Gendry looked at Rickon who dropped his gaze to his shoes, “Yes mother.” he said glumly before turning to leave. Gendry watched as Arry and Gendrya glanced at each other and began to follow the boy.

  
“No, stay.” Gendry commanded, both dogs heeded his words and sat down at his feet.

  
“Arya, Gendry, you’re already here.” Ned Stark said entering the kitchen followed by Robert Baratheon. Gendry had only met the man once, but had an awfully negative view of him. He’d been drunk and kept making Arya feel uncomfortable by comparing her to her dead aunt. He walked into the kitchen with an unkempt beard and an ill-fitting shirt.

  
“Yes, we forgot to call to say we were close.” Gendry answered as he felt Arya tense. 

  
“Um, oh.” Ned answered looking uncomfortable.

  
“Nice to see you again Arya.” Robert Baratheon was staring at his wife, Gendry wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

  
“Gen,” she whispered peering up at him, he nodded understanding what she was communicating. 

  
“Sorry, do you mind if we head up, freshen up a bit? We’ve been on the road for hours.” Gendry said as Arya slipped from his side tugging at his arm lightly. 

  
“Uh,” Catelyn Stark hesitated. 

  
“Well,” Ned Stark shifted on his feet awkwardly. 

  
“What’s going on?” Arya froze narrowing her eyes at her parents. 

  
“Come on,” Catelyn Stark said suddenly, “tell them.”

  
“Mum?” Arya said cautiously, her mother shaking her head.

  
“I’ll take these two out, I’m sure they’d like a run.” Catelyn said motioning to the dogs holding her hand out.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Gendry said quietly handing their leads over to his mother-in-law whilst frowning in confusion.

  
“Sit,” Ned said softly motioning to the stools at the breakfast bar, “can I get anyone a drink?”

“Do we need a drink?” Arya asked as her father made his way to a cupboard pulling out glasses, he didn’t answer her question.

  
Gendry looked at his wife, noticing her twisting the rings on her fingers like she always did when she was nervous, he reached out taking both of her hands in his, giving her a reassuring smile.

  
“I feel like someone's died or something!” Arya whispered under her breath.

  
Gendry shook his head, “I don’t think it’s that,” he responded quietly, “why would he be here?”

  
Arya shrugged and they both watched as Ned brought four glasses and a bottle of whiskey over, he poured the glasses, instantly Arya downed hers reaching for the bottle to refill her glass.

  
“So, what’s up?” she asked her eyes fixated on her second glass of whiskey. 

  
“Robert.” Ned said tensely. 

  
Gendry looked directly at the man, his eyes were locked on his. He thought it was curious how the man’s eyes reminded him so much of his own.

  
“No,” Arya gasped.

  
“What?” Gendry turned to her, concern racing through his mind, he saw a deep frown on her forehead and her face had completely drained of colour.

  
“No, dad.. no?” she almost stuttered looking to her father, then to Robert Baratheon, then back to him. 

  
“Arya,” her dad responded cautiously. 

  
“Hm,” Robert chuckled to himself, “your little wife seems to have figured it out.”

  
“You are a fucking bastard, a fucking useless waste of space, you know that, right?” Arya spat at Robert pushing herself to her feet. Gendry watched as she turned on her heels to storm off.

  
“Arya?” Gendry called after her, she paused turning to look at him momentarily. She shook her head slightly telling him not to follow. If anything, that scared him even more.

  
“Can someone explain.” Gendry said slowly.

  
“It’s on you.” Ned Stark said rising to his feet, shaking his head whilst looking at Robert, “I’m going to check how Cat’s doing with those two.”

  
Gendry tensed as he was left alone with Robert Baratheon, feeling more uncomfortable than he’d felt since his mothers funeral.

  
“What’s your mothers name boy?” Robert asked.

  
“She’s dead.” Gendry answered flatly.

  
“Still, she had a name.” Robert responded, swirling the glass of whiskey in his hand. 

  
“Ella Waters.” Gendry said through gritted teeth. 

  
“Yes,” Robert smiled, his face softening, “Ella..”

Gendry could feel the anger building within him. Normally he was a calm man, not quick to anger, not since he was a teenager at least. As a teenager he’d been angry and the smallest spark could set him off, but he’d grown a lot since then. Yet he was still stubborn, so when something angered him, it was difficult to calm himself back down.

  
“Did she ever tell you about your father?” Robert asked. 

  
“Not really.” Gendry answered, “Just that he was a waste of space, didn’t want anything to do with us.”

  
“She told you that?” Robert frowned.

  
“Not in those words, but yes. And it’s the truth. He was never there for me. Mum worked several jobs at once just to keep me fed and clothed, never met him, never heard from him. All he is to me is a sperm donor. That’s all. Nothing more.” Gendry responded.

  
“Oh.” Robert answered.

  
Gendry turned around quickly as he heard Arya’s high laugh behind him, he hadn’t heard her approach, but that was typical for Arya.

  
“Do any of your children actually like you?” Arya said eyes fixed on Robert, her voice holding a mocking tone.

  
“Arya?” Gendry said softly, his voice faltering slightly.

  
“You still haven’t told him?” she frowned at the man, shaking her head as she walked over to Gendry, who was still taller than her sat on his stool, she looped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. He tilted his head so he could see her face, her eyes looked slightly red, but he didn’t comment on it.

  
“Gendry,” Robert said uncertainly, “I.. I think I’m your father.” 

  
Gendry tore his eyes off of Arya, staring at the man sat across from him, he felt his entire body tense, and felt Arya’s grip on him tighten. 

  
“You.. you’re.. you..?” Gendry stuttered, Arya loosened her hold around his shoulders taking his hands in hers.

  
“It changes nothing.” Arya said softly to him.

  
“No,” he said softly to her, looking into her eyes, before letting go of her hands. He placed his hands flat on the table before him, leaning forward towards Robert Baratheon, “You are not my father, you were a sperm donor, that’s all.”

  
He turned away from the man who was left staring at him, he headed out of the kitchen picking up his and Arya’s bags from the bottom of the stairs before making his way up to their bedroom. He dropped the bags onto the floor as he passed through the door before propelling himself face down onto the bed. He pushed his face into a pillow and could feel the rage coursing through his body.

  
“Scream into the pillow,” Arya’s voice came from the doorway, “that helps a little. It’s what I did all the time after..” 

  
Gendry moved his head to the side gasping for air, his eyes finding Arya as she stopped her sentence midpoint, her voice faltering. He watched as she shook her head, trying to clear away the memories he knew still haunted her.

Shaking her head seemed to have worked. Her mood did an instant about turn.

  
“But, do y’know what helps a lot?” she asked playfully making her way to kneel besides the bed. 

  
He shook his head, Arya moved towards him, a glint appearing in her eye.

  
“Fucking.” she said almost softly, instantly the range was chased out of his system by desire, by want, by need. He looked at her, her grey eyes twinkling with mischief locked on his own eyes.

  
“Arya,” he said softly turning onto his side reaching out for her.


	85. ARYA

“Everyone seems quiet.” Arya observed quietly to Gendry as they descended the stairs for dinner that evening, the whole house was completely still. An absolute first for the Stark house.

  
“You don’t think it’s because of Robert?” he asked.

  
“Why would the rest of them really care?” she challenged with a shrug. 

  
Gendry just shook his head in response taking her hand in his.

  
Dinner started tensely, no one seemed to be talking; usually dinner time at the Stark’s was a noisy affair, with everyone fighting to get a word in edgeways. Arya glanced around at her family, no one seemed to be paying much attention, she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before casually dropping her knife on the floor. Suddenly everyone’s heads snapped up, all eyes were on her.

  
“Sorry,” she said turning to pick the knife up, “the silence was deafening.” 

  
“Hm?” her mother murmured. 

  
“I haven’t seen any of you in months, and now..” Arya gestured to the table, “silence!”

  
“Sorry.” her father apologised looking uncomfortable, loosening his tie. 

  
“We can leave tomorrow if we’re too much of an imposition.” Gendry added.

  
“No! No, no-one is leaving!” her mother responded quickly. 

  
“Then can someone talk to us, please!” Arya demanded. 

  
“How’s..” Bran paused, “football?”

  
“Well the season just ended.” Arya replied.

  
“Oh yeah.” Bran shrugged. 

  
Arya turned to Rickon, “How are _you_ quiet?”

  
Rickon turned to her, his face blank but a look of panic in his eyes. Momentarily his pale blue eyes shot down to the table before searching all around.

  
“Robb got a girl pregnant!” Rickon blurted out suddenly.

  
“Rickon!” Robb hissed. 

  
“Go to you room,” their mother said in a measured tone.

  
“He’s gotta marry the girl or have an abortion.” Rickon said quietly as he walked passed Arya.

  
Arya froze, her brow furrowed, she felt Gendry’s gaze land on her.

  
“Sorry, I..” Arya paused, “I don’t feel well, I’m.. excuse me.” she stood pushing the chair under the table. Forcing herself to walk out of the room calmly. As soon as she was out of the dining room, she felt the tears begin to drip down her cheeks as she rushed up the stairs, a whirr of family photos passing her by.

  
She reached her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, ducking her head towards her lap, wrapping her arms around her head, and she began to inhale deeply.

  
“Arya?” Gendry’s voice came softly from the doorway.

  
She looked up towards him and he made his way over to sit beside her.

  
“The nightmares didn’t stop, did they?” he asked softly wrapping an arm around her.

  
“They did.” she sighed, “But not for too long. I didn’t want to worry you.”

  
“Arya,” Gendry said her name so softly it broke her heart.

  
“I don’t know why, just when they spoke.. it just.. it brought up memories.. the pain..” Arya stuttered pressing her head against Gendry’s chest.

  
“It’s okay,” Gendry said attempting to soothe her tucking her hair back behind her ears, “I’m always going to worry about you, you know that, right?”

  
Arya peered up at Gendry, biting down on her lower lip and nodding slowly, “I know,” she whispered, “but I still want to try and prevent it.”

  
“You can’t, because if you’re hurting, so am I, you know that my love.” he responded kissing her forehead, their hands entwined together.

  
“Arya,” her mothers voice came through the door with a knock.

  
“Yeah?” she called back, her voice sounding strained in her own ears.

Her mother opened the door slowly, “Can I come in?”

  
Arya nodded in response, her mother walking cautiously over to her. Arya watched as her mother moved slowly across the room, approaching her as though any sudden movement would spook her.

  
“I’ll leave you to talk to your mum,” Gendry said softly, kissing her nose before standing up. 

  
“Gen..” she said looking at him a question plastered on her face.

  
“It’s your choice,” he responded softly, knowing what she’d asked with her eyes.

  
She fixed her gaze on her hands now folded in her lap, her legs swinging off the edge of the bed. Suddenly she felt eight years old.

  
“Arya,” her mother said softly, hesitantly before sitting in the spot Gendry had vacated, “did you want to talk?”

  
“_Want_?” she shook her head.

  
“Do you _need_ to talk?” her mother rephrased her original question.

  
Arya’s gaze moved from her hands to her mothers face. She saw a look of concern looking back at her, she nodded ever so slightly.

  
“What happened?” her mother asked reaching for her hand.

  
“I-“ Arya paused instantly, “I was pregnant.”

  
Her eyes skimmed her mothers face, searching for a reaction, but her mother’s features were trained, not a muscle moved.

  
“Was?” she asked gently, “Oh, Arya.” she wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her tight to her, “Did you want to tell me what happened?” 

  
“I don’t..” she sucked in breath, “I don’t really know. When I realised I was pregnant, I was petrified, I wasn’t ready.. I was so scared I couldn’t be a good mother..” 

  
“No one is ever ready,” her mother smoothed her hair flat, “and you shouldn’t worry about being a good mother, you would learn, and you’re great with Rickon. I swear he only listens to you and Gendry!”

  
“I, as it went on, I.. I actually got used to the idea, I was.. uh.. maybe getting excited, getting used to the idea..” Arya tried to explain things she couldn’t fully understand herself.

  
She felt her mother squeeze her hand and give her a small smile.

  
“I was asleep one night, I woke up.. maybe not in pain, but in discomfort. I was bleeding and knew it wasn’t right..” Arya struggled to breathe, gasping for air, tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks once more.

  
“She was so small.” Arya was almost whispering.

  
“Oh Arya,” she heard her mother say, she could feel her head clouding and her ears going numb.

  
“I don’t.. I don’t feel right..” she said pressing a hand to her forehead to find it clammy, she pulled at her shirt trying to cool herself down.

  
“Lay down,” her mother instructed her, “close your eyes, take deep breaths.”

  
She followed her mothers instructions, feeling the light-headedness starting to recede first, then her ears returned to normal before finally beginning to cool down after ten minutes.

  
“I thought I was going to pass out,” she stated.

  
She stayed in the position with her mother rubbing circles into her back for several more minutes.

  
“Did you name her?” her mother asked her breaking the silence.

  
“Ella.” Arya almost whispered taking her phone from her pocket, “Here,” she said handing her mother the photo of an ultrasound.

  
Arya sat up watching her mother look at the photo before handing her the phone back.

  
“She fit inside Gendry’s hand.” she said looking down at her own hands.

  
“I wish you’d told me at the time, I could have-“ her mother was looking at her so softly, as though she would break at any moment.

  
“What could you have done? There was nothing that could have been done, it would have just spread the pain. It was our pain to bare.” she sighed.

  
“Arya,” her mother said tears running down her cheeks, “we’re always here for you, _your_ pain is _our_ pain. That's what it means to be family.”

“Some days it’s better, the past couple of months had been normal, but then I woke up one morning from a nightmare..” Arya explained. 

  
“I don’t expect you’ll ever forget it, but one day you’ll have your baby, and that pain may not be so prominent.” her mother replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

  
“The funny thing is, I wasn’t ready then. I think now I would be.. she should have been born next month.” Arya replied her voice fading as she spoke. 


	86. GENDRY

“What’s wrong with Arya?” Sansa asked as he made his way back downstairs, she ran her fingers through her long red hair, a worried look forming on her face.

“It’s,” he peered around looking at Arya’s father, sister and brothers all watching him, “it’s all okay.”

Sansa fixed him with a stare to say she didn’t believe him, but Gendry wasn’t going to tell Arya’s story without her, but he was thankful Sansa didn’t push any further.

“Where’s mum and Arya?” Rickon asked walking into the room.

“Your mother sent you to your room,” Ned answered flatly.

“Yeah,” Rickon looked down at his feet, “I wanted to apologise.” 

Gendry’s eyes drifted to Ned Stark who nodded at his youngest son. 

“Sit Rickon.” Ned said calmly.

"Who are you apologising to?” Bran asked Rickon thoughtfully.

“Um,” Rickon hesitated looking down at his lap after sitting, Gendry nudged him motioning to Robb under the table so only Rickon could see, “Robb.”

Robb turned his attention to Rickon, inclining his head for him to go ahead.

“I’m sorry I told everyone you got a girl pregnant.” Rickon said.

“That’s not what you need to apologise for.” Robb responded.

“Sorry for.. saying..” Rickon frowned before sighing and standing up, “I’ll go back to my room.” 

“Rickon,” Robb said calmly, “it’s fine, sit back down.”

“Come on, we should clean up.” Sansa said standing up.

Gendry nodded immediately beginning to help her clear the table.

  
“Gendry, is everything okay though?” Sansa asked him quietly when they were alone, “Arya is okay, right?”

“Arya is fine, it’s.. don’t worry, okay?” he replied with a soft smile to his sister-in-law.

Sansa looked at him, the look on her face was so similar to a look Arya makes, despite the differences between the two sisters, at times it was as clear as day that they were related.

  
Gendry opened the bedroom door to find Arya laid on the bed with her mother beside her, running her fingers through her hair.

“Gendry,” he heard Arya say softly.

“Hey,” he smiled from the doorway watching her, he noticed she smiled ever so slightly.

Her mother rose from the bed walking towards him, she placed a hand on his arm as she made her way passed him, motioning her head to the hall, Gendry followed her out of the room.

“Are _you_ okay?” Catelyn Stark asked him.

  
“Me?” he asked shocked, his forehead crumpling, “Yeah, yes, I.. Arya..”

  
“I’ve spoken to Arya, I know her pain, and now I’m asking you.” Catelyn replied.

  
“I’m, I’m fine, it’s.. I just worry about her.” he replied. 

  
“Of course you do, but it’s okay for you to hurt too. She was your daughter as well.” Catelyn squeezed his arm.

  
“Yeah,” he sighed, he could feel tears building in his eyes, he blinked trying to fight them back, “she wakes up some mornings, grasping her stomach, she leaps out of bed.. she re-lives it.. That kills me. I wish I could.. do anything!”

  
Arya’s mother wrapped her arms around him, he felt safe and comforted. A mothers touch that he’d long been missing.

  
“Go on,” Catelyn said softly noticing him looking towards the door.

  
“Thank you, really, thank you.” Gendry said pressing a kiss against his mother-in-laws forehead.

  
“Hey, my love.” Gendry said settling on the floor beside the bed, Arya shifted so her head was near the edge of the bed, “You okay?”

  
Gendry watched her grey eyes search his face, “No,” he said softly laying a hand against her cheek, “don’t just say what you think I want to hear.”

  
“I’m.. I.. I don’t know.” she sighed.

  
“And that’s okay.” he whispered.

  
“What about you? Are you okay?” she asked.

  
“Don’t worry about me.” he responded.

  
“But I do, I always do.” she gave him a small smile.

  
"I love you more than life itself, you know that right?” he kissed her softly.

  
“I know this. Because I feel the same way,” she pressed her forehead against his after sitting upright. 

  
“Sansa knows something is up. I think everyone else was more or less oblivious, but Sansa was very concerned.” Gendry informed Arya as she wiped at her eyes and brushed her hair.

  
“You didn’t tell them?” she asked.

  
Gendry shook his head, “I thought I’d wait to see what you wanted to do.”

  
“Oh,” she responded.


	87. ARYA

Arya and Gendry made their way downstairs the next morning, her mother and father were in the kitchen having a heated discussion, she and Gendry paused at the door listening. 

  
“Ned, I don’t care, he has to grow up!” her mother snapped.

  
“Well you’ve babied him too much!” her father responded in a measured tone. 

  
“We’ve failed him.” her mother sighed.

  
“We haven’t!” her father countered, “We’ve done our best by all of them.”

  
“Even Arya didn’t get kicked out of school!” her mother sighed.

  
“My greatest achievement to date!” Arya pushed the door open, butting into their conversation.

  
Both her parents turned to face them, clearly oblivious to the fact that Arya and Gendry had even approached the kitchen. 

  
“Arya,” her mother scolded softly, but she could hear her heart wasn’t in it.

  
“Mum, don’t.” Arya warned instantly, her voice tense as she searched her mothers face, wrinkles were beginning to appear more regularly on her features, but her skin was still mostly soft.

  
“Don’t what?” her mother asked.

  
“You know what. Don’t treat me differently.” she responded clenching her fists by her side.

  
“Arya,” her father said softly making his way to wrap his arms around her pressing a kiss into the crown of her head.

  
“Please,” she said pulling back from him, before softly looking between her parents.

  
Her mother nodded and her father let go of her. 

  
“Coffee?” her mother asked turning towards the kettle across the kitchen.

  
“So, what did Rickon do?” Arya asked as she sat at the breakfast bar with her parents and Gendry, Gendry’s arm coming around her waist pulling her tight to his side.

  
Arya watched as both her parents glanced towards one another.

  
“He's been in multiple fights.” her father answered calmly.

  
“Was it with the kids who’d been picking on him?” Gendry asked slowly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

  
“Yes," her mother responded in a clipped tone, "the school never really addressed it, Rickon grew tired of it and said he just begun fighting them instead.”

  
“Did _they_ get kicked out of school?” Arya asked sitting up straight.

  
"No," her father chuckled humourlessly, his expression remaining stony, “only Rickon, because he was consistently the one starting the physical aggression.”

  
"So, you only get punished if you get caught? Nice to see things change!” Arya rolled her eyes in frustration.

  
"Either way, he's not welcome back at the school.” her mother responded.

  
“Where’s he going to go then?” Gendry asked.

  
“He’s got a pile of brochures to look at, see if any of them take his liking, then we have to convince them not to judge him on his expulsion.” her father answered.

  
“Just show them your wallet,” Arya said sarcastically biting into an apple she’d picked out of the fruit bowl in front of her before offering it to Gendry to take a bite.

  
“You’re not helping,” her mother warned her.

  
Arya dramatically put her hand to her heart, “Guess it’s good I’m not the one having to deal with it then.” 

“Did you like any of the schools?” Gendry asked as they sat around the table eating breakfast a little later.

  
“They’re schools,” Rickon shrugged, “not really gonna like any of them.”

  
Gendry laughed, “Yeah I get you mate, but there’s got to be something at school you like.”

  
“Football.” Rickon replied instantly shovelling food into his mouth.

  
“Okay,” Gendry paused, Arya could see him thinking, “well find which of the schools has the best football team then!” 

  
“I already know which school has the best team.” Rickon pouted. 

  
“Where?” Gendry asked, Arya smiled at her husband, he was always so good with her youngest brother. It broke her heart slightly, she knew what a great father Gendry would make, it was only ever herself she’d had reservations over. She couldn’t help but reach out towards him taking his hand in hers.

  
“Winterfell Academy have the best team,” Rickon stated.

  
“It's true.” Robb responded, “Think next best then.” 

  
“Why should I think second best?” Rickon argued.

  
“Because you got kicked out of the best one!” Arya pointed out raising her eyebrows at her little brother, “So, how about you find the second best one, and then _you_ can make them the best. Think about the looks on their faces when they find out they're no longer the best team, all because they kicked you out!”

  
Rickon’s eyes snapped up to her, his pale blue eyes searching her face, almost as though he was trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She gave him a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

  
“Where’s second best then?” Gendry prompted, Arya already knew. 

  
“Mum won’t let me go there.” Rickon shrugged shaking his head, his auburn curls bouncing around his ears.

  
“Where won’t I let you go?” their mother asked walking into the room with their father.

  
“Kings Landing School.” Rickon answered with a huff.

  
“You want to board?” their mother gasped horrified.

  
“Well.. I could..” Rickon hesitated. 

  
“Don’t be stupid!” Arya exclaimed, “He can stay with us.”

  
“Arya,” her mother cautioned.

  
“What?” Arya asked, “Come on, he’s going to behave better if he’s in a school he likes. Also, you said it yourself, he listens to me and Gendry.”

  
“He’s going to be 12, he’s going to be a handful! He’s already been kicked out of school, Arya.” her mother argued, “It’s not like having a baby.”

  
Arya fixed her mother with a cold stare before standing from the table, “I’m taking Arry and Gendrya out,” she said walking away.

  
Arya changed into her boots and pulled on a hoodie before grabbing things she needed to take the dogs out before returning to the dining room.

  
“Just know, that if that is the school you really want to go to Rick, you can come and live with me, I’m always here for you, okay?” she said laying a hand on her youngest brothers shoulder squeezing it lightly before turning to leave with the two dogs trailing after her. 


	88. GENDRY

“What about _you?_ What do you think about taking in a 12 year old?” Catelyn asked after Arya stormed out of the kitchen door with the dogs in tow.

  
“I’m fine with it, Rickon is a great kid!” he responded instantly.

  
“Gendry,” Catelyn said quietly sitting down beside him, “you might think you’re ready to be a father, but there’s a difference between your own baby and your wife’s 12 year old little brother.”

  
Gendry blinked at Arya’s mum, completely shocked at what she’d said.

  
“I’m aware,” he answered as calmly as he could, “Arya and I will manage, Rickon stayed with us before.”

  
Gendry rose from the table going to search for his own boots, heading out of the door to try and catch up with Arya and the dogs.

  
“Hey,” he frowned approaching Arya who was sat behind a tree throwing balls for Arry and Gendrya to chase after.

  
“Hi,” she greeted glumly. 

  
“You okay?” he asked lowering himself to the ground beside her, her gaze fell on his face searching his eyes, then drifting to his lips. Her own eyes looked cold and watery, he found worry nagging in his guts, even when she lent forwards crashing her lips against his own. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her hooking his hands around the back of her neck.

  
“I can’t believe she said that.” Arya muttered pressing her lips against his neck, “Yesterday, she was..” she pulled back to look at his face. “Yesterday she was so comforting, and then today..”

  
“I know, my love.” he responded cupping her cheek.

  
"Did she say anything to you after I left?” Arya asked him softly.

  
He fixed his gaze on the dogs chasing each other across the field, Arry tumbling down before Gendrya and she pounced in front of him, momentarily he smiled before sighing to bring himself back to reality.

  
“Yeah, she asked what I think? She pointed out that an 12 year old is not like a baby. Just in case we were still under that impression.” he responded shaking his head.

  
“_Are_ you okay with it? Sorry I didn’t actually ask you at the time, but would you be okay if Rickon did come to stay with us?” she asked him, a slight panic clouding her voice.

  
“Of course it’s fine,” he responded pulling her towards his chest, “I’d do anything that makes you happy.”

  
“Really?” she asked peering up at him.

  
“Really.” he smiled, wondering why she would even think he wouldn’t do absolutely anything she wanted.

  
“Hm,” she purred ever so slightly, he could see mischief glistening in her eyes. 

It truly amazed him how quick her mood could turn some days.


	89. ARYA

“Arya,” her father said softly as she and Gendry came back to the house with their dogs, “can you come to my office?”

  
“Sure, I’ll be a few minutes,” she answered sitting to take her boots off.

  
“What do you think that’s about?” Gendry asked nodding in the direction her father had walked off.

  
Arya shrugged raising her eyebrows, “Let’s go see.”

  
“He never said for me to come.” Gendry responded sounding slightly panicked. 

  
“You’re my husband - I’m not going without you.” she argued.

  
“Seven hells! You’re not going over the trenches Ar,” he laughed, his blue eyes twinkling like lights shining over a lake, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

  
“Shut up,” she shoved him backwards roughly before reaching out to softly lace her fingers through his.

  
“Dad?” she said knocking the door of his office.

  
“Come in,” he called back right away.

  
She opened the door pulling Gendry after her, stepping into the office she noticed both her parents sat either side of the desk, she momentarily quirked a single eyebrow.

  
“Sit Arya,” her father said softly motioning to the empty chair.

  
She glanced at the single empty chair then to Gendry, “I’m okay.” she replied shaking her head.

  
“Just sit,” Gendry said gently laying his hands on her shoulders, she sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically in response, but relented and settled into the large cushioned chair, pulling her legs up under her.

  
“I’m sorry,” her mother said almost instantly, “to both of you. I should not have said what I said, I’m just frustrated with Rickon.”

  
“It’s pathetic,” Arya argued, “It wasn’t even his fault!”

  
“Irregardless, he was warned on several occasions. But I shouldn’t have brought the baby up.” her mother responded. 

  
Arya shrugged, shaking her head gently, “Mum..” she felt Gendry take her hand, kneeling down beside her chair, “I know you didn’t mean it, but you’ve got to trust me, I can take care of Rickon. I know he’s going to be 12, I know he’s going to try and push me, I know all of that, and I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t think I could handle it. I can handle it.”, she peered to Gendry, squeezing his hand tightly, "_We _can handle it.", Gendry returned the smile placing his free hand on top of their entwined hands.

  
“Sweetheart,” her mother lent towards her taking her free hand between her own hands, “I trust you, I just.. I’m worried how much Rickon could push you, especially after..”

  
“Mum, I’m not about to break!” Arya argued exacerbated, “Losing Ella.. it hurts, fuck it hurts! But I’m surviving, I go about life as normal, Rickon will be fine with me. You said, he listens to me and Gendry. He deserves the chance. Please.”

  
Arya noticed her father tense at the mention of Ella, she knew her mother had spoken to him about her loss, but it was the first time she’d actually spoke about it in such certainty in front of him, she turned her eyes to her father, studying his face closely, looking at his grey eyes which were the same as hers. She watched as her father opened his mouth to say something, but she just shook her head lightly, her father nodded in response, her father had always understood the silent conversations the two of them held.

  
“Fine,” her mother sighed, “but _you_ have to convince the school to take him, and _you’re_ the one who has to deal with it all.”

  
“That’s fine.” Gendry responded certainly and Arya nodded in consent.

  
  
“Arya, come fill out the application for Rickon’s school with me.” her father said to her the next day.

  
“Sure,” she responded following him to his office.

  
The two of them sat behind his desk looking at the computer screen open to the application page for Kings Landing School.

  
“Didn’t think I’d have to be dealing with school applications any time soon,” Arya laughed lightly, despite her laugh she felt her stomach clench.

  
Her father glanced at her, his eyes travelling to her stomach before drifting back to her face, he lifted a hand placing it on her cheek smiling at her.

  
“Dad,” she said softly, “_don’t_ look at me like that.”

  
“I wouldn’t dare.” he smiled at her, the kindness on his face as clear as day, “You know I’m here if you need anything, right sweetheart?” 

  
“I know,” she smiled back at him before wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m fine, I swear it.”

  
Arya pulled back and took her fathers hand in hers squeezing it lightly.

  
“C’mon then, let’s convince this school to take your tearaway of a brother!” her father jested.

  
“It’s shit that he’s being punished.” Arya responded.

  
“It is.” he agreed, “But at the same time, this could be good for Rickon, your mother still babies him too much, this could be his chance to grow up.”

  
Arya nodded before directing her attention towards the form.

  
A few days later an email came through informing them that Rickon was invited to an interview at Kings Landing School on August 22nd at 10am.

  
“I’ll bring him down the day before,” her father said as he informed them of the email.

  
“Just remember, this is Arya and Gendry’s to deal with.” her mother responded immediately.

  
“Yes dear,” her father responded, “but there’s no point them driving back up here to get Rickon for a few days, only to drive him back, then to drive back home is there?”

  
“I suppose not.” her mother answered. 


	90. GENDRY

“Arya,” Gendry moaned against her lips.

  
“Gendry?” she flashed him a mischievous grin.

  
“I love it when you wake me up like this,” he said pressing his lips firmly into hers, “but Gods damnit, why are you waking me up?”

  
“Because I have to leave in a few hours and won’t be home for three weeks!” she protested running her hands down his bare chest, he felt her caress the muscles tracing her fingers around the edges.

  
“Mm,” Gendry sighed, “I’ll see you at Storms End though, when our tours cross.” 

  
Arya positioned herself so she was kneeling between his thighs, “And you think they’re gonna provide us a room so we can fuck?” she asked cocking her head to the side.

  
“Well..” Gendry paused considering, “I could always kick Jon out.”

  
“You think Jon is going to vacate your room so you can fuck his little sister, huh?” she laughed raising an eyebrow at him. 

  
“Well, his little sister is my wife, soo..” he trailed off as Arya ran her hand across his bulge.

  
“Think Jon will go for that?” she laughed before lowering her lips to kiss along the length of his cock.

  
“Ugh,” he groaned as she ran her tongue along his length, her fingers softly caressing his balls.

  
“I mean,” she lifted her head to look into his eyes, “if it were any of my other brothers, they’d gladly give you a room to fuck me, but Jon…”

  
“Arya,” he warned her lightly gripping her shoulders as she brought her mouth around his length, beginning to bob her head up and down.

  
“Fuck me Arya,” he sighed happily. 

  
“Hold up,” she said lifting her head once more, but with a now devilish smile, “I’ll get there big boy.”

“Hey mate,” Gendry said phoning Jon, “you wanna come round watch football after the game Saturday, like the old days?”

  
“What, you want to know me now my sister is away?” Jon snorted.

  
“Jon,” Gendry sighed, “c’mon it’s not like I never see you, I see you every day, we hang out after work too.”

  
“Yeah, but it’s always the three of us!” Jon argued lightly.

  
“She’s my wife and my best friend, what am I to do?” Gendry asked slightly frustrated.

  
“Yeah, well, she’s my baby sister and my best friend, but you’re my best friend too. I think I’d just like to spend more time with you both individually.” Jon explained.

  
“She won’t like it!” Gendry laughed.

  
“Ha! You’re right, well, Saturday it is then!” Jon answered. 

  
“Come around at 5?” Gendry suggested.

  
“See you then.” Jon responded. 

  
“I hope I’ll see you before then,” Gendry laughed.

  
“Ah yeah,” Jon answered laughing.

  
  
“How’s the single life?” Jon chuckled as they left after their game the next afternoon.

  
“Jon, just because my wife is away, it doesn’t make me single!” Gendry exclaimed, “It just makes me lonely!” 

  
“Don’t worry mate, I’ll be there to warm your bed tonight.” Jon nudged him.

  
“Oh Gods no, please, I have three spare beds, take one of them!” Gendry protested, “Besides, I have two large grey beasts to warm my bed for me.. your sister is going to kill me when she gets back.”

  
“She’s been gone.. what, five days?” Jon laughed.

  
“They keep crying.. and they look at me with those yellow eyes.. I can’t say no.” Gendry sighed.

  
“They clearly know that mummy is boss!” Jon chuckled.

  
“Mate, I’m not going to argue. She is the boss, I’ll do anything she says.” Gendry responded, “I’ll see you later.”

“Hi,” Gendry said opening the door slightly confused, “you were not the brother-in-law I was expecting, but come in.”

  
Robb laughed in response reaching out to hug Gendry, “Jon’s coming in a minute, he’s just on the phone.”

  
“What are you doing here anyways?” Gendry questioned.

  
“Hey puppies!” Robb cooed to Arry and Gendrya scratching behind their ears, “I’ve got business in Kings Landing Monday, so thought I’d come hang with you guys.”

  
Gendry rolled his eyes.

  
“What?” Robb frowned. Physically he looked nothing like Arya, or Jon, but his frown was the exact same one that creased his wife’s forehead and so often creased the forehead of his best mate.

  
“Nothing,” he laughed holding his hands up as though surrendering, “just Jon seemed to be stressing that the two of us don’t spend enough time alone together and now you’re here. Don’t get me wrong mate, I’m happy to see you, but you know how Jon is with me and Ar sometimes.”

  
“He’s always been far too protective of her.” Robb answered simply. 

  
Arry cocked her head at Robb, almost as though he knew that Arya didn’t need any protection, “Even when she’s never needed protecting.” Robb added. 

  
“Robb,” Gendry said softly, “she acts like she doesn’t need protecting. But I’ll tell you a secret, sometimes, even Arya does needs protecting.”

  
“Does she let you?” Robb laughed.

  
“She tries not to.” Gendry replied with a grin, before his face cleared, “But, after Ella.. she’s more.. amenable to being helped. She’ll still protest though!”

  
“Mate, I’m so sorry about that.” Robb said sincerely. 

  
“It wasn’t to be,” Gendry sighed, “but Gods, it hurts.” 

  
“I’m glad my sister has you, I honestly couldn’t imagine her with anyone else. I don’t think anyone else could put up with Hurricane Arya, the two of you are made for each other.”

  
“Good!” Gendry laughed, “I’d be heartbroken if she was with someone else, she’s my everything.” 

  
“Hey, sorry.” Jon called out coming into the house.

  
“For being late or for the addition?” Gendry asked.

  
“Both,” Jon grinned, “I brought beer though!”

  
“I live with your sister, do you think there’s no beer here already?” Gendry laughed back.

  
“Yeah, but if she returns and I’ve drunk her beer she’ll kill me..” Jon laughed.

  
“That’s true.” Robb joined in the laughter. 


	91. ARYA

“Gendry?” Arya answered her phone frowning at the display.

  
“Arya, I miss you.” Gendry slurred slightly. 

  
“Are you drunk?” she laughed.

  
“Not drunk,” he snorted, “just a lil’ tipsy and I love you.”

  
“Tipsy is still drunk my dear husband,” she smiled to herself, “and I love you too. More than the world.”

  
“Gods I miss you Arya St-arkk.” he responded.

  
“I miss you too stupid.” she shook her head to herself.

  
“Come home?” Gendry whined.

  
“You know I can’t.” She laughed, “You’ll see me in like 9 days, right?”

  
“9 days isa life time way’!” he replied.

  
“It’s not, stop being dramatic.” she chided, “That’s my job!”

  
“Gendry, get off the phone!” Arya could hear Jon shout.

  
“Gendry, put Jon on.” Arya said calmly. 

  
“Nah, Jon’s busy, talk to me.” Gendry muttered.

  
“Gendry,” she warned.

  
“Fine, only cause I think my tongue is too big for my mouth.” he sighed.

  
“Stop pouting like a baby Waters!” she laughed.

  
“Jon?” Arya said as she heard breath on the other end of the line. 

  
“Robb actually.” Robb responded.

  
“Robb?” she asked surprised, “How come you’re in Kings Landing?”

  
“Business trip,” he replied, “however, I seem to have ended up babysitting your husband and favourite brother.”

  
“Look, I didn’t hire you, so I’m not paying you.” she responded nonchalantly. 

  
“Sure, I’ll let them kill each other.” he laughed.

  
“I’d rather you didn’t,” she sighed, “I seem to have grown quite attached to them both.”

  
“Little Arya would be calling you a fool!” Robb’s laughter was booming.

  
“Well, little Arya didn’t have all the facts did she.” she snorted.

  
“Arya Stark-Waters!” Robb mock scolded her.

  
“I shan’t apologise.” she grinned.

  
“So, how’s the tour going?” Robb asked her.

  
“Yeah, it’s pretty good. Won our first game 2-0. Robb.. are you so bored that you’re sitting there chatting to me whilst Gendry and Jon get drunk?” Arya enquired.

  
“I’m not bored, Gendry handed me the phone. It would have been rude to hang up on you!” Robb replied.

  
“Why did Gendry give you the phone? He said he was putting Jon on..” Arya responded. 

  
“Oh, I’m not good enough for you am I?” Robb asked, “Jon was bothering your babies, Gendry needed to go rescue them.”

  
“Robb?” she asked nervously. 

  
“Arya?” he responded calmly. 

  
“Tell me about the girl.” she said.

  
“The girl?” he questioned.

  
“Rickon said you got a girl pregnant?” she prompted.

  
“Oh.” he went silent for a few seconds, “You really want to know?”

  
“Yes.” she whispered. 

  
"Her name is Jeyne, Jeyne Westerling. We’ve been dating a few months.” Robb responded.

  
“Do you love her?” she asked quietly. 

  
“I think that maybe I do Ar, I wasn’t at that stage, but the baby is making things move quicker.” he answered.

  
“Are you going to marry her?” she asked with a slight air of mischief in her voice.

  
Robb chuckled in response, “Now, Arya, you know that’s not the course of action we would take.”

  
“I thought you’d want to please mother.” she answered lightly. 

  
“Mother isn’t as set in her ways as she makes out you know. She’d rather it if we were married, but she’s not about to force us. She can’t any way, I’m an adult.” Robb laughed softly.

  
“Take care of her.” Arya almost sighed.

  
“I will Ar, I will.” she could hear the smile in his voice. 


	92. GENDRY

"I know we had a lot of rotation today, and we’re still readjusting the defence after Brax's retirement, but today’s performance was not good enough!” Jeor Mormont paced the changing room before them.

“Yes Sir.” the room echoed back to him.

“There were positives in the game, the first half was solid. We conceded no goals, Gendry, brilliant performance as usual. But we also did not score any goals. Gendry is our first choice centre back now that Brax has retired, but the place along side him is open, you need to convince me who is going to wear that shirt.” Mormont went on wagging his long fingers at them all.

Gendry glanced at the contenders for the place along side him, not entirely enthused by any of the choices, bar Brynden Vance, a 17 year old defender from the academy. 

“I’ve got plenty of choices to make over these next few weeks, and I’m still looking for signings,” Mormont let his gaze sweep the room, “so this is your chance, show me what you have, show me that you deserve a place in this team of champions!”

“Gendry, get dressed and come to the office please.” Mormont said quietly walking towards him after he’d finished his speech.

“Yes Sir.” he responded frowning slightly.

He continued to dress wondering to himself why Mormont would want to speak to him privately. 

“Sir?” Gendry called out knocking on the office door.

“Come in lad.” Mormont called back.

Gendry entered the office and took the chair his coach motioned towards. 

“I said I would make my decision about the captain on this tour, I intended to leave it until the end, but I’ve already decided. You will be our captain.” Mormont said confidently.

“M-me?” Gendry stuttered. 

“Yes, Waters, you.” Mormont fixed him with a stern glare.

“Why? Why me? There’s players who’ve been here far longer than me, probably more suited to a leadership role!” Gendry countered.

“Aye, both points are true.” Mormont conceded, “But I want to look to our future. I’m not planning for the next year or two Waters, I’m looking at a legacy for this team. You’re going to be here for years, I can see it, you’re the player I want to lead this team.”

“I- I don’t know what to say.” Gendry responded.

“Thank you?” Mormont suggested with a smirk.

“Yeah, yes, thank you Sir!” Gendry gasped.

“Now, as my captain,” Mormont laced his hands together before him, “I mentioned we haven’t decided who should play along side you, do you have any thoughts?”

“Sir, with all due respect, none of them are quite good enough. I don’t mean that in a bad way.. or to sound bigheaded, but I care about this team, and where we’re going. Vance looks good, I think he’s going to be the one. But not yet, I think he should be the first place back up, but I think we need to sign a new centre back.” Gendry explained thinking how idiotic he sounded.

“No, Waters, that is exactly what I want from you. The truth, perspective. And I completely agree with what you just said.” Mormont nodded his head pausing, “Jonos Whent, what do you think of him?”

Gendry nodded, “He’s solid. Know’s what he’s doing, but how many years does he have in him?”

“True, but I agree with you about Vance.” Mormont cocked his head slightly, “If we can get Whent for a few seasons, get Vance ready to take over. Maybe you can be his mentor, get him ready for that transition.” 

“Have we been talking to Whent?” Gendry inquired. 

“We have.” Mormont concurred.

“How close are we?” he questioned.

“Close. Just need the medical and to finalise terms, the staff are on it back home.” Mormont informed him.

“Shit.” Gendry muttered to himself walking back into the changing room, pushing his fingers back through his think black hair.

“What's wrong?” Jon asked seeing Gendry’s face.

“Hm?” Gendry murmured looking to Jon.

"What's with the face and the shit?” Jon asked.

“Don't ask.” Gendry shook his head.

“Listen up, before we head back to the hotel, I’ve got some news for you.” Mormont said walking back into the changing room.

“That smile is a little creepy.” Jon whispered to Gendry.

Gendry fixed his gaze to the floor in front of him refusing to react.

“So I told you I would be picking a new captain some time during the tour.” Mormont began explaining, “And I’ve made my decision.”

Gendry glanced around the changing room looking at all his team mates until he reached Mormont. Gendry noted the captains armband in Mormont’s hand.

“Waters!” Mormont boomed.

Gendry tried to keep his face neutral as he stood stepping towards Mormont, reaching out to take the armband.

“Thanks.” Gendry said with a smile before returning to his seat.

“Gods Arya is going to be proud!” Jon said clapping him on the shoulder.

Gendry snorted lifting the armband up-towards his face, staring at the armband, a small smile begun to pull at the corner of his lips.


	93. ARYA

“Uh, I’ve got some news.” Gendry said as she answered the phone.

“Good evening husband.” she greeted cheerily in response. 

“Yeah, sorry! Hey! I have news.” He rephrased.

“Proceed.” she said in a measured tone.

“I’ve been made captain.” he rushed out.

“Captain? Really? Oh my Gods Gendry! I’m so proud of you.” she responded.

“You think I’ll be good?” he asked cautiously.

“Of course!” she grinned to herself, “If you need I can give you tips on being bossy.” 

“Haha! I can learn from the best!” he replied before his voice softened, “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too Bull.” she matched his soft tone, “I’ll see you in a few days though, not much longer.”

“I know.” he sighed. 

Once the phone call ended Arya found herself led on the bed smiling to herself. 

“Stark, why are you grinning like an idiot.” Helaena asked walking into her room.

“Blackwood,” Arya responded lazily, “what are you doing walking into my room?”

“Looking for my wife.” Helaena responded flopping down onto the bed opposite Arya.

“She’s clearly not here,” Arya mock whispered, “so why are you?”

Helaena raised her eyes at her but didn’t move, “Not gonna tell me why your grinning like a mad woman then?”

Arya rolled her eyes and handed Helaena her phone, on the screen was a photo posted by the club of Gendry holding his captains armband. He had a slight smile on his face as he stared at the armband almost in disbelief. 

“No shit!” Helaena chuckled handing the phone back to Arya, “Good on him!”

“Come on ladies! Gather around.” Jorah Mormont shouted as the team were training. Immediately they all began to descend on the coaches.

“Tomorrow will be our last full training session before our final game.” Jorah informed them. “Tonight you are free to do as you please, curfew is at 10pm.”

Everyone began murmuring what they would do that night.

“You sure those are wise words?” Helaena called out, greeted with a chorus of giggles.

“What do you mean?” Mormont asked.

“‘Can do as we please’, you know who’s coming in today!” Helaena chuckled. 

“Helaena.” Aly scolded.

“Come on, how long’s it been Stark?” Helaena chuckled. 

“Would anyone actually object if I threw something at her?” Arya asked.

“I won’t stop you,” Aly answered, “she’d certainly deserve it!”

A few hours later Arya found herself sitting in the hotel lobby mostly trying to avoid Helaena who was back in her bedroom. She sat on a comfortable arm chair with her e-reader and headphones listening to music. She honestly had no inkling of anything going on around her, she was completely focused. That is until she felt her headphones being pushed off of her head.

“Really?” she asked knowing it would have been one of two people.

“Gendry,” she murmured feeling his breath on her neck.

His lips brushed over the back of her neck and she reached her hand back to cup his cheek.

“I missed you, wife.” he whispered into her ear.

She chuckled in response and his breath vanished. He came around so he was stood in front of her, she placed her e-reader on the table to the side of her chair turning her gaze upwards to take her husband in. A smile played on her lips before she rose to her feet wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. 

“Gods I missed you.” she spoke into his shirt, her head resting against his thudding heart.

“I missed you too, little wolf.” he replied with a smile in his voice rubbing her back and placing a kiss on top of her head.

Arya pushed Gendry to sit down in the chair, settling herself down on his lap.

“Why are you down here anyways love?” he asked running his fingers through her hair after removing it from the plait she’d put it in.

“I’m sharing with Aly, and Helaena has no sense of boundaries.” she sighed.

“How does that not surprise me,” Gendry snorted.

“Hey,” she whispered against his neck, “Meera sent me some photos of the babies this morning, look.”

Gendry took the phone from her sliding his way through the photos Meera had sent her of Gendrya and Arry on a walk that morning.

“They look happy,” Gendry smiled at the phone.

“I miss them.” Arya said taking her phone back. 

“Who’d you miss more, me or them?” Gendry teased.

“Hmm..” she said biting on her lower lip, “well… I can phone you when I want, but not them…”

Gendry gasped in mock shock, “That’s it, we’re getting a divorce!” 

Arya laughed back, “Like you would survive without me Gendry Waters.” 

His gorgeous blue eyes met her eyes instantly, she could see a twinkle in them as she grinned at him.

“Never my love,” he responded softly, “this time apart has been far too long as is.”


	94. GENDRY

“Any chance you could make yourself scarce for a bit?” he asked Jon.

  
“What?” Jon raised his eyebrows at him, “So you can sneak my sister up here?”

  
“Jon!” Gendry sighed, “I’m hardly sneaking, she is my wife!”

  
Jon studied him for several moments, shaking his head, “Fine,” he relented, “I’ll be back at 9pm.”

  
“Thank you,” Gendry replied with a grin before his brother-in-law left the room.

  
“How on earth did you get Jon to agree to this?” Arya asked as he opened the hotel room door.

  
“I simply reminded him that you are my wife.” Gendry laughed.

  
“And that worked?” she cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“Well, obviously,” he responded leaning in to kiss her, “that or my winning charm.”

  
“This charm,” Arya said, snaking her arm around his waist, “y’know, it only works on me.”

  
“Well,” he kissed her nose, “you’re the only one I want it to work on if I’m honest.”

  
“Good,” she grinned peppering kisses along his jaw.

  
Arya began tugging at his shirt as the two of them lay on the bed entwined in one another arms and legs.

  
“Hey,” he grinned down at Arya with a lazy smile, before running his hands through her hair.

  
“Hi,” she grinned back up at him breathlessly, running her hands under his shirt.

  
“Mm, Arya,” he sighed.

  
“How long do we have?” she almost whispered running her hands down to his hips.

  
“Until 9..” he responded kissing along her jaw, across to her lips.

  
“Then why are we still clothed?” she grunted yanking his shirt upwards swiftly.

  
Gendry couldn’t help but roar with laughter before pulling at her shirt too, “Stop squirming Stark,” he breathed into her neck pinning her against the bed with his knees either side of her hips.

  
“Make me,” she challenged him increasing her movements. 

  
“Gods I missed you,” he sighed continuing to discard her clothing.

  
“Show me how much you missed me,” she responded undoing his belt looking up at him wide eyed.

  
“Shit, I missed that.” Arya sighed resting her head against his chest which was damp with sweat.

  
Gendry reached around her, resting his hands on her upper arms, “As soon as I’m home, we’re not wearing clothes for a week!”

  
Arya chuckled, her grey eyes shining like a storm cloud lit up with lightening, “That may prove to be problematic.”

  
“Why so?” he asked kissing across her clavicle.

  
“My brother is coming to live with us..” she answered before taking his lips in hers.

  
“Ah, yeah,” he said pulling away from her, “maybe for that two day window then?”

  
“That works.” she chuckled.


	95. ARYA

“Gendry?” Arya called out walking through the kitchen door unhooking Gendrya and Arry’s leads, “Where are you?”

  
She listened for a response but nothing came except the whipping noise made by the dogs tails.

  
“C’mon then, I’ll put your dinner down then I’ll go find daddy.” Arya said patting both dogs on the head, to which the pace of their sweeping tails increased exponentially.

  
“Sit,” she commanded using a scoop to draw out dog biscuits from a large barrel emptying it into a bowl, before repeating the motion for the second bowl, “you’d both better be sitting.” she said sternly before turning towards the two dogs who were still stood. The moment she set her eyes on them they both sat right down cocking their heads at her.

  
“Damnit,” she muttered, “you’re both lucky you’re so damn adorable. Paws?” she held both hands outwards for a paw from each dog. Instantly both gave her a paw which she shook, “Go on then.” she motioned towards the bowls after releasing their paws.

  
“Gendry Waters, where the hell are you?” Arya yelled closing the kitchen door behind her setting off through the house to find her husband.

  
“Arya?” she heard him call back.

  
“No, Gendrya learned to talk!” she shouted, “Where are you?”

  
She walked down the hall, sticking her head into the office and the living room, finding both empty. As she approached the foot of the stairs she found Gendry’s bags dumped on the floor, “Seriously?” she sighed kicking a bag.

  
“Gendry,” she called out again standing at the base of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

  
“Yes wife?” she heard him reply.

  
“What are you doing?” she sighed as he came into view at the top of the stairs.

  
Arya lent against the bannister of the stairs, staring up at her husband. Her eyes taking him in for the first time in a week and a half. His inky black hair was in need of a cut, and his stubbled jaw was over grown, but Arya had to admit to herself she liked it. His blue eyes were shining mischievously, _strange, that’s usually me_, Arya thought to herself as her eyes travelled to his lips drawing a sigh of longing from her own lips. Her eyes went from his face, to his broad shoulders and bare chest, she found herself biting down on her lip. Her eyes kept skimming lower, over his muscled stomach down to his hips. She felt her body move an inch forward on its own accord as she thought of her hands grasping his hips for purchase. 

  
“What ever are you doing?” he asked softly as her eyes dipped lower again.

  
“Fuck it.” she muttered pulling her t-shirt over her head throwing it on the floor on top of Gendry’s bag. She began climbing the stairs, undoing her belt as Gendry stood where he was, it was his turn to watch her. She paused halfway up the stairs, pulling her shorts down her legs throwing them over her shoulder down the stairs. Her gaze returned to Gendry atop the stairs. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she noticed he’d begun to harden with each piece of clothing she discarded.

  
“Seen something you like Waters?” she asked unhooking her bra before tossing it towards him.

  
He caught the purple silk bra with his right hand, she paused watching as he softly caressed it. She shook her head pausing to remove her socks, which she left to fall on the step she was stood on.

  
When she turned back to him, she noted he was now fully erect, she bit down on her lip once more as she slowly made her way up the remaining stairs in just her knickers.

  
“Fuck Stark, get here, _now_.” he groaned wide-eyed.

  
“I’d rather make you suffer.” she grinned at him, pausing on her step until she noticed his hand travel towards his cock.

  
She stifled a groan as she cocked her head at him, taking the final three steps, which each step she took, he now took one backwards, until she reached the top of the stairs.

  
“Hi,” he breathed twisting his body so that he was pressed up against a wall in the upstairs hallway.

  
“Missed me?” she breathed, her right hand braced against his chest as her left hand travelled to his cock.

  
“Hm,” he grinned at her, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of her knickers.

  
Arya licked her lips slowly, peering up at Gendry through her lashes as she begun to pump her hand along his length.

  
Instantly Gendry plunged a hand into her knickers searching between her legs, softly he began to rub the nub between her thighs.

  
“Arya,” he breathed bending forwards, pushing his lips against her neck.

  
“Yes?” she responded softly.

  
“Gods you drive me crazy!” he declared lowering her knickers down her legs.

  
Arya couldn’t help but throw her head back and laugh at his declaration. Gendry took her hand from his cock, lacing both of his hands into hers, before dropping down to his knees before her.

  
“Arya,” he murmured, trailing kisses down her stomach before his tongue found its way to where she needed it.

  
She released his hands, beginning to push them through his hair, a moan escaped her lips as he lifted her off of her feet, bracing her back against a wall, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

  
“Gods,” she muttered as his tongue worked magic on her body, “Gendry,” she moaned, his tongue increased its pace. 

  
“Gen-G-Gendry!” she sighed, her hands now on his shoulders, her fingers digging into his back before she reached her peak.

  
Slowly Gendry unhooked her legs from his shoulders, but keeping a hold on them - which Arya was thankful for, because there was no way she’d be able to stand right now.

  
Gendry made his way to his feet, arms wrapped around Arya, he began kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips as his hold tightened. She could feel his cock pressing hard against her.

  
“Bed,” she said biting lightly on his earlobe.

  
He grinned and began moving them both towards the bedroom. 


	96. GENDRY

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gendry asked Arya as she began to rise out of bed, reaching out to take her hand and pull her back towards the bed.

  
“I’m going to the toilet, you wanna come hold my hand?” she responded.

  
Gendry pouted but let her hand go, Arya laughed pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading to the en-suite bathroom.

  
“What are you doing now?” he asked as she began opening draws.

  
“Putting clothes on,” she responded giving him a funny look.

  
“Thought we had two days of being naked?” Gendry complained standing from the bed throwing his shoulders back to stretch. Mostly because he knew the position showed his body off well, his muscled chest puffed out and his cock proudly on display. He well knew it would be a sure way to get Arya’s attentions.

  
“You meant every second?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Yes!” he answered wide eyed.

  
“I don’t want the dogs to see me naked!” Arya protested. 

  
Gendry huffed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

  
“I need to go let them out,” Arya explained pulling away from him pulling a face.

  
“Stupid dogs,” Gendry muttered.

  
“Are you coming?” Arya asked putting on her underwear, “Or are you staying to sulk here?”

  
“Sulk,” Gendry muttered as Arya picked up one of his t-shirts, “hey! That’s mine!”

  
Arya shrugged on the way too big t-shirt before turning to face him, “And what are you going to do about it?”

  
Gendry narrowed his eyes at her reaching out to grab her, but she was too fast, ducking out of the path of his hand.

  
“Nice try!” she chuckled heading for the bedroom door.

  
Gendry watched her leave the bedroom, he rolled his eyes sighing before pulling on a pair of boxers and following his wife down the stairs.

  
“Ow!” Gendry winced as Arry and Gendrya both leaped on him in unison as he walked into the kitchen. 

  
“Missed me did you?” he laughed as the two large grey dogs licked his chest and his face, he reached up to smooth the dogs trying to soothe them, but their excitement was not relenting.

  
“Do you think this is funny?” Gendry said noticing Arya sat at the kitchen table with her legs tucked under her.

  
“Oh, no!” she gasped shaking her head.

  
Gendry forced himself into a sitting position, the dogs practically shoving each other out of the way to climb on top of him, “Were you taking photos of me?”

  
“No,” Arya answered looking down at her phone with a smug smile.

  
Gendry continued to smooth the two dogs trying to calm them down, it took five minutes, but eventually the two of them setting down onto their haunches, nuzzling their snouts into his chest.

  
“C’mon then!” Arya stood up making her way across to the kitchen door, “Out you go, toilet time!” 

  
The moment she opened the door, both dogs immediately forgot he existed and both bolted out to the garden.

  
“Ouch,” Arya said turning back to face him.

  
“What?” he frowned as she made her way towards him.

  
“Which hurts the most?” she asked softly caressing his chest and arms, “Theirs?” then her hand snaked over his shoulder, “Or, mine?”

  
Gendry gawped at his wife before dropping his eyes to his chest where he noticed he was covered in scratches, “Shit,” he muttered, “I didn’t even notice! Which are yours?”

  
“You didn’t feel it?” she laughed.

  
“No?” he almost whispered in response.

  
“Here,” she said sweeping her hand over the back of his neck.

  
“I can’t see them,” he responded wrapping his arms around her, lifting her onto the kitchen work surface.

  
“You want another set?” she cocked her head to the side with a twinkle in her grey eyes.

  
“Maybe not,” he laughed before opening his mouth to speak again, immediately he shut his mouth biting down on his lips.

  
“What?” Arya asked pushing him back ever so slightly by his shoulder.

  
“Just.. nothing,” he responded.

  
“Gendry.” she said his name with such conviction it made him want, no, need her more.

  
“Wait,” he said softly pressing a kiss to her lips before turning away from her.

  
“Gendry?” she responded.

  
“Wait,” he replied moving towards the door, he watched as Gendrya and Arry were playing in the garden, they both looked happy so he shut the back door before turning back to his wife.

  
Slowly he crossed back to her.

  
“No,” she responded.

  
“Why?” he asked.

  
“Because..” she looked at him, he could see her eyes scanning his body, searching for an excuse to not do something her body was craving.

  
Gendry laughed as he continued to her, kissing her neck and pushing his shirt up over her thighs.

  
“Are you sure it’s a no?” he breathed against her neck, he felt her breathing hitch as his lips made their way up her jaw.

  
“Fuck,” she sighed reaching down to remove her knickers, Gendry grinned against her lips as he reached down to remove his own pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Nadolig Llawen!


	97. ARYA

“Who’s at the door?” Gendry murmured from their bed. The bedsheets were tangled and covering only his shins. His feet stuck out at the bottom, his cock was proudly on display, flopped back against his stomach, his chest bare and his arms held up shielding his eyes from the early afternoon sunlight creeping in through the closed blinds.

  
“I don’t know Gendry, I’m not psychic!” she answered grabbing clothes off of the floor.

  
“Would be better if you were.” he groaned.

  
“Get up,” she said softly nudging him with her toe as the doorbell rang, “Shit!” she murmured hearing the dogs begin to bark.

“Dad,” Arya frowned opening the front door, “you’re early!”

  
Arya watched as her father looked at her, she shifted uncomfortably thinking of the shorts and Gendry’s t-shirt she’d pulled on, her hair a complete mess.

  
“Hey Rick, go find the dogs!” Arya grinned at her little brother who instantly shot off into the house.

  
“Come in,” Arya said to her dad stepping backwards for him to enter the house with two bags.

  
“Gendry,” Arya yelled up the stairs, “my dad and Rickon are here.”

  
“Were you asleep?” her father asked as the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

  
“Uh,” Arya hesitated in response, “something like that..”

  
As the two of them entered the kitchen she noticed that Rickon had already disappeared into the back garden with the two dogs.

  
“Want a coffee?” she asked over her shoulder whilst rummaging through the cupboards.

  
“Yeah, that’s good.” her father responded with a small smile sitting down at the breakfast bar.

  
“Ooh, Mr Stark,” Gendry rushed towards the cupboard under the sink, “don’t touch the counter there, I was meant to clean it yesterday!”

  
Arya’s head snapped up and she turned to glare at her husband.

  
“Gods lad, what did you do on here to be so worried?” her father laughed.

  
Arya felt her eyes go wide as she turned back to the mugs she’d set down on the counter.

  
“Uh.. I had raw meat on there..” Gendry responded hesitantly, “for the dogs!”

  
“Should be cleaning that straight away.” her father softly scolded.

  
“I know!” Gendry sighed spraying the work surface, “I was meant to, but.. got.. busy.”

  
“You are never fucking me in the kitchen again.” Arya said quietly into Gendry’s ear as her father went to the garden to call Rickon and the dogs in.

  
“Bullshit!” he responded, flashing her a wide grin, “You fucking loved it.”

  
Arya glared at him coldly, trying to control her facial expression, but her resolve broke when he began trailing kisses up her neck, pushing her back against the kitchen work surface. As his kisses moved to her mouth all thoughts of anything else had cleared from her mind, all she could think of was Gendry and his lips crushed against hers, his body pressed up against hers and the need to pull him out of the kitchen right back to bed. But her thoughts were suddenly scattered and reason returned when she heard her dad and brother walking back into the kitchen. Instantly her lips stopped and she shoved Gendry backwards gently.

  
“Ew.” Rickon groaned.

  
“Sorry,” Gendry said awkwardly laughing, stepping back beside her, his fingers reaching out to skim her hand.

  
“Why do I have to go to bed?” Rickon whined at 9:30pm.

  
“You have your interview in the morning.” their father pointed out.

  
“Yeah, so does Arya!” Rickon argued.

  
“But I’m 22,” she argued, “therefore I’m allowed to choose my own bedtime.”

  
“That was so grown up, until you stuck your tongue out,” Gendry laughed into her neck as the two of them laid on the oversized sofa with Arya between his legs.

  
“Shut up!” she laughed twisting to kiss him, despite the fact that her dad was sat across the room she could feel the need building up between her legs as Gendry’s tongue skimmed her lower lip.

  
“Shit,” she heard Gendry mutter as she felt him harden against her lower back.

  
She couldn’t help but laugh as he shoved her away slightly motioning towards her father who’s eyes were cast downwards at a book.

  
“So, Ned, uh..” Gendry began awkwardly, “are you looking forward to being a grandfather?”

  
Arya noticed her father frown and look towards her momentarily, before Gendry caught on to the miscommunication, continuing, “I mean, Robb seemed quite happy when he was here..”

  
“Ah, yeah, he’ll be a good father.” her dad responded.

  
Arya swatted at Gendry’s arm muttering, “Idiot!” to him for his blunder.

  
“The way it’s going, there’ll be more before long,” her father said calmly his eyes down on his book.

  
Both Arya and Gendry froze meeting each others eyes momentarily frowning at one another. Arya bit down on her lip and Gendry opened his mouth to say something to her, but instantly closed his mouth back up as she shook her head ever so lightly.


	98. GENDRY

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked as Arya perched on the bed scowling at him.

  
“Seriously Gen, '_are you looking forward to being a grandfather'_?” Arya imitated him. 

  
“Sorry.. I didn’t.. It just kinda slipped out.” he pulled a face.

  
“Did you..” Arya paused fiddling with something in her hands.

  
“Did I what?” Gendry asked approaching her slowly.

  
He watched Arya closely, a frown creasing her brow.

  
“Talk to me Arya,” he said softly, dropping to his knees beside the bed, “don’t shut off.”

  
“Did you..” Arya asked nervously, still fiddling with something white in her hand.

  
“Arya,” he sighed running his thumb along her jaw.

  
“Did you want a baby?” she asked quietly.

  
“Do..?” Gendry almost gasped.

  
“I mean, we weren’t ready.. but now.. are we?” she stuttered. 

  
“Arya, did you want to try for a baby?” he asked taking her hands into his.

  
“I..” she said her grey eyes wide, “maybe?”

  
“Ar,” he sighed softly, pressing his lips to her brow.

  
“Gendry, do you want a baby?” she asked almost shyly.

  
“Fuck me woman,” he laughed, “_Do I_? I want the world with you!”

  
Gendry watched as she threw the white pill packet across the room towards the bin, realising what she’d been holding was her contraception. 

  
Suddenly his body became detached from his mind, he found his body moving on its own accord. Pushing Arya back across the bed, hands braced beside her head, his knees over her hips. He looked down on her longingly, watching her eyes searching his face, he could hear the rise and fall of her chest. He’d had sex with Arya hundreds of times before, hell, he’d had sex with her near 15 times just since he’d returned home three days prior, but this was different. This was not love, nor lust, nor desire, this was an action far baser than any of them. This was something that every person who had come before them had done, the act came from within him, it wasn’t a conscious choice. His body moved apart from his mind, Arya’s moans made his body move faster, her eyes squeezing closed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

  
Gendry came back to his own mind as Arya somehow managed to flip their positions. He wasn’t entirely sure how she’d done it, but he didn’t care. His hands grasped her hips, moving with every movement she made. He looked up at her, his eyes half closed, her long brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail but was coming loose. Her grey eyes were wide and locked on his, her breasts moved every time she rolled her hips, Gendry could feel the build up in his lower stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, then realised she wanted his seed in her. His mouth creped up to a large grin, his hips were bucking up to meet hers.

She lowered her chest down to his, her hips still rolling against his, he guided them as her pace slowed.

He felt himself find his release inside of her, but she kept going, she was slowing down but he could feel she was near. He pushed her upper body upwards, his one hand resting on her arse, the other finding his way between her legs. Moments later he felt her contracting around his cock, she practically collapsed against his chest, his cock still inside her, his arms wrapping around her back holding her close to him.

  
“I love you,” she whispered against his chest.

  
“I love you too.” he responded, running his fingers through her hair before lifting her hips upwards to remove himself from within her. 


	99. ARYA

“Seven Hells!” Arya muttered as they pulled up into the car park of Kings Landing School.

  
“What?” Rickon practically gasped from the back seat, Arya shook her head looking over her shoulder to her youngest brother. He was sat in the back seat in freshly pressed trousers, a shirt and tank top. Her mother had sent a tie and blazer with the outfit, but both Arya and her father agreed that it was way too over the top.

  
“It’s..” Arya wanted to say big or imposing, but she didn’t want to worry her baby brother, “it’s impressive!”

  
“Oh, yeah.” Rickon agreed softly, his small mouth forming an “O” and his pale blue eyes wide open, Arya couldn’t tell if it was with fear, excitement or anticipation, perhaps a mixture of all three.

  
“Come on you two,” her father said stepping out of the car, Arya watched as he took in his surroundings.

  
“Just be yourself, and be polite, okay?” Arya said softly running her fingers through Rickon’s hair to try and re-flatten it.

  
“Okay,” he gave her a tiny smile as he got out of the car.

  
“This way,” their father said pointing towards an enormous oak door.

  
Arya’s eyes lingered on the door momentarily, it had to be easily 10 foot tall. The building was tremendous, a historic red brick build, full of windows and surrounded by greenery. It was much the same as most private schools. Imposing, stuffy and archaic. 

  
“Stop making judgements before we’ve even set foot in the building.” her father said quietly to her.

  
“I never said anything!” she responded just as quietly. 

  
“I can see your eyes taking the building in, I saw them roll back, I know you Arya.” he replied.

  
Arya cocked her head to her father, sighing in defeat, “I’ll behave.”

  
“Good morning,” her father said as they reached the reception area of the school. It was a wide open area with two staircases either side of a large oak front desk. The hall was all marble flooring, and the walls were full of plaques and wooden notice boards showing the achievements of students past and present. Behind the oak front desk was a small office area, two computers, a desk and lots of filing cabinets. An older woman sat at the front desk wearing a black blazer over a navy dress with white spots, her hair was cut into a grey bob and her brown eyes were sharp behind her glasses. 

  
“Good morning,” the woman responded, “how may I help you?”

  
“We’re here for a meeting with Headmaster Targaryen about Rickon Stark.” Arya responded politely. 

  
“Certainly, Headmaster Targaryen is expecting you.” the woman responded, picking up a phone, she held one finger up signalling for them to wait. Arya watched her as she held the phone to her ear, her eyes skimming from her father, to Rickon, to herself. Arya had to suppress a laugh, knowing the woman was probably thinking Arya to be her fathers wife or something.

  
“Someone will be along for you in just a moment.” the woman informed them after she put the phone back on its receiver. 

  
“Thank you,” Arya responded sweetly, locking her eyes on the secretary’s momentarily. When she noticed her father’s attention was on Rickon, but the secretary’s gaze was still on her, she peered up at her father before resting her left hand momentarily on her stomach with a smile. Arya noted the secretary’s eyes drop back to her desk, and she snorted slightly before walking over to her father and brother.

  
“Good morning, I’m Ms Vance, Headmaster Targaryen’s assistant.” said a brunette woman, a little older than Arya, as she approached them with a smile.

  
“Good morning,” her father stepped forward offering Ms Vance his hand to shake, “Eddard Stark, and these are my children, Rickon Stark and Arya Stark-Waters.”

  
“It’s lovely to meet you all, Headmaster Targaryen is looking forward to meeting you Rickon.” Ms Vance responded, “Follow me.”

  
The woman began to make her way down a seemingly endless corridor of marble floors and wooden panelling, her high heels clacking against the marble tiles, Arya ground her teeth together momentarily as they walked, hoping the flooring would give out to a carpet soon.

  
“Here we are,” Ms Vance declared with a smile before pushing open another imposing wooden door, however this one was perhaps only 7 foot high.

  
“Headmaster Targaryen, here is Rickon Stark and his family.” the women said to an elderly man sat behind a large glass desk.

  
Arya watched her father and brother approach the man, and she followed behind. She blinked at the natural light of the office, her eyes roaming the room. It seemed very different to the parts of the school she had seen so far. The office was vastly different to the Principles Office at Winterfell Academy, and Arya would know, she was in there at least once a month, both for negative and positive reasons.

Headmaster Targaryen was an old man, he wore a plain but neat black suit, and his grey hair was neatly combed, he wore glasses which were so thick it was a wonder the man could see at all. However, his office was far more modern. He had two leather sofas with a glass coffee table in between them, a small glass dining room table with four chairs was set up on the opposite side of the room and his walls were covered in both art work and photographs of students.

  
“Take a seat over there,” the man said kindly motioning towards the sofas.

  
The three of them sat down on the one sofa as the Headmaster made his way over to the second one, “Can we get you a drink? Tea, coffee, water, pop?” he asked.

  
“I’ll take a coffee please.” her father answered.

  
Arya nodded, “Same, thank you.”

  
Rickon was suspiciously quiet, Arya peered at him and he was biting down on his lower lip, “What do you want?” she asked softly.

  
He just shrugged in response.

  
“Lemonade or a sugar free coke?” the Headmaster asked Rickon.

  
Arya felt Rickon’s hand reaching for her own by her side, normally she might have withdrawn her hand, but she let her little brother take her hand instead.

  
“Lemonade please.” Rickon said quietly and the Headmaster rose from his seat, walking across the office to a mini fridge.

  
“So Rickon, would you like to tell us what happened at your old school?” Headmaster Targaryen asked.

  
Rickon shifted in his seat, his eyes instantly dropping to the floor.

  
“Rick,” Arya said softly squeezing his hand in hers.

  
“I-“ Rickon gasped, “these boys, they spent years teasing me.. and bullying me.. it kept getting worse, then they.. it got out of hand. The school never dealt with it, and I got into a few fights. They said I was the one who started the aggression, so I was the one who got kicked out.”

  
Arya’s eyes were on the Headmaster the whole time, she watched him quietly watching her brother speak. Once Rickon finished he nodded his head pressing his hands together in front of him.

  
“Thank you for your honesty Rickon,” Headmaster Targaryen responded. “So, I actually knew all of this, I just wanted to see what your response would be.”

  
“Oh.” Rickon responded wide-eyed.

  
“Rickon,” the old man said softly, “don’t look worried, we think you have potential. Especially with your football skills! Your grades are good, they could be improved, but we can work on that. However, if you are to come here, we would like you to take an anger management course.”

  
“Okay,” Rickon frowned.

  
“Actually, Mr Stark, we run a course that is for families too, so maybe someone could do it with Rickon?” Headmaster Targaryen suggested.

  
Her father and brother both looked instantly at her.

  
“Dibs on Gendry!” Arya answered instantly.

  
Her father narrowed his eyes at her.

  
“Fine, fine, I’ll do it!” Arya said holding her hands up.

  
“Awesome!” Rickon grinned at her, “It’ll be fun Ar!”

  
“Sure,” she sighed before trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

  
“Brilliant, I’ll pass it on to our team.” the Headmaster smiled writing in a notepad, “Now, I must make sure, you’re not pregnant or anything, it is a physical course.”

  
Arya froze momentarily, “N-no!”, her mind flashing back to the conversation she’d had with Gendry the previous night. 


	100. GENDRY

“Get it out of your system now.” Arya laughed kneeling over his crotch pulling his shirt over his head.

  
“Arya,” he laughed leaning backwards against the pillows, with Arya falling down onto his chest, “me? You’re the sex crazed lunatic!” he responded grasping her hips.

  
“Sure, sure,” she sighed grinding down on his crotch.

  
“Okay,” he sighed laughing, “maybe we both are.”

  
“Pft!” Arya snorted in response before lifting her own shirt over her head.

  
“Just because Rickon is moving in… doesn’t mean we have to stop,” Gendry suggested, “we just have to be quiet!”

  
“Quiet?” Arya giggled reaching down to unzip his jeans, “When have we ever been quiet in our lives.”

  
“Well, maybe now is the time to start!” he responded tugging at her jeans.

“Gendry, get the door!” he heard Arya yell.

  
“Why can’t you get it.” he responded as he headed towards the front door.

  
“Uh, busy!” she replied.

  
Gendry shook his head opening the front door to find Arya’s parents and Rickon.

  
“Hey guys, come in,” Gendry replied stepping backwards to let them into the house.

  
“Where’s my girl?” Ned Stark asked.

  
“Being elusive.” Gendry shrugged shutting the front door.

  
“Arya, it’s your parents and brother.” Gendry shouted.

  
“Be a minute.” she responded.

  
“Can I get you guys a drink or anything?” Gendry asked.

  
“No, we’re okay,” Catelyn replied as she and Rickon sat on the sofa.

  
“Want to give me a hand to get Rickon’s stuff from the car?” Ned asked.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Gendry said before standing up and following his father-in-law out of the front door.

  
“What’s up with Arya?” her father asked as the two of them reached the car.

  
“I don’t even know!” Gendry replied, “You know what Arya is like.”

  
“Yes, yes I do.” Ned laughed in response. 

  
“Okay, glad it’s not just me.” Gendry muttered to himself as they began to unload Rickon’s bags from the car.

  
“Gendry,” Arya said tensely approaching him.

  
“What’s wrong?” Gendry frowned placing Rickon’s bags on the floor.

  
“Can you go to the shop for me?” she asked quietly.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked wrapping an arm around her.

  
“I need tampons.” she replied, “And chocolate!”

  
Gendry looked at Arya momentarily, “You okay?”

  
“You try bleeding every fucking month!” she muttered furiously. 

  
“Ar,” he said lightly grasping her wrist as she began to pull away, “you know that’s not what I mean.”

  
“I know,” she said tensely, “we’ll.. talk later.”

  
“I love you Ar,” he said placing a kiss lightly on her forehead, “I’m off to the shop, anyone need anything?”

  
“Chocolate!” Rickon responded flicking the television on.

  
“Looks like I should buy a chocolate factory!” Gendry said heading for the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, Rickon is moved in with Arya and Gendry, what house rules should the three of them be setting? Suggestions are appreciated, here or on my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wynebceffylarya


	101. ARYA

“Are you mad because of your period or because you’re not pregnant?” Gendry asked her as they curled up on the sofa that evening, his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled into his chest.

  
Arya tilted her head up to look at her husband sighing ever so slightly, “Can we talk about this after my parents leave?”

  
“They’re out with the dogs!” Gendry laughed gently in response.

  
“Shut up.” she snapped her head forward, gluing her eyes onto the television set.

  
“No Arya,” Gendry said, “we’re talking about it now, we’re alone, so talk.”

  
She closed her eyes tight and sat upright, “I’m fine,” she said turning to face Gendry, “it’s not.. not being pregnant, it’s not that.” 

  
“Okay,” he responded softly reaching out to cup her face in one of his large hands, his thumb stretching out to lightly caress her lower lip, “just promise me Arya, promise me you’ll talk to me, don’t go silent on me, okay?”

  
She looked up at him, his perfect blue eyes wide and shining, softly searching her face, “I promise,” she whispered leaning forward to kiss him.

  
“Ew!” they were broken apart by Rickon’s complaint.

  
The two of them looked at each other grinning, she couldn’t help it, Gendry’s smile always did special things to her, she couldn’t help but lean towards him to give him another kiss.

  
“Seriously guys, I’m living with you now, we’ve gotta get some ground rules down.” Rickon said standing in front of them with his hands on his hips.

  
Arya looked at Gendry who pulled a face at her, the two of them snorted shaking their heads.

  
“Sure thing Rick,” Arya said standing up, she noticed her parents and the dogs entering the room at that moment, “house meeting, in the dining room, come on boys.”

  
“What’s going on?” her father asked.

  
“Don’t you worry, it’s a house meeting, just me and my boys, why don’t you two make yourself comfortable!” Arya suggested kissing both her parents cheeks before heading off towards the dining room.

  
“Are you two coming?” she asked pausing at the doorway, “Bring a pen and some paper Gen.”

  
“Okay, so rule one,” Arya said taking the pen in her left hand writing the number _1_ on the paper followed by the words, _Arya is the boss_.

  
Gendry read the paper and laughed, she knew he wouldn’t argue with it, “Sure thing love,” he smiled.

  
Rickon narrowed his eyes at her, she stared him down waiting for him to argue with her, but he remained silent. Arya smiled in response, writing the number _2_ on her paper, “Suggestions?” she asked.

  
“No kissing.” Rickon answered immediately. 

  
Arya flashed him a look and snorted.

  
“Turns out, these are Arya’s rules, not ours,” Gendry told Rickon.

  
“Are you agreeing to that one?” Arya cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

  
“Fine,” Rickon sighed, “but could you like.. chill it a bit?”

  
“Sure Rick, we’ll chill it a bit.” Gendry responded, Arya pulled a face at him, but wrote ‘_Chill a bit_’ on the paper in front of them.

  
“Oooh! I know,” Arya began to write.

  
“Rule number 3, don’t wake Arya unless the house is on fire.” Rickon read out loud. 

  
“Come on, shoot at me,” Arya prompted.

  
“Okay, always be honest, keep your phone charged and clean your own room.” Gendry listed.

  
“Yes Gendry, clean your own room.” Arya parroted.

  
“Hold up, what about you?” he asked.

  
“Refer back to rule number 1,” she replied tapping the paper with her pen. 

  
“I know,” Rickon took the pen from her beginning to write on the sheet of paper ‘_Always let each other know where we are_.’ 

  
“Sensible,” Gendry nodded, before adding his own rule, ‘_No fighting, we talk through our problems_’.

“Do you have everything for him?” her mother asked the following day as she and her father got ready to leave.

  
“Everything?” Arya asked slowly.

  
“Yes,” her mother responded calmly almost as though she knew Arya was trying to challenge her, “for school, to live here, is there anything you need?”

  
“What, you mean I’m meant to.. buy him things.. I thought he’d set off to work in the morning, y’know hunt some food down, maybe do my cleaning, buy _me_ some things.”

  
“Arya.” her mother cautioned her.

  
“I have stuff for him, I’ll take him shopping later to get his school stuff, it will all be fine.” Arya responded. 

  
“Please call me if you need anything, any help, anything.” her mother said before wrapping her long arms around her.

  
“I know mum,” Arya responded pressing her face into her mother’s shoulder.

  
“How are you doing Arya,” she asked pulling back slightly.

  
“I’m fine mum, I promise.” Arya gave her mother a weak smile.

  
“Hm,” her mother hummed as though she did not entirely believe her, “just, Arya.. don’t shut us out again, please?”

  
“We.. I didn’t..” Arya felt a twinge of guilt, “I didn’t mean for that, I just didn’t want more people to stuffer than needed to.”

  
“Arya,” her mother responded softly, “if you’re suffering, we are.”

  
“Not if you don’t know.” she muttered in response. 

  
“Arya!” her mum scolded, to which she responded with a small smile in defeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gloria_str for suggestions on rules.


	102. GENDRY

“I just don’t get it!” Rickon huffed pushing his books across the table. He’d been living with them for a month now, his behaviour at school had been good, but he was often quite disengaged, and tonight was no different.

  
“Don’t look at me mate,” Gendry responded with a sympathising smile, “I was useless at school, why’d you think I’m a footballer?”

  
“Arya’s a footballer, and she’s smart.” Rickon pointed out.

  
“Don’t tell her I told you,” he responded softly inching towards his brother in law, “but Arya is special, one in 7.53 billion. There’s no one in this world quite like Arya Stark.”

  
“Arya Stark-Waters.” Rickon laughed.

  
“Yeah,” Gendry beamed, “sometimes I forget how lucky I am.”

  
“Are you and Arya gonna have a baby Gen?” Rickon asked flipping his exercise book over.

  
Gendry studied Rickon momentarily trying to work out what he already knew, but his pale blue eyes were just fixated on the exercise book he was playing with.

  
“Do you know about what happened Rick?” Gendry replied studying the boy, “Why Ar was upset when we were at Winterfell?”

  
“I heard Sansa and Bran talking.. but..” he shrugged.

  
Gendry nodded his head, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of how to explain losing a baby to a 12 year old boy.

  
“Your sister, she was pregnant, we were going to have a baby,” Gendry explained.

  
“Were?” Rickon frowned looking up at Gendry.

“We lost the baby.” he answered softly.

  
“Not like.. not like you left it somewhere..” Rickon replied.

  
“No mate,” Gendry gave him a small smile, reaching out to lay a hand on the boys shoulder, “she died. It just wasn’t meant to be I guess.”

  
“I’m sorry Gen,” Rickon replied turning his body towards him, “you’d be an awesome dad, Ella would have been lucky.”

  
Gendry didn’t expect the boy to rise to his feet and wrap his arms around his neck, instinctively Gendry’s arms went around Rickon's back, he could feel a tear slipping from his eye as he looked over his head to see Arya leaning against the door frame with an unreadable look on her face.

  
“What are you two up to?” Arya asked.

  
“Having a man to man talk right Rick?” Gendry responded quickly wiping the tear off his cheek.

  
“Oh, I’ll be off then..” she replied turning quickly.

  
“Arya, wait!” Rickon called running across the room to her, he watched as he threw his arms around Arya’s shoulders. 

  
“I need you,” Gendry heard Rickon tell her.

  
Gendry laughed, “Hey, Ar think your expertise is called for, whilst _I_ go make dinner.”

  
Arya lifted an eyebrow at him before kissing the top of Rickon’s head.

  
“Come on Rick, sit back down and get your sister to help with your homework.” Gendry said standing up from the dining room table. 

  
Rickon sighed turning back to sit in the chair he’d recently been sat in, Gendry walked across the room towards Arya.

  
“You okay?” she asked softly as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

  
“I love you,” he sighed placing his chin on top of her head.

  
“That didn’t answer my question, stupid.” she laughed lightly.

  
“I know, I’m fine.” he responded instantly.

  
“Hey,” she said softly pulling out of his embrace, “we need to talk later.”

  
Gendry studied her face trying to work out why they needed to talk, usually the two of them could almost read each others thoughts, but Arya’s face remained unreadable as her steel grey eyes drifted over to where Rickon was frowning at his school books.

  
“Don’t worry,” Arya said, eyes drifting up to meet his before pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him, “I love you.” 


	103. ARYA

“It doesn’t make sense!” Rickon sighed pushing the exercise book away from him.

  
“Try opening the textbook.” Arya suggested.

  
Rickon huffed opening the textbook to a random page, Arya glared at him as he peered at the textbook, then to his exercise book.

  
“Still don’t get it.” he slammed the textbook closed.

  
“Try turning to the right page Rickon.” she said calmly, taking the maths textbook and finding the page Rickon had written in his exercise book. 

  
Rickon shrugged.

  
“So, percentages,” Arya glanced at the textbook, “what do you know about percentages?”

  
“I know… that they are… pointless.” he responded slowly.

  
“Try again.” she fixed him with an icy glare.

  
“You look like Dad when you do that.” Rickon responded.

  
“Thank you.” she replied not breaking the glare, “Percentages Rickon.”

  
“Why do I need to know percentages?” he whined. 

  
“Because they’re helpful!” she replied, “You get told your grades in terms of percentages, you can work out how much you need to pay when you split a bill, percentages have lots of uses.”

  
“When is this due?” Arya asks him.

  
“Monday.” Rickon sighed.

  
“So 4 days time,” Arya pointed out, “how much of this should you do a day to get it done by Monday, in percentage?” 

  
“I dunno.” he shrugged.

  
“Come on,” Arya prompted, “it’s not difficult.”

  
Rickon crumpled his face up.

  
“Pass me a sheet of paper,” Arya said to him, Rickon slid the paper and a pen to Arya, she began to draw on the paper.

“What’s that mean?” Rickon frowned at the circles she'd drawn.

  
“C’mon Rick, think about it.” she prompted, “How many times does 4 go into 100?”

  
“Don’t know.” he answered immediately. 

  
“Okay,” Arya conceded, “how many times does 4 go into 10?”

  
“One, two, three, four,” Rickon counted on his fingers, “five, six, seven, eight…” his face screwed up again, “So two.. but..”

  
Arya nodded at him to continue. 

  
“Two.. but that’s eight..” he pointed out.

  
“So, two point..?” she promoted. 

  
“Two point two?” he asked.

  
“It would be two point five. But that’s only 4 into 10, so what now?” She asked.

  
Rickon shrugged.

  
“Come on Rick, you’re not stupid, you’re just not trying. What’s the relationship between 10 and 100?” she asked.

  
“An extra zero?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, but I need more than that.” she prompted. 

  
“100 is 10 times 10.” Rickon said unenthused. 

  
“You’re right,” she nudged him, “so times your 2.5 by 10.”

  
“How?” he asked.

  
“I’m not telling you, you did this in primary school!” she argued calmly.

  
Rickon pouted and rolled his eyes.

  
“Ha!” Arya snorted, “Don’t try that on me!” 

  
“25%.” Rickon answered.

  
“Exactly.” Arya smiled at him, “You need to do 25% of this work a day.”

  
Rickon pulled a face.

  
“Or you could focus and do it all.” she suggested, “Come on, I’ll help you, but you have to try, okay?”

  
Rickon huffed, “Okay, I’ll try.”

“Enjoying your teaching?” Gendry asked as she walked into the kitchen.

  
“I need a drink.” she sighed.

  
Gendry laughed turning towards the cupboard they kept the whiskey in.

  
“No,” she responded shaking her head.

  
“What?” he asked eyeing her suspiciously. 

  
“What?” she echoed, tilting her head acting coy.

  
She watched Gendry twist back to turn the cooker off before turning back towards her.

  
“Arya,” he said slowly stepping towards her, his deep blue eyes taking her in, she could see wonder and hope shining back at her.

  
“Gendry?” she responded so quietly she wondered if she’d even said his name out-loud. 

  
“Are you..” he took another step forward, reaching his hands out towards her.

  
“M-maybe,” she shrugged, watching his face erupt into a face splitting grin.

“Where did Gendry go?” Rickon frowned walking into the kitchen, where Arya was leaning against the kitchen counter.

  
“Out.” she answered, not really paying attention.

  
“Out?” Rickon asked, “But isn’t it dinner time?”

  
“Oh,” Arya blinked, turning to face her youngest brother, “um, he had to grab something for dinner, it’ll be like 20 minutes?”

  
“You okay Ar?” Rickon asked quietly creeping towards her.

  
“Am I okay?” she echoed, “Yeah, of course Rick, why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“You’re acting odd..” Rickon answered a confused crease forming between his brows.

  
“Sorry..” she started to respond before pausing, “but aren’t I always a bit odd?”

  
Rickon gawked at her momentarily, until a smile eased over her face which allowed Rickon to snort.

  
“Don’t keep secrets Ar.” he said softly walking towards her wrapping his arms around her.

  
“I’ll try mate,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck, “but could you stop growing, you’re going to be taller than me by the end of the month.”

  
Rickon grinned at her stepping backwards from their embrace. 

“Have you finished your homework?” Arya asked him.

  
“No.” he replied looking down at the floor.

  
“How much have you done?” she asked.

  
“Uh.. 40%?” he responded cautiously.

  
Arya laughed, “I only said you needed to do 25% tonight you know.”

  
“Yeah.. I’ll do a little more, until dinner.” Rickon smiled at her before turning to leave the kitchen.  



	104. GENDRY

“Do you wanna do it now?” he asked bursting through the kitchen door, his breathing ragged in his untameable excitement. 

  
He watched as Arya gazed up at him almost shyly. 

  
_Maybe I shouldn’t get so excited so soon_, he thought to himself as he looked at his wife.

  
Arya began to walk towards where he was stood, she placed one hand on his forearm, her left hand reaching out to wrest gently on the back of his neck before pulling him down towards her.

  
“After dinner,” she responded softly before kissing him lightly, “Rickon is waiting for dinner.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, of course! Ah shit, didn’t even realise the time!” he responded handing Arya the box from his hoodie pocket.

  
“They’ll take him away if you’re not feeding him,” Arya responded shaking her head slightly at him, a smirk on her face. 

  
Gendry met her eyes and shook his head slightly before noticing her eyes dropping down to the box now in her hands.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to do it now, whilst I’m serving dinner?” he asked.

  
“No, I’ll wait.” she responded pulling at a handle before putting the pregnancy test into the draw nudging it closed and turning away to walk out of the kitchen.

“Whadya forger?” Rickon asked him, mouth full of food.

  
“You what?” Gendry laughed lightly.

  
“The peas.” Arya answered half-heartedly, pushing carrots across her plate.

  
“We don’t have peas.” Rickon frowned, his head turning from Arya to Gendry.

  
“Yeah..” Arya murmured.

  
“I forgot what I forgot, I’m a bit of an idiot Rick!” Gendry answered finally catching on.

  
“What?” Rickon was taken aback.

  
“I got to the shop, and I forgot what it was I wanted, only went and bought more carrots didn’t I!” Gendry responded with a shrug. 

  
“Guess it’s carrots for breakfast?” Rickon gave him a small smile.

  
“Hot Pie,” Arya said suddenly.

  
“What about him?” Gendry asked turning towards Arya.

  
“He can make carrot cake!” She suggested, Gendry frowned at her in slight confusion seeing as he hadn’t actually bought any carrots, and the last of them from the fridge were currently being pushed back and forth on his wife’s plate.

  
“I love carrot cake!” Rickon nearly yelled.

  
“Guess that’s settled then.” Gendry answered making a mental note to buy both peas and carrots.

  
Gendry put his cutlery down on his empty plate, he noticed Arya had hardly eaten a thing, and Rickon was avoiding his carrots. Rickon began to put his knife and fork down on his plate too.

  
“Carrots Rick,” Gendry said softly.

  
“But I don’t like them.” Rickon pouted.

  
“But you love carrot cake?” Gendry cocked an eyebrow. 

  
“Hm,” he murmured. 

  
“Eat half of them.” Gendry suggested.

  
“Do I have to?” Rickon whined. 

  
“You do,” Gendry nodded.

  
“Why?” Rickon asked tilting his head to the side.

  
“Because I said so, and I’m your guardian.” Gendry answered.

  
Rickon snorted turning towards Arya, “But Arya hasn’t even eaten any of her dinner.”

  
Gendry looked at Arya, her eyes were fixed on the middle of the table, a small crease forming between her brows.

  
Gendry chewed on his cheek briefly, his mind whirring. 

  
“Hey Rick, you’re okay there, leave the rest of the carrots.” Gendry said softly.

  
“Uh, okay.” Rickon answered standing up slowly, looking towards Arya.

  
“Hey mate, how about you go stick FIFA on, play a few single player games whilst I clean up, then I’ll come kick your butt!” Gendry grinned at him.

  
“Unnnlikely!” Rickon laughed moving towards the door.

  
“Hey little wolf,” Gendry said softly crouching down beside Arya’s chair.

  
“Huh?” she responded turning towards him with a frown.

  
Gendry looked at her softly for a few moments before laying a hand softly against her cheek.

  
“Dinner’s over?” she asked.

  
“Uh huh, you zoned out of the whole thing.” he responded.

  
“Shit.” she muttered. 

  
“It’s fine sweetheart,” he whispered, “it’s understandable.”

  
“It’s not fair on Rickon though.” Arya replied instantly.

  
“It’s fine, come on,” Gendry stood up, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, “take the test Ar, let your mind stop running through a million and one possibilities! Even if there are only two of them.” 

  
“Yeah, okay.” she replied standing up.

  
“You not hungry? Did you want me to save your dinner?” Gendry asked picking the plates up.

  
“Yeah, keep it.. maybe I’ll eat it later?” she responded casually.

  
“Or I will,” he winked at her.

  
“More likely.” she laughed picking the glasses up off of the table. 


	105. ARYA

“Gennnndrrrry!” Arya heard Rickon yelling as she perched on the closed toilet seat waiting.

  
“Yeah, give me five minutes!” she heard Gendry yell back.

  
“Ar,” Gendry said softly through the downstairs bathroom door.

  
She stood from the toilet sliding back the lock on the door before opening the door up, she stepped backwards motioning for Gendry to come into the small bathroom which the two of them just about fit in together. 

  
“This is cosy.” he responded flashing her a goofy grin.

  
“Shut up stupid,” she responded shoving his shoulder.

  
He laughed taking her wrists gently between his large hands. 

  
“There’s my girl.” he grinned at her before leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek. 

  
“Shut up,” she muttered before pressing her body against his, nuzzling her face into his chest.

  
“Is it time yet?” he asked propping his chin on top of her head.

  
“Not til' the alarm goes off.” she responded.

  
“Okay,” he kissed the crown of her head, before sitting on the toilet and pulling her down onto his lap.

  
Instantly she twisted her body so that she was seated sideways in his lap, her lips found their way to his neck. They began to lightly dance across his neck, from the left, across his Adams Apple, then up his stubble heavy jaw.

  
“Your kisses are always the best,” he sighed contently. 

  
“They better be,” she said against his lips, before pulling back and adding, “don’t know who else is giving you kisses.” 

  
Gendry threw his head back with laughter booming from him, “Just those two big grey beasts.”

  
“That’s fine,” she smiled at him.

  
The alarm on her phone began buzzing and Arya almost shot out of Gendry’s lap.

  
They both stood up, Arya turned to face Gendry.

  
“Are you going to look?” he asked.

  
“No.” she shook her head, “You do it.”

  
Gendry looked down at her momentarily, she was nibbling at her lower lip and holding a breath in.

  
“Okay,” he nodded, stepping around her, she noted him take a deep breath in as she followed him with her eyes.

  
Gendry picked the test up, his face remaining completely neutral. 

  
“You wanna know what it says?” he asked her.

  
“Nahhh!” she shook her head, “I think it’s better if only you know, I think it’ll be more fun for me to discover if my stomach starts expanding or not..”

  
“Sarcasm does not become you, my dear wife.” he responded instantly. 

  
“My mother says that all the time.” she grinned up at him, “Come on Waters, get on with it!”

  
“Well, just make sure you don’t say it as a mother.” he laughed. 

  
_Don’t say it as a mother_, echoed in her mind as she stared up at Gendry, words couldn’t form in her mind or pass her lips.

  
“It’s positive Ar,” he replied, a grin lighting his face up.

  
“It’s…” she whispered, her heart thudding deep in her chest.

  
“Yes!” he laughed bending down to wrap his arms around her lifting her off the floor, “You’re pregnant Ar!”

  
Instantly she felt her whole stomach whir as he held her. 

  
“I-I..” she stuttered, a smile on her face, she could feel a hot tear tracking its way down her right cheek and gazing up at Gendry she noted that he had tears streaming from both eyes.

  
Arya laughed reaching up to wipe away his tears of happiness.

  
“I fucking love you,” he grinned before crashing his lips down against hers, holding her tightly in his arms. 


	106. GENDRY

“Shit Gendry, what took you so long?” Rickon whined as he entered the room.

  
“Huh, what?” Gendry responded.

  
“Are you okay?” Rickon asked pausing his game.

  
“Ye-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Gendry narrowed his eyes briefly. 

  
“First,” Rickon held on finger up, “you went out to get peas, then didn’t get peas. Second,” he held a second finger up, “you and Arya just locked yourselves in the tiny downstairs bathroom for nearly ten minutes. Thirdly,” he added a third finger, “I just said shit and you didn’t bat an eyelid!”

  
“Rickon!” Gendry scalded, “Don’t swear.”

  
“Sorry!” Rickon sighed, as dramatically as Arya would, “But you _are_ acting odd!”

  
“Come on, are we playing FIFA or sitting around having a D and M all night?” Gendry responded picking the controller up.

“You’re not Arya,” Rickon stated as Gendry walked into his school.

  
“What?” Gendry asked sarcastically before peering down at his body momentarily running his hands over his chest, “Hm.. thought I was.”

  
“Ha!” Rickon snorted, “How come you’re here?”

  
“Nice to see you too, little bro!” he laughed ruffling Rickon’s hair.

  
“Sure, nice to see you, but thought Arya had to do this anger management thingy with me.” Rickon argued.

  
“Guardian swap,” Gendry informed him as they walked down the corridor of Rickon’s school, “Ar spoke to your principle, he’s expecting me.”

  
“Okay, so where is Arya?” Rickon asked.

  
“I don’t know, I’m not her keeper!” Gendry nudged Rickon, “So what’s this class like? I don’t have to write anything do I?”

  
Rickon laughed, “It’s not that kinda class Gendry!”

  
“Which is possibly why I’m here, rather than my intelligent better half.” Gendry responded.

  
Rickon rolled his eyes, “Arya’s lucky to have you.”

  
“Nah mate, I’m the lucky one.” he grinned at his brother in law.

  
“Okay class,” a man in his late 20s with his red hair pulled back in a ponytail said in an accent, “we have a new member today, Rickon, do you want to do the introduction?” 

  
“Sure,” Rickon shrugged, pointing at Gendry he carried on, “this is Gendry.”

  
“This is Gendry?” Gendry whispered, before speaking to the room, “Hi, I’m Gendry Waters, I’m Rickon’s brother in law, and guardian.” 

  
Gendry heard murmurs of the mention of his name.

  
“Okay class, at your mats.” the instructor called regaining control of the classroom.

  
“Here,” Rickon said tugging at Gendry’s arm pulling him towards the yoga mats set out in the hall.

  
“Stand at your mat, relax your bodies,” the instructor called out, “tuck your chin into your chest and take three deep breaths. Clear your minds, concentrate on your breathing, in, out.. in, out..”

  
“Brilliant, lift your heads back up,” the instructor continued, “swing your arms, left one first, like a windmill.”

  
The class began to follow the instructions, Gendry felt like he was in a training session. 

  
“Switch, the right arm now,” he called out, the class went through a series of stretches over the next 5 minutes.

  
“Feel like I’m ready for my training session now,” Gendry whispered to Rickon.

  
“We could ditch and go play?” Rickon grinned.

  
“Arya would kill us,” he laughed back.

  
The instructor cleared his voice and both Gendry and Rickon looked up towards him.

  
“Sorry,” Gendry pulled an awkward expression. 

  
“Sit on your mats,” the instructor called, sitting down on his own mat facing the class, “like so.”

  
“We’re not doing yoga are we?” Gendry whispered.

  
“Fraid’ so.” Rickon sighed.

  
“Seven Hells,” Gendry swore, “boys in the team best not find out about _this_.”

  
"I won’t tell.” Rickon grinned back at him.

“Hey boys, how was anger management?” Arya asked as they walked through the kitchen door pulling off their hats and scarf's.

  
“Rickon!” Arya scolded as her brother dropped his clothes onto the floor.

  
“What?” Rickon moaned.

  
Gendry’s eyes flickered back between brother and sister as they stared each other down, both as stubborn as each other, he sighed and picked Rickon’s hat and scarf off of the kitchen floor.

  
“He’ll never learn if you do everything for him Gendry!” Arya chided him.

  
“You sound more like Mother by the day!” Rickon chuckled before leaving the kitchen.

  
Gendry turned to Arya who was frowning in confusion. Gendry looked at her, she had an apron wrapped around the lower half of her body, Gendry could almost see a bump forming there.

  
“Hey,” Gendry said softly creeping towards her.

  
“Hey,” she responded cocking her head.

  
Gendry wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her close towards him, “You okay?” he asked pressing his lips into the crown of her head.

  
“Told Mormont today.” she said quietly.

  
“How dead am I?” Gendry asked, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

  
“Well, he’s lost his star striker for the season, how dead do you think you are? Also, those were his words, not mine!” Arya responded.

  
“Think we should tell your family now?” he asked.

  
Arya pulled away, her hand lightly skimming over her stomach, she bit down lightly on her lower lip, “We’re heading to Winterfell next week, they can wait until then.”

  
“What about Rickon?” he asked softly.

  
“Yeah, maybe we should tell him.” she responded.

  
“After dinner?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, after dinner.” she confirmed. 


	107. ARYA

“Wait,” Arya said once they finished eating, “leave the cleaning a minute.”

  
“Am I in trouble?” Rickon asked.

  
Gendry laughed, “Mate, we’d have you scrubbing the floors if you were, not waiting to clean up.”

  
“We just need to talk to you.” Arya added.

  
“Shit, you’re making me move back home, aren’t you?” Rickon frowned down at the table.

  
“No Rick, c’mon, let’s go into the living room.” Arya replied standing from her chair.

  
“Am I in trouble?” Rickon asked again as they made their way into the living room.

  
“No,” Gendry answered.

  
“Have you done something to be in trouble?” Arya asked immediately.

  
“No,” Rickon frowned at the floor, “at least, I don’t think so.”

  
“It’s not about you, what we need to talk about.” Gendry responded as Arya sat down on the sofa, pulling her feet up under her. Gendry took the seat next to her, and Rickon settled into the chair across from them.

“So what’s up?” Rickon asked, a small worried expression creasing his brow.

  
“Look, I just want you to know up front, this isn’t going to change anything for you. Gendry and I love having you here with us.” Arya explained.

  
“I like it here too.” his brow relaxed.

  
Arya peered at Gendry, chewing on her lower lip. He reached out for her hand giving it a soft squeeze, she responded to him with a slight nod.

  
“Rickon, Arya and I..” Gendry paused glancing at her once more, “We’re.. we’re going to have a baby.”

  
“For real?” Rickon grinned.

  
“For real.” Arya confirmed with a smirk.

  
“Shit! That’s why you’ve been acting odd!” Rickon laughed.

  
“Language!” Arya chided.

  
“You always say shit, and worse.” Rickon argued.

  
“I’m an adult, I get to do what I want.” she countered, “And you, you’re in my care, so you have to do what I say.”

  
“Unfair.” Rickon pouted.

  
“Want to go back to Winterfell?” Arya smirked.

  
“No!!” Rickon jumped to his feet, “I’ll behave, I swear! I’ll help with the baby and everything!” 

  
“I’ll remember that,” Arya laughed rising to her feet, crossing to her not so little brother and wrapping her arms around him.

  
“Does mum and dad know?” Rickon asked.

  
“Not yet, I’m telling them at Christmas, so it’s between us three at the moment. Can you keep our secret?” Arya asked.

  
“Yes, I promise!” Rickon responded.

  
“You’ll be such a cool uncle,” Gendry added crossing to wrap his own arms around both her and Rickon.

  
“What you doing about work?” Rickon asked as they broke away.

  
“Coach Mormont knows.” Arya shrugged.

  
“It looks like an alien.” Rickon frowned at the ultrasound.

  
“Mm..” Arya wanted to argue, that was her baby, but she actually agreed, it did look like an alien.

  
“Does not!” Gendry argued, of course Gendry argued. “Or, at least, it looks like a cute alien.”

  
“Never said it wasn’t cute, just that it looks like an alien!” Rickon added.

  
Arya laughed, “It’ll look more like a baby on the next one.”

  
“You tell yourself that.” Rickon pulled a face as he stood up and walked off.

  
“Still think it’s pretty damn adorable,” Gendry sighed against her neck.

  
“You’re a soft bastard, you know that?” she chuckled before kissing his forehead. 

  
“I do know that.” Gendry laughed before kissing her.

“Just remember it’s our secret until Christmas, okay.” Gendry reminded Rickon as they pulled up outside of Winterfell.

  
“Guys you’re really gonna need to get a bigger car. I've been squished up with these two in the back seat for this whole drive!” Rickon exhaled. 

  
Arya laughed, “The three of you have been asleep snuggled up with one another the whole journey!”

  
“Pft!” Rickon responded.

  
“You need to promise Rickon,” Arya reiterated Gendry’s earlier point.

  
“Promise.” Rickon responded. 

  
“C’mon then.” Arya replied opening her door.

  
“Go inside,” Gendry said to her.

  
Arya rolled her eyes in response, “I’m not an invalid.”

  
“Arya,” Gendry sighed.

  
“I’ll take light bags if that makes you happy.” Arya responded.

  
“Hardly,” Gendry replied, “but I’m not going to push it.”

  
“Good.” she smiled at him as Rickon, Arry and Gendrya poured out of the back-seat, the three of them sprinting towards the front door of Winterfell.

  
“Rickon! Bags!” Arya yelled.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back!” he replied continuing to run.

  
“Guess we’re getting Rickon’s bags.” Arya muttered mostly to herself.

  
“Nope,” Gendry responded, “I’m getting Rickon’s bags.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes before grabbing the two lightest bags before beginning to walk towards the house, “This good enough for you Waters?” she asked twirling around to face him briefly as she walked. She caught a glimpse of him standing with several bags hanging off his arms, a goofy smile on his face whilst shaking his head.

  
“C’mon slow coach.” she yelled over her shoulder as she reached the large front door.

  
“Looks like you need a hand there Gendry,” her father said kissing the top of her forehead as he walked past her to help Gendry with the bags.

  
“Oh, I’ve got it Sir.” Gendry responded.

  
“Looks like it, but let me give you a hand any way.” her father said as she paused in the doorway.

  
“Arya, sweetheart,” her mother came towards her, her hair perfectly smooth and a large smile on her face as she pulled her towards her chest, “welcome home.”

  
“Mother!” Arya protested, “You’re suffocating me!” 


	108. GENDRY

“What are you gonna do when someone offers you a drink?” he asked Arya softy against the base of her ear as she sat on his lap, his hand lightly caressing her stomach.

  
“Lie,” she chuckled softly.

  
“Hm,” he smiled.

  
“It’s only a few days!” she protested. 

  
“Okay,” he responded moving his hand across her stomach, “want me to abstain with you?” 

  
“How about for the next six months?” she laughed in response. 

  
“You know I would.” he kissed her neck, Arya twisted so she was sitting sideways in his lap, she turned her face towards his, “I’d do anything for you Ar.”

  
“I know,” she smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “I wouldn’t do that to you though.”

  
“Ew. Seriously!” Rickon groaned, “It’s bad enough at home.” 

  
“Shut up!” Arya replied throwing a pillow at him.

  
“C’mon, we’ll go upstairs.” Gendry replied quietly before forcing Arya into a standing position.

  
Arya sighed rolling her eyes as he stood up too.

  
“Arya,” her mother called out, “don’t forget dinner-“

  
“Is at seven!” Arya continued as she began to walk up the stairs, reaching back to take his hand.

  
“Like I could ever forget,” she muttered as she walked.

  
Gendry laughed following after her.

  
“Oh man! I forgot about the house elves here!” Arya chuckled walking into her bedroom.

  
“What?” Gendry laughed following her.

  
“Did you bring our stuff up?” she asked.

  
“Uh, no I did not.” he frowned at their bags at the bottom of their bed.

  
“House elves.” she said matter of factly.

  
Gendry shook his head trying hard not to roar with laughter.

  
“Lock the door.” Arya added as he stared at her.

  
Instantly he nodded and headed to lock the bedroom door before turning back to her. She was staring at the bags on the bed, almost as though she were deciding whether to move them herself.

  
“Step aside Stark.” he ordered beginning to move the bags.

“Oh my gods, I am so tired!” Arya groaned flopping down to the bed.

  
“Sure you are.” he responded.

  
“Why would I not be?” she pulled a face half sitting up.

  
“Because I know why you brought me up here.” he answered staring at her.

  
He saw a challenge light up her eyes, “Are you calling me a seductress?”

  
“Don’t be dramatic.”

  
“Dramatic?” she gasped, “Me?”

  
“Oh, shut up,” he laughed softly kneeling on the bed before her.

  
She sat upright, moving towards the edge of the bed. She parted her knees, wrapping her legs around his arms.

  
Gendry smiled up at her, his eyes taking her in, her brown hair slightly stuck up from her flopping down on the bed. Her left eyebrow arched above her stormy grey eyes, the left side of her lip pulled up as though she were about to issue him a challenge.

  
Gendry reached a hand up towards her cheek, she leaned her cheek into his outstretched hand, before laying her hands on his shoulders. 

  
She began to tug on him, to pull him up towards the bed with her.

  
Gendry began to rise as she scooted her way backwards on the bed, their lips almost instantly searching for one another.

  
“Off!” she groaned pulling at his jumper.

  
“Eager as always, my little wolf.” he chuckled.

  
Arya responded by baring her teeth and growling, which made Gendry laugh even more. But the two of them both moved to remove their clothes.

  
“Fuck Waters, quicker!” Arya demanded as her took his pants off, she was already naked and impatiently waiting.

  
“It always amazes me how quickly you can remove your clothes.” he laughed.

  
“Shut up, and get inside me.” she challenged him, pushing him back against the bed.

  
He grinned up at her as she placed her knees either side of his hips, she grinned down at him a smile pulling up her lips.

  
“Arya,” he said breathlessly.

  
She moved her hips slightly, his hard cock brushing her entrance.

  
“Hm?” she murmured almost absent-mindedly.

  
“Now who’s being slow?” he asked sitting up to kiss her.

  
He felt her hand clench around his stiff cock before she guided him towards her entrance. The two of them sighing in union as his tip dipped into her.

  
Her lips parted and her eyebrows raised as she challenged him, his hips thrust up to sheaf himself fully within her, a gasp escaping her parted lips. He wasn’t even sure how his hips had moved, he hadn’t even realised he’d made that decision yet. His body was moving on it’s own accord, his hips trusting up and down, his cock sliding in and out of Arya. She threw her head back, her eyes closed tight as she thrusted along with him. Gendry noticed her biting down on her lower lip before his eyes trailed down her body. Her breasts already appeared that they were beginning to swell, along with the slight curve of her stomach. His hands came to rest on his hips, guiding her movements.

  
“Gendry,” she sighed as he felt her tightening around his cock.

  
A breath caught in his throat as he continued to thrust his hips before he felt their climaxes collide. 


	109. ARYA

“Whiskey?” her father asked them after dinner.

  
“We’re not drinking.” Gendry replied.

  
“How come?” her father frowned. 

  
“Saving ourselves for the big day!” Gendry responded casually. 

  
_At least I didn’t have to come up with an excuse_, she thought.

  
“Fair enough, that’s probably something we should all do!” her father responded sitting with his glass of whiskey.

  
Arya snorted a laugh.

“Have you heard anything from Robert?” her father asked after they’d been sat talking with her parents for a while.

  
Gendry peered to Arya and she sighed closing her eyes tightly. 

  
“He’s tried to contact me a few times.” Gendry responded, “I told him, I don’t want anything to do with him. He tries to contact me every few weeks, leaves messages mostly.”

  
“You don’t want to hear what he has to say?” her dad asked.

  
“Not really.” Gendry replied flatly.

  
“He came around last Tuesday,” Arya said suddenly staring off across the room.

  
“He did?” she heard Gendry ask.

  
“Yeah, you and Rickon were.. at class.” she answered before turning towards Gendry, “I didn’t tell you because he just said the same things he normally does.”

  
“No, you’re alright.” he replied reaching out for her hand.

  
“I think you should try and hear him out Gendry,” her father suggested.

  
“Eddard,” her mother warned cautiously, “it’s not our place.”

  
Arya watched Gendry, she could see his mind turning, before he finally licked his lips and answered, “I’ll give him a chance the day he figures out he needs to apologise before I even think about listening to him.”

  
Arya watched her fathers reaction, but no one else said anything.

  
“I’m going to take the dogs out.” Gendry said rising to his feet, she peered up at him to ask if she should come, but he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

  
He bent down to kiss her before leaving the room.

  
“What do _you_ think about it?” her father asked after Gendry left.

  
“What do you mean? I’m on his side, no matter what. He’s my husband and it’s _his_ decision.” she responded before taking her phone out of her pocket.

  
“What about your children?” her father asked.

  
Instantly Arya froze, her eyes drifting up from her phone to look at her father.

  
“Whenever you have them, don’t they deserve their Grandfather?” he continued. 

  
“They’ll have you.” she responded simply, “You’re worth a thousand of him.”

  
“Arya, the man is my oldest friend-“ her dad tried to protest.

  
“Dad, I can’t.. I don’t want to talk about it. Please, it’s Christmas, let’s just enjoy our time together.” she sighed before standing to walk out of the room.


	110. GENDRY

“How much longer do I have to keep the secret?” Rickon asked as Gendry made them both breakfast.

  
“Until tomorrow.” Gendry replied placing the plate down in front of Rickon.

  
“I hate keepin’ secrets.” Rickon responded picking up his bacon sandwich. 

  
“What secret are you keeping?” his mother-in-law asked walking into the kitchen.

  
Gendry laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s a Christmas present.”

  
“Well, that secret you should keep!” Catelyn smiled at her youngest son.

  
Rickon sighed and nodded.

  
“Did you want a bacon sarnie Cat?” Gendry asked.

  
“Oh, I’ll make my own, it’s fine.” she responded. 

  
“I’ve still got to make another one, Arya is about to come down and steal mine now.” he replied with a smile.

  
“Oh! Bacon?” Arya grinned walking into the kitchen.

  
Gendry nodded to the plate on the side waiting for her, she skipped to him pressing a kiss against his lips before turning to the sandwich.

  
“Mm, is good! Should’ve made pancakes too.” she replied, mouth still full of food.

  
“Do you want me to make you pancakes?”

  
“Yes!” Arya and Rickon both chimed. 

  
“Actually,” Arya frowned at the floor, “nah, it’s fine.”

  
Gendry finished making the sandwiches before he sat down besides Arya at the breakfast bar.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her softly, she’d hardly touched her sandwich since the first large bite.

  
“I really want maple syrup.” she sighed with a frown.

  
“I’ll get some-“ he began to stand up, but Arya yanked him back down.

  
“My mum will know something is up!” she replied wide-eyed. 

  
“Maybe I just like odd things on my sandwiches.” Gendry replied pulling his arm free of Arya’s grasp. 

  
“Hey,” he whispered passing Rickon, “what do you think about maple syrup on your sandwich?” 

  
“That sounds.. so disgusting it’s gotta be good!” Rickon grinned.

  
“Gonna try it then?” Gendry laughed.

  
“Hell yes!” Rickon leaped up off of his stool.

  
“Rickon!” Arya and her mother chided in unison. 

  
Rickon frowned and returned to his stool as Gendry made his way to find the syrup, “That’s creepy.” he heard him mutter.

  
Gendry handed Rickon the bottle of maple syrup and the boy soaked his sandwich in it, before handing the bottle back to Gendry who casually handed it over to Arya.

  
Gendry watched Arya watch her mother and Rickon, before pulling her sandwich apart to pour maple syrup inside of it.

  
“Oh my fucking Gods.” Arya sighed taking a bite of the sandwich.

  
Gendry stifled a laugh, “That good?”

  
She smiled licking her lips clean of the syrup before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “The only thing better is an orgasm.”

  
The sight of her tongue darting out of her mouth was enough to send the blood flushing downwards in his body, but the moment she said the word ‘_orgasm_’ into his ear, his whole cock stiffened. 

  
“Finish your sandwich,” he growled into her ear, “so I can give you something better.”

  
Arya grinned up at him wolfishly. 

“Aya, Gendry, can you give me a hand,” Robb called poking his head through the kitchen door.

  
“Sure,” Gendry responded. 

  
“No, let me!” Rickon jumped to his feet instantly fixing Arya with a glare.

  
“Chill it mate, people are gonna get suspicious,” Gendry said quietly to Rickon as he caught up with him. 

  
“Sorry,” Rickon grinned up at him, before turning the volume up, “just wanna be helpful!”

  
“You sucking up to Arya or something?” Robb asked.

  
“Always!” Rickon laughed, “Never know when you’re gonna need something.”

  
“Ats a boy,” Robb ruffled his hair, “never hurts to keep her onside.” 

  
“So what’s it like being a father then Gen?” Robb winked at him.

  
Gendry coughed nervously whilst Rickon frowned.

  
“Ah, sorry mate, I shouldn’t..” Robb answered, “I was.. I meant Rickon.”

  
“Robb, it’s fine.. I.. you just surprised me.” Gendry laughed. 

  
“Oh, hi, you must be Jeyne,” Gendry smiled as he reached Robb’s car.

  
“Yes, hello, Gendry?” she responded climbing out of the car.

  
Gendry had to fight a gasp as he took the woman in, she was slender with a heart shaped face with chestnut curls falling around it, but it was her rounded stomach that had him holding back his breath.

  
“Yes, wow, how far along are you now?” Gendry asked holding a hand out to help her out of the car.

  
“Gendry, c’mon we’re meant to be gettin’ bags!” Rickon stomped his foot from by the back of the car.

  
“Sorry,” Gendry said softly to Jeyne, “my overseer is calling me.”

  
Gendry walked to the boot of the car to help Rickon with the bags, he over heard Robb talking to Jeyne, “So that’s my brother-in-law, and obviously you’ve met Rickon.”


	111. ARYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye for now.
> 
> Honestly, I started this with the intention of writing a few chapters. Then.. I envisioned around 20 chapters, then I told you 40, and here I am, 111 and out. I could continue, I have more ideas and too much love for this universe to let it go. But honestly, I don't have the time to focus on it.. or, rather, I need to focus my time on other stuff, which is so difficult when you've got something like this that makes you feel so content.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to ALL of you for reading this, for leaving kudos and a special thank you to those of you who've left comments, especially a select few who comment on nearly every chapter - honestly, I've always had issues with myself, but you guys make me feel worth while. I love you all for reading even a sentence of what I write.

“That’s not like you to let other people do things for you Arya.” her mother pointed out the moment Rickon and Gendry left.

  
Arya shrugged, “The kid’s gotta pull his weight sometimes.”

  
“I can’t quite decide whether this whole experience has been more beneficial for you or Rickon.” her mother observed. 

  
Arya chuckled, “It’s a mutually beneficial situation.”

  
“Rickon mentioned Gendry goes with him to anger management now.” her mother said sitting down beside her.

  
“Yeah, I help him with his academic work, Gendry takes the physical stuff.” Arya replied.

  
“Thought you’d want to do the physical side,” her mother nudged her.

  
“Yeah.. well Gendry is useless academically.” she laughed.

  
By the time Gendry, Rickon, Robb and Jeyne came inside the whole family were gathered in the living-room. 

  
“So, Starks!” her father boomed happily, “So glad that we’re all here, together!”

  
“Ugh, this is so cringey!” Arya sighed leaning into Gendry’s shoulder.

  
“Christmas Eve, what are our plans?” her father smiled at them all in turn.

  
“I think I need to have a bit of a rest today,” Jeyne responded.

  
“Ice-skating!” Rickon yelled jumping up and down.

  
“Yes Rick!” Robb replied giving Rickon a high five.

  
“Jon? Arya?” Robb turned to them.

  
“I’m in!” Jon answered instantly.

  
“Arya can’t.” Rickon responded.

  
“Have you turned into Arya’s keeper?” their mother laughed reaching out for Rickon, pulling him for a hug.

  
“I’m injured,” Arya sighed.

  
“How, when?” Jon responded swiftly.

  
“It’s minor, I’m meant to be resting over Christmas, Mormont didn’t want anyone worrying over it.” she said waving a hand in beside her head, “But yeah, no ice-skating, and that’s why Rickon and Gendry aren’t letting me do anything!”

  
“Well, I think we should go shopping.” Sansa pipped up.

  
“Yeahhh,” Arya said slowly, “nah, I’m not gonna.. no.”

  
“Well I still want to go.” Sansa responded.

  
“Fine by me,” Arya replied, “You and mum go shopping, the boys can go skating, and I’ll stay and keep Jeyne company.”

  
“No, no, please, please do not make me go skating, please Arya!” Gendry begged. 

  
“Dude,” she laughed, “if you’re gonna beg right get on your knees!” 

  
“You know I will, anything, just don’t make me go ice-skating, I’ll break my arse.” he took her hands between his.

  
“Man, I almost wanna send you skating now.” she smiled at him, “Okay, the rest of you go skating or shopping, me, Gendry and Jeyne will stay here. Everyone happy?”

  
“Well, I did envision us _all_ spending the day together!” her father said as they all began to make a move for their coats.

  
“We can play a game or watch a movie later?” Arya suggested.

  
“Of course, great idea sweetheart!” he kissed her forehead before heading off to follow the boys.

“How was skating?” Arya called from her position lounging on the sofa.

  
“I won!” Rickon grinned skidding to a halt, shooting a pointed glare at Gendry who’s hand had been caressing her stomach.

  
Gendry withdrew his hand, instead lacing his fingers between hers.

  
“Of course you did,” Arya chuckled, “I wasn’t there.”

  
“Would have beat you.” Rickon answered confidently.

  
“Unlikely!” she poked her tongue out at him.

  
“You’re on!” Rickon challenged, “Next year when your not p… injured, Ima leave you in my tracks!”

  
Arya laughed loudly positioning herself into a sitting position as the rest of the family began to pour into the living-room, “In, your, dreams.” she said slowly.

  
Rickon merely stuck his tongue out at her before sitting down on the sofa next to her. 

  
“Right,” her father entered the living-room, where everyone else had already gathered, he stood in front of the fireplace as though he had a big announcement to make, “Stark family, we have two decisions to make.” 

  
Arya rolled her eyes, ready for the arguments they have every year.

  
“Firstly,” her father produced a pile of takeaway leaflets, “what are we having for food? You know the rules, discuss, decide what you want, we’ll take a vote, we only order from one place.”

  
“Vote for curry.” Arya whispered to Rickon, “I’ll give you a fiver.”

  
“Make it a tenner,” he challenged quietly. 

  
Arya narrowed her eyes at him before sighing, “Fine, tenner.”

  
“Awesome.” Rickon smiled.

  
Arya turned to Gendry, motioning for him to lean in towards her, “Baby wants curry,” she whispered before pressing a kiss against his jaw.

  
Gendry laughed before kissing her back, “Yes dear.”

  
“Okay, what’s our options?” Her father asked.

  
“Pizza.” Bran suggested. 

  
“Kebab.” Robb said.

  
“Ew.” Arya muttered.

  
“Chinese?” her mother suggested. 

  
“Indian!” Arya added.

  
“Seconded!” Rickon yelled jumping to his feet.

  
“I’m up for curry.” Gendry piped up.

  
“Team Kings Landing have been conferring.” Robb laughed.

  
“Shh.” Arya scolded.

  
“I wouldn’t mind curry actually,” Jeyne said placing a hand on her stomach.

  
“Indian wins.” Robb smiled.

  
“Oh yes, I win again!” Arya grinned punching the air.

  
“It wasn’t a competition.” Sansa rolled her eyes.

  
“That’s what you think.” She grinned in response. 

  
“Gendry,” Sansa said softly, “how on earth do you live with Arya _and_ Rickon?”

  
Gendry smiled sweetly at her, her heart seemed to melt.

  
“Guess I just love them.” he said softly.

  
“Before we actually order, we need to make our second decision, what film are we watching?” her father asked.

  
“Make that tenner a 20 and I’ll suggest Nightmare Before Christmas.” Rickon whispered.

  
Arya cocked an eyebrow at him, “Not happening.”

  
Jon opened his mouth to make a suggestion.

  
“No,” Arya yelled instantly, “No Jon.”

  
“Why?” he asked stifling a laugh.

  
“It is not a Christmas film.” Arya groaned. 

  
“But it is.” he responded.

  
“It is not.” she challenged. 

  
“Arya,” Jon sighed. 

  
“Jon!” she rolled her eyes.

  
“Fine.” he muttered.

  
“How about The Grinch?” Sansa said happily.

  
Arya shrugged, honestly, she didn’t care what film they watched, but Die Hard was not a Christmas film.

  
“Any arguments against The Grinch?” their father asked, “No? Brilliant, Indian and The Grinch it is. Everyone write down your orders.”

  
“Mumma,” Arya heard Rickon say softly in his most baby-like voice, “can we all open just one present tonight? Whilst we wait for food?”

  
“Rickon,” their mother sighed.

  
Arya was watching him closely, he put on his big puppy dog eyes, “Just one each, small ones, I promise.” 

  
“Oh,” Arya could see the indecision on her mothers face, and knew her inability to say no to Rickon, “would anyone object if we all open just one present each tonight?”

  
No one objected.

  
“I’ll choose them!” Rickon said happily standing up, heading towards the tree.

  
“Small ones Rickon,” her father warned.

Five minutes later Rickon had given them all a gift each except their parents, he skipped back to the tree, searching for a specific gift.

  
“Mummy, daddy, this one is for both of you. You should go first.” Rickon handed the envelope to his parents with the sweetest smile imaginable. But he turned to Arya and Gendry and the smile was no longer sweet, it was now as though he was possessed by the devil.

  
“Shit, is that..?” Gendry asked her.

  
“Yup,” she responded closing her eyes tight. 

She felt Gendry’s hand tighten around hers, she forced herself to breathe before slowly opening her eyes to look at her parents.

  
The envelope was in her mothers hands, she slowly opened it up.

  
Arya watched her mother study the contents of the envelope, “Arya?” her mothers voice caught in her throat.

  
“Is.. is this real?” her mother stuttered. 

  
Arya nodded before turning her gaze to Gendry who was grinning down at her.

  
“It’s real,” Gendry confirmed.

  
Arya turned back to her parents, tears were flowing down her mothers cheeks.

  
“Mum, don’t cry,” Arya said softly raising to cross to her parents, immediately they both pulled her in for a hug.

  
“What is it?” Bran asked.

  
“Arya’s not really injured,” Rickon informed him, sitting in Arya’s vacated seat, “she’s having a baby.”

  
Arya looked at Rickon, who had a smug look on his face, as though he’d just solved all the secrets of the universe.

  
“Really?” Sansa asked softly.

  
“Yeah,” Arya confirmed meekly, before her and Gendry were passed around the room from embrace to embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've set the amount of chapters at last... I WANT to add more beyond that, but I honestly do not have the time I feel I should commit to the work. Therefore, I am coming to the end, 15 more chapters to come.  
But, I feel like I will add more, maybe in the summer? I can't promise, yet I do not feel ready to say wholly goodbye, just for now.


End file.
